Car Alarm Surprise
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn’t lost his courage in the episode “Car Alarm” from Season 4? Well, wonder no more. This is done in the style of Clean Slate 2 but with more original changes.
1. Chapter 1: Possible Surprise

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 1: Possible Surprise**

**(In the Roth SL Coupe aka The Sloth)**

Tim and Jim say at the same time as they give a thumbs up, "Brilliant!"

Wade smiles as he says, "Thanks, I appreciate the peer review positive feedback."

Kim clears her throat as she frowns in her annoyance. She could handle Wade giving her the 'insider geek info' but to have her younger and very annoying brothers seem to actually know what Wade was talking about.

She says, "Sorry to interrupt this geekfest, but how do I do this?" She wasn't really sorry as she was on a mission.

Wade knew Kim well enough to know that she wanted to get the mission over with and her brothers out of her car. He almost flatly says, "There is a panel on the outside of the Kepler. All you need to do is open it to get to the cutoff line." He shows pictures of where the panel and cutoff line are for the Kepler.

Kim says nervously, "So all I have to do is hope onto a speeding rocket?"

Wade smiles confidently as he says, "Pretty much."

Kim puts the car on cruise control before she rolls down her driver's side window and says as she begins to unbuckle her seatbelt, "Ron! Take the wheel!"

Ron cries out, "Aghhh!" before he leans over to do just that.

Wade says, "Wait! Before you go!" Wade remotely activates the panel for his latest gadget, a pair of gold magno-rings.

Rufus takes one look and knew what humans did with two gold rings, and to be honest, he hoped that they would one day. He hums loudly the wedding march, which causes both Kim and Ron's heads to whip towards each other.

Ron thinks, "Oh man! Kim thinks that… Well… I do love her… but do I enough to…? Oh why not…" He says, "I love you Kim!" instead of the words he'd planned on saying, "This was not my idea… but I do want to marry you!"

The silence that fills the car was thick as a phone book with all eyes on Kim and her response.

Kim thinks in hyper-mode, "OhMyGosh! Ron just told me he loved me! With rings present! Is he proposing? If he is, do I accept? Do I want to be Mrs. Kim Stoppable? Oh No! The Tweebs and Wade heard too! Oooooh! All these eyes are on me and they're waiting to see what I'll say! What do I say? What should I say? What will my parents think? What will dad think? He's looking at me for an answer, what should I say?"

Ron can see the uncertainty in Kim's eyes and thinks, "Maybe she's not sure what I'm saying?" He then says, "Kim… will you… marry me?" He thinks, "There! I've said it! Now Kim will just say her answer and everyone will have a good laugh at my expense."

Kim feels all her doubt, all her fears wash away when she looks into Ron's brown eyes as he says it and knew that he was being completely sincere. She doesn't even have to think about it as she says, "Yes Ron…"

Ron thinks, "There, she said no and now we can…" before his brain catches up to his ears and he shouts, "WHAT?"

Kim smiles tenderly and big at him as she repeats herself in a more louder and confident voice, "Yes Ron… I will marry you."

The two in the backseat cheer and give each other a high five, "Alright! About time!"

Kim blushes red as her hair before she casts a silencing glance at her twin brothers.

Wade says, "Um… guys, they aren't wedding rings. They're magno-rings. They'll help Kim hang onto the side of the Kepler." He can't hold back any longer and shouts, "Are you two really going to get married?"

Kim smiles and nods as she picks up the two rings before she says, "We'll talk about our engagement when I get back Ron."

Ron just nods before Kim slips out of the car and jumps onto the Kepler.

Jim says, "All right Ron!" Tim says, "Way to go!"

Wade says, "Ron? Ron? Are you ok? Answer me!"

Ron just stares forward even as Kim continues to climb forward on the Kepler. The Kepler begins to reach its threshold speed, causing a field to grow around the car that began to grab at everything.

The Kepler's field grabs Bonnie's car, which was stopped legally at a stop sign and tears it apart until there is nothing left but a screaming Bonnie still strapped into her seatbelt.

Kim barely notices at a time when she would have been pleased as an even stronger joy coursed through her mind. The fact that she was now engaged to her life-long best friend, partner in saving the world, and boyfriend. She corrects herself and bumps the boyfriend title up to fiancée. She wonders for just a moment what Monique is going to say when she tells her before making a note to turn down the speakers.

The Kepler roars past the JP Bearymore Pizza Place and has the same effect on the building as it did on Bonnie's car with both Rufus and the tweebs crying out "NOOOOOOO!" in anguish.

Ron barely even notices their anguished cries as only one thought was going through his locked up brain, "I'm going to marry KP!" over and over.

Ron is like that until Jim and Tim start snapping their fingers in front of his face while calling his name. He says, "Huh? What? What'd I miss?"

Jim says, "Ron, we've been calling your name…" Tim says, "For a while now."

Ron says, "I'm not dreaming right? Please tell me this isn't a dream."

Jim says, "This isn't a dream Ron." Tim says, "You're really engaged to our sister."

Ron gets a very goofy look on his face as he sighs happily, "I'm going to marry Kim…"

Jim looks over at his brother and says, "He's got it bad…" with Tim nodding as he agrees.

Just then the car begins to power down and they shout, "Ron! The car's powering down! Kim did it!"

Ron hears, "Kim did it!" and notices the rocket car is slowing down so he pulls up to the side as it crawls to a stop.

Ron shouts out the open driver's side window, "Way to go KP!"

Kim leaps over the hood of the car (Think Dukes of Hazards style) and with a big smile on her face she grabs Ron, pulling him into a big, passionate kiss that makes her brothers both silently go "Yeeech!" with their tongues hanging out.

Kim pulls back from the kiss and slips one of the gold rings off her fingers, and slips it onto the right finger that Ron would need to wear it on to show the world their new status.

(Meanwhile)

After they've crawled out of the river Motor Ed says, "You've got to admit Red's got some rad road skills." He turns as he hears Shego blow her nose and says, "You've got to do something with your look babe."

Shego ignites her right hand and shouts, "Shut up!" before she fires a blast from the hand, which makes Motor Ed jump up high in order to avoid the blast.

(Later)

Kim walks into her home, arm wrapped around Ron's and the gold magno-rings still on their fingers.

The twins rush into their home and look around to see who's home. They find their parents in the kitchen and shout at the same time, "They're in here!"

Jim grins at his twin and says, "This is going to be good!" Tim says, "What you want to bet that dad loses his cool?" Jim says, "That's too easy. Make it really hard." Tim thinks for a moment before he says, "Ok… How about predicting when he will make the black hole speech?" Jim grins and says, "Within a minute." Tim says, "I call three minutes."

Anne, otherwise known Mrs. Dr. Possible to the rest of the world and mother of her three children could tell that there was big news that they most likely weren't going to like from what she overheard of their conversation.

Anne walks up and says, "What's going on boys? What'd you two do now?"

Jim snickers and grins widely before he says, "For once mom…" Tim finishes by saying, "We didn't have anything to do with this."

Anne frowns as did not like the grins on their faces and says, "Ok, spill boys. What do you know."

Jim says, "Sorry Mom. This one has got to be seen…" Tim says, "To really be believed. This time it is Kim who has the big surprise."

Anne's frown deepens as she liked the way this was sounding less and less.

James, known to others as Mr. Dr. Possible and father of the Possible family folds his paper in half and says, "Quit teasing your mother. What do you have on your sister?"

Just then Kim's voice from just beyond the doorway says, "I can answer that dad."

All heads turn, with Jim and Tim grinning big and glancing at the clock for that exact moment when one of them would lose the bet.

Kim walks in with Ron still tucked in arm and her hand entwined with his. She has a big, rosy smile on her face.

Anne takes one look and gasps loudly as she recognized that look! She'd seen it on her sister when she got engaged and on her own face as well when she was first engaged to James! Her hand starts to tremble as she brings it up to her face as her eyes spot the gold rings on their hands moments before Kim raises her hand up and uses her thumb to point out the gold ring on her finger as she proudly declares, "I'm engaged!"

The newspaper falls out of Jame's hands to settle noisily upon the floor as he looks at the two standing at the doorway to the kitchen.

Utter silence filled the kitchen for the longest time before James stands up slowly from the table, starts to walk towards the two even as Jim whispers, "Get ready… here it comes…" to Tim who just nods.

James stands before them and looks at the two of them hard. Kim happily humming before she grabs Ron's ring hand and says, "We have matching rings! Isn't this just so totally cool daddy?"

Ron just looks embarrassed but he too has a smile on his face that becomes nervous under the stony expression of James.

James raises a hand and Ron flinches as a part of his mind imagines being tossed into a rocket and launched into deep space, never to see Kim again. He says, "Welcome to the family Ronald! Or should I call you son?" He pats Ron on the shoulder in a friendly way with his stony face becoming a huge smile of his own.

Kim squeals loudly in delight and hugs Ron tightly to her as she says, "See? I told you everything would be all right Ron! Dad's not going to launch you into space!"

Anne walks up and says, "Everything _**not**_ all right Kimberly! What about college? What about jobs? Have you thought about _any_ of that?"

The shock on everyone's faces was clear as day as Anne was the last person anyone would have thought to object to the wedding.

Kim says, "What? Are you saying I shouldn't marry Ron?"

Anne shakes her head as she says, "That's not what I was saying. I'm just saying you're simply not ready for all the responsibilities that come with being married Kim. You haven't even lived with each other yet!"

Kim frowns and says, "Ron's got that Bueno Nacho check that comes in and we can buy a big house with that! And in case you've forgotten I do have a job at Club Banana! It isn't like we're going to marry tomorrow; we were going to wait until after graduation from high school. That way we can live together at college!"

Anne says, "But honey… it takes a lot of money to be a couple and what if you have kids? There's so much you'll miss once you start having kids."

Jim says, "What's she talking about?" Tim says, "Beats me."

James says, "Honey, we've known for a while that Ron is the one. Didn't we decide that if this day should come that we'd be happy for them?"

Anne throws her hands up into the air as says, "Yes, but I always thought that they'd at _least_ wait until after college!"

Ron weakly says, "I don't want to cause any problems KP…" as he can sense a monumental clash of Possible women approaching and like any powerful thunderstorm, it is best not to get caught in the middle of it. He even tries to pull back away from Kim only to get pulled closer to her in return.

Kim says, "I'll marry Ron when I want! I _**love**_ him! I want to spend the rest of my life with him and what does it matter when I marry? The two of you weren't much older when you got married!"

Anne frowns darkly as she says, "At least we got married after college! What if something happens and the two of you become unhappy enough to divorce because of the stress of college life and maintaining a marriage? Do you really want that?"

Kim tugs at Ron as says, "So not going to happen! I am Kim Possible! I can do college and marriage life! You two have big and leading lives and children! Plus even if I do have children, after dealing with the tweebs I can handle anything!"

Jim and Tim say angrily in stereo, "Hey! We heard that!"

Anne turns to Ron and says, "Ron, please reconsider… I'm not asking you to break up, just put off the wedding until after you graduate from college. Then see where you two are and if you want to marry I won't say a word."

Kim shouts, "Leave my fiancée out of this! Ron! You don't have to listen to her!" She can see that Ron didn't want to upset either of her parents and for a moment she softens before Anne says, "Kim, I'm only trying to do what I think is best for you."

If there was one thing Kim hated more than anything was being talked down to as if she was some ignorant girl. While she may not have been as smart as Wade, she was pretty smart in both street and book knowledge.

Kim turns and angrily says, "Come on Ron. Let's go tell your parents. Maybe they will be more understanding and happy for us." Together Kim and Ron walk out of the front door and with a loud "SLAM!" signaling that they were gone.

James says, "Well… that could have gone better."

Anne says, "James Timothy Possible! Don't tell me that you're actually ok with them getting married at such a young age!"

James scratches the back of his neck as he says, "Actually…"

Anne turns in disgust, "Oh men! You never think things through!"

James walks up to her and places his hands upon her shoulders before he says softly, "If I thought about things too much, I probably would never have worked up the nerve to propose to you. After all, you were the hottest girl in college and I was just a science nerd trying to win your heart."

James can feel her relaxing under his hands before she turns with tears in her eyes, "I did it didn't I? I acted just like my mother when she found out about us before college graduation."

James slowly sighs and says, "She came around, and so will you. Just have faith in our daughter. She's always done the right thing before because we believed in her, right?"

Anne looks down as she sighs with tears still flowing, "You're right, the possible women have always done the right thing…" She adds in her thoughts, "Unless we're angry…"

James wraps his arms around her in a comforting hug and says, "Come on, let's go over to Ron's house and show our support. We can apologize for losing our cool and maybe she can forgive us."

Anne nods as she silently thinks, "Oh, I hope this doesn't drive you to do something rash that you'll regret Kimmie…"

* * *

**AN:** Well, after seeing how my first story titled "Clean Slate 2" was received, I decided to try something a little more along the same lines but more original since the biggest complaint was the lack of new, original material in it. Now for the questions. What did you think of the beginning? It should have been exactly what was said in the show. I took some liberties in what was thought of course but I doubt anyone will mind. If you are one of them, let me know. What did you think of that moment when the rings popped out and Ron actually proposed to Kim! What did you think of the moments that had originally been happy/sad moments for Kim and Ron in the show were barely noticed? What did you think of Ron's zombie moment? What did you think of the reaction from the parents when they learned of Kim and Ron's engagement? Were you surprised by the reactions? Did you like how I mentioned the reaction of Anne's mother? (I think Nana is Mr. P's mother, so who knows what Mrs. P's mother is like or her name?) What do you think about Kim's reaction? Can you imagine her like that? Can the parents make it up to Kim? What do you think will happen at the Stoppable house when Kim and Ron announce their engagement _**there**_ Will Kim make any rash decisions? If you want to see a second chapter, just let me know.

As usual for me, all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, drawings, votes in the fannie awards (I only have the "Kim and the Ghostbusters" one if anyone wants to vote for me) and of course the secrets to a making a mac/pc external hard drive are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: Stoppable and Movable

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 2: Stoppable and Movable**

**(Stoppable House)**

Kim grumbles and mutters, "Who does she think she is… trying to tell me who I should marry… or tell that I can't marry until after college…"

Ron says, "Uh… Hey KP? Kim? Maybe we should do this when you've calmed down? We don't want to give the 'rents a bad first impression do we?"

Kim snaps out of her train of thoughts as she says, "Oh! Ohhh Ron! I'm sorry!" She hugs him tightly before she says, "I forgot… we're a team, a couple now. It is just that…"

Ron holds up a hand as he says, "I get it KP, I was there remember? I don't mind waiting. Just being engaged to the most awesome, bon-diggiest, beautiful girl in the world is one girl that I don't mind waiting for."

Kim smiles big and says, "Oh Ron! You're just the most wonderful fiancé ever!" She gives him a big kiss on the lips and says, "Ok, I'm ready now! Let's go tell your parents."

Ron smiles back at Kim and says, "That's what I'm here for Kim, to be your most badical guy."

Kim kisses Ron softly on the lips and says, "You're much more than that to me Ron."

They walk up to the house and this time Ron opens the door before stepping inside to see Ron's parents in the living room playing with little Hana bouncing up and down on her daddy's lap.

Ron takes a deep breath as Kim whispers to him, "It'll be fine… you'll see." He smiles at her and whispers back, "Thanks KP, I needed that." Together they walk in and approach his parents.

Ron's father keeps on playing with Hana, holding her up in the air as he says, "Who's the cutest baby in the world? You are!"

Anna Stoppable, Ron's mother smiles as she turns to them and sees them holding hands. She says, "Hello Kim, nice to see you. Hi Ronald, welcome home."

Tom Stoppable, Ron's father looks at the two of them and says, "Hey kids, want to play with Hana?" He holds out Hana towards them and she giggles as she reaches out towards Ron.

Ron thinks for a moment about being married to Kim and how it will probably take him away from his little sister, how he will miss seeing her grow up even as he'd already come to love the little girl so much already.

Ron gulps silently and squeezes his fiancée's hand for support in making the right choice.

Kim can sense the nervousness in his squeeze, as she'd come to know Ron well enough to know that he could use some of her courage right there and then. What Ron didn't know was that despite the fact that he was afraid of so many things, she considered him to be one of the bravest people she knew because he would face all those fears head on and find a way to beat them.

Ron takes a slow, deep breath as he prepares what to say when his father suddenly plops Hana into his spare arm. He lets out his breath in a "Whooosh?" before he notices that Hana's now in his arm. Letting go of Kim's hand, he quickly grabs a hold of Hana with both hands so as to keep her from falling or climbing on him as she appeared to be trying to do.

Ron says, "Dad! What're you doing?"

Tom says, "Your sister really wanted to go to you Ronald."

Anna says, "Besides you two look so cute together with Hana, kind of how you and Kim might one day look as a married couple."

Ron says, "Heh, funny you should mention that…"

Anna says, "Maybe someday you'll bless us with grandchildren…" She smiles as Kim turns nearly beet red and even Ron looks decidedly uncomfortable so she says, "So Kim, would you care for anything to drink?"

Kim wonders if either of them notice her blushing cheeks as she nods and she says, "A water would be fine."

Anna says, "I'll be right back." And walks off to the kitchen.

Tom says, "Well, I've got some stuff to do so I'll see you kids around."

Ron sees his chance to tell his parents together slipping away and says louder than he'd meant to, "Dad, wait! I need to tell you something!"

Tom turns towards Ron, having picked up on the panic in Ron's voice and says, "What is it Ronald?"

Ron gulps and says, "Ah… that is… um…" as his grip eases up on Hana and she takes that moment to go crawling up on top of Ron's head.

Ron says, "Hey! Get off of there!" He reaches up to grab her but she was already crawling down his backside.

Kim grabs Hana and says, "I got her Ron. Go ahead and tell them the big news Ron."

Hana looks at them curiously and can sense that something is up. So she stays quiet in Kim's arms as she looks to her older brother.

Just then Anna comes back in with a bottle of water and says, "I've got that water for you."

Ron can't take it anymore and just blurts out, "Fiancée my Kim! Wait! I mean, Kim's my fiancée! We're getting married!"

Anna drops the water bottle to the floor as she cries out, "Oh my! Oh I just knew this day would come! I am so happy for the two of you!"

Tom grins and says, "Congratulations son!" He then turns to Kim and says, "Welcome to the family Kim."

Anna hugs her son tightly as she says, "Oh, we'll have to get you rings and…" Ron interrupts as he says, "Um, kinda taken care of…" He holds up his left hand to reveal the gold band that shines with a golden shine on his fourth finger and then he looks over to Kim as she does the same with her left hand even as she tries to and fails to hide a shy smile on her face.

Anna lets go of Ron quickly and pulls up Ron's ring hand up close to her face even as she reaches out and grabs Kim's hand, bringing both hands close to each other. She admires the simple gold band design with a shallow split that is horizontally, going all around the entire ring.

She gasps as looks up and says, "They look like real gold! Honey! How… When did you buy them?"

Hana crawls along Kim's arm with amazing speed even as Kim says, "Well, they're actually magno-rings that Wade invented."

Anna says with some confusion, "Magno-rings?"

Hana giggles as she grabs Kim's ring and twists one half of it, activating the magnetic power of the ring and since the rings were designed to work in pairs. Ron's ring activated as well at full power!

Tom gasps as Hana lets go of Kim after activating the ring and manages to grab her before he hears Ron shouting, "Oh no, dad! Look out!" as he points to something. Giving Tom just enough time to duck down to the floor, protectively cradling Hana in his arms.

Anything metal in the room was immediately being drawn to the power of the two magno-rings and that meant the lamp which hand a metal base, the nails holding up the pictures in the living room and the picture frames on the shelf!

Ron cries out, "WhooAAAH! KP HELP!" As everyone ducks the flying metal before Kim can quickly turn off her ring, which does the same for Ron's. As soon as the rings are off, the metal stops flying and gravity quickly resumes control, bringing everything to a loud "CRASH!" on the floor.

Kim quickly says, "I'm so sorry about that!"

Tom chuckles and says, "Don't worry about it. These things are all part of dealing with a super, world saving ninja baby. Besides, nothing wasn't broken that can't be either fixed or replaced."

Anna says, "Well, maybe we'll see about getting the two of you real rings that won't go grabbing at dangerous metal objects on a whim. How's that sound?" She is smiling as she adds, "Unless you prefer the rings you have on, either is fine by me."

Kim laughs and says, "I think our official wedding rings will be of the harmless variety but… for now I think I'll keep these rings as they are. They're what Ron proposed to me with and dangerous or not, they're already special to me." She smiles as she reaches out and grabs Ron before pulling him closer to her as she then says, "They're kind of like how we are around each other, with that special kind of mutual attraction towards each other."

At this everyone bursts out laughing and even little Hana squeals and giggles in delight.

Ron says, "Now we don't expect to get married until after graduation so don't go thinking we're going to go rushing out today and getting married mom."

Anna smiles as she says, "So have you two set a date then?"

Kim returns the smile and says, "Not exactly, we were planning on seeing what college we can both get into and being married in time for when school starts."

Anna shakes her head, "Oh, but that's not leaving much time for a honeymoon dear."

Kim smiles and says, "I'm not too worried. Every day with him will be like a honeymoon for me." She squeezes him by his arm more tightly to her as she tilts her head onto his shoulder so she can look up at him with a loving smile.

Ron squirms as he says in a lightly whiny voice, "Kim… you're embarrassing me!"

Suddenly everyone is surprised as little Hana says from Tom's arms, "Kim… Kim!"

Anna gasps as she says, "She said a new word! And wouldn't you know it, it is your name Kim!" She claps her hands together and says with a smile on her face, "Oh, I just know it! This is a blessing!"

Kim smiles as she lets go of Ron and leans over to be nearly eye level to Hana before she says, "You know my name? Thank you Hana, I couldn't feel more welcomed to the family."

Hana says, "Kim! Kim! Kim!" as she claps her small hands in front of her, pleased at the response that she got.

Ron chuckles and says, "I bet that's one name she is going to wear out fast."

Kim smiles as she says, "I think it is cute Ron."

Hana says, "Kim… brother… Booyah"

Ron grins at Hana and says, "Yeah, you're right about that. This is definitely a Booyah moment!"

Everyone bursts out laughing again and this time it is Ron who reaches out to Kim, pulling her towards him so he can give her a big kiss on the lips. He smiles and says, "And to think I was worried that you two would be upset we were getting married."

Tom says, "Now Ronald, we've always supported your decisions. Why would you think that?"

Ron and Kim give each other that look that reads, "Should we tell them?" when the doorbell rings, making all heads turn to wonder who could be at the door.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, here is chapter as requested. What do you all think? I think the chapter title fits pretty well with this chapter don't you think? What do you think? Did the start of things go well? What did you think of Hana's role in this chapter? Was she cute? Or funny? What do you think of the way Hana learned a new word and it just happened to be Kim's name? What did you think of the way Kim was welcomed so nicely into the Stoppable family without the drama that came from Kim's family? Sure a different contrast wasn't it? Hmms, I wonder what way they should be married? In Kim's religion? Or Ron's? or a mix of both? Any thoughts? Who do you think is at the door?

As usual all reviews, fannie votes, thoughts, suggestions, ideas, wedding dress ideas for Kim, thoughts on who you'd like to see as best man/maid of honor, and more are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Screech!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 3: Screech!**

**(Stoppable House)**

Only Kim pauses to think as Anna walks towards the door, "Could it be my parents?" She hoped that it wasn't them, as she didn't want to make a scene in front of Ron's parents with her argument still very fresh in her mind.

The door opens to reveal Felix in his wheelchair in ground mode. He smiles as he waves a friendly greeting and says, "Hi there, is Ron around?"

Anna nods as she says, "Yes he is, and we were all just discussing something. I think he'll want to tell you himself."

Felix looks at her in confusion and he says, "Ok…" He then drives his chair past Anna as she steps out of the way with the door wide open. Once in the house he can see that everyone is in the living room and it was a wreck!

He says, "What happened here? It looks like a hurricane hit!"

Ron looks in embarrassment as he says, "Oh, just a little thing involving some magno-rings that Wade made for Kim."

Felix didn't fully understand but he knew Ron well enough on what to expect, which usually was chaos. Especially after having heard of the nail polish story where Ron had almost melted his fingers, an invention of Wade's that had been made just for Kim.

Hana looks at Felix and just says, "Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim!" while waving her hands and legs around wildly in the air.

Felix smiles as he says, "Hey! She learned your name Kim!"

Kim smiles with a light blush on her cheeks as she says, "Yeah, I'm happy about it."

Felix wonders why Kim is blushing and says, "Am I missing something?"

Kim looks at Ron and says, "He's your best friend. Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Felix looks around at everyone in great confusion and says, "Ok… will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Hanna says, "Kim… Brother… Booyah!"

Ron turns to Felix and says in a slow, nervous voice, "Well… you're never going to believe this Felix… It happened and I'm not sure I believe it…"

Kim smiles and says, "It happened Ron. It is happening. Believe it ok sweetie?" She then kisses him on the cheek.

Felix looks at Ron's parents and says, "What's going on? Did they swap minds again or something?"

Ron does a nervous chuckle and says, "No, that would be easier to explain than this."

Felix says, "Why don't you just start from the beginning then?"

Ron looks over at Kim who nods back at him with a supportive smile before he says, "Well, it all started on our mission to stop Motor Ed from plunging the world into chaos with some hypersonic engines…"

Kim says, "Ron, I don't think he meant for you to go back _that_ far."

Ron looks at Kim and says, "But KP, that's where the proposal happened."

Felix looks at them both, as he says, "Proposal?" He then looks at Ron's parents and sees the big smiles and pride on their faces before something suddenly clicks in his head. His eyes bulge out in surprise as he says, "You don't mean… _a marriage proposal?_"

The look of Kim's face as she blushes a rosy red and that special shine in her eyes that he'd seen in his cousin's eyes when she was getting married. The way Ron looked as he looked at Kim with more love than usual, plus the way little Hana says, "Ah-yuh, booyah!" clinched it all for him.

Felix can't help but shout, "Congratulations Ron! You are the man! I didn't know you had it in you to propose already!" He extends a robotic arm from his chair to gently punch Ron in the arm as he smiles at the pair. He then says, "From the smiles I see, I'm guessing you said 'Yes' didn't you Kim?"

Kim smiles as big as Felix could ever remember seeing her, no… bigger as she nods quickly. She says, "Yes, and aside from our immediate families. You're the very first to know."

Felix says, "Wait… You mean to tell me that even Monique doesn't know yet?" He laughs and says, "Oh boy, Monique is _not_ going to like that."

Kim makes a face as she thinks of Monique's reaction and says, "Could you not mention it to her?"

Felix chuckles and says, "No problem. If she hears about the engagement, she won't have heard it from me."

Ron says, "Thanks Felix, we appreciate this."

Felix smiles up at his two friends and says, "Hey, what are best friends for? So have you picked out a date yet?"

Ron says, "No, but we're planning on it before college but after graduation."

Felix says, "Did you guys get a ring yet?"

Ron brings up his left hand and says, "Already covered. We're using the magno-rings as our engagement rings." He shows the gold ring to Felix with big pride.

Felix whistles softly, "Wow, I can see why you're using it. They look like real gold."

Kim says, "I don't care if they're real or coated gold, they're the rings that Ron proposed to me with and I'll always treasure them." She smiles warmly at Ron who just smiles back at her in kind.

Felix just watches them for a little bit as he thinks, "They make such an amazing couple already. I just know their married life will be just as amazing." He smiles as he says, "Hey, Ron-man have you picked out who's to be your best man yet?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "No, we haven't planned anything yet. You want the job?" He grins at Felix who laughs and says to Ron, "Yeah, I would." He then nods as he says, "It is all yours my buddy. Just remember, don't tell Monique about you finding out first."

Felix smiles as he says, "Don't worry, if she ever found out that I knew before she did, she might try to kill me and I want to be alive for your wedding."

Kim says, "Speaking of which, I better call her before there are any more interruptions." She turns on her Kimmunicator on her wrist and since she called Monique so often, she had her on speed dial right under Ron's.

Within a few moments, Monique's face pops up on the small screen and since it was a live connection, Kim knew that it meant she was home and not using her cell phone.

Monique smiles as she says, "Hey Kim, how's it going?"

Kim suddenly understands how Ron could be so nervous in telling Felix about their engagement as she gets butterflies in her stomach. She says, "Really good Monique." It was all she could get the courage to say.

Kim could have almost laughed as she had faced evil supervillains, weapons and deathtraps of almost every imaginable kind but telling her best friend (who was a girl) that she was getting married to Ron made her as nervous as the time she had to lie so she could go see Josh Mankey at a party.

Monique smiles as she picks up on the tone and look, leaning towards the camera as she says, "Oh really? Great date?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "No, no date. Ron and I busted Motor Ed and saved the world."

Monique straightens up as she says, "Oh. From the way you looked, I thought it was somethin' more about the relationship between you and Ron."

Kim's eyes go wide for a second as she realizes that Monique the call wasn't a private one. She says, "Um Moni… It is and that's why I'm calling."

Monique grins like a hungry predator as she wants more information. She says, "Well don't keep a girl in the dark. Tell me already girlfriend."

Kim clears her throat and says, "First I want you to promise."

Monique crosses her arms in front of her as she lightly frowns and says, "Promise what?"

Kim says, "I want you to promise me that you won't shout at me for what I'm about to tell you."

Monique did _not_ like what she was hearing. She says, "You didn't go and do something monumentally stupid like break up with the boy did you?"

Kim says, "Monique! I would never break up with Ron! I love him!" She blushes red after admitting that with everyone still in the room and trying not to listen but staying quiet at the same time.

Monique says, "Then what is it? Oh, I know… you two finally did it, is that it?"

Kim quickly covers her Kimmunicator and nervously says, "I think I'll finish the rest of this in the other room if that's ok…"

Anna says, "Of course dear." She smiles as she waves and thinks, "At least it is going better than when I tried to tell my best friend I was getting married. Of course that was in person."

Kim quickly leaves the room and goes to the kitchen where she was just out of earshot for everyone in the living room.

Felix puts his chair in hover mode and floats up closer to Ron, elbowing him as he says, "And to think she's going to be all yours, you lucky dog!" To which Ron's answer was an embarrassed chuckle and a "Yeah, I'm lucky alright!"

In the kitchen Kim uncovers the Kimmunicator to reveal an upset Monique staring up at her.

Monique says, "What'd you do that for Kim?"

Kim says, "I wasn't alone Monique and you were embarrassing me in front of my new in-laws."

Monique says, "Sorry Kim, I didn't realize that you had others around. I…" Just then it hits her and she says, "Wait a minute, did you just say **new** in-laws?"

Kim gulps, preparing for what she knew was going to happen next before she nods and says, "Yes… Yes I did."

Monique narrows her eyes and frowns deeply as she leans up very close to the camera until all that Kim could see was the tip of her nose up to her eyebrows and says in a low voice, "Are you saying you're getting married Kim?"

Kim says in a voice so tiny that it almost couldn't get picked up by the wrist Kimmunicator, "Yes…"

Monique somehow seems to hear it and says, "To who? Ron? You better not byc me girl."

Kim says, "Yes, it is to Ron and what's byc mean?"

Monique says, "byc means Be Yanking my Chain, Kim." She then pulls back from the camera so Kim can see the face of a very happy friend causing Kim to smile in relief and she says, "I'm glad you're taking this so well Monique because I thought you were going to…" Kim trails off as she can see Monique taking a deeeeeep breath with her last thoughts of Ron before they were filled with the loudest sound she'd ever heard and given her life that was pretty loud.

_**(In Living Room)**_

A very loud, ear-piercing scream seems to come from the kitchen and Felix shouts to be heard over the scream, "I'm going to guess that is Monique's reaction to the news just told her."

The scream lasts for only a few moments before it changes to a very loud, "You're getting married to Ron!?!"

Felix chuckles and says, "That is so Monique."

Ron looks in Kim's direction with some concern until Felix says, "I am sure it is ok Ron. They're just doing girl talk."

Ron nods, barely hearing and wondering what was going on in the kitchen.

_**(In the kitchen)**_

Kim winces as her ears try to recover from the loudness, wishing she'd remembered the 'mute' button sooner. She says, "Yes Monique, I'm getting married to Ron. Can we keep the volume down? I don't want to lose my hearing before the wedding."

Kim sees Monique's mouth moving and unmutes the girl as she says, "Sorry, had you on mute. You were kind of loud."

Monique smiles at Kim and says, "I said, I am so happy for you Kim! I wanna hear all the details girlfriend! When did it happen? How'd he propose? How long did it take you to say yes? I want details!"

Kim says, "Ok! Ok! I will tell you everything Monique. Just let me get the ringing out of my ears first."

Monique looks at her friend apologetically and says, "Sorry Kim. It isn't every day you find out someone is getting married."

Kim nods and says, "Apology accepted."

Just then Ron walks into the kitchen and says, "Is everything ok in here Kim? That scream was pretty loud."

Monique notices how Kim's face seems to just light up at the sight of Ron walking into the room and says, "Yes, everything is fine Ron. Monique just got a little over excited by the news."

Ron brings a finger up to his ear and wiggles it about as he says, "That's some excitement. I think you could hear that fourteen blocks away."

Kim laughs and says as she smiles at him, "I think half the city heard that one Ron."

Monique says, "Har-de-har you two… I don't think I was _that_ loud."

Suddenly there was a knock on Monique's door and a voice could be heard saying, "Excuse me, we're the police and we are here about a noise disturbance in the area."

Monique blushes and softly says, "Ok… maybe I did over do it a bit…" as Kim and Ron can't help but burst out laughing so hard that they grab at their stomachs.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know it isn't exactly a cliffhanger but you've got to admit it is a good way to end the chapter. I hope I surprised everyone about who was at the door. Did you all enjoy Felix's part in this chapter? Did everyone enjoy Monique's part? I tried to make her in character but it is tricky to do Monique-speak. Lol! Did you like the little hidden info about Mrs. Stoppable's past when she tried to tell her best friend about her own marriage? Do you agree with Felix that Monique would not have been happy to find out that she wasn't the first to know? Probably healthier for Felix not to let such news leak out wouldn't you say? Lol! Any guesses as to what will happen next? 

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, ideas, wild imaginations, thoughts on the reaction by the villain community, decibel level of Monique's shout and more are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4: Alarming Changes

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 4: Alarming Changes**

**(Stoppable House)**

Some time has passed since everything was explained to Monique (leaving Felix out of it) about the engagement including the reaction of Kim's parents when they were told.

Kim says, "Well, I'm glad that's all over with. Monique knows just about everything and she's going to keep quiet until we're ready to make a public announcement about our engagement. She wasn't happy about it but I know we can trust her."

Tom says, "Kimberly, should we also stay quiet about your engagement?"

Kim says, "No, you can tell the others in your family. I plan to tell the rest in my family as soon as possible as well."

Tom nods as he says, "Very well, but we shall tell the others to keep it quiet. We don't want the press to turn this into a media circus for you."

Kim is surprised and says, "Why would they care about my wedding to Ron?"

Tom and Anna turn their heads towards each other as if to say to each other, "Is she serious? Did she forget who she is?"

Tom says, "Kimberly, you're always fighting all those bad guys and saving the world."

Anna says, "Don't you think, just a little that anything you do would be seen as big news by the media? You're practically a celebrity."

Kim says, "Yeah right… like they wouldn't have something better to do than to care about me getting married."

Anna says, "Kim, how do you feel about Ron? Isn't this the greatest moment in your life?"

Kim nods big as she says, "Yes! This is the happiest day in my life!"

Tom says, "So, don't you think others would also care? Remember your friend's reaction? I think she pretty much speaks for how everyone else will react once they learn of the news."

Kim blinks at this as she begins to consider it. She'd always seen herself as normal girl. Sure she fought evil and saved the world but the very idea that thousands of strangers would be caring about her upcoming wedding was beginning to scare her a little and she didn't scare easily. She just wanted a nice, normal wedding with Ron, their closest friends and their families.

Kim turns to Ron and says, "Maybe we should limit who we tell Ron, at least until after graduation."

Ron gives Kim a warm hug and says, "If that's what you want KP, I can do that."

Kim smiles a little in the warmth of his hug and says, "You know Ron… pretty soon you won't be able to call me KP anymore."

Ron looks at Kim with confusion on his face as he says, "Huh? Why not?"

Kim's smile grows a little more as she says, "Because soon I'll be a Stoppable."

Ron smiles at Kim and says, "Yeah, well you'll always be KP to me… the girl who could make the impossible, possible."

Kim smiles more before she leans to him, giving him a loving kiss on the lips. As she pulls back from the kiss she says, "Thank you Ron. That's very sweet of you to say."

Ron wraps his arms around Kim and pulls her in for a deeper kiss, which she returns in kind before pulls back a little and says, "I love you Kim."

Kim wraps her arms around Ron, sliding them up his back as she says, "And I love you too Ron."

Felix says, "There you two go, looking like a married couple already." He smiles as they both just smile, neither one blushing at his words.

He thinks, "It will be hard to keep it a secret for those two I imagine. Already there is a change between the two of them. Right now… it simply looks like they're closer as boyfriend/girlfriend but to everyone close, they will see that they've changed and become more than that."

Kim's eyes shine at Ron as she gazes into his eyes with a smile on her face that didn't even try to hide the love behind it.

Felix says, "Well, I came over here to see if you wanted to play some videogames with me but I can see that you're otherwise busy. So I guess I'll leave the happy couple for now. Hey, maybe we can hang out at Bueno Nacho tomorrow. How's that sound to the both of you?"

Ron turns his head to Felix and says, "Yeah, that sounds great Felix. Kim and I will meet you after school at Bueno Nacho."

Felix chuckles and says, "Ok, and by the way… it is my treat as a way to congratulate the both of you so be sure to bring an appetite."

Ron grins and says, "Oh we will!" He looks down and says, "Won't we Rufus?"

Rufus sticks his head out and says, "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Nachos! Yum!" as he rubs his tummy excitedly as he thinks of all the food he'll get.

Felix grins and says, "Ok, I imagine I'll regret this later on but you guys deserve it. I'll see you tomorrow." He goes to the door and lets himself out, pausing to say, "Bye guys and Congratulations again." He then closes the door and is gone.

Kim glances at the clock and sees that it is already suppertime so she sighs and says, "Ron sweetie, I need to go home."

Ron knows the tone in her voice and says, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Kim puts her hand on his chest and says, "No, and as much as I'd love to stay here. I need to finish my homework." She looks into his eyes and says, "I'll see you tomorrow first thing, right?"

Ron nods and takes her chin in his hand as he says, "First thing Kim…" He leans forward and kisses her lovingly upon the lips before pulling back and adding, "I promise."

Kim visibly relaxes a little and smiles at him before she says, "Thank you Ron. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Everyone follows Kim to the door and she gives him one last kiss on the lips before she walks out the door. It isn't even until Kim gets back into her car that everyone but Ron heads in.

Ron waves to Kim and she waves back as she starts her car and lingers with the motor running as she looks at him and thinks, "How did I get so lucky to have him in my life?"

Kim drives off with Ron closing the door very softly as if the loud noise might snap him out of the day that had been like a wonderful dream for him.

_**(Possible House)**_

Kim walks in and every head in the kitchen/dining room turns to look at her with questions in their eyes.

Jim says, "Hey Kim!" Tim says, "Welcome back!"

James says, "Hi there, how'd things go with Ronald's family? Did they like the news?"

Kim thinks, "Might as well tell them." She smiles softly as she says, "Yes, they both welcomed me with open arms, even Hana welcomed me by saying my name for the first time."

Anne flinches a little as she'd heard the tone in Kim's voice when she'd mentioned how the Stoppables welcomed her. She knew Kim would be understandably upset and hoped that the time apart would have allowed her to cool down.

Kim says, "I've already told Felix and Monique the good news too."

James chuckles softly and says, "I know. I could hear her scream miles away."

Kim blushes and smiles at her father, "Sorry, I didn't know she had such a powerful set of lungs on her."

Jim says, "With lungs like that…" Tim says, "You should get her on the cheer squad!"

Kim considers it for a moment and then says, "Nah, she'd never go for it."

Anne puts the food down in front of everyone, worried about bringing up the topic even though she knew that she had to if they were ever going to clear the air.

Everyone eats their supper, casually talking about the day, the mission and school but avoiding the wedding topic as agreed earlier before Kim had arrived.

Kim finally says, "Thanks for the supper mom. I'm going to go upstairs and work on my homework now."

Anne says, "Kim… can I talk to you for a moment? Privately?"

Kim knew what it was going to be about and she stands up before she says, "No, not if you're going to try and change my mind again about marrying Ron." There was an edge to her voice that told everyone she wasn't going to hear another word about it.

Anne says, "Kim honey, I know that what I said wasn't easy for you to hear but I was only trying to think of your future, for the both of you. It isn't going to be easy to be married in college."

Kim's voice grows cold and she says, "That's a decision that should be left up to me and Ron. Not _you_!" With that she storms out of the kitchen and walks quickly until she reaches the stairs where she takes them two steps up at a time all the way up to the attic where her bedroom was. She quickly goes into her bedroom and with a "Slam!" she locks her door to prevent her mother from following her up.

Anne sighs as she says, "Well that went better than I thought it would… At least she spoke to me."

James says, "Oh don't worry, just keep trying to apologize. She'll forgive you and everything will be all right."

Anne looks up at the ceiling, her eyes looking right up to where Kim's room would be as if she had x-ray vision and she says sadly in a soft voice, "I hope you're right."

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. While things didn't improve much between Kim and her mother in this chapter, things did pop up for Kim to think about. Do you think Kim will be able to keep this wedding a secret from the news media? Can she trust her friends not to blab? What do you think will happen if the villains get wind of this? Did you like how Felix was going to treat the three of them to Bueno Nacho? Could you… as the Disney song goes, "Feel the love tonight" as Kim left the Stoppable house? When Kim finally made it home, what did you think of the whole sitch? Did you like the suggestion from the twins about recruiting Monique? Did you like the apology that Mrs. Possible tried to give her daughter? Do you think it could have gone any better or worse? Do you think Mr. Possible is right or is he being optimistic? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will Kim's day be any better when she goes to school?

As usual all reviews, fan votes, suggestions to make it better, KP screensavers for the pc or cell phone, and more are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5: Rings True

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 5: Rings True**

**(Middleton High School)**

Kim was walking through the hallways with Ron by her side like usual and carrying the stuff she needed for her first class. She still had her gold magno-ring on; she hadn't removed it even when she went to bed after finishing her homework.

Kim smiles a little as she recalls Wade calling her up on the computer with his parents behind him. They both congratulated Kim on her engagement after hearing about it from Wade. It warmed her heart a lot to know that all her friends and the family of her fiancé were so accepting of her engagement to Ron without question or issues like some people she could name or possibly think of from her own school life.

Ron says, "Well KP, I'll see you after health class."

Kim knew Ron's schedule even better than he did and smiles at him before she says, "Ok sweetie, I'll see you later." They quickly glance around, looking for any signs of Mr. Barkin before they share a brief kiss and part for their classes.

Bonnie had the same class as Kim and she'd heard Kim call Ron "Sweetie" a term she'd never heard Kim call Ron before. She shakes her head and thinks, "Loser relationship, it'll never go anywhere." She stares angrily at Kim as she then thinks, "It isn't like they're ever going to get married. So why does she even pretend to still go out with him?"

**(Health Class)**

Ron listens to Mr. Barkin drone on about the benefits of good food and managed to slip in a bad word about Bueno Nacho or Cow and Chow every once in a while. While in the past such things would have gotten him all riled up, that day he didn't care.

Ron had a new sitch, how to make his fiancée happy. He knew that the sitch between Kim and her mother was still there. Kim had changed the subject when he tried to ask her about it after he met up with her first thing that morning which was never a good thing. He knew it'd be eating at her and what kind best friend/husband-to-be would he be if he allowed it to go unresolved?

He messes with the gold ring on his finger idly as he thinks, "How can I help Kim?" He is so deep in thought that he misses Mr. Barkin's question until he walks up and shouts, "STOPPABLE! PAY ATTENTION OR I'LL PUT YOU IN DETENTION!"

Ron shouts, "Ok! Ok! I'm paying attention!"

Mr. Barkin frowns as he stares hard at Ron until he is certain that Ron isn't just saying it and notices the gold ring on Ron's hand. He thinks, "I hope he's not going to bring back all that gold jewelry. He looked absolutely ridiculous in it!" He makes a mental note to keep an eye on Ron and his jewelry habits.

Throughout the rest of the class, Mr. Barkin rides Ron hard, always calling on him for the answers to the questions to make sure he was really paying attention.

**(Gym Class)**

Kim suits up and even though regulations said no jewelry during practice, she still didn't want to leave the ring behind. Besides, she still had her Kimmunicator so it wasn't like the others would not bend the rules for her.

Kim walks out to join the other girls and says, "Ok, let's get started everyone! If we clean up our new cheer before doing the pyramid mount we should be able to win the regionals."

As the girls get into position, directs with her hands and it isn't long before Bonnie notices the gold ring on her hand.

Bonnie says, "Possible! You know the rules!"

Kim says, "What? What are you talking about Bonnie?"

Bonnie says, "You know what I'm talking about, the 'No jewelry during games or practice' rule. It is too easy to lose those things with all the moves we do."

Kim growls at Bonnie, "The ring stays Bonnie!" Her hand goes to the one with the ring, covering it up.

Bonnie walks up to Kim and grabs at the hand, struggling to pull the ring off her finger as she says, "Uh-Uh! Just because you can get away with carrying around that lame thing you carry that passes for a cell phone doesn't mean that I'm going to let you get away with another rule."

Tara says, "Bonnie! Don't you think you're over doing this? It is just a ring."

The other blond cheerleader, Jessica says, "I hate to agree with Tara but I think she's right. What's the harm of doing it for just one practice?"

Liz, the only other redhead on the squad says, "The rules are there for a reason. If we all wore what we wanted to practice then we might wear them to the games and who wants to see cheerleaders wearing stuff they shouldn't be?"

Marcella, the brunette with a mole on her cheek says, "But she's our squad leader. Shouldn't she have some allowance for just a ring?"

Hope, the twin to Marcella only without a mole says, "I disagree. It is bad enough that she carries that communicator out to the field. I'm sure you can all remember how many times that nerd of hers has interrupted our practice and games with a 'important' call."

During all of this Bonnie manages to get the ring almost all the way off as they struggle. Kim was growing desperate to keep the ring on and stomps on Bonnie's foot hard enough to make her cry out, "Ow!" and stumble backward until she lands on her rear.

Somehow during the fall she manages to get the ring off of Kim. She looks at the ring and says, "Finally! I don't see why the stupid thing is so important to you. What is it? Some friendship ring from your loser boyfriend?"

Kim starts to sniff and cry, softly at first but it quickly becomes a wailing cry, causing all the cheerleaders to stop their arguing about the rules and look at her.

Bonnie couldn't remember the last time Kim had cried over something she'd done and she had done some pretty mean things to her over the years. She says hesitantly, "What… what's wrong? Was it something I said?" She was completely baffled.

Tara says, "You must have hurt her when you took the ring Bonnie. Apologize!"

Bonnie frowns as she says, "Why should I? She knew the rules just as well as I did; besides I still don't see what is so special about this ring. It doesn't even look like it is very valuable."

Kim is still crying with her hands covering her face now and everyone except Bonnie approaches her, trying to comfort her.

Tara puts her arms around Kim in a hug as she says, "It is ok, we'll get the ring back from Bonnie and have the nurse look at your finger to make sure it isn't broken."

Kim suddenly pulls back from the group before she angrily says, "My finger is fine Tara!" and then through tear-filled eyes she shouts, "That ring is special to me Bonnie!"

Bonnie holds it up between two of her fingers as she says, "Why?"

Kim shouts loud enough to have been shouting at a game, "Because that's my engagement ring from Ron, Bonnie! Oh, what's the use! I always knew you were a cold hearted girl! You've finally won Bonnie!" She doesn't even stick around to see the shocked expressions on everyone's face as she bolts from the gym to run into the locker room.

**(Middleton High Football Field)**

Ron was all suited up in his football gear with his gold ring off. He hated to remove it but with all the tackling and stuff that happened out on the field, he would hate it even more if he lost it. Plus, he didn't want to even try to explain to Mr. Barkin what he was doing with a ring that could pull everything metallic towards him if it accidentally activated.

Ron catches the ball and runs down the field quickly, using his mad running away skills to avoid the larger, stronger football guys who were on his own team chasing after him.

He manages to avoid each and every one of them all the way to the field goal without even so much as having to put up a hand to block ay of them.

Mr. Barkin walks up and says, "Good job Stoppable! If you can run like that at the next game we should be able to send the Wildcats crying home to their mommas!"

Ron smiles at the praise and says, "Thanks Mr. B."

Suddenly the main doors to the field burst open, nearly flying off their hinges and getting the attention of everyone on the field. Ron instinctively starts to move towards the sound as he was used to doing on missions to head off the bad guys before stopping short when he spots Kim's cheer squad as the main reason for the loud sound.

Liz spots him and shouts, "There he is! I've found Ron!" All the girls start running fast at him.

Ron notices that Kim isn't with them and he runs towards them as he says, "Where's Kim? Is she ok? She's not hurt is she?"

Ron is shocked as the girls all pile on him, and while it didn't hurt as much as being tackled by the football guys, he was surprised about being tackled in such a manner.

Tara cries out, "When did it happen? How'd you do it?"

Ron says, "What? What happened? What are you talking about Tara?"

Mr. Barkin and the other football guys are all walking up as they weren't too far behind. He says loudly, "What's going on here girls? You know the rules on PDA! Get off of Stoppable!"

Tara ignores him and says loudly, "When did you two get engaged?"

Ron's eyes bug out as he hears her question, which was quickly followed by more questions from Tara, Crystal, Jessica, Liz, Hope, and Marcella.

Mr. Barkin was shocked at what he'd heard too and it took him a few minutes to process it before he can finally shout louder than the overlapping questions coming from the girls, "STOPPABLE! EXPLANATION NOW!"

The sheer intensity of Mr. Barkin's voice plus the well-known authority that he carried behind it quickly silenced the girls and even made them back off of Ron.

Ron is very nervous as he gets up onto his feet before he says, "Um… it is like this Mr. Barkin…"

Mr. Barkin didn't want to hear the excuse he wanted to know if what they'd said was true or not so he barks out, "Is it true or not? Are you engaged to Kim Possible?"

Ron surprises everyone by saying with a smile on his face, "Yes sir, Mr. B!"

The response and the backbone that he showed Mr. Barkin stunned everyone before the football players all start to congratulate him and the girls begin to giggle like crazy, congratulating him and asking him questions like crazy.

Mr. Barkin was stunned but then he'd always thought that they had the most potential to be married but he certainly hadn't expected it to happen during their senior year of High School!

Mr. Barkin shouts, "Stoppable! Follow me! The rest of you get back to where you belong!" He notices that they don't immediately obey him so he shouts fiercely, "NOW PEOPLE!"

The football guys grumble and return to the field while the girls slowly begin to head back to the doors.

Suddenly Ron remembers something and runs out to the girls and he says, "Wait! Where's Kim? Is she ok?"

The girls all become quiet for a few moments before Tara steps forward with her hands clasped before her as she timidly says, "Um… Ron… we found out about your engagement only because…"

Ron says, "Because what?"

Tara closes her eyes and prays in her thoughts, "Please don't overreact." She says, "Bonnie took Kim's engagement ring from her before she knew what it was."

Ron flares up in blue light for a moment, causing the ground to shudder as he shouts, "What? What happened? Where is she?"

Tara is wide-eyed as she says, "K-Kim ran into the locker room and locked the doors… I don't know where Bonnie went." She could see the blue shine in Ron's eyes and couldn't remember when she'd ever seen Ron so… angry.

Ron turns and runs over to his bench where his towel was and picks up both Rufus who was serving as towel boy and his engagement ring that he was also holding for him before he runs towards the door, putting on the ring onto his finger as he does so.

Mr. Barkin shouts at Ron, "Stoppable! Where are you going? We need to talk in the office!"

Ron says, "But Kim needs me Mr. B!"

Mr. Barkin shouts, "Whatever it is, I'm sure she can handle it. Office… now! Unless you want to spend two months in detention with me!"

Ron looks at the doors and then at the doors Mr. Barkin wanted him to go through before he makes up his mind.

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the beginning before health class? What do you think of health class? Poor Ron just can't catch a break can he? What do you think about the gym moments? Bonnie sure knows how to hurt Kim doesn't she? Anyone think that Bonnie went too far? What did you think of all the girls as they talked about the rules? What would you do if you'd been in Kim's shoes and your rival; Bonnie had just removed your engagement ring? Where is Bonnie? What do you think Bonnie did after Kim left and all the girls ran off to talk to Ron? Did you like the way girls all tackled Ron and surprised Mr. Barkin along with the rest of the football team? Did you like Ron's flash of MMP? What do you think Mr. Barkin wants to talk to Ron so badly about in private? If you'd just learned that two high school kids were getting married, what do you think would be going through your mind? What do you think Ron will choose? To go to Kim or go with Mr. Barkin so as not to face detention?

As usual all reviews, fannie votes, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, surprises, ways to get rid of pudding smells on objects, and more are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6: School Life!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 6: School Life!**

**(Middleton High School)**

Ron runs over to where Mr. Barkin is and says, "Sorry Mr. B but Kim needs me and I won't let her down! She's my fiancée after all." He turns and feels a big, strong hand clasp him on his shoulder, causing him to pause.

He looks over his shoulder as Mr. Barkin says in a surprisingly soft voice, "Is she pregnant?"

Ron blinks in surprise and says, "What? No! I just love her Mr. B. and want to spend the rest of my life with her!" He shrugs off Mr. Barkin's hand from his shoulder and runs past the cheerleader girls so he can go through the doors to do what he would always do, be there for Kim.

Mr. Barkin lets out a breath of air that he realizes that he'd been holding even as he asked the question and whispers, "Thank god." He then turns his attention to the football guys on the field and sees them just standing around so he shouts loudly, "What do you think this is? A cartoon show? Get back into formation on the double or I'll make you all do twenty laps around the field!"

He smiles as he sees that motivates them all into returning back to normal. Well, as normal as things could be given the circumstances. He glances at the doors and says, "Good luck Stoppable… and Congratulations." Before he walks back out to make sure the players didn't slack off.

**(In the Gym)**

Bonnie had been in total shock after Kim's announcement and just watched with little interest as Liz shouts for them all to try and get the information out of Ron. She didn't even watch them as they all ran out of the gym.

Bonnie begins to reflect on how very hard Kim had fought her over the ring. She had thought Kim was just being stubborn at the time and that made her work even harder to make sure that Kim wasn't breaking any rules. However, now that she'd heard the news, she felt like she was the absolute lowest creature on the face of the planet.

Bonnie had just stolen another woman's engagement ring out of anger. Even though she had never really liked how easy things came for Kim or how everything seemed to go her way. She didn't _really_ hate Kim. She just wanted a taste of what it was like to be Kim. To be respected, adored, and cared about.

Bonnie wouldn't have blamed anyone on the squad for never talking to her again after what she'd done. She knew that she had to do something to make it up to Kim. She get up onto her feet and walks over to the doors that lead to the locker room where Kim had run into.

She tries the doors and with a light jiggling sound coming from the doors, it was no surprise for her to find that they were locked. She could even hear the soft sounds of sobbing coming through the door and as bad as she'd felt, she felt even worse right then.

Bonnie had been called many names over the years to be able to be on top of the food chain but she also never denied any of them. She would hide it behind a sharp and angry "Whatever!" which was enough to make people drop it until the next time they felt like calling her a name.

She was the product of a family that prided themselves on being the best, better than everyone else and so when Kim came along and was able to top her at nearly everything. She of course got the flak from her sisters for it and hated the way it felt but over the years she'd also come to respect Kim because she knew it wasn't easy to always maintain that high edge needed to simply be among the best. She'd learned that lesson the hard way after making cheer captain for a while. She had managed to last only a week and a half before she was asking for Kim to take charge again.

Despite all their little battles over years, there was one thing Bonnie had envied about Kim. It was that she could do all that she wanted and still have a happy home to go to while all she had was a house of snobs and anger at her not being the best. True, her parents were still together just as Kim's but it was different. Their love was different than Kim's parents.

She had always respected the marriage institution and the strength behind it after seeing her parents married to each other for so long. So to just rip off a ring like she had… the guilt was eating her up. Plus, she had to admit that out of everyone in the school, and it was something she'd never admit out loud. That Kim and Ron would probably still be married when they were old and living in an old folks home. It doesn't take long for her to come to a decision about what she had to do.

Bonnie knocks on the door and says, "Kim? Kim, I… we need to talk."

The sobs stop for a moment before she can hear Kim say, "Why? So you can bash my engagement?"

Bonnie flinches at the anger in Kim's words and knew that she deserved it. She says, "Ok… I deserve that Kim. I know you're probably not going to believe this but…" She sighs loudly before she then says, "I am sorry that I took the ring from you."

Kim says, "You're just saying that! I bet the others are making you say it!"

Bonnie says, "No, they all ran off to pester your lo-… your fiancé for information about your engagement. I'm all alone out here."

Silence follows before Bonnie hears the door unlock and watches as the door creaks open every so slowly until she can see the Kim's bright green eye, with redness around it from crying too much coming to stare out at her.

The eye looks around and true to Bonnie's word, the gym was totally empty. The door then opens slowly a bit wider to reveal a somewhat pale Kim and a soft 'sniff' comes from her as she tries to cry some more. Even her hair was a bit messed up causing Bonnie to think, "This has really hit her hard."

Bonnie looks down at her shoes with her hands clasped together in front of her as she says, "If I'd known it was your engagement ring. Believe me…" She looks up and meets Kim's eyes as she says, "I never would have taken it from you. Marriage is the one thing that I hold sacred above all…" She then looks down again as she trails off, "I just hope you can forgive me."

Kim didn't know what to make of Bonnie. She'd known the girl for nearly as long as Ron and had rarely seen Bonnie apologize for anything, even when she knew she was wrong. She steps out and says bitterly, "Why should I believe anything of what you're saying to me Bonnie?"

Bonnie looks up and says, "I know I haven't exactly earned your trust and our rivalry hasn't exactly always been as nice as it could have been but…" She brings up her right hand and opens it to reveal the gold ring resting on her palm. She says, "I want you to take it back. I also promise not to bother you about the rules for wearing it ever again."

Kim's eyes go wide at the gold ring, just sitting there and her eyes just look back and forth from the hand to Bonnie's face. She begins to move her hand to take it back when suddenly the doors to the gym fly open and crash into the walls to reveal Ron!

The sudden, loud crash of the gym doors makes Bonnie retract her arm, which still had the gold ring in her hand. Ron had seen the ring in Bonnie's hand and growls, "Bonnie!"

Ron lights up blue and practically flies from the doors very quickly to where Bonnie was and slams into her, sending them both flying into a nearby wall where he pins her. He shouts, "What are you doing to my fiancée Bonnie? Why did you make her cry?" He'd seen the tears on her face.

A lot of him was glowing blue and though Bonnie had known him for a long time, she couldn't ever remember seeing Ron quite so angry and she'd tried for years to tick off. She struggles as she says, "I… I was in the _middle_ of apologizing to her." She couldn't keep the attitude out of her voice, as she didn't like being manhandled the way she was at that moment.

Ron shouts, "I don't believe you!" There was a sound of monkeys chattering noisily after he said that.

Bonnie says between a gasp with his arm across her neck, "Ask her… if you don't… believe me."

Kim walks up and says, "It is true Ron. She was apologizing when you came in. She was even going to return my ring."

Ron backs up and releases Bonnie, making her cough as she rubs her throat for a few moments. He is still glowing blue even as he says to Bonnie, "Then do it. This I want to see."

Bonnie nods as she rubs her throat for a few more seconds and then turns to Kim before she says, "I'm truly sorry that I took your ring. I hope you can forgive me." She then brings up her hand and opens it again to offer it back to her.

Kim just looks at Bonnie with confused eyes, raising a hand but not taking it quite yet. She says, "You sure you want to do this Bonnie?"

Bonnie nods and says, "Yes, more than anything. I want to make this right between us."

Kim is genuinely touched and for once sees her rival in a different light. She could see a light that showed her that there truly was a decent girl within that hardness. She takes the ring from Bonnie's palm, wrapping in both her hands as she brings it over her heart. Closing her eyes she can feel Ron's love still flowing to her from the ring and she smiles as she opens her eyes.

Kim smiles a little as she says, "Thank you for returning the ring Bonnie. You have no idea how much it means to me. When you took it from me, I thought you'd be a selfish, evil, snobby, cruel person and that I'd never have it back." She glances at Ron for a second as if to tell them both as she says, "I thought it was gone forever."

Bonnie shakes her head and then says, "Even if it wasn't an engagement ring, I would have returned it after the cheer practice."

Kim is surprised at this and says, "Really?"

Bonnie nods and says, "Yes, it is your ring after all. I was just enforcing the rules. I won't make the mistake of trying to enforce that one anymore. I promise." Her voice was firm as she says those last two words.

Kim puts on the ring and then surprises both Bonnie and Ron when she gives Bonnie a big hug. She steps back and says, "Thank you for apologizing and for returning my ring Bonnie."

Ron's blue glow was all gone now, replaced by confusion on his face.

Ron says, "Ok, I'm confused KP. Aren't you angry at her for taking your ring Kim?"

Kim says, "I was but I…" She is cut off as her Kimmunicator suddenly goes off and out of habit she activates it to see Wade as he immediately says without even waiting for her usual greeting, "Kim! You're not going to believe this!"

Kim says, "What is it Wade?"

Wade says, "The site is getting tons of hits from your school and they're all asking about the rumors of the engagement between you and Ron!"

Kim and Bonnie turn their heads towards Ron and even as he raises his hands up in defense and cries out, "I didn't do it! I haven't told anyone, honest!"

Bonnie suddenly says, "Ooooh… they wouldn't." She sighs, "But then why should I be surprised. I guess would have been doing the same thing if I hadn't been so upset."

Kim says, "What are you talking about Bonnie?"

Bonnie says, "Isn't it clear? The entire cheer squad just found out about your engagement." She pauses for dramatic effect until she sees the light flash in Kim's eyes and says, "So of course the whole school will know almost instantly through the school grapevine."

Ron cries out softly, "Aw man… So much for keeping it a secret until we have had a chance to plan out anything."

Bonnie says, "So just when did it all happen?"

Kim says, "Would you believe he proposed to me yesterday?"

Bonnie couldn't think of any special reason for it to happen on that day. It wasn't on any anniversary or other special moment that she knew about. She says, "Why then?"

Ron says, "Ah… heh, it all started over a misunderstanding on our mission to stop Motor Ed."

Bonnie says, "Whatkind of misunderstanding?"

Just before Bonnie could get her answer there was a rumbling effect that they could both hear and feel under their feet on the wooden gym floors.

Ron raises an eyebrow up as he looks around and says, "Earthquake?"

Kim shakes her head as she looks towards the doors to the gym and a gut feeling told her that as much as she wished that Ron's guess was right. She had the feeling that it was something else and she says, "No… not an earthquake Ron."

The doors burst open with the cheer squad at the doors but they weren't alone. Behind them were lots of people!

As soon as Liz shouts, "There they are!" The entire mass of people surges forward as if one body charging right towards Kim, Ron and Bonnie.

Ron cries out in fear, "Auuggghhh! KP! Sidekick in danger!" and quickly moves behind her.

Bonnie takes two steps forward and with one arm stretched out she shouts as loud as she could in her most demanding voice, "STOP!"

Since Bonnie's voice carried nearly the same impact as Mr. Barkin's did, the huge wall of people stop a few feet away from Bonnie with those trailing at the end coming through the door to begin filling up the gym.

Ron nervously says, "Um… Kim, what do they want? What are they doing here?"

Bonnie doesn't even look behind at Ron as she says, "They're all here to see the both of you!"

Ron steps out from behind Kim and says with confusion in his voice, "They are? Why?"

Tara says from the front, "Because Ron, you're marrying Kim Possible! This is monumental! Bigger than when man first set foot on the moon!"

Ron opens his mouth only have Kim say, "Don't even start with your theory on it being faked Ron." This makes him close his mouth while he frowns with a low grumble as his only way of complaining.

By now the three of them had become surrounded by everyone that had come to the gym. Kim could see that not only students were in the crowd but also teachers. All this causes her to remember what Ron's parents had said about the media turning it into a circus.

Two short figures manage to push their way through the crowd and finally pop out at the front to join Bonnie in the front.

Jim says, "Leave our sister alone!" Tim says, "Yeah! They haven't planned anything yet so there's nothing to tell!"

This didn't seem to deter the crowd as cell phones appear and begin to take pictures of Kim and Ron as the first voice, a teacher that they took for history says, "When did you propose to her Ronald?"

Ron says, "I did it yesterday and…" He falters under the many, hungry eyes that stared at him.

Kim says louder than she had intended, "And… and I accepted whole-heartedly!"

It starts out as a single girl going "Awwwww!" and like a wave it grew throughout the crowd until it was very loud. The same girl says, "That's so sweet and romantic! I wish I could find a guy like him!" with many other girls quickly agreeing.

The guys in the crowd did not like where it was going with their girls and many of them started to think dark and angry thoughts at Ron. After all, how could they guys compete against such a romantic gesture such as marriage proposal by one of the most widely accepted couples in Middleton High?

Not all the girls were so wrapped up in what was going on that they didn't see the expressions on the faces of the guys. A couple of elbows or well-placed threats took care of most of the guys and made the rest fall in line.

Ron was beginning to wish that they could escape from the mob when suddenly Kim says, "Just leave us alone. Please?"

The sight of Kim with her hair frazzled, eyes red from obvious crying finally registers into everyone's brain. She looked tired, much too tired to be dealing with the crowd and their many questions.

As a way of compromising she says, "I'll have Wade post all the details up on the website. If you still have any questions after that, you know where to find me."

One of the girls says, "So you're not going to drop out of High School to marry him?"

Kim turns her head to look at Ron and then turns back to look at the direction of the voice before she says, "No, as much as we love each other. We both agreed that it would after we graduate. Now if you don't mind…"

A new voice, one much too old to be a student's suddenly calls out from near the back, "What about the rumor that you are getting married because you're pregnant with his child?"

Kim blushes and shakes her head before she says loudly, "That is totally not true! He proposed to me and that is all there is to it!"

The voice gets much closer as she pushes through the crowd and says, "Don't you think the public would find it strange that the two of you just up and suddenly agree to get married while still in High School? What's the real reason?"

Kim frowns as she angrily says as she hated to be questioned as if she were a liar, "Who are you? What right do you have to ask me such questions?"

The crowd parts to reveal the woman asking the question. She steps forward with a microphone that read 'NEWS' one side in one hand and a man wearing a red baseball cap follows her right behind with a large videocamera on his shoulder.

The blond woman gives a familiar smile before her aged blue eyes seem to grin at Kim as she says, "I am Summer Gale, here to report on the news of your upcoming marriage and I am Marriage Watch!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the way Ron stood up to Mr. Barkin at the beginning of the chapter? What do you think of Barkin's question? Out of line or not? Did any of you catch my subtle joke with Mr. Barkin calling what they were watching, a cartoon show. What did you think of Bonnie in this chapter? Hopefully I surprised some of you. What did you think of Bonnie's apology? What do you think of the way Ron reacted when he saw his KP's sadness because of Bonnie? What do you think of the tweebs showing up to defend Kim and Ron? Do you think Ron's in trouble with the other guys of Middleton? I just have to wonder on just how dumb it would be to pick on Kim's fiancé at this point, wouldn't you? I wonder if any of you saw that little twist coming at the end. It doesn't look like Kim is going to be able to keep her engagement a secret for much longer does it? What do you think of Summer Gale's appearance? Looks like she just might live up to the Gale part of her name doesn't it? Does anyone remember Summer Gale?

As usual all reviews, votes, suggestions, ideas, impressions, jokes, analyzing of story, and more are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7: Stress Points

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 7: Stress Points**

**(Middleton High School)**

Kim sits next to Ron in class as she thinks, "I thought I'd never hear the end of Summer Gale's questions. Normally I don't mind questions but they're usually about the missions and not so many… personal questions."

She fidgets in her seat as she tries to keep from blushing while remembering some of the personal questions.

Ron looks around with just his eyes as the teacher was trying to teach but he doubted that anyone was truly paying attention to the lessons as they all kept staring at the two of them and passing them notes with questions. Some of the questions were almost as nosy or bad as the reporter's questions.

Whether the teacher didn't know or simply didn't care about all the notes being passed to them, he didn't know but it started to make him watch the clock more than the teacher as he wanted to be anywhere but that class.

Kim looks over at Ron, just as he does at the same time and the moment their eyes meet the girls in the class who'd been watching the two of them all sigh softly as if they'd just done some ultimate romance moment.

The teacher heard the loud, yet soft sigh and she turns around, quickly silencing the students with everyone paying sudden attention to her.

Miss Tess Techmocker says, "What was that?" She waits for an answer and when none is forthcoming she frowns and says, "If I hear any further outbursts, I will give everyone extra homework."

The students in the class all inwardly groan, remembering to hold it in after seeing what'd happened the last time she'd made a similar threat.

The class drags on from that point on even as Kim and Ron try not to look at each other as neither one wanted the extra homework that could be created by them looking at each other.

**(Meanwhile at Middleton Hospital)**

At the hospital where Anne was working, she was doing some complicated brain surgery and was just about finished when a doctor and a nurse. Both of whom that she knew quite well enter the room. They looked quite excited about something so she finishes up the task but without hurrying too much to the point where she'd get sloppy. She knew that with the human brain there was no excuse for doing sloppy work by being in a hurry.

As soon as she is finished she says, "Ok, all done…" and that's when the nurse approaches her quickly and says, "Is it true? Is it?"

Anne Possible steps back and says, "What are you talking about? Is what true?"

The nurse whose name was Jasmine or 'Jaz' as she liked to be called says, "Is it true that your daughter is getting _**married?**_"

Anne blinks as she wonders who squealed before she says, "Yes, it is true. Kimmie is going to marry Ron."

Jaz blinks in confusion and says, "Who's that?"

Anne sighs and says, "He is… or rather, was my daughter's boyfriend for the past year. I know you've heard me mention him before."

Jaz tilts her head and says, "I thought his name was Rob?"

Anne says, "No, it is Ron."

Dr. Jacob says, "You must be so happy for Kim. I think she's made a fine choice for a husband."

Anne hesitates for a moment and says, "Yes… he is always who I'd hoped she would end up with…"

Dr. Jacob picks up that there is a "But" coming and isn't disappointed when Anne says, "But I do wish they'd get married after college, not before."

Jaz says, "I think it is romantic. They can get married and be there to support each other throughout the hard college times." She sighs softly, "I wish I'd had a boyfriend during those years."

Anne says, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, I truly am happy for them. I just wish the timing was better is all I'm saying."

Dr. Jacob says, "I don't know if this is really any of my business Anne, but I think you should just support your daughter's decision. You don't want to drive a wedge between the two of you because the more you fight it, the more she'll be determined to move forward and I'd hate to see the two of you fight over something what is really her choice to make."

Anne says, "You know what? I think you're right." She then frowns and says, "It isn't your business because she isn't your daughter." She then quickly walks out of the operating room with everyone just looking at each other.

**(At Middleton Space Center)**

James Possible was busy working on designing a better Kepler Rocket to replace the one that Motor Ed and Shego had stolen and cut up recently when suddenly of his co-workers bursts in and says, "Look busy! They're coming!"

James says without looking up from the plans, "That shouldn't be a problem. I _am_ busy. Wait… who's coming?"

The doors open to reveal a woman with short black hair and glasses along with three older, overweight men behind her.

James jumps to his feet as he cries out, "The board members! The board chairman! Uh, welcome! I was just working on the…" He is cut off when the woman raises her hand to his lips, silencing him.

Dr. Wanda Wong says, "There is only one thing I want to know James." As she lowers her hand, allowing him to talk again.

James nervously says, "Um… what is that?"

The woman's normally stern face cracks into a warm smile and says, "Why didn't you tell me that your daughter and her partner are getting married?" She then walks up to the stunned James as he wonders, "How'd she find out?" and gives him a big hug.

James says, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but how did you find out?"

Dr. Wanda Wong takes a step back and says, "You mean you don't know? It is all over TV as the number one story to hit the airwaves since that a princess Diana's wedding."

James says, "What? When did this happen? What channel is it on?" He quickly moves over to a small TV that was in the room, turning it on. And without even having to change the channel, there on the screen was a red faced, teary-eyed, Kim still in her cheerleader outfit along with Ron in his football uniform.

Dr. Wanda Wong look at him with concern as she says, "Is something wrong Dr. Possible?"

James stares at the TV and says in an angry huff, "Wrong? What could possibly be wrong with treating my daughter's engagement like a circus show! No one was even supposed to know until after they graduated High School!"

Dr. Wanda Wong says, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought… I just wanted to congratulate you and let you know how happy I was for your family."

James sighs for a moment and then says, "It is alright. Now that the cat's out of the bag I suppose I have to get used to this."

She puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "If it's any help, I want you to know that if there is anything I can do to help pay for whatever they need for their wedding. Just let me know. Those two deserve to have a good one."

James smiles softly as he felt touched by her words and says, "Thank you. I'll let them know. I appreciate the gesture."

Dr. Wanda Wong says, "Oh think nothing of it. After all, they both saved me from Drakken and that horrible truth ray one time. I still owe them a favor for that." She turns and says, "In fact, why don't you take the rest of the day off? From what I've seen on the news, I bet she could really use her father right about now."

James smiles big and says, "Thank you, I think I will."

She says, "Just let her know that she does have friends despite how it looks right now. Oh, and please call me Wanda since we're all friends here."

James puts on his white jacket and says, "I most certainly will and thank you Wanda."

James moves past the board members even as the men all congratulate him in passing, almost knocking off the wig that one of them had on his head in his haste and once he's out of the room she says, "I do not envy him the task before him but if there's anyone I know who can do it. It will be him." There is a murmur of approval from the other three men.

**(On the road)**

Kim was driving with the rockets on in her car. Ron was in the seat beside her and her twin brothers in the backseat.

The car moved so fast that it outraced the news vans, and even the news helicopter that it actually launched itself into space. She turns the car back to the Earth after a few minutes in space and rockets the car back to her neighborhood where she manages to zip into her garage with the garage door closing behind her.

Ron says, "I've never seen so many news reporters in my life and that's saying something, Kim!"

Kim nods in a deep thought for a moment before she opens the door and says, "Yeah Ron, I know what you mean. I never thought that our wedding would become such a big deal to everyone."

Jim says, "Well Kim, it looks like you were wrong." Tim says, "It is a big deal to nearly everyone!"

Ron says, "What are we going to do Kim?"

Kim walks into the living room as she says, "I don't know Ron. I really wish I knew the answer to that."

Jim says, "We could hack the news networks…" Tim says, "So that they think there's a bigger story elsewhere!"

Suddenly a voice says, "Boys, what have I told you about hacking into places?"

The four of them turn to see Mr. James Possible standing there in the living room.

Kim shouts, "Dad! What are you doing home so early?"

James walks up and wraps his arms around her as he says, "I was allowed to go home early after the story of your wedding broke the news."

Kim looks around and says, "Is mom here?"

James shakes his head and says, "No, but with all the news people out there. I would not be surprised if she's been delayed."

Jim turns on the TV and with wide eyes he says, "I think I know where mom is!" Tim says, "She's on TV!"

This makes James, Kim and Ron all go over to where the twins were before they see that she was indeed there and not looking too happy about having all the reporters in her face.

One of the reporters asks a question about Kim and Ron that makes Kim blush red in embarrassment as she had no doubt that her friends, family and even the villains would have heard that one.

Anne surprises them all by walking up to the reporter and saying, "My daughter Kim is NOT like that. She is a good girl and I know that I raised her to know what is right from wrong. She has never disappointed me in that regard."

The reporter obviously wasn't done trying to rile her up and says, "Well, you what they say. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree and I think your apples are rotten."

Anne spins towards the reporter and punches him so hard that he goes flying off his feet, unconscious even before he hit the ground. She rubs her fist and says, "We Possible women know how to defend ourselves from mean people as well. Who do you think taught Kim some of her martial art skills?" With that she does a cold, hard stare that makes even the Possibles and Ron shiver for all the reporters before she says, "Anyone else want to be crude?"

Jim and Tim cry out in stereo at the TV, "YEAH! WAY TO GO MOM! AGAIN!"

All the reporters instantly take one large step back, including the cameraman for the still unconscious reporter on the ground.

Satisfied with the response she turns away and walks a few steps before she turns quickly and says, "Your story won't come from any of us. We all love Kim too much to say anything that you're looking for. So why don't you wolves just wait and we'll make a _**formal**_ announcement about the wedding soon enough."

Ron worriedly says, "We will?"

Kim frowns as she says in a low voice, "Way to go mom…" She knew that the reporters would back off until they got more news about the formal announcement but neither Kim nor Ron had anything new to add yet.

Still, on one level she was pleased that her mother had at least socked a reporter. She had wished that she could have done that with Summer Gale but she had restrained herself with the resolve weakening with each question. She was glad that Mr. Barkin had come up in time to eject the reporter and send the both of them off to get dressed for their next class.

Anne is shown walking to her car and driving off before one of the reporters appear on the camera and says, "And this is Estella Casas, reporting to you from Middleton Hospital with news that there will be a formal press statement concerning Miss Possible's engagement to her partner and long-time best friend, Ron Stoppable."

Ron's eyes nearly pop out in surprise before he throws up a fist into the air as he shouts, "BOO-YAH! They finally get my name right!"

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the way I showed the impact that the wedding had on the lives of the Possible family and Ron? What did you think of Tess Techmocker? I got the last name idea from Superman 1 and decided to make her the 'sister' of Eve. Clever huh? I know that's not how you spell her last name but it sounds close enough and still has that KP naming scheme to it. What do you think of the Hospital section? What did you think of Anne's talk with the doctor and nurse? What did you think of the board directors showing up at Jame's work area? Do any of you remember them from a certain episode in Season 2? Kudos if you can remember the name of the episode OR of the male board members without cheating. Wasn't it nice of Wanda to let James off to go see Kim? What did you think of the road section where Kim escapes from all those reporters? What do you think of what happened on TV? Was Mrs. Possible scary or not? Do you think their mother handled the whole thing with the reporters good or bad? Any guesses as to what will happen next? What would you like to see happen next? What do you think of Ron celebrating over his name being said right for once? Does anyone recognize the reporter's name that got it right? 

As usual all reviews, fannie votes/submissions, cures for upset stomachs as I imagine one of the Possibles will be needing it if this keeps going on, suggestions for the next episode rewrite, and more are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8: Villainy

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 8: Villainy**

_**(On an uncharted island somewhere off the coast of Europe)**_

A very loud cry echoes through the walls of the lair, catching the attention of an older gentleman. Curious as to what could have caused such an outcry he goes to where it had come from.

Stepping through the doors that make a soft 'Whoosh' sound as he walks through and says, "Junior! What is wrong my son?"

Junior points at the TV that was so large that people were life-sized on it and cries out, "Father! My blue fox! She is getting married to that… that nobody!"

Senor Senior Senior looks up at the screen and watches as a reporter with blond hair and blue eyes, looking a bit old but her makeup seemed to hide most of the effects of aging fairly well. He thinks, "She is quite attractive…" before a picture of Kim and Ron side by side appear and Junior unmutes the TV in time for him to hear, "And so it is confirmed that Kim Possible, teenage world savior is now engaged to marry this virtually unknown partner of hers named Ron Droppable, at some yet unknown future date." She smiles as she says, "I am Summer Gale and I will report this around the clock for this is Marriage Watch."

Junior mutes the TV again as he says, "Oh! Do you see how terrible this is father? We are soul mates and she is going to marry H-Him!" He collapses onto the cushioned chair that was in front of the TV, laying his right arm over his head to cover his eyes.

Senior says, "My son, how many times must I tell you? Relationships between evil and good simply do not work! It is best to forget this foolish notion and try to find another girl. One who will appreciate you for who you are."

Junior sighs as he sees that his father wasn't getting it and weakly says, "I desire to be alone father."

Senior sighs and says, "As you wish, but I forbid you to interfere with their plans to get married. They deserve a shot at happiness."

Junior bolts upright in his seat and cries out, "What? You can't be serious father!"

Senior frowns darkly as he says, "Oh, but I am quite serious my son. The book tells that it is easier to strike at married heroes than hero and a sidekick."

Junior squirms in his chair while thrashing his arms about, pounding on the armrests, looking very much like a child as he cries out, "No! No! No! That simply will not do father! If she is going to marry anyone, it is going to be me!"

Senior shakes his head and says, "No my son, you will do nothing of the sort and if you continue to persist in these childish fantasies of yours I will have no choice but to ground to the island and not allow you to leave until they are married."

Junior gasps and says, "You wouldn't!"

Senior grins cruelly as he says, "Try me my son… I do so relish the challenge."

Junior knew when he was licked and says, "Oh fine! I won't try anything father."

Senior says, "Good, now put something else on and get your mind off of this." He heads out of the TV room, leaving the room.

_**(Somewhere in Bavaria)**_

Dementor looks up at the screen before him and shouts, "I can not believe it! Kim Possible is marrying the boy whose pants always fall down? Where is the logic in this? Nien! I simply refuse to accept this! It must be a dream! Yes, that ist it! And when I wake up the world will be right once more!"

Dementor closes his eyes for about two minutes and then opens them only to cry out in anguish as he says, "Nein! This is not a dream! This is for real! There must be more information! Only how do I go about acquiring it?"

He starts to type at the console in front of him as he says, "The genius boy will have more information. I shall start with him!"

The Kim Possible website pops up quickly and sure enough there was a confirmation about the wedding as well as some information that he'd not seen before. Such as the story of how the engagement to be and once he gets to the part about Shego and Motor Ed being the triggers he slams his fists down onto the console as he shouts, "It is all their fault for this insanity!"

Dementor starts typing at the console as he starts trying to locate either villain and calls up some information about their whereabouts. He says, "Interesting… Drakken is still in jail while his sidekick remains free. I will have to teach him a lesson about letting one's sidekicks run free."

Dementor shouts, "Henchmen! Prepare to leave das lair! We've got somewhere to go!"

The henchmen immediately start loading up a hovercar with some of the stuff the stuff that they might need.

_**(On an island near Ireland)**_

Duff Killigan sits down onto his lazyboy, putting down a glass of cola into the soda holder built into the armrest. He says, "Ach, nothin' beats watching a little TV after a good game of golf."

Duff picks up the remote from the other side of the chair where it was resting firmly in a pouch on the side of the lazyboy. Picking it up he aims the remote at the TV while cranking on the lever with his other hand so that the footrest pops out and allows him to lean back comfortably.

Duff turns on the TV and starts to flip the channels, looking for something interesting to watch.

Duff says, "No… Seen that… No… No… Why can't there anything be interesting on tonight?" When suddenly he flips past the news channel that had a picture of a sad Kim and scared Ron. He stops as he says, "Hold on there now… what was that?"

Duff flips the channel back to the news channel and Estella Casas says, "And with the confirmed engagement of Kim Possible to her sidekick Ron Stoppable, the world all over has been asking… 'Who is Ron Stoppable'? We'll be right back after these commercials."

Duff drops the remote, which causes a loud clatter upon the stone floor of his castle home. He barely even notices it as he says in shock, "The lass is going to actually… MAIRY the lad? This cannot be! It haes to be a joke!"

Duff waits until the commercials are over before Estella says, "For those of you who are just now tuning in. Teen hero Kim Possible is engaged to marry her longtime friend and partner in saving the world, Ron Stoppable."

Duff shouts, "Ach know that already! Get on with it already!" He pounds his fist on the armrest causing his drink to splash about in the cup."

Estella says, "This incredible news broken by local reporter Summer Gale when she overheard a teenager's cell phone conversation. Since then, she is the only reporter who has been able to talk with Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable."

Duff shouts at the TV, "How did this happen? Or more importantly, whan did this happen!?"

Estella says, "Details are sketchy but it seems to have started on a recent mission during which Ron proposed to her as they tried to stop Motor Ed and Shego who were rocketing in a hypersonic car that could have doomed the world to chaos once it reached top speed."

Duff shouts, "What!? Shego and that idiot Motor Ed are behind this! Ach won't stand for this!" He stands up and goes to get his golf bag and clubs before heading out the door.

_**(In a little pink house with a white picket fence somewhere in the USA)**_

A woman was humming happily as she held the newest cuddle buddy in her arms that the company had released. She was very happy and was watching the only channel that mattered to her on the TV. The Cuddle Buddy Trader's Channel aka the CBTC as it was otherwise known.

The CBTC had the latest information on all the Cuddle Buddies in existence such as who had them and who was trading or selling a Cuddle Buddy.

Suddenly a CBA or Cuddle Buddy Alert flashed as a red bar along the bottom of the screen which immediately peaked DNAmy's interest as that was a sign that the company was going to either release a new Cuddle Buddy or a new and rare collector's one and since the company had already released a new one, this meant it was going to be a collector's one!

DNAmy's hopes were confirmed when the red banner changed into one with a red and pink banner. She squeals in delight and says, "Oh! I wonder what the new one will be!"

Suddenly the screen changes to a bright blond woman with blue eyes as she sits behind a table and says, "Welcome Cuddle Buddy Enthusiasts, I am Shelia McClain and I am bringing you new and exciting news! In the wake of the news sweeping the world…" DNAmy thinks, "What news?" McClain continues to say, "A one time only creation of a pair of Cuddle Buddies that will be created to celebrate the upcoming marriage of Kim Possible and her sidekick."

DNAmy drops the Cuddle Buddy in her arms as she says in a stunned voice, "They… They're getting married?"

McClain says, "The company spokesman has this to say…" before the screen changes to a man in nice suit says, "Kim Possible and her sidekick have saved the lives of countless people, many animals, and have given everything that they have to ensure that we can continue to live our lives with our loved ones without worry of fear or oppression from those who would seek to control the world. So when we learned of the decision by our brave heroes to join together in marriage…"

He pauses for dramatic effect and to take a breath before he says, "We have decided to create a pair of new Cuddle Buddies. Ones that we hope with all our hearts… that will come to symbolize our hopes, our faith and happiness in that their union will bring forth a stronger period in our world where oppression from those who would seek to rule over us will become a thing of the past."

The man turns to his right and says as he reaches out with a hand, "We will offer these presents to them." A new image appears as his outreached hand disappears to pop up a small image of a pair of Cuddle Buddies that looked very much like Kim and Ron in animal form. He says proudly, "These two will be the only two _ever_ made and be as unique as the two that they will belong to."

DNAmy cries out, "WHAT? NOOOO! I am the ultimate Cuddle Buddy fan! I will have every Cuddle Buddy in existence!"

The man says, "We will present these to them as gifts at their wedding. May their love and marriage together be a lifelong one." The screen is then smashed as DNAmy breaks it with a metal serving tray that she'd picked up from the nearby coffee table.

DNAmy says, "No… I deserve them. There is no way she can possibly appreciate those Cuddle Buddies like I can!" She turns and walks out of the room, still upset and begins to plan.

_**(In a secret lair under a junkyard in New Jersey)**_

Eddie (aka Motor Ed) is working on a monster truck with the radio on so that there was some music to listen. He is about to empty the oil pan when the radio finishes the song it was playing and the DJ says, "Now a song request for Kim Possible and her new fiancé…"

Eddie cries out "What? Red's getting married? Seriously!?" just as he removes the cap for the oil to drain out and it immediately spews forth the black stuff, covering Eddie in it before he can move away.

Eddie grabs a shop towel and starts to wipe off even as the radio begins to play the requested song. He says, "I can't believe this! Red is really going to marry that blond stringbean? Seriously?" He tosses the towel somewhere as he walks over to a TV and turns it on, and begins switching through the channels until he comes to a news channel.

As Eddie listens to the news report from an Estella Casas, his jaw was hanging so low that it might as well have been in china.

Eddie says, "I can't believe it! Red's really going to marry him! What is going on? This makes no sense! Seriously!"

He thinks for a few minutes as he paces his garage and then says, "I know! I'll give the dude a motorcycle as my wedding gift! It'll be way cooler than that dinky moped the dude drives around! Seriously!"

Eddie walks out of his garage and goes upstairs to the junkyard to begin looking for parts to build the motorcycle. He says, "When I'm finished, it'll be the most awesome motorcycle anyone's ever seen. Seriously!"

_**(In an old English Castle)**_

Monkey Fist is surfing the Internet on his computer, looking for more monkey artifacts or relics that would be helpful in his search for becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master and thus enabling him to rule the world.

He bookmarks a few interesting artifacts for later going over, including one page that mentioned a recently discovered scroll containing information about something called the Yono.

Monkey Fist sighs for a moment and decides to check his email so he goes to the MSN webpage (Monkey Super Network) where the main page loads up the all the news, sports, weather and other miscellaneous stuff. However one thing catches his eye almost immediately as it was in huge black letters at the top of the page as the main news item.

Monkey Fist cries out, "WHAT?" so loudly that his monkey ninjas all stop their training in another room to turn their heads in his direction as they wonder if their Master was calling for them or not.

Monkey Fist says, "I can not believe this! Kim Possible is going to actually marry that buffoon, Ron Stoppable? What could possibly be going through her mind? Or for that matter, why would she choose HIM of all people?"

Monkey Fist thinks about it for a few minutes in total silence as he clicks the link that opened up another page to reveal more information which, after reading it he decides was quite limited.

Monkey Fist says, "She couldn't be possibly thinking that… No… could it even be possible?" He stands up and begins to walk back and forth in front of his library of ancient books and scrolls containing information about the mystical monkey world.

Monkey Fist frowns and stops suddenly before he pulls out a box that contains a scroll and pulls it out to begin reading…

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading all of the reactions from the villains. What did you think of Junior's reaction? Do you think he'll really let it go? What do you think of Dementor's reaction? If I messed up on his language, I apologize since I used a German dictionary for some of his words. What do you think Dementor will do? What do you think of Duff Killigan's reaction? What do you think he'll do next? I also used a dictionary for some of his words so forgive me if they are not used right. What do you think of DNAmy's reaction? Do you think she's overlooking something? Do you think she might be going a bit too far with her desire to get those Cuddle Buddies? What do you think of Motor Ed's reaction? Were you surprised by his decision? What do you think of Monkey Fist? What do you think of his reaction? As far as I know Monkey Fist turning to stone was after the "Car Alarm" episode so I figure why not have him in this story? Do you think he'll discover anything in his readings?

As usual all reviews, fannie votes, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, PM's, and more are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9: Family?

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 9: Family?**

_**(Montana)**_

Jocelyn Possible, often called "Joss" looks up at her father from the dinner table as she says, "Boy howdy! Who'd ever think it'd happen so soon?"

Samuel Possible, otherwise known as "Slim" by the rest of the family looks at his daughter and says, "Yeah, and it is a shame that the secret had to leak out so early like this. I had high hopes that they would have been able to through school without incident and get married after High School like they originally planned without all the hoopla."

Joss slams the palms of her hands down onto the table, standing up from her seat as she says, "Ah'm more worried about the villains that they know than anything else. We should go to Middleton and see about helping them!"

Slim nods, pausing to push the tip of his hat back up as he says, "I like the way you think. Just what ah' was thinking myself.

Joss smiles as she says, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Slim's grin was somewhat hidden by his big moustache but Joss knew her father well enough to see it as if it wasn't in the way before he says, "Our ride. Going the usual ways would be too slow, and if we going to be of any help to Kim. We can't afford to be ah' wasting time."

Joss looks at her father in confusion as she says, "How are we going to get there?"

Slim says, "That's going to be a surprise but we don't have ah' lot of time go get packing already my little prairie dog."

Joss doesn't waste any time, spinning on her heels to turn towards her room. She waves her hand at her father as she shouts, "I'm on it! Just don't leave without me!"

Slim chuckles and says to himself, "I doubt I could if I tried."

Short time later, Joss is standing in her living room with two full suitcases while Slim has one large one all ready to go as well.

_**(In Washington)**_

Carmen Wheeler was sitting in her room just watching some TV and waiting for her favorite show "Murder, She Wrote" on the Hallmark channel to come on when she hears the phone begin to ring.

She wasn't one to watch the news or even have a newspaper, as the news was always much too depressing to watch or read about. So she was fairly clueless about what went on around in the world. Still, she had a phone for family or emergencies, as her number was otherwise a pretty well kept secret.

She picks up the phone, pulling her long red hair back so that the hair didn't get in the way of the receiver and says, "Hello?" The woman on the other end says, "Hi mom, it's me."

Carmen frowns as she says, "Oh hello… why are you calling me? Did you forget to dump that boring husband of yours?"

The woman on the phone says, "Nice to talk to you too mom. No, and if you've ever bothered to pick up a magazine, newspaper or the watched the news, you would know why I'm calling already."

Carmen says, "You know how I feel about the world. I'd rather just watch my shows and read my books."

The woman says, "If I'd listened to you, I would have lived a boring life with no man or wonderful kids."

Carmen says, "Oh, I'm sure you're exaggerating. Besides you know that I'm getting old and it would be so nice of you to come and stay with me."

The woman sighs and says, "You know I love my children and besides, there is something you should know."

Carmen says, "What is it? You're not pregnant again are you? Because I don't really see how you and that boring stiff could ever…" She is cut off as the woman on the other end sharply says, "Mom! I didn't call you to hear you talk about me James and I."

Carmen says with a cold edge to her voice, "Then what did you call me for? To suggest that I go to that home again?"

The woman says, "No, I'm calling because your granddaughter Kim is engaged."

Now Carmen had nothing against her grandchildren but to hear that one of them was engaged. She was stunned into silence before suddenly something clicks in her head as she remembers the age of the children.

Carmen says, "Anne Ina Wheeler, what kind of joke are you pulling me? Kim should still be in High School at her age unless she skipped a grade which she never has because as you've told me repeatedly she didn't want to leave behind that weird boy who she called her best friend."

Anne suddenly shouts through the phone, "First of all, I am NOT a Wheeler anymore! I am Anne Ina Possible and have been that way for many years now mom! Second of all, that 'weird' boy that you just insulted a moment ago is the one ENGAGED to Kim! He is a very nice, sweet, loving, and extremely loyal young man to Kim and he's been the best boyfriend to her that she's ever had!"

Carmen stares at her phone receiver in shock as Anne had rarely ever raised her voice to her. The first time had been when she wanted to marry James. True, she had come to accept that he was a good and decent man that would treat her well but she just wished that he'd been more… exciting like her own husband had been.

Carmen can hear Anne breathing a bit heavily and had no doubt that Anne was furious at her and that the whole situation was not a joke. She didn't want to be excluded from the wedding of her only granddaughter and closes her eyes as she thinks, "Here I go…" before she opens her eyes and says, "You're right Anne, I shouldn't have called you by that name. Old habits die hard I guess. I'll try to be nicer."

Anne says over the phone, "Thank you mom. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that."

Carmen says, "So… when is the wedding going to happen?"

Anne sighs over the phone, "The plan is to get married right after High School graduation so that they can live together in college."

Carman says firmly, "Did you tell her what a horrible mistake that would be? A young girl like that living together with a man in college! Just think of all the rumors that'd spring up! Oh, I just know that everyone will be wondering when my sweet little granddaughter would be pregnant or if she already was to be married so young. It wouldn't be good for the family name at all. No, not at all!"

Anne thinks, "Did I really sound like that to Kim?" She shudders with the phone against her ear and then thinks, "I must remember to try talking to Kimmie again." She says, "Yes… I did tell her that it would be a mistake to get married out of High School. Regrettably."

Carmen frowns as she says, "And what is that supposed to mean, Anne?"

Anne sadly says, "It means exactly what it sounds like mom. Kim is very angry at me right now and she has already told me that she isn't going to change her plans for anything in no uncertain terms."

Carmen says, "If your father was here, you know what he'd say?"

Anne rolls her eyes and says, "That we're both over-reacting and that we should just allow Kim to do what she wants to do?"

Carmen hated when her daughter seemed to be able to think so precisely like her husband like that. She says, "Well, yes… I suppose he would but that doesn't mean he's right."

Anne says, "It doesn't mean that he's wrong either mom."

Carmen sighs as she couldn't win many arguments against her husband and with Anne seemingly channeling him, she could see that she wasn't going to win this battle either. She says, "Fine, just tell me when I need to fly out and I'll be there."

Anne says, "Thanks mom, but I…" She pauses as she wonders if she really wanted to go there anymore. At first she'd thought that there was a chance Kim would listen to her seldom-seen grandmother but now she wasn't so sure that she wanted that anymore.

Carmen looks at the receiver as if looking at her daughter through the phone and says, "Is there more that you wanted to say?"

Anne says, "I'm… not sure. Just pick up a paper sometime ok? Kim's engagement has made big news."

Carmen says, "She has? Why would anyone care about her engagement to him?"

Anne closes her eyes as she thinks, "She'll find out sooner or later, might as well hear it now from me."

Carmen says impatiently, "Well…?"

Anne says, "Kim and Ron have been saving the world from supervillains for a number of years now and so because of their famous status, the media has latched onto this story like a shark on a feeding frenzy."

Carmen cries out with indignity and surprise, "What? You let my granddaughter go out and put herself in danger?"

Anne says, "It isn't like I haven't tried to tell you before. You just never believed me."

Carmen is silent at that, and recollects a few phone conversations where Anne had told her of some incredible thing that Kim had done but at the time she had thought they were just Anne's fanciful imagination working to build up Kim's life. She softly says, "Kim really is a chip off the old block, just like her grandfather isn't she?"

Anne nods even though her mother couldn't see it over the phone and says with a soft but knowing smile, "Yes, and also like Jame's mother.

Carmen says, "Well, I guess I'll be turning into the news tonight for the first time since her grandfather passed away."

Anne softly says, "I miss him too mom."

Carmen smiles softly and softens her voice as she says, "Thank you Anne. Will you please pass on my congratulations to the both of them?"

Anne smiles as she says, "Yes, I'll be sure to do that. Thank you mom."

Carmen says, "Thank you for telling me of Kim's engagement. I know that we haven't always been on the best of terms."

Anne's voice is tinged with a bit of sadness as she says, "It isn't all your fault. I… I just don't want Kim and I to have go through what we had to just for her to get married."

Carmen suddenly understands the _**real**_ reason for her call and knew of the pain and the wall that had grown up between the two of them. She softly says, "Then apologize. Don't let what happened between us repeat between the two of you. We may be stubborn, self-righteous, all-knowing redheads… but that doesn't mean we always know what is the best for everyone, Anne."

Anne says with gratitude and tears in her voice as she says, "Thank you mom. I couldn't bring myself to fully do it. I just kept hearing your voice in my head whenever I thought of their wedding and I couldn't stop myself…"

Carmen does a deep sigh before she says, "Well dear, then go and make things right. The last thing we need is a bride who is a mess before her wedding for a reason _other_ than her wedding."

Anne says, "Thanks mom. I love you."

Carmen smiles at the receiver as if she was smiling at her daughter and says, "I love you too dear." She then hangs up the phone before walking over to her TV and says, "If it is really as bad as Anne made it sound I should be able to find something about it on the other channels."

Carmen sits down and picks up her remote and presses the "down" arrow to begin her search.

_**(In Florida)**_

Nana Possible, mother of James Possible and the other grandmother of Kim Possible was finishing up her packing of her suitcase.

With the news of her granddaughter's engagement out on the news, she'd had trouble finding a flight out to Middleton's airport. The closest she'd been able to find on such short notice was at least a two hour drive from the airport but she had a feeling that Kim was going to need all the family support that she could get after seeing the way that the media was making a circus out of their engagement.

Nana softly whispers to herself, "Hang on dearie, Nana's on her way…"

Nana looks up as she hears a knock at her door and says, "Come in!" before two of her friends that lived in the home came into the room.

The two of them stand in the room look at her as she packs. The man with a cane says, "So you're off to visit Kim so soon?" The woman beside him elbows him and says, "What he means is that we're all worried for Kim with the media and everything. Are you going to be alright?"

Nana nods as she says, "Yes. I'll be ok and so will she. Remember who taught her some martial arts and rescued us from that dreadful Drakken fella."

The man says, "You're right. She's a strong girl that one is."

Nana smiles softly as she says, "It runs in the family."

The woman says, "Aren't you worried about their age? They are so young to be going through all this."

Nana says, "I have faith in that she knows what she is doing. She wouldn't have said yes if she wasn't sure that truly wanted him in her life."

She sees the look that passes over both their faces before she says, "Oh, don't get me wrong. I know that she's going to go through a lot with the media and friends might question her decision but one thing I do know about us Possible women is that once we make up who we want for a husband. We don't back down because we don't settle for anything less than our true soulmates."

She picks up the last of her clothes and stuff that she'd planned on taking with her and closes the suitcase up before she says, "But that doesn't mean that she won't need all her family and by golly I will be there for her if I have to drive from here to Colorado."

The man chuckles and says, "I remember when you and your husband came here the two of you were practically inseparable. You displayed the kind of love that only youngsters on their wedding days show."

Nana blushes softly as she says, "That's because he had a way of making me feel young. I was so fortunate to have him in my life and I know I will be reunited with him when my time comes…" Her voice goes soft and sad as she trails off.

She shakes her head and says, "If I can help those two have a life like mine, full of love. It'll help me feel better."

The woman says, "Even though my husband's still with me and I love him so much. I have to admit that you made me feel younger whenever you talk like this."

The man laughs and says, "Love has a way of making one feel as young as the time they discovered their love."

Nana giggles and says, "I certainly hope that isn't true in Kim's case."

The two look at her in confusion until Nana says, "Kim's known Ron since Pre-K right? I think she's loved him since she was a little girl. He was always what she talked about whenever I talked to her."

The man laughs and leans forward on his cane before he says, "Oh lordy, the image of that… it is just too funny."

The woman smiles and says, "Yes, it is funny. No wonder it took them so long to start dating."

Nana looks around and says in a conspiring tone, "Maybe I'll even get lucky enough to see a great-grandchild in my future." She winks at the two of them and they both burst out laughing.

The laughing is just ending when there is another knock at the door. Nana waves her hands at them to quiet down before she says, "Come on in."

Slim walks in with Joss behind him into the room. He says, "Hello mother, Ah came by to see if you wanted a lift."

Nana smiles at her son and says, "I'd love that but there are no flights into Middleton for the rest of the week."

Joss grins as she says, "That's why we're here Nana. We've got a hoverjet waiting to take us to Middleton in the parking lot."

Nana smiles bigger at the two of them, "Well then dearie, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Oh, and be a honey will you and grab my bags for me?"

Slim walks over to the bed and grabs the suitcase and the carry on, putting that over his shoulder before he says, "Gotcha covered mom."

Nana says to her two friends, "Don't I just have the greatest kids?"

The man chuckles and says, "One could arguably say you've got one of the greatest families."

Joss says, "You ain't whistling Dixie there. Cousin Kim is just about the greatest out there and so is my soon-to-be Uncle."

Nana's heart was warmed by the love she felt in the room and says, "Well, what are we waiting around for? I am not getting any younger you know."

Slim chuckles and says, "I hear ya, come on and Ah'll lead you to the hoverjet."

Nana says, "When did you get a hoverjet?"

Slim says, "I don't have one mom, but sometimes it is all in who you know."

Seeing the confusion on Nana's face Joss says, "Kim's computer friend, Wade hooked us up with it."

Nana smiles as she says, "Oh, isn't that very sweet of him."

With that, the three of them walk out of the room and board the hoverjet. Nana waves to her two friends as they take off and smiles as they wave back at her.

As the hoverjet starts to rocket forward towards Middleton, Nana thinks, "Be strong Kim. Family's coming."

**AN:** What do you think of Slim and Joss in this chapter? Do you think they were in character? Ah, nothing like family is there? It was nice of Slim and Joss to stop by Florida and pick up Nana first wasn't it? What did you think of Nana's talks with the two in the room? Weren't some of the things that Nana and her friends talked about just so funny? Do you think Nana, Slim and Joss will make things better or worse for Kim and Ron? Since Mrs. Possible's side of the family was never explored I decided to explore that side a bit. What do you think of the name I came up Anne's mother? What do you think of the conversation between mother and daughter? Did you see any underlying issues? Where you able to guess that it was Anne she was talking to before I revealed it? Did you find it funny when Carmen called Anne by her full, original name? Do you think things will go any smoother for Kim now? Do you think Carmen will be happy with what she discovers in the news?

As usual all reviews, votes, praise, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, Villains or Heroes you'd like to see learn of KP's engagement and more are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10: Teamwork

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 10: Teamwork**

**(Within a part of the Global Justice Base)**

Dash Deman, once a member of Team Impossible says, "Can you believe it? Those two are getting married?"

Burn Burnman, another one who was a member of Team Impossible answers back, "I can. When I was over at her house to help her father do his taxes I got to know them better. Believe me, it was just a matter of time before those two got married."

Crash Cranston, the third and last member of the team says, "After meeting up with those two? I believe anything is possible."

Dash says, "Do you think we should get them anything for their wedding?"

Crash says, "I don't know. What if they still hold a grudge against us? We'd be out of money for gifts they wouldn't even accept." as he remembers how ticked Wade had been for Dash's spiking of his computer system.

Burn says, "I don't think so. They don't strike me as the sort to hold a grudge."

Just then a new voice says, "And you'd be right about that Agent Burn."

They all turn their heads towards the new voice and see Dr. "Betty" Director approaching them.

As one voice they say in surprise, "Dr. Director!"

Dr. Director smiles at the three of them and says, "At ease agents. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation when I was walking by."

Dash says, "We didn't mean any disrespect. We just weren't sure how they would accept anything from us since we did try to put them out of business."

Dr. Director says, "Oh I'm quite certain that whatever you decide to get them for their wedding they would be happy to receive. They're not the kind to hold grudges for something as annoying as that."

Burn says, "How can you be so certain, if you don't mind me asking?"

Dr. Director smirks and says, "No, I don't mind you asking. Global Justice did an extensive study on the two of them to try and discover the secret of their success and we learned a lot about them."

Crash says, "What did you learn about them?"

Dr. Director says, "We learned that it isn't any one individual that makes up their success. It takes all of them to become the amazing team that they are."

Dr. Director smiles as she goes on to say, "Wade to build their gadgets and arrange their transportation. Rufus is perfect for getting into small places and disabling the security devices or opening doors for them. Ron serves best as Kim's friend and back up for her but that's not his only function on the team. He brings chaos that frustrates the villains and does the bigger tasks that Rufus can't do himself. Kim is the order out of the chaos and somehow, she defies the chaos that Ron brings into a perfect yin/yang for their lives."

She crosses her arms in front of her as she says, "In short gentlemen, they defy all common sense and understanding in order to do the impossible but then you already learned that when you three went up against her and your own McHenry laser system."

Dash nods as he says, "You are right about that. We thought it'd be easy to put them out of business if we could just keep them grounded in Middleton."

Dr. Director says, "That would have only worked for so long. She has a way of making new friends and rides, plus she now has her own car with special modifications that allow her to go more places than before without the assistance of friends."

Crash nods as he says, "So we've learned."

Dr. Director says, "So if you three are really serious about getting them something. Try contacting Wade at the website. I think you'll find that he will be more than happy to help you get the couple something nice."

Dash says, "Ok, we'll be sure to do that."

Dr. Director smiles a little as she says, "Good, now if you'll pardon me I have things that I must do." She turns and walks out of the room, adding in her thoughts, "Such as helping with the security so they don't have to worry about the paparazzi. I wonder if they'll let me help with the wedding security as well as my gift to them?"

**(Stoppable Home)**

The Stoppable parents were used to all kinds of things strange but having a prediction about the media was one of the things they hadn't thought would have come true so soon.

The phone had been ringing so much from news stations, newspapers big and small, even talk shows wanted to bring Kim and/or Ron onto the show so they could get the inside scoop on the engagement. It had finally become too much for them so they unplugged all the phones and decided to call it an early night.

Anna says to her husband as she lays in her bed, "Honey what are we going to do? We can't keep living like this forever."

Tom says, "I know dear but this will all blow over as soon as they tell the press what they want to hear."

Anna turns her head and says in a worried tone, "That's what I mean. They don't have anything planned yet. The news people are never going to believe that they haven't been planning or talking about this for a while before it came to this."

Tom says, "I know, but they will think of something. They always have. Now let's try to get some sleep. I think we're going to need all the energy we have to deal with tomorrow."

Anna nods and says, "I suppose you're right and the house is locked up." Feeling somewhat relieved she closes her eyes and falls asleep with her husband quickly falling asleep with her.

Meanwhile downstairs on the ground floor a window in Hana's room makes a low but distinct sound of a lock being opened.

A man grins as he crawls through, leaving the window wide open in case he needed to quickly escape and softly says, "If I can get some photos and maybe some dirty info on the sidekick from here I'll be rich…"

The man turns on a small penlight facing upwards which briefly flashes over his face to reveal his brown hair and brown eyes with a small scar on his chin that flowed to the right side of his face. He quickly turns the light away and brushes it over the empty baby crib.

Not thinking anything of the empty crib he continues his way towards the door when sudden he hears a strange sound that almost sounded like a baby talking but no matter where he swept his light over the room's floors he couldn't see anything until he finally put his light on the baby monitor.

Feeling foolish about mistaking the sounds from the monitor he grumbles and walks over, turning it off before resuming his way towards the door, missing the small baby on the ceiling as he passes right under her.

In the darkness Hana quickly moves down the wall and ends up right at his feet before he notices anything. In fact, it isn't until she grabs the leg of his pants that he even notices that she's there.

Surprised the man swings down the light to the floor and spots the baby. He says, "Where'd you come from?" He kneels down in front of Hana with the light shining close to her and says, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where I could get some incriminating evidence against the sidekick or Kim Possible, would you?"

Hana just does some baby talk and claps her hands playfully in front of her.

Shaking his head he takes the flashlight off of her and mutters to himself, "Why am I not surprised by your answer. Talking to a baby. I must be losing it." He misses the way Hana's face went from playful to frowning at him with a most serious expression on her face before it resumes normalcy.

Hana grabs at the man's foot and he stops, not wanting to hurt the baby and says, "Hey there little one, let go so I can finish my snooping and get rich."

Hana surprises him by_**lifting**_ him off the ground and shakes him back and forth like a baby rattle, laughing in the process even as he cries out, "WHOOOOOOOOAA!! STOP THAT!"

Hana does just that by tossing him through the open window hard enough that he landed in the rose bushes that Anna liked to grow on that side of the house. Before he can finish shouting in pain as the thorns stab at him, she has closed the window and locked it with her ninja speed and tosses a toy that reactivates the baby monitor, which ricochets to land in the toy box perfectly.

Satisfied that her room is secure she crawls into her crib to go back to sleep, keeping an ear towards the window in case another person tried to sneak in that way again. She has a small smile on her face as she drifts off to sleep.

Before Hana is asleep two shadow figures grab the man from the rose bushes and one puts its hand over the man's mouth to silence him.

The man struggles in the arms of the two shrouded in black ninja garb and finds he can't escape. He stops struggling as a third one appears in front of him with a decidedly sexy female form on her. He ogles her form with a lecherous grin that was covered up by the hand over his mouth.

The female ninja says, "You will _not_ try to enter that house again. It is not under the protection of ninjas. You were lucky tonight. If it had been us who had discovered you in the house, you would not be alive right now."

The man's eyes grow wide at this and wonders if such a fate was still in store for him. She seems to know what he is thinking as she says, "As she spared you this night, so will we but on the condition that you spread the word to everyone that anyone who tries to gain unlawful entry into the house will be countered and possibly meet a most **painful** end." She pauses for a few moments before she says, "We will release you but you must be quiet or we will silence you permanently. Do you understand?"

She waits until the man nods his head up and down vigorously and without saying a word she motions for them to let him go.

The man turns and runs fast as he can as he says, "No amount of money is worth this craziness!" He runs into his car and with a squealing of tires he is gone.

The female ninja says, "Stand watch and don't let any others enter." They nod at her and quickly vanish in their ninja style. She turns to the window and pulls off her hood, to reveal that she is Yori and gazes at the sleeping baby within the crib before she whispers, "Sleep well little Hana. Your rest will not be disturbed any further this night."

She is surprised as she sees Hana smile as if understanding her and turns away from the window in her sleep.

Yori puts her ninja hood back on and then leaps into the air, vanishing but still somewhere nearby. Choosing to stand guard personally over Hana's window.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think about seeing Team Impossible at Global Justice? What do you think of their discussion? Did you like when Dr. Director showed up? What do you think of GJ's plans to help Kim and Ron? What did you think of the scene at the Stoppable house? Did you like the way Hana dealt with 'the intruder'? Did that scene seem familiar or what? Yes, I'm aware that moment doesn't appear until later in the show. Do you think what the guy said to Hana was incredibly stupid or what? Did any of you guess who the ninja in charge was before she removed her hood to reveal that she was Yori? Any guesses as to why they'd be there? Any thoughts about the whole situation in both scenes? Does it seem that I've got the both of them pretty well covered for now?

As usual all reviews, fan votes, ideas, suggestions, feelings, thoughts on how IC or OOC that I'm keeping everyone, and what you think of rewriting "The Cupid Effect" for my Valentine idea and more are always welcome as usual.


	11. Chapter 11: Family Pack

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 11: Family Pack**

**(Possible Home)**

Kim and Ron were at the house having supper together with the family so that they could talk to Anne about what had happened on the TV earlier but as soon as she'd come home she went right to cooking up a storm.

Since it was obvious that she didn't want to talk right away, the whole family just let her cook without any interference from them.

Supper went by with some light talking about what happened earlier that day while avoiding what they'd seen on the TV.

Finally supper is over with and James says, "Come on boys, let's go watch some TV"

Jim says, "I call the channel!" Tim says, "No, I do!" and together they rush towards the living room.

James says, "Good luck Kimmie-cub." He walks out of the room to join the twins at the remote.

Anne thinks, "Not fair… but I guess it has to happen sooner or later." She sighs heavily and says, "Ok, let's get it over with. You probably already know about what happened on the TV don't you?"

Kim flatly says, "I think the whole world knows by now mom."

Anne thinks, "Yep, she's mad at me." She says, "Then you know why I did it don't you honey?"

Ron says, "Actually, I thought it was pretty badical the way you knocked him out in one punch Mrs. Dr. P."

Anne says, "Thank you Ron." She felt a little better knowing that at least he was on her side.

Kim just stares at her mother silently, bringing a quick end to the good feelings for her mother.

Anne says, "Kim, if you'll just let me explain…"

Kim says, "I'm not mad that you decked a reporter on TV mom. It is the way you spoke on our behalf, that is what has got me tweaked."

Anne says, "I was only trying to bide us time Honey. Those reporters wouldn't have stopped unless we gave them something to report and now that we're all together we can discuss what to tell them."

Kim says, "What's this 'we' business? Last that I can recall, you were pretty set against Ron and I getting married."

Anne says, "Please don't do putting words in my mouth. I just wanted you to wait until_after_ college to get married. I mean what's four years? It'll give you a chance to build up your credit. Get to experience life more and better prepare for marriage life."

Kim frowns a little as she says, "So you're asking me to wait four or more years to marry someone I am already set to marry now? And by experience life, you mean part from each other, I guess you mean. You are thinking that I am making a big mistake in my life don't you?"

Anne could feel the situation spiraling out of control. It seemed no matter what she said, Kim was going to take it the wrong way even if what she was saying was pretty close to how she felt. She says, "Honey, it is just that you're both so young… most high school marriages don't last and I really want yours to last."

Kim's frown grew deeper and Ron could see that Kim was approaching a bad point so he says, "Hey Kim, I just of something. Why don't we just tell them we're waiting until graduation to marry and I can see what school will accept me?"

Kim turns her head to Ron and says, "Ron, after all the chaos that the media's been creating. We'll be lucky if any college will want us."

Anne says, "That's simply not true. My mailbox at the hospital is full of offers from just about every college in and out of the country wanting to accept the both of you."

Kim blinks and turns her head back to her mother and says in surprise, "What?"

Anne says, "Ever since the news broke out, it seems like everyone wants you both. Many of them have even offered full, scholarships that you won't have to repay and they'll let you study whatever you want just to get you both to go to their school."

Ron smiles and hugs Kim as he cries out, "Booyah! Do you hear that Kim! We can go to any school we want together! We're going to reach for the stars!"

Kim says with confusion, "Why are you telling us this mom? You could have just kept all this together to try an convince us why we should stay apart until after college."

Anne reaches out towards her daughter and says, "Despite what you might think of me honey at the moment, I really do have your best interests in heart. I just want you to be able to get a good education so you can get a good job that you'll be happy with before you settle down and have children."

Kim blushes as she realizes what her mother was getting at. She says, "M-Mom! You don't really think that… Ron and I…"

Anne smiles shyly at her daughter before she says, "I've been on a honeymoon dear. I don't think you'd risk getting pregnant but sometimes things happen. It happened for me when we had you."

Kim blushes deep red and says, "TMI MOM!"

Even Ron squirming with rosy cheeks and he says, "Um… You know…. I'd… er… That is…"

Anne smiles at Ron as she says, "I expect you to make my daughter happy Ron and that includes doing that kind of stuff."

Kim's jaw drops as she cries out, "Mom! How can you tell my fiancé that?"

Ron teeters back and forth as he says, "Me and Kim… oooooh!" before he passes out, with his head landing smack in Kim's lap.

Just then the doorbell rings and James shouts out, "I've got it!"

As soon as the front door opens Joss comes into the kitchen like a strong wind and tackles Kim with a hug around the neck as she cries out, "Howdy Cousin! I heard the news and I couldn't be prouder for the two of you!"

Kim says, "Uh… Thanks Joss, but what are you doing here?"

Joss grins at her cousin Kim and says, "Are you kidding? When we heard you was getting married to my hero Ron. You couldn't have kept me away with all the cyber-robotic horses on our ranch!"

Just then Slim and Nana come into the room and Anne thinks, "Uh-oh!" and kicks Ron's leg under the table hard enough to wake him up. Ron raises his head out of her lap as he says, "Ow! What was that?"

Joss grabs Ron in a hug with a smile that one could have seen from space before she says, "Hey there! There's the lucky guy who's gonna to be married to my cousin!"

Nana walks up with a smile as she says, "Ohhhh! There's my little girl! Oh, I mean you're a big girl aren't you? All grown up and getting married now." She sniffs happily, trying to hold back tears of joy.

Kim's eyes go big for a second as she spots Nana and almost cries out, "Nana! What are you doing here?"

Nana smiles bigger at Kim as she says, "Now you don't really think that I wouldn't come to visit my granddaughter after I learn that she's just been engaged do you?"

Kim smiles as she blushes and says, "Uh, I guess not… but how did you get here?"

Slim chuckles and says, "You can thank your friend Wade for that. He hooked us up with a fast hoverjet."

**(Meanwhile)**

Across GO City in a big white building that sat on its own little island that was known for having courageous and powerful heroes. However within the huge building shaped like the word "GO" was the mighty superheroes felt like the opposite.

Hego says, "I can't believe that between the four of us. Not one of us can come up with a plan of action."

Mego leans forward onto his elbows and says, "I came up with a plan but did you want to listen to me? No!"

Wego says, "Your plan was ignore Kim's wedding and put the focus back on you!"

Mego says, "Exactly! Why should we care about her marrying blondie? That's her business. I don't see how it is any business of ours."

Weego says, "Were you not listening to the news? Our sister is credited with helping those two get together! We've got to do something!"

Wego says, "Yeah!"

Mego slumps into his seat and says, "Hmph! I still think it is a bad idea to get involved."

Hego says, "Like it or not Mego, we are involved and became so the moment Shego's name was mentioned on the news."

Mego just turns his head away and remains silent.

Hego says, "Now what are we going to do? Up until now, GO city has never known that our sister turned to evil with the exception of the mayor."

Wego says, "Well, they didn't say that…"

Weego says, "She was performing an evil act at the moment."

Wego says, "Just that she was involved in it."

Hego sighs and says, "I know but how do we put a spin on it without looking guilty of hiding the fact that we've been missing our sister for years?"

Mego grumbles and says, "Who cares? She hasn't been seen in the city for years! I'm sure that half the city doesn't even remember her anymore. We should just leave the story untouched. It'll be forgotten that much faster and besides the bigger story is the redhead's wedding, not our sister."

Wego says, "Mego's got a point."

Weego says, "Maybe we should just ask Kim?"

Wego says, "She wouldn't blab about Shego's secret before."

Weego says, "Maybe she won't now?"

Mego throws his hands into his air as he says, "Again, who cares! It is not like Shego ever really liked being part of the team anyway!"

Hego looks at Mego with pain in his eyes as he says, "I know that she complained a lot but come now, she is still our sister and I still believe that there is some good in her."

Mego sighs and says, "Did you already forget what happened on the Avarius mission? She tried to blast you and steal all of our powers for herself!"

Hego says, "Yeah, I know but Miss Possible was able get the staff away from her and return our powers to us."

Wego says, "Wasn't it kinda…?"

Weego says, "Easy? Yeah… it was."

Mego says, "Who CARES? Bird beak brain would have wrecked it eventually on his own and we'd get them back anyway."

Hego says, "Guys, I believe we're straying from the topic here."

Wego says, "What do you think big sis…"

Weego says, "Will do about her arch rival getting married?"

Hego sighs and says, "I don't know. Hopefully nothing. It would be such an evil thing for her to do anything to wreck it."

Mego says, "Who cares? She's not our responsibility. Not after she left our team."

Wego says, "So what if she's not on our team anymore?"

Weego says, "She is still our sister!"

Hego says, "Guys! Guys! Settle down!" He watches them settle down before he says, "Can we at least agree to get the couple a wedding gift?"

Wego and Weego look at each other before nodding before they say at the same time, "Sure, that sounds ok with us."

Mego sits with his arms crossed for a minute and his lips tightly pressed together. He moves his tight lips about as he resists saying anything as they all stare at him before he finally cracks under the pressure and with a heavy sigh he uncrosses his arms and leans against the table with his hands firmly pressed to it before he says, "Fine… I guess it _is_ the least that we can do for them."

Wego and Weego both look at their older brother in surprise and say in stereo, "We finally did it! We all agreed on something!"

Mego frowns and says, "Yeah, yeah… a miracle has happened. Can we move on already?"

Hego says, "Very well! I'll contact Wade right away and see where they're registered so we can begin picking something out for them."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this bit of a calm chapter. What did you think of Kim and Ron? Wasn't it lucky that Anne woke up Ron when she did? Lol! Also, what did you think of the Team Go section? I hope no one was too confused by Wego and Weego. I hope everyone found them in character. Should be interesting to see what happens next, eh? See you in two days!

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, moldy clothing smell elimination tricks, thoughts on what you'd get Kim and Ron, how Hana should look as flower girl outfit, and other wedding outfit ideas are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 12: Trouble**

_**(In a spa)**_

Shego was enjoying a nice relaxing time with Midas, the best at working out those tense muscles she had. It was something that she had a lot of after dealing with Drakken's idiotic cousin, Motor Ed.

Shego was a thousand miles away from all that stress as she felt a nice hot rock being put upon her back in just the right spot to melt away the troubles.

She hoped that Drakken would stay in jail a bit longer so that she could have a chance to relax and enjoy her vacation away from him. She didn't have anything really against Drakken but he was _always_ planning something and his plans usually kept her so busy that she couldn't find the time to relax the way she liked.

Shego just needed time to get away from the stress of always trying to take over the world, only to have Ms. Perfect and her stupid sidekick show up and foil it. She wished that just once Kim and her sidekick would be too busy to bother her.

Just as she was almost finally and totally relaxed she hears "Fore!" which causes her eyes to open quickly and look in the direction of the voice.

Shego looks down and sees at Midas's feet is a golf ball with a flashing red screen. She pushes Midas hard with one hand as she begins rolling to the other side moments before the golf ball explodes!

Shego shouts, "Killigan! Just what are you doing? You could have hurt somebody with that golf ball! Starting with namely me!"

Duff walks up and says, "Drop the act lass, I ach know what you did!"

Shego frowns as she wonders what he is talking about and can't think of anything she did to upset the mad golfer like she did. It had been almost a year since she'd put grass killer on his golf course, something which she was sure he had never found out who'd done.

She stands up and shouts as she ignites her hands, "What are you talking about? Make some sense for once!"

Duff shouts, "Ach ye kidding? You are the reason it happened!"

Shego glances over at Midas as he groans and rubs his head for a few moments before she says, "What happened?"

Duff shouts, "No way ach buying the ignorant act lassie!" He drops a couple more golf balls onto the ground and readies his club.

Shego shouts, "Who's playing? I really don't know what you're so upset about!" She fires a plasma blast to counter the golf ball sent her way, causing it to explode in mid-air and sending Midas running from the room.

Duff shouts, "It be all over the news! There is no way ach canna know!" He fires two more golf balls at her and Shego destroys both of them in the air with more plasma blasts from her hands.

Shego angrily shouts, "I've been on vacation and haven't watched the news at all since I got he-" She is cut off as there is a rumbling suddenly and she looks up to see blue-white beams come from the four corners of the room to lift up the roof and destroyed it as it is pulled towards the projecting weapon.

There is a large, round hovercraft in the sky and Shego knew that she recognized it as one belonging to… "I've found you at last Shego! Now we will have that important talk about…"

Duff shakes a fist up at Dementor as he shouts, "Ach was here first ye pint sized idiot!"

Dementor steps forward to look down at Duff and shouts back, "What are you doing here?"

Duff shouts up at Dementor, "Ach here to have words with Shego about what she did!"

Dementor shouts back, "Nein! I call claim to that right! Drakken is my rival and you're just an idiot golfer!"

Shego stomps her foot as she shouts, "Will someone tell me what I did to upset you two idiots?"

Duff blinks and frowns before returning his attention back to Shego. He'd been distracted when Dementor showed up and says, "You saying that ye really don't know?"

Dementor looks down at Shego and shouts while waving his arms about, "How can you not know? The whole world knows what you and Motor Ed did!"

Shego looks at the two of them in confusion and says, "What? You mean his lame plan to use the hypersonic engines he stole to cruise the country at hypersonic speed?" She decides to leave the 'with a hot babe by my side' part out, as she still couldn't believe he'd tricked her like that.

Duff and Dementor both look at her with confusion and then say in stereo, which really creeped her out as it reminded her of her twin brothers, "What are you talking about?" even if their individual accents and voice levels didn't exactly match like twins would.

Shego closes her eyes tightly as she throws her flaming hands up into the air, waving them around in tight circles as she shouts, "NO! How many times do I have to say it! Just tell me already what you two think I did!"

The two look at each other and shrug at the same time before they say, "Help Kim Possible get engaged to the sidekick?"

Shego's jaw drops and she just blinks as she looks at them before she shouts as loud as she can, "WHAT!?!" causing some peaceful birds outside to become startled and fly off in fear.

Shego says in a stunned voice, "Is this some sort of _**sick**_ joke?"

Duff is the first to answer as he says, "Ye really didn't know lassie?"

Shego screams, "No! I didn't know!" She then says in a more calmer voice, "Are those two are really getting married? Wait, how is it my fault?"

Dementor says, "They got engaged on the mission to stop you and Motor Ed, I figured you knew already!"

Duff says, "So did I, after all… ye was on that mission were ye not?"

Shego did something that she rarely ever did. She fell to her knees and says, "I can't believe it…"

Duff approaches her, forgetting his earlier anger and says, "Ye ok Shego?"

Even Dementor hops down onto the ground and approaches her.

Shego thinks, "I can't believe it… I must be the last to know and I was there! How could I NOT KNOW!!" She growls loudly and grabs Duff with both hands as she shouts, "Details! I want to know everything!"

Duff fearfully says, "Ach don't know everything! All I know is what ach heard on the TV and what I heard is that the sidekick proposed to her during the mission that you and Motor Ed were ah part of!"

Shego lets go of Duff and he falls to the floor, landing on his butt where he cries out, "Ach me rear!"

Shego turns away from the two villains and before Dementor says, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Shego stops and turns her head to look over her shoulder at Dementor with a look that Duff also saw and if they'd been talking it would have silenced them. She says with an edge to her voice, "To get more answers."

Shego then hops up onto Dementor's hovercraft and with the quick sounds of his henchmen being beaten up in record time and sent flying overboard, she steals his hovercraft and flies off.

Dementor turns to Duff and says, "Could I trouble you for a lift?"

Duff puts his golf club away and shrugs before he turns to go the way he'd come from as he says, "Ach sure, why not. Nay any more point in sticking around now."

Meanwhile on the hovercraft that Shego had appropriated from Dementor to fly to Middleton and ask some questions that she knew the answers to would not be on any news service.

_**(Meanwhile at the Possible Home)**_

Kim sighs as she tries to pry Joss away from Ron long enough to have a talk with him about what they'd need to say in the upcoming news release that her mother had so thoughtfully promised.

Joss on the other hand entertained no such thoughts of being separated from her hero who was marrying into the family.

Kim says, "Joss, could you please let go of my fiancé?"

Ron makes a 'urk' sound as Joss tugs at his neck and says, "Uh-uh, not until I hear the full story about how you two got engaged."

Kim says, "It is all over the news, surely you know all that already Joss."

Ron manages to chokingly say, "Need air… losing consciousness…"

Joss says, "Aw c'mon cousin! Surely there's more to the story than what they've said!"

Kim rolls her eyes and says, "Ok, but only if you let Ron live."

Joss blinks and looks at Ron who was making gasping noises and tugging at his neck. She cries out, "Oh! Sorry Ron!" and quickly lets go, letting Ron fall down and after a few gasps he says, "No problem Joss…"

Ron quickly recovers in no time and says, "Hey Kim, what are we going to tell the news media?"

Kim says, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about in private, Ron."

Joss grabs Ron and pushes him towards Kim, "Then you two go have ya talk. I can wait for the details."

Kim just narrows her eyes at Joss as she says, "Oh, you just want to be the first to know what we decide."

Joss grins big as she says, "You can read me like a book cousin."

Kim shakes her head before she says, "Not really, it seems like that's what everyone wants to know lately." She grabs Ron by the elbow and pulls him into another room before closing the door for privacy.

Ron has his back to Kim begins turning towards Kim as he says, "So, have you come up with any…MMMPH!" Before he is quickly silenced by a powerful kiss upon his lips from Kim.

Ron is both stunned and yet very happy to get such a powerful and passionate kiss from Kim. So when Kim finally breaks the kiss he says, "Wow KP… I've been wanting one of those for a while now."

Kim smiles as she runs her hand through his hair and says, "So have I Ron. Ever since you stood up for me at the school with Bonnie, I've been wanting to kiss you like this."

Ron smiles back at Kim and says, "I love you Kim, I don't want anything happening to you."

Kim moves her right hand up to Ron's cheek, giving it a gentle caress as she moves closer and leans up against him before she softly says, "I love you too Ron."

Ron wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer for another long, passionate kiss, which Kim returns eagerly.

There is a soft knock on the door, which is repeated just as softly when there is no response.

Kim leans against Ron, kissing with even more passion. She wanted to pour all her love into him that she'd been holding back on for that entire day and she loved how it was reciprocated in kind and so with that kiss all doubt and worry that she'd been holding onto melted away.

The doorknob jiggles before the door quietly opens to reveal to the one opening the door a most incredible scene. Ron with his arms around Kim's waist as she had her arms around his neck and she was apparently the aggressor in the kiss but neither seemed to care as they were so wrapped up in their kiss.

It wasn't until a loud sound comes from the door that they finally break the kiss and turn their heads to see what it was, almost immediately both of them wishing that they hadn't.

Standing at the door was Joss who says, "Wow, you sure know how to kiss cousin!" with the tweebs both saying "EW! Gross!" before making fake gagging faces until Anne says sternly, "Boys! What have I said about teasing your sister?" She grabs them and says, "Sorry Kim…" before she drags them away. It still left Nana, Slim and James at the door.

Nana says, "You've certainly grown up into a woman Kim…" She then looks over at Joss who gives Kim and Ron an thumbs up before she grabs Joss by the ear and says, "That's enough of that young lady. Let's leave them alone." She disappears from the door with Slim and James still at the door.

Nana's voice in full mother authority mode says, "Boys! Come here, leave the two of them alone."

James looks like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing with no sound for the longest time before he feebly says, "But… But mom! That's my little… and they were just…"

Nana's head appears in the frame and she says, "They're going to get married. Get used to it. Now come along before I take you over my knee and spank you in front of everyone."

Slim sighs and says, "Come along Squirt, there's no use ah arguing with her when she's made up her mind." He grabs James by the arm, leaning over to grab the doorknob with his other hand and says to the two of them, "Ah sorry about this. Just go back to what y'all were doing." With that Slim drags James off and closes the door with a soft 'click'.

Ron tilts his head forward to touch Kim's and says, "We're so dead aren't we?"

Kim nods against his forehead as she sighs and says, "Oh yeah… we are so dead."

Ron looks into Kim's eyes from that position and says with a goofy smile, "But it was SOOOOO worth it."

Kim returns the smile with her eyes shining at his before she says, "Yep… and since we're dead anyway, do you want to return to what we were doing? You know, get in some last minute pleasure before my father shoots you into space?"

Ron's smile slowly turns into a grin and he says, "Kim, you read my mind. Booyah!"

Kim giggles softly and gives him a little peck on the lips before she whispers, "Booyah…" and then they return to kissing each other as passionately as before, knowing full well they might not get another chance.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of the way Shego learned about Kim and Ron's engagement and her reaction? What do you think will happen next? Did you like what happened at the Possible house? Were you surprised that Kim had been repressing all that towards Ron? I hope that no one seemed too out of character in this chapter.

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions on the story, and song suggestions for the wedding are all welcome.


	13. Chapter 14A: Wedding Plans

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 14A: Wedding Plans**

_**(Possible Home)**_

Kim and Ron stood in the living room with each looking a bit more disheveled than before they'd entered the room, or even before they'd been spotted for that matter. Still, despite the trouble that they were in, neither one of them could refrain from smiling just even the tiniest bit.

Fortunately for the two, they hadn't come out right away which had given Nana and Anne some time to talk to James and the kids about behaving and about what to say when they came out of the room.

James had of course argued that Kim was still his daughter but under both the relentless logic and strong willpower of his own mother, he had to face facts that his daughter's heart belonged to Ron as such he had to let go.

James believed in the Possible family saying as much as anyone but even he knew his limits where his mother was concerned. She was simply too much for him. She'd proven this many times in the past when they were growing up and when he had proposed to Anne, she had supported him and helped him during the near-crisis caused by Anne's mother, Carmen when she objected quite loudly to their engagement.

It was mainly the reason that James had not been vocal over Kim's engagement to Ron. He didn't want his little girl to have someone objecting about her choice and thought it would be a unified stand with him and his wife for Kim. He had been surprised that Anne had been the one to become vocal about Kim's engagement, as it had hurt her to have her own mother object to being engaged to James. Still, after thinking about it back then after Kim had left the house. He could see why Anne had spoken out the way she did.

Now, facing the looks of barely repressed smiles from his daughter with that worried look in her eyes. He knew what he had to do and that was to let his daughter… do what she wanted with her fiancé, no matter how much the fatherly side of him wanted to send Ron up into the nearest black hole or sun in the Keplar prototype that was still back at work. Even if the thought of jamming Ron into the tiny compartment barely big enough for the test monkey, and telling Ron that simple fact that it'd been used by a monkey to put some additional scare into him pleased him.

James knew that he could never do it on the simple fact that it would hurt Kim. As much as he was angry, he could not deny the happiness and the love that his Kimmie-cub had for Ron. So he makes the hardest decision any father would ever have to make. He let his daughter go, unhappily.

Kim hesitantly says, "So… how long am I grounded for?"

James takes one look at his mother and then softly sighs and says without anger in his voice, "There will be no grounding."

Kim and Ron both shout, "What?" They both dropped their jaws to China in their shock.

James scratches the back of his neck as he says, "Well, while you two were in the other room…um… we had a kind of… discussion and… it was made clear to me that you two are engaged now and the two of you will be doing things l-like this…" He stops talking to collect himself.

Anne steps up and says, "Honey, what your father is trying to say is…"

James puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "I can do this… thank you for helping."

Anne takes a step back and lets him continue on with what he was trying to say, "What I guess I was trying to say Kimmie-cub… is that I just have to accept that my little girl is an all grown up woman now with a fiancé. There won't be any grounding because… you're just doing what grown up couples do."

Kim and Ron just stare at James with their jaws just hanging so low that it might as well have been touching the ground. They turn their heads in disbelief, meeting each other's eyes as this kind of thing had been the absolute least possible thing that they could have imagined happening after being caught like they had in front of the whole Possible clan.

Joss says, "You're awfully lucky that you're getting married to my cousin, he wanted to send you out on the fastest rocket out of here. Still might have if it hadn't been for Nana talking him down."

Jim says, "We were even going to…" Tim says, "Get to help build the rocket!"

Anne firmly says, "No one is going to be launching anyone, anywhere so you can just put away those kind of thoughts boys!"

Nana says, "That's enough of all this kind of talking. We have a wedding to plan don't we?"

Slim says, "Mother is right, we do have ah wedding to plan and while we're at it, why don't we conjure up a plan on how to get rid of those annoying reporters?"

Nana says to Kim and Ron, "And you two can pick your chins up off the floor, you're going to get chin marks on the floor if you two do it for any longer."

Kim grabs her chin with her hand and closes her mouth even as Ron does the same in virtual sync even though the way they lifted their chins was not exactly the same. Where Kim uses one hand to lift it with one hand and easily closing her mouth. Ron grabs at his chin with both hands and lifts it up as if he was lifting a heavy crate before closing his mouth as well.

Anne says, "Did either of you bother to make any real plans in there?"

Kim and Ron look at each other for a moment before Kim says, "Actually… yes."

Anne says, "What are those plans Kim?"

Kim says, "Well, they're not complete plans… but for now we have agreed on the fact that the media will not let this wedding be a small and simple one no matter what we tell them."

Slim says, "What are you saying Kim?"

Kim says, "Well, we were thinking of holding a big wedding for the world to see and having a small one in Las Vegas in case anyone tries to break up our big wedding."

At those words, the Possible clan was united in one look. The unhappy thoughts that anyone would even **dare** try to break up Kim's wedding. They all knew that Kim had her share of enemies, ones that _might_ very well try something like that.

Nana firmly says, "No one, no way will do anything of the sort to your wedding Kim!"

Joss says, "Yeah! And if anyone tries anything they're in for ah world of hurt!"

Even the tweebs say in stereo, "Yeah!"

Kim nods with a smile on her lips to her family even as she feels Ron's supportive touch upon her shoulders and says, "I know, but there is always that chance and I _**really, really**_ want to be married to Ron. So I think it'll be best if we do a quickie marriage in Las Vegas and then have a bigger, more formal one for the world to see."

James says, "Are you sure about this Kim?"

Kim nods as she says, "It is what we both agreed on."

Just then a new voice from nearby says, "Hey there, do you have room for one more witness when you two elope?"

_**(Meanwhile at the Stoppable Residence)**_

Yori was standing guard over the Stoppable house in her usual hidden position outside of Hana's bedroom when suddenly a ghostly figure appears in front of her, taking but a minute to solidify itself into the spiritual, human form of her Sensei.

Sensei says, "Hello Yori, I trust all is going well at the Stoppable residence?"

Yori bows her head and then says, "Yes, Sensei and we have successfully routed several others who have tried to sneak in since our arrival."

Sensei smiles a little and says, "Very well, and how is the family doing? Do they suspect anything?"

Yori shakes her head and says, "No, so far we have been successful in our attempts to disguise our attacks. I think Hana knows but I feel that if she does know, she approves of what we are doing."

Sensei nods and says, "I feel that you may be right about that. Do you have anything further that you might like to add or discuss?"

Yori suddenly hesitates and after a moment or two she says, "I do wish to ask you something Sensei…"

Sensei's face remained impossible to interpret before he says, "What is it you wish to ask?"

Yori says, "I wish to ask about them. Do you think the will be ok?"

Sensei says, "I believe so. Ron Stoppable has the ferocity of the ancients in him. He is strong enough to face his destiny, especially with his soul mate by his side."

Yori says, "But what of the great challenges that he will face? The scrolls say he was supposed to face many tasks before summoning his full ability."

Sensei nods and says, "Yes, they did say that and everything he has faced before with his power and abilities has been predicted but he still has free will. He will graduate and then move on to face the ultimate destiny with her by his side."

Yori pulls off her hood and says, "Ultimate destiny? You don't mean that he… they will…?"

Sensei says firmly, "That I do not know my child. The scrolls only say that together they will face it. Anything further is beyond my knowledge."

Yori looks down towards the bedroom of Hana and it must have been apparent as to where her thoughts were on her face before Sensei says, "Do not worry about her. She will be all right."

Yori sighs and then Sensei says, "Have faith in them Yori, they are far stronger than any of us thing when they are together. I believe that in the end… they will surprise us all."

Yori pulls her hood back on and says, "Yes Sensei" with her voice revealing that she is totally convinced or that she fully understood but trusted her Sensei to know what he was doing.

Sensei looks at Yori and says, "Fear not, I believe that they shall have a long life ahead of them full of wonder and amazing journeys. Hana will never lack in family nor in love."

Yori softly says, "Yes Sensei"

Sensei hangs in the air for a while longer and seeing that Yori had nothing further to say, he disappears as quickly and quietly as he had come.

Yori softly whispers, "Kim Possible may be Ron Stoppable's destiny… but he'll always have a place in my heart as my friend and the one who made me laugh." She then looks through the window and looks at Hana as she adds in her thoughts, "I know you'll always be in the sister's heart as well."

_**(At GJ Headquarters)**_

Betty aka Dr. Director was sitting in her office, going over some reports and paying special attention to what the villains that normally troubled Kim and Ron were up to.

She leans back in her office chair with a folder on Motor Ed in her hands. She frowns and says, "Just what are you up to?" She taps his picture with a finger as she thinks about what the report told her.

Betty just stares at Motor Ed's picture and says, "The parts you're stealing are just motorcycle parts, not the usual big car and truck ones I've come to expect from you."

After a few moments of this she decides that the folder isn't going to reveal anything new and decides to go to the next one.

Picking up the next top folder on pile, she opens it up and looks at the picture of DNAmy. She frowns as she reads about how DNAmy was spending an inordinate amount of time and energy in her lab, working on something.

She was just about to read some of the more detailed information when there is a knock at the door. She looks over to a security camera and sees that it is Will Du, her best agent outside her door.

She sighs and hates that the folders are probably going to have to wait, as she knows the reason for her agent's visit. She presses a button on the desk and says, "Come on in Agent Du."

Without any further prompting, the agent steps in quietly and quickly until he stands before her desk at full attention causing her to think, "Great… he only acts like this when he's got a personal issue."

Betty says firmly, "Ok, tell me what's on your mind Agent Du."

Will Du says, "Permission to speak frankly, Director."

Betty nods as she says, "Permission granted, now tell me what's going on."

Will Du says, "I'm baffled Director. I can't understand why we are going to such lengths to protect some amateur civilians from the press and the paparazzi. They aren't anything special."

Betty resists the urge to sigh and simply settles for rubbing her temple with her fingers for a few moments before she says, "Agent Du, as one of my top agents who has actually worked with Kim and Ron before, I thought that if anyone would understand my reasons for this. It would be you, apparently I was mistaken."

Will Du stiffens a little at the rebuke and says, "I assure you, my feelings are echoed by others as well."

Betty raises an eyebrow up at her agent and seriously doubted what he was saying although it did make some sense to question it she supposed.

Betty steeples her fingers together as she leans back in her chair and then looks directly at Will Du as she says, "The reason is because they have contributed much to the safety of this planet. I don't think I have to remind you of the Diablo incident. No matter what you might say about them, we owe them for that alone."

Will Du's face seems to tighten up visibly to Betty's trained eyes and she knew that she'd hit him in a sore spot on his pride.

She knew that during the incident, every law enforcement from the police to the military around the world was overwhelmed in trying to deal with the Diablos as they wrecked everything and then to have two 'untrained and amateur' teenagers as such as they were in his eyes walk up and defeat Drakken as well as somehow find a way to defeat the Diablos.

Betty reveals none of this on her face or in her voice as she says, "Do you have anything further?"

Will Du clicks his heels on his GJ boots together and says, "No sir, Dr. Director." He spins in place before walking out the door.

As soon as the door closes she shakes her head as she remembers Ron's comment that Will had written in his report about being remedial and fails to suppress a smile as she can't help but agree with Ron for once. Shaking her head, she returns to what she was doing before Will came into her office.

* * *

**AN:** I wonder if anyone was surprised that Ron was NOT on his way to a blackhole in this chapter? What do you think of Kim's plans to elope and still have a more grandeur wedding for the public? Should they do it? Thoughts please. Any ideas who the mysterious voice is? What do you think of Yori's thoughts and conversation with Sensei? What do you think of Will Du's conversation with Dr. Director? 

As usual with my stories all reviews, thoughts, ideas, impressions, conversations, and more are always welcome.


	14. Chapter 14B: Wedding Plans

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 14B: Wedding Plans**

**(Possible Home)**

Anne cries out, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Carmen says, "What? I can't come and visit my granddaughter who is getting married to um…" She turns to Ron and says, "What's your name again blondie?"

Ron says, "I'm Ron Stoppable." After a pause he says with confusion, "Wait, who are you?"

Carmen says, "I'm Carmen Wheeler, Anne's mother and I'm here for the wedding silly."

Ron looks at Anne and says, "What? Mrs. Dr. P, is she really your mother?"

Anne nods and sighs as she says, "Yes Ronald, she is my mother. She just hasn't been around very much. She has chosen to seclude herself ever since my father…" She is cut off when Carmen says, "Now's not the time to rehash the past Anne."

Kim says, "Is… is it really you?"

Carmen turns to Kim with a big smile and says, "My… you've grown up so much since I last saw you. You were only knee high to your mother I think when I saw you last."

Kim says, "Yeah, it was just after Jim and Tim were born."

Ron suddenly remembers something and says, "Wait… KP, is that the woman you were so excited about meeting about when we were in Pre-K?"

Carmen says, "So you mentioned me to him?"

Kim nods and says, "Well, yeah… he was my best friend back then."

Carmen raises an eyebrow and says, "He was your best friend even that far back?"

Before Kim can answer Ron enthusiastically says, "Yep! We were best friends from the very moment we met!"

Kim smiles sweetly at Ron as she says, "That's right. We became the best of friends on that day."

Carmen walks towards Ron and stops when she is standing before him. Even though she wasn't any taller than Anne, she made Ron feel like something under a microscope with the way that she was giving him that analyzing look.

Ron nervously says, "Is… something wrong?"

Nana sternly says, "Oh for heaven's sake! Give the poor boy some space, you're scaring him!"

Carmen narrows her eyes at him for a moment before she steps back and turns her head to look at Nana. She says, "I am just checking out the boy. I don't know anything about him and I want to make sure he is going to be good enough for my granddaughter!"

Ron lets out a breath he'd been holding and thinks, "Whew!"

Nana frowns and starts towards Carmen as she says, "She is more MY granddaughter than yours! You haven't seen her since she was a child while I've seen her many times."

Slim says, "Now, ah reckon that we shouldn't be starting no feud over who's seen who more. The most important thing is that we're all here now right?"

Nana says, "Stay out of this Slim!" She then jabs a finger at Carmen as she says, "You caused enough trouble the last time you showed up for a Possible wedding and we don't need any more for this one!"

Carmen says, "What kind of name is 'Slim' for a son?" She bats at the finger pointing at her face as she says, "Get that out of my face or I'll…" She is cut off when Anne screams, "ENOUGH!"

Both Nana and Carmen fall quiet but not without giving each other a harsh glare at each other.

Anne takes a breath and says, "Ok, weddings are supposed to be happy occasions, not shouting matches. If you can't get along, then neither of you will be invited to the wedding and I think either of you wants that."

Carmen says, "You wouldn't! You'd keep your own mother out of your only daughter's wedding?" She turns to Kim and says, "Tell your mother just how absurd that is! Then we can talk about your husband to be."

Kim crosses her arms in front of her, and to those that knew her best, that meant Kim was not going to budge from what came out of her mouth next. She says, "First of all, I think my mom has a good point. Weddings are supposed to be civil occasions, not shouting matches. If no one can behave themselves, then they simply won't be invited and if they are, I expect them to be on their very best behavior because the first one who tries to ruin my wedding will be ejected so fast it'll make their head spin!" She pauses to take a breath and then narrows her eyes as she says, "Second of all, just what did you mean by talking about my husband to be? Do you have some sort of problem with Ron?"

Carmen says, "He just looks so… goofy. Are you sure you're happy? I only want the very best for you honey."

Kim slowly balls a hand into a fist against her arm, keeping her arms crossed as she was getting real tired of people talking about her husband to be like that. She wonders why no one could understand that she chose him because she loved him with all her heart and soul? She says in an angry tone of voice, "Yes Grandma, I am _**very**_ happy with Ron and I won't put up with anyone talking bad of him. He's been with me all my life and I want to spend the _rest_ of my life with him as well. You can just stay here if you're just going to be judging the man I love."

Carmen says, "But I don't know anything about him, how am I supposed to get to know him if I can't even _look_ at him?"

Anne says, "Mother, I think what you should do is talk to Ron. Don't just judge him by his looks. He has so much to offer and he just may very well surprise you."

Carmen says, "Well the news people certainly didn't seem to think very much of him. They didn't even seem to be able to agree on what his name was half the time! All the rest of the talk was centered on her exploits, half of which I don't really see as believable or possible. Maybe if your father was still around, he would be able to sort out the fact from the fiction and then I could get some straight answers."

Joss runs up and says, "I can tell you ever' thing you could ever want to know about him. I know all about his missions and just how many times he has saved Kim and the world!"

Carmen looks down at her and says, "And you are…?"

Joss blinks in surprise and says, "Ah'm Jocelyn Possible, but everyone just calls me "Joss" as onna account it sounds like "Just" and I'm just a Possible. My daddy's the one my Nana called "Slim" but that ain't his real name either, it is Samuel and he's…"

Carmen interrupts Joss as she says, "Yes, because he's so slim. I get that. The man could really use some fattening up."

Joss does a soft, but frustrated growl at Carmen and says, "You really should be respecting Ron because he is my cousin's soul mate and if there's no stronger bond than that, it is ah bond like that!"

Carmen looks down at Joss in thought, wondering if the girl that she'd never even heard of before could be right about it. She hadn't sensed any coercing or duplicity coming from Ron. Just a whole lot of nervous fear about something. She just couldn't believe her granddaughter would choose someone so… weak. It just didn't make any sense to her.

Carmen was smart enough to see that Kim was definitely very serious about marrying him. She would stay quiet and reserve judgment until she got to know him better and decides to play along and see how much information that she could get about the blond boy. In her eyes, he wasn't a man yet and only when she got enough facts to see him as such, would she feel happy enough with Kim's decision.

Carmen says, "Very well… I'll listen and hold back any decisions until I get to know the blond boy better."

Anne knew that her mother was just going to make things difficult but at least she would be more manageable until she made up her decision. She only prayed that it would be the right one where Ron was accepted as she didn't want another fiasco like at her own wedding where Carmen had been the only one to speak up when the priest had spoken the part 'if anyone has any reason why as to why these two should not be married… let them speak now or forever hold their peace.' She hadn't been too happy with the chaos that had erupted after the woman had spoken her mind, she was only thankful that her father managed to get her to shut up and tell the priest to continue.

Anne sighs inwardly as she also knew that having Nana and her mother around in the same room was going to be trouble as well. To say that Nana had not taken a liking to having her son spoken badly of at the wedding was quite the understatement and it looked like some feelings were still there.

Kim grabs Ron's hand and pulls him quietly towards an exit and without saying anything back Ron nods before following her with his hand still in hers.

Once in another room, Kim turns to Ron and says, "Sorry about that Ron… I hope she didn't bother you too much."

Ron smiles at Kim and says, "Hey, as my badical wife-to-be is so fond of saying, "No Big!" After all, if you can put up with my cousin and his iguana, then I can certainly deal with your grandma."

Kim smiles back at Ron and gives him a big hug and kiss before she pulls back and says, "Thanks Ron"

Ron returns the smile and reaches out to her, running his fingers along her cheek as he says, "No big deal, I love you Kim and nothing is ever going to change that. I'm yours until the end of time."

Kim and Ron lean in for another kiss when suddenly the sound of loud shouting followed by a crash is heard. Together as one, they turn and head towards the sound to make sure that everyone is all right.

**(Prison)**

Drakken plays some checkers with Pyro Pete instead of his motor-mouthed cell mate for a change, giving him a chance to actually think for a bit instead of hearing him blab on forever about things that he didn't really care to hear about.

Pyro Pete, a villain who loved all things hot and fiery. His yellow hair stood up on its end with red going through the last two inches or two, giving the illusion that his hair was continuously on fire. He had black eyes like coal and probably the most normal looking thing about him. His skin was a light red, giving him that sunburned look that Drakken thought looked ridiculous.

Much like his look, Pyro Pete's personality was a volatile one. One moment he could be like a small flame like on a birthday candle and the next he could be a raging inferno. Even with all these quirks, to Drakken it was FAR better than his cellmate's infernal talking.

At the moment Pyro Pete was on some of his medication to keep him calm and on top of that he was doing fairly well at checkers even if Drakken was winning at the moment.

One of the big security guards walks by with another, talking as if the prisoners around them didn't even exist which was fine for Drakken as he liked to pretend they didn't exist either. However, this time what one of them said caught his interest.

Guard one says, "I tell you, I never thought I'd see the day Kim Possible would be getting married."

Guard two says, "I agree, I just thought she'd be fighting the good fight forever."

Drakken jumps up and shouts, "Kim Possible is getting married? To WHO? When did this happen?"

Guard one says, "Where've you been buster? It is all over the news. Kim Possible is marrying her sidekick."

Guard two says, "What'd they say his name was again? Every time I hear about her engagement the name seems to change a bit."

Guard one says, "Boy, it is a good thing for you that I've actually met them before. His name is Ron Stoppable. He's a good guy, and his pet mole rat is pretty cool too."

Drakken shouts, "What? She's going to marry the sidekick? I mean I knew they were dating but I thought she'd get tired of him and of his habit for losing his pants all the time!"

Guard two chuckles at that and says, "Maybe she that's why she wants to marry him. She likes the package under his pants. Eh?" He winks and pokes at Drakken with an elbow.

Drakken growls and pushes the elbow away as he grumbles at the guard, "Stop that! No touching!" He starts to walk off and is stopped when Pyro Pete calls out, "Hey! What about our game?"

Drakken says, "Later! I must find out more about this! It doesn't make any sense for my teenage arch-nemesis to be getting married!" Then he adds in his thoughts, "I wonder if they'll invite me to the wedding? Ngh, they probably know I couldn't make it while I'm in jail anyway. Looks like I'll have to plan a way to escape sooner than I thought."

**(Possible Home)**

Kim and Ron look at the scene in disbelief. For a change the tweebs were the ones not in trouble with something breaking.

Anne was holding back her mother while James and Slim were trying to hold back Nana.

Kim says, "What's going on here?"

Tim and Jim comes running up and says, "We didn't do it!" in their stereo speak.

Kim says, "What happened here? Did you two say something?"

Tim shakes his head and says, "Uh-uh! We didn't say anything!"

Jim says, "Nana said something and then…"

Tim says, "Everything just went crazy!"

Ron moves away from Kim and goes over to help Anne and just as she manages to get by her he steps in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

Carmen angrily says, "Get out of my way!"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Afraid I can't do that."

Nana shouts, "Let her come, I'll kick her evil butt all the way back to her wicked cave!"

Joss says, "Well don't this beat all for a family reunion?"

James says, "Calm down mother, you know I don't tolerate any fighting in my home."

Carmen hits Ron in the face hard enough for his face to turn and that's when everyone stopped.

Kim cries out, "Ron! Are you ok?"

Ron turns his head and wipes a small bit of blood from his lip and says, "Yeah, I'm ok KP."

Carmen says with indignity, "Well that's what you get for being in my way blondie! I want to teach that _woman_ over there to watch what she says about me!"

Everyone was still quiet as they could see that Ron was starting glow blue and they didn't know what to make of it.

Kim starts to walk towards Ron when Carmen says, "Honestly, Kim… what are you thinking of marrying him? He doesn't seem all that…" She trails off as Ron's blue glow reaches it's peak with his hair and clothes flapping about wildly.

Carmen says, "Wha… What are you? How are you doing that?"

Tim says, "Cool! We get to see Ron's…" Jim says, "Mystical monkey power!" before they both say, "Awesome!"

Carmen says in confusion, "His _**what**_?"

Ron makes the ground rumble around his feet before he says, "You're not coming to the wedding." His blue glow fading immediately after he says that.

Carmen says, "What? You can't say that! You're not even part of this family yet!"

Kim takes Ron's arm and entwines it with hers, gently holding his hand in hers before she says firmly, "Actually, he can. He speaks for the both of us. I don't want anyone to ruin my wedding and since you and Nana can't get along like civil beings. In fact, I'm going to let Ron have the say on whether you can come to either of my weddings."

Ron's face shows some surprise for a moment before he smiles at Kim and gives her hand a soft squeeze.

Carmen's face drops and she says, "You… you can't be serious!" She turns to Anne and says, "Tell her that she can't do that!"

Anne looks away as she says, "It is their wedding. Lord knows I can't change Kim's mind about anything once she's made up her mind. You're on your own mother."

Carmen turns back to Kim and says, "We're family, you've got to have me there. Please reconsider."

Kim looks over at Ron and says, "Sorry, the one you have to convince isn't me, but Ron. So if you really want to be there at my wedding I suggest you start by apologizing."

Carmen was taller than Ron or Kim but at that moment she felt about as small as a smurf.

Carmen sighs deeply and looks Ron in the eyes as she says, "I… I'm sorry for striking you Ron. I hope you can forgive me. I was just so… furious at Nana over what she said that I wasn't thinking straight."

Everyone holds their breath to see what Ron will say without even realizing they are doing it. A few ticks past before Ron finally says, "I suppose you can come if you and Nana behave. Otherwise, I will have to kick the both of you out of the wedding."

Nana gasps and says, "You wouldn't!"

Carmen didn't want to miss her granddaughter's wedding and from the scene she saw before her, she doubted that Kim or Ron would ever divorce as strong as their unity was.

Carmen says, "Ok… I promise to do my best to be civil. Just as long as she doesn't purposely try to rile me anymore."

Nana glares at Carmen and it is obvious that she was holding back a few angry words before she steps back, slipping out of the grips of James and Slim before she says, "I promise as well. I don't want anything to ruin Kimberly's wedding just like…" She bites back the rest of her words even though it was obvious that she was going to say something about Carmen ruining another's wedding.

Joss says, "Amazin'! You did what no one else could do Ron!"

Everyone just turns to look at Joss as she grins and says, "Youse got the two of the to be quiet for the first time!"

Anne makes a suppressed laughing sound, which is then followed by Jim and Tim. It isn't long before everyone is laughing in the Possible house.

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. It is longer than the last one. I've been having net problems so forgive me for uploading it so late. So, on to the questions! What did you think of Carmen's arrival? What did you think of the way Carmen treated Ron? What do you think of the tension between Carmen and Nana? What do you think of Ron getting angry and using his mmp? (even if it did fizzle out) What do you think about Kim in this chapter? Pretty clever solution to the problem isn't it? What did you think of the fact that Carmen didn't know Joss? Do you think Carmen might wreck Kim's wedding? Did anyone catch the smurf reference after I used the 'blue' mmp? Did you like Drakken's reaction to learning of Kim and Ron's engagement? Do you think Drakken will escape? What did you think of Pyro Pete? What did you think of the two guards? What did you think of the guard that remembered Ron's name correctly? Looks like people are beginning to know the name more and more doesn't it? Any ideas what will happen in the next chapter? Any thoughts?

As usual with my chapters all reviews, all ideas, thoughts, suggestions, remarks, questions, drawings of any of the characters such as Pyro Pete, and more are always welcome.


	15. Chapter 15: Journey of a

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 15: Journey of a…**

**(Possible Home: Next Day)**

Kim says, "Are we all set? We've got a long trip to Las Vegas."

Anne says, "Just about, but are you sure you want to do this so soon?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes because Ron and I learned our lesson when we tried to keep our engagement a secret. We're going to be officially married as soon as possible but we'll still wear our engagement rings until we have our big wedding."

Anne says, "Are you sure about doing this? What if this gets out too?"

Ron walks up after having just put some stuff in the car and says, "If it gets out, then we'll deal with it. We will still have the big wedding anyway because my Kim deserves a wedding of style." Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket and says, "Uh-huh!" as eagerly as he could.

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "That's so sweet." She then leans over and kisses him on the lips.

Monique walks up and says, "Aw, there's the sweet couple. You two look like you're married already."

Kim blushes and says, "Monique, thanks for coming so quickly."

Monique grins as she says, "Are you kidding Kim? There was no way I am going to miss this!"

Felix rolls up and says, "Hey Ron-man, you're looking good." He then extends a hand to which Ron slaps palm wise before they bonk their fists together. He then says, "Hey Rufus, how's it going?"

Ron chuckles and says, "Thanks Felix for coming. Wouldn't be a wedding without you." Before Rufus does a thumbs up to Felix, indicating that all is good with him.

Felix smiles at his friend and says, "No problem Ron, just like Monique was saying. There was way I was going to miss seeing the two of you get hitched."

Suddenly the Kimmunicator signals and Kim pulls it out. She ways, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade says, "I was just calling to tell you that Global Justice is going to watch the house for you while the family's gone."

Kim smiles and says, "Thanks Wade, you rock."

Wade shakes his head and says, "Oh, I can't take the credit for this one Kim. Dr. Director herself told me she wanted to contribute something to your wedding for all the times you've saved the world."

Kim and Ron both smile before Kim says, "Please tell her that she didn't have to do that… but thanks."

Wade nods and says, "Will do. Oh, and the ride for the rest of your family should be there any minute."

Kim says, "Thanks Wade, I appreciate this."

Wade grins at Kim and says, "Hey, we're friends Kim and if anyone deserves having their family with them when they marry it is you two."

Ron sticks his head into the view of the camera and says, "You still have that ride set up in case my parents change that mind?"

Wade nods and says, "Yep, on standby."

Ron smiles and says, "Thanks Wade."

Wade chuckles and says, "Now go have a good wedding you guys."

Kim and Ron look at each other, with eyes meeting and Wade could see the love in their eyes before they say at the same time, "We will…" Leaving Wade no doubt at all that his friends were really looking forward to it.

**(Meanwhile at Prison)**

Drakken manages to get his hands on guard's security key with the help of Pyro Pete freaking out again. All it had taken was a little placebo in place of his regular medicine and he was able to create enough of a distraction.

Drakken rants in a whisper to himself, "Soon… soon I will be out of this prison hellhole and I shall visit upon you both my 'respects' that you two deserve!" He can't help but chortle a little before quickly stopping himself when eyes begin to look at him.

**(Stoppable House)**

At the Stoppable house Hana wakes up suddenly and starts to crawl towards the door.

Yori who was watching the house notices Hana's sudden and urgent motions. She looks over at the door she was heading towards to see if there was anyone there but after the last few attempts, the word had finally spread enough about elite ninjas guarding the Stoppable house that no further attempts were being made.

Yori was about to make a move when Anna, Hana's mother walks out of another room and spots Hana crawling quickly.

Anna scoops up the little baby and she says, "Where are you off to in such a hurry little one?"

Hana says, "Brother! Kim!" with her little hands waving about excitedly.

Anna's eyebrows jump up and she says, "How…?" She shakes her head and says, "Listen honey, it is just a small ceremony. Everyone doesn't need to go and they'll be having a bigger wedding where you'll be the flower girl. Won't that be nice?"

Tom walks out and says, "What's going on?" as he sees Hana squirming in his wife's hands and repeating "Brother! Kim!" over and over.

Anna says, "I think she's upset that we're not going to the secret wedding honey."

Tom sighs and says, "With all the media hounds out there right now, we wouldn't be able to attend without alerting them that something was up."

Hana turns her attention to the window, reaching out and babbling with an outreached hand.

Yori was peering through the window from the roof, so she was upside but she could clearly understand Hana's predicament. She wanted to go as well but she had to guard the house and the family from those who might wish to harm them.

Hana frowns as she sees that Yori isn't going to be helping so she yanks off a button from her mother's shirt and throws it hard enough smash through corner of the house, just where Yori happened to be and it strikes her solidly enough to end her falling in front of the window. She lets out a brief cry of surprise and pain from being struck as she was and groans as she shakes her head on the ground.

Yori's training had enabled her to almost unconsciously fall without injury from a one-story fall but the impact still dazed her.

The window opens up and Tom looks down to see "What do we have here?" A moment later Anna with Hana still in her arms sticks her head out and says, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Yori gasps and knew she'd been caught. She thinks about running away but she also knew that Hana had deliberately knocked her off for a reason. She catches the other ninjas out of the corner of her eye with gas ready to help her escape with but a motion from her. She gives the stand down signal and gets up to her feet before she does a small bow.

Yori thinks, "Forgive me for this Sensei…" before she says, "Hello, please forgive my intrusion. I am a friend of your son Stoppable-san and I have been watching over your home to prevent intruders and harm from reaching your family."

The parents look at each other for a second while Hana giggles and claps her hands at Yori, telling Yori that she was indeed right. Hana had intended for her to do this.

Tom says, "Well then I guess we owe you our thanks, um… what is your name?"

Yori says, "Please forgive me for my manners. I am Yori. May I come in?"

Anna nods and says, "Yes, I'll go open the door for you."

Yori nods and sprints to the door, leaping a bush to land in front of it just in time to see Anna open the door.

Hana babbles as she reaches out, trying to grab ahold of Yori.

Anna smiles after noticing Hana's reaction and thinks, "She must know Yori is a good person." Before she says, "Come on in please."

Yori walks in and lets Anna close the door before she leans over to be face level with Hana as she says, "Hello little Hana, you look well."

Tom walks over to join them and says, "I'm confused here, how do you know Hana?"

Yori pauses for a second as she thinks, "Looks like I must tell them…" She says, "Hana… is a baby from our ninja school. So, in a way she is like a little sister to me."

Anna says, "I thought she was an orphan?"

Yori nods, "True, she has no parents. But all who have been at our school become like brothers and sisters in a sense."

Tom says, "I see. So what brings you here?"

Yori brushes her finger along Hana's cheek, causing her to giggle happily as she says, "Sensei, who runs the Yamanouchi school, which is a super secret ninja school asked for me to go and watch over your home when we learned of the wedding between Kim Possible and your son."

Anna says, "You know, I thought things were pretty quiet around here after the media got wind of things."

Yori says, "Yes, there are few reporters who would be able to get past an ninja such as myself." She didn't want to mention the other ninjas in case the family would want to meet them as well and if she suspected that what Hana wanted was to come to pass, they would need to stay behind and guard the house.

Anna says, "Do you think you could protect us if we wanted to go to the wedding as well?"

Yori bows with her hands in front of her, clasped together as she says, "It would be my honor to protect the three of you."

Anna says to Tom, "Oh honey! Let's go! I really do want to go see our son get married."

Tom thinks about it as he looks at his wife, then Hana who simply says, "Brother! Kim!" as happily as she can. He sighs as he rubs the back of his head and says, "Very well, but let's try not to get in the way ok?"

Anna smiles and cries out, "All right! I get to see my little boy get married!" She bounces Hana in her arms a little even as Hana laughs and claps her hands together happily before she looks over at Yori and gives her a nod of thanks.

Yori nods back before she says, "When is the wedding?"

Suddenly Anna and Tom jolt and say in stereo, "Ah! The wedding is today!"

Yori says, "What? Where?" She notices that she wasn't even being listened to as Tom runs into another room as he yells, "I've got to get packing!" while Anna hands Hana off to Yori and says, "I'll get the baby stuff we need together. Here, hold Hana until I get everything together!" before she too runs off into the nursery.

Yori looks down at Hana and says, "Well little sister, I hope you know what you're doing." To which Hana just replies with a giggle and a smile up at Yori.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry about the delay everyone. Things got kind of hectic for me in my life for a little bit and thus delaying any writing. I hope to resume my schedule of updates so keep an eye out for them! Ok, now for the questions (whoopee huh?) What do you think of what happened at the Possible home? Anyone surprised to see Felix and Monique there? What do you think of the way everyone's getting there? Some of the family is going by GJ transport and some by KP's car (hey, with rocket engines it'll be a short trip right?) so it all works out right? What do you think of the Drakken scene? Spells trouble doesn't it? What did you think of the scene at the Stoppable house? Gotta love Hana don't you? What do you think of the introduction of Yori to the parents? Do you think the parents will get a ride with the Yamanouchi? Or go with Wade's ride? Or get their own ride? Where do you think all the villains are? Or Kim's other friends/rivals are during all this?

As usual all reviews, ideas, thoughts, baby care tips, WoW tips, ideas for Ron's wedding outfit, and more are always welcome.


	16. Chapter 16: Thousand headaches begin

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 16: Thousand headaches begin**

**(In the air somewhere)**

Shego was flying after having made a quick stop to get her stuff at the lair. She knew that luck favored the prepared after all, and she was a professional after all.

She was keeping her ear to the radio which was still abuzz with the latest on all the world happenings plus a good half of what was talked about was Kim and the mysterious guy she was going to marry.

She had even laughed as one radio talk show had even managed to get some nerdy guy who was the assistant manager at Bueno Nacho in for a talk about Kim and Ron.

Shego was actually very surprised to learn quite a bit from the nerdy guy, as apparently he was also a school chum from their school. As she flies towards her destination she thinks about something this 'Ned' said about Kim and Ron on the radio show… "Yeah, they were always tight and I could see it in Kim's eyes whenever they were around each other. They were in love, but did I ever expect them to do something like this? No way, Kim was just too much of a miss-follows-the-rules kind of girl even imagine something like this."

Shego snickers as she also remembers something that Ned said about Kim, "She was a nice enough girl at work, but she was too distracted and just horrible in the kitchen. Ron on the other hand… his work was beautiful art and taste personified. He really knew how to cook while I had to put her on cheese duty where all she had to do was press a button because she couldn't. A simple task that she ended up leaving to that naked rat thing of theirs while she ran off to save the world at some cheese wheel."

Shego knew that all that alone was going to be good ammunition to jab at Kim with for a while. She also knew of the mission that Ned had spoken of as she still had that green jacket in her closet after paying to get the melted cheese out of it.

She is nearing Kim's house when she spots a GJ hoverjet in the street and quickly swerves down low behind some houses to avoid being detected. She pulls out some binoculars as she thinks, "How'd GJ know I was coming here? Wait… why are Kim's parents and others getting on board with luggage? Where are they going and where's Kimmie?"

Shego quickly scans the roads before her radar picks up something, allowing her to spot Kim's purple car flying through the air easily with her binoculars. She says, "Something's up… and it isn't because of me. So what are they up to?"

Shego powers up her craft to follow the GJ jet in stealth mode, which was funny to her as she usually used that mode to give GJ the slip. Turning towards Kim's car, she gives pursuit after her arch-rival.

**(Meanwhile outside of Prison)**

Drakken shouts, "Success! I have finally escaped and without that lousy Shego's help!" He grumbles, as his happy mood was short lived at the thought of his sidekick leaving him in prison to suffer the verbal and mental abuse of his cellmate, Francis with all the unending yammering that he did.

Drakken then continues onward to his lair for a change of clothes and to begin his plans for Kim in which he had been thinking about ever since he learned of Kim's upcoming wedding.

**(Back in Middleton)**

Bonnie was talking with the other girls of the cheerleader squad about Kim's future. She says, "and I say that we're going to need a new head cheerleader because Kim is going to be all distracted over her husband to be. We need someone focused, someone smart, someone…"

Liz says with narrowed eyes as she points at Bonnie, "You mean someone… like you?"

Bonnie crosses her arms in front of herself as she says, "Yes, and let's face the facts. Possible is going to be too distracted by wedding plans and Stoppable to really be able to focus on our cheer squad. Do we really need someone like that leading us?"

Tara says, "Bonnie! Kim's handled distractions before and always led us just fine."

Bonnie shakes her head as she says, "Sorry Tara, but those were temporary distractions that lasted a day like her world-saving business. This kind of thing is going to be MONTHS and will only get crazier as she gets closer to her wedding date."

Marcella says, "I think we should see what Kim wants. We shouldn't be making any decisions like this without her."

Bonnie growls in frustration and says, "Just you wait and see! Weddings have a way of consuming everyone's attention, not just the bride's and we'll lose our games if our teams don't get the 110 percent energy that we pour into every cheer."

Hope says, "Oh! Do you think she'll ask us to be bridesmaids at her wedding?"

Bonnie sighs as after that, the discussion turned away from who should lead the squad to focus on Kim's wedding just as she knew it would. Still, she smiled inside as she too was happy for Kim, but for appearances sake she couldn't let anyone except perhaps Tara know. It wasn't long before she too was just another squealing girl talking about Kim's wedding with Bonnie's thoughts before she surrendered, "Ah well, when you can't beat them… join them."

**(In New Jersey)**

Motor Ed aka Eddie steps back to admire his handiwork and he shouts, "Oh Yeahhh! The dude is so going to love this motorcycle! It seriously rocks! Seriously!"

Eddie looks at the scene in front of him. The bike looked somewhat like a Ninja motorcycle in the streamlining that it had but it also had a sidecar for Kim or any other passenger. There was even a little place to sit that was designed for the 'pink bald guy' that Ron seemed to always carry around with him.

Eddie circles the bike that shined like it was fresh out of the factory, only no company in the world had a bike with as many extras as this one did. He grins big, as he was glad to have been able to remember a lot of the blueprints from that wheelie dude's chair.

Reaching out to touch a button on the main steering control he steps back quickly with a big grin as the motorcycle's wheels, including the sidecar's start to move into a horizontal position and with a blue glow before it rises up to a height slightly higher than the when it had been resting on the ground.

Eddie grins and does an air guitar move while shouting, "YYYYEEEAAHHH!!!" before then says, "Totally awesome! Seriously!"

**(Duff Killigan's Island)**

Duff hits his regular golf ball on his course, wincing as it slices in the air and lands in the sand trap. He groans, "Ah No! Not the sand trap!" He climbs aboard the golf cart that has his family crest painted on the side and back of it before driving it forward.

Duff says, "My game is completely shot! I just canna focus with all this business about Kim and the Lad getting married on my mind!" He stops the cart halfway to the ball and presses a button, which brings up a keypad and a screen in front of him. He begins to start typing until a webpage pops up on his screen.

Duff begins to click and type until he finally finds what he wants and says, "Finally! Maybe this will help ease my mind!"

Duff enters in some data and then with a click of a mouse he is satisfied with the entry. He then presses the same button that had revealed the keyboard and screen, making them go away the same way as they had appeared before driving forward to catch up to his golf ball.

**(At Henchco)**

Jack Hench says to a short, chubby man with glasses that stands in front of his desk, "How are the plans coming along for Kim Possible and her sidekick?"

The man adjusts his glasses and says, "Well sir, if I may point out, the sidekick has a name and…" Jack sighs loudly and says, "Fine! Ron Stoppable the partner! Now what about the plans?"

The man looks down at a paper he is holding with one hand and says, "The plans are coming along just fine. We should be ready to go whenever she announces her wedding to the world."

Jack grins, "Excellent! Now that's just the kind of news I like to hear! Now, how are the rest of our projects going?"

The man glances down and adjusts his glasses again before he says, "The detectable glitch with the instant muscles ring has finally been fixed by one of our boys in R & D."

Jack smiles, "Ah, more good news! This is turning out to be a very good day indeed for me!"

**(Worldwide Evil Empire aka WEE Headquarters)**

Sheldon Director aka Gemini says to the phone, "I tell you Mother! It is not fair! Why should Betty be allowed to help Kim Possible and I can't attack her?"

A male voice on the phone says, "Because she has not done anything warranting attack and your sister is just doing what she sees as her duty to assist another crime fighter."

Sheldon groans and says, "Father would not agree with you, you know that!"

Suddenly a new voice appears on the line and a female voice says, "Normally I wouldn't but in this case, 'Mother' is completely right. Let them have their day. Besides, think of how much easier it will be to deal with them when they are in the same place?"

Mother says, "Father! That's a horrible thing to say!"

Father says, "Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you married evil."

Sheldon sighs as he thinks, "Two of the most powerful leaders of secret organizations based in London and they have to be my parents!" He says, "Can we please get back to the matter at hand? What about my sister?" He practically screams the last question.

Mother says, "Forget it, right now the international risks involved with acting upon Kim Possible and her fiancé is too high. You would be better off waiting. You and your sister may have your little organizations because we allow it but do something to them and even I will be forced to take them away like we did when you two were fighting over that doll as kids."

Father says, "I agree with Mother, for once trying anything at this point while your sister is helping would only cause us more problems than either of us are prepared to deal with right now."

Sheldon groans and says, "Fine! But then how about I join forces with her? Would that be ok?"

There is silence on the line before the parents say in stereo, "You actually want to work WITH your sister on something?"

Sheldon says, "Why the surprise? I've done it before!"

Mother says, "Working with your sister to take down the boy who double-crossed the both of you back in grade school _hardly_ counts, Sheldon!"

Sheldon says, "You always take her side Mother!"

Mother says, "I do not!"

Father says, "Let's not get into this old argument again!" The female voice sighs before saying, "Sheldon, you can work with your sister on two conditions. First, she has to agree to it. Second, no double crosses allowed until AFTER the honeymoon. If Mother and I hadn't had at least that luxury, neither you or your sister would have ever been born."

Sheldon growls in frustration, "Fine! No double crosses then! But there is no way Betty is going to allow me to help her!"

Mother says, "I'll talk to her about it. Until then, no actions _against_ Possible, her fiancé or anything and anyone related to their wedding."

Sheldon knew what Mother was saying and says, "Fine, fine… I agree. I won't do anything to ruin their wedding."

Mother says, "Good, then I'll work with your sister and see about getting you to work together with her. Until then, prove you're serious by not taking actions. Bye now." There is a soft click indicating Mother is gone.

Father says, "I'm surprised that you actually want to work with your sister but I'm also relieved that I don't have to worry about any incidents being caused by either of you for a change. Behave now and I'll check on you later." There is another soft click and Sheldon hangs up his end before he leans back in his chair and his little 'taco bell sized dog' hops up into his lap.

Sheldon says, "It is a crazy, mixed-up world Pepe when a brother is forced to work with his sister."

Pepe barks in agreement and then is quiet as Sheldon begins to pet him, which always acted to soothe the both of them.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, today… Feb 27th is my birthday and I'm 35, so I thought I'd give you all a gift from me. A new chapter! Yay huh? Well, as you can all see a lot of things are happening that could give Kim and her friends a headache. What do you think is the most likely thing that will cause trouble? What do you think of Shego? Can you imagine Ned talking about Kim on the radio? Now that Drakken's escaped, what do you think will happen next? What did you think of Bonnie making a play for Kim's cheerleader position? What do you think Duff did and what was he so bugged about? What do you think is happening at Hencho? Any thoughts? Did you like the mention of the ring? What did you think of Ron's bike? There is more to it than I revealed, but it was cool to have a spot for Rufus wasn't it? What did you think of the WEE scene? The Mother and Father people are based on a movie I once saw where the names were the opposite of the roles that they played and it was based in London. Of course 'Mother' was a guy in a wheelchair, which I'm not sure about doing for this story yet.

As usual all reviews, Happy Birthday Wishes, ideas for Eddie's motorcycle, thoughts on the characters, and more are always welcome.


	17. Chapter 17: For Kim and Everybody!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 17: For Kim and everybody!**

**(In the air over Nevada)**

Shego grips the controls tightly and she mutters to herself the same thing she'd been thinking ever since they entered Nevada's airspace, "They're just all going on a mission together, or leaving because of the media… They are **not** getting married at some cheap, quickie wedding chapel in Las Vegas…"

Shego knew her job was to destroy Kimmie, but that was only because of her job as being a sidekick for Dr. D otherwise she was perfectly happy to leave the cheerleader alone. However, it really annoyed her to see Kim destroy herself. She wanted to do that, and it was no fun if Kim did it for her. Also, she secretly didn't want to destroy Kim, she had gotten so used to battling Kim that… well, if she'd ever had had a younger sister in her life, that her relationship with Kim Possible would have been just as good.

Shego growls and puts the craft on autopilot while she switches over to a keyboard and hud-like screen. She types her questions and with Dr. D's excellent search engine programmed in, she got a list of very possible wedding chapels that Kim and Ron could go to that promised total secrecy based on the current flight path of the car.

However, Shego ignored all but the top one because out of all the ones on the list before her. The top one was one where Kim and Ron had saved someone and she knew that they had a practice of 'asking' for favors from people. The reason the computer had listed it at number one was because of the fact that Kim was familiar with the place already.

Shego stares ahead at the car flying about at a casual speed so as not to lose the GJ hoverjet flying behind them.

Shego turns off the automatic pilot and with one hand moving quickly to some the speed controls; she pushes it forward, knowing full well that if she went too fast that the cloak would begin to fail.

Shego rockets past Kim and Ron, with Ron catching a glimpse of the ripple effect caused by her high speed.

Ron says, "Did you see that?"

Kim says, "See what Ron, sweetie?"

Ron blinks at being called sweetie and forgets what he saw before he says, "Um, nothing… Kim Stoppable."

Ron was surprised to see Kim's reaction though. He had expected her to be upset at him but instead she lets out a happy sigh, smiling and says, "I do love the sound of that…"

Kim puts the car on automatic pilot before she turns towards him and pulls him into a passionate kiss on the lips for a full minute. Pulling back slowly she smiles at him with that dazed expression on his face that she'd come to know that he had been overwhelmed by her kiss. She says, "Thank you Ron" with a light giggle at the end of it.

She returns to the controls and turns off the automatic controls when Ron finally in his daze says, "Uhhhhh… no probbbbblem…" causing her to smile at him before turning her attention back to the sky before her. She knew from her controls that they were not very far from the wedding chapel that they'd chosen to go to.

**(In GJ Hovercraft)**

Nana and Carmen were sitting on opposite ends of the craft, staring angrily at each other with Slim and his brother looking nervously at each other as they hoped that it wouldn't come down to a fight.

Slim knew that even though Nana might be old and retired, she still had the moves to take down almost anyone. He was remembers how some months ago, Nana had been visiting him and his daughter. They had gone into the town to go pick up some supplies when a man tried to hold them up with a long knife.

Slim still winced at the memory whenever he remembered how as soon as Joss had been threatened with the knife for her big mouth… Nana moved like lightening and not only disarmed him but made it so he'd think**twice** about holding a knife to a girl ever again by injuring him in such a way that it'd take a long time to heal.

Slim really had wished that such a situation hadn't occurred as Nana was quickly asked by Joss to receive some of her martial arts training and given what had almost happened, Nana reluctantly agreed.

Slim mentally sighs as he thinks, "Ah guess it is ok. Joss was able to use what she learned when she caught those cattle rustlers in our area single handedly." Still, he couldn't help but worry about her chasin' all those crooks but at least she had backup in the form of some of her friends from the area.

Joss walks on over to Nana and says, "Just what happen'd between the two of you? What'd she do?"

Nana looks at Joss in surprise as if she hadn't even noticed Joss standing there until just then. She softly says, "Well, I shouldn't really talk about it dearie…" before Carmen says, "You're right! I had every right to speak when I did."

Nana looks crossly at Carmen before she looks away and says, "However, I think you have a right to know." She pauses and takes a breath before she says, "You see… Carmen had unhappy about the marriage between Kim's parents and even knowing this she was invited to the wedding under the belief that she wouldn't do anything to wreck the big day."

Joss glances at Carmen and then says to Nana, "What happened?"

Carmen just sat there with her arms crossed while Nana says, "Throughout the events before the actual wedding, she kept bothering her daughter and James so much that when she stood up at the moment when the priest said the line about speaking their peace or holding it forever more… she very loudly spoke her mind."

Joss's eyes grow wide and she says, "Nooo!"

Nana nods and says, "Yes! And on top of that, when her daughter ran crying from the altar all she could say was, "About time she came to her senses!" She didn't even bother going after her.

Nana clenches a hand into a fist and says, "It took both James, her husband, Henry and I to finally calm her down. So along with a personal ejection by yours truly and her own husband that they finally were able to finish the wedding."

Joss looks over at Anne and says, "Is this true? Did ya almost not get married and have cousin Kim?"

Anne nods her reply, otherwise being quiet with her eyes brimming with tears as she remembers that most painful day.

Joss turns towards Carmen and frowns before she storms over to where she was and says, "You better not be thinking of doing that at my cousin Kim's wedding or…" Carmen says, "Or what young lady?" She wasn't backing down in the slightest bit, which put Joss at a bit of a loss for a moment.

Slim takes the moment to take his daughter by her shoulders and steer her away from Carmen before things could escalate any further. He says, "Come along now, we're almost there and we should be talking about what to do at the wedding, not how to turn all this here into a fight."

Nana says, "You're right dear, this is supposed to be a happy occasion after all." She directs a look at Carmen as if to send a message to her to remind her of that very fact. She sees that Carmen just looks away as if to send a message back that she heard and chose not to listen.

The GJ pilot says, "We're coming in for a landing, will everyone please buckle up?"

Everyone buckles up and they wait the few minutes in silence that it takes for the pilot to land in the large back parking lot next to the wedding chapel. Kim's car was already there and empty.

Nana says, "Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to see my granddaughter get married!"

Jim and Tim run past Nana as Jim says to Tim, "Last one to the chapel has to…" He is cut off as Joss runs past them and says, "Loser has to kiss a girl! Nyah!" and laughs as she gets a head start while Jim and Tim cry out, "What?" in shock.

James shouts after the three of them, "Be sure to behave around Kim you three!" but he can see that they aren't really listening to him.

Everyone follows at their own pace, knowing that Kim isn't going to start the wedding without them and that she'd need time to get into her wedding dress.

Just as the three kids reach chapel, there is a huge explosion that takes out a good-sized portion of the chapel wall!

**(In the air)**

The Stoppables were riding in a fast aircraft as they had missed the Possible family leaving by twenty minutes.

Anna says, "Oh, I hope we're not going to be too late. I want to see my little man get married to Kim."

Tom says, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll make it. We just barely missed them remember?"

Yori says, "He is right and we are already coming up on the chapel that you said they were going to."

Little Hana just giggles with a small smile in Yori's arms.

Anna looks at Yori and says, "I guess you're right Yori." She then smiles and says, "I think Hana's taken a real liking to you."

Yori smiles down at Hana and says, "I like her too. She is a beautiful baby sister for Stoppable-san."

Tom smiles and nods before he says, "Yes, he's proven to be a terrific big brother to her. He takes very good care of her and he obviously just loves her."

Hana does a short baby laugh as she enjoys being the center of attention. She does a little burp and everyone goes "Awww, isn't she the cutest thing?"

Anna says, "Maybe someday my new soon daughter-in-law will bless the world with a child. Wouldn't that just be the most sweetest thing?"

Tom chuckles and says, "I think so but I doubt they'll be planning such a thing until after college, especially if her mother has anything to say about it."

Anna smiles as she says, "Sometimes these things just happen when they're supposed to happen honey. Remember Ron?" She grins a little with blushing cheeks as she looks at Tom.

Tom clears his throat and says with a smile, "Yes, I remember very well that day…"

Yori can sense what is going on as the two parents fall silent and just stare at each other with flushed faces while Hana just looks up in confusion from Yori's arms.

Yori turns Hana away and says to her, "Let's go up to the cockpit and see the chapel little Hana."

They move up to the front and the silent, ninja pilot simply nods to her as he concentrates on flying while Yori sits down, moving Hana so that she can see out the window as well.

Yori points to a large white building where they can already see the GJ hovercraft and Kim's smaller, but recognizable purple car next to it as she say, "Look there, they are already at the chapel. Soon you'll see your big brother marrying Kim."

Hana claps her hands together and happily says, "Brother! Kim!"

Anna says, "There you are. Are you showing Hana where they're getting married?"

Yori says, "Yes, I thought it best to see it before we get there." And adds in her thoughts, "Also to allow you two some privacy while going down memory lane."

Tom says, "I can't wait to get there. I just know it'll be a good wedding."

Anna smiles and hugs Tom as she says, "You're right honey."

They all look out the window and are about to come on approach for the parking lot when suddenly a wall at the chapel explodes!

Anna cries out, "Ron! Kim!"

Tom says, "I… I bet they're ok. Remember, they are together and nothing can defeat them when they are with each other."

Yori looks down with great concern at the scene and thinks, "I certainly hope so… for the sake of all."

Hana is quiet as she watches the scene below her, captivated at the smoke shrouding whatever was going on inside the chapel.

Yori begins to strap herself in as she says, "Sit down quickly and strap yourselves in. We're going in quick."

The Stoppable parents didn't need to be told twice. They wanted to know what was going on just as much as anyone so they move to some seats behind Yori and the pilot, strapping themselves in quickly even as they can feel the pilot already beginning his steep decent.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far. What did you think of the car scene with Kim and Ron? Aren't they a cute couple? What do you think of what happened on the GJ hoverjet? A little more was revealed about what happened back then. Can you imagine something like that happening? Amazing that they still had it continue wouldn't you say? What did you think of what of the Stoppable scene with them arriving just in time to see something like that happen at the chapel where Kim and Ron are supposed to be getting married! What do you think happened? What will they find when they arrive? Any guesses? 

As usual all reviews, ideas for the story, song suggestions, fighting moves, and more are always welcome.


	18. Chapter 18: Marriage is a battlefield!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 18: Marriage is a battlefield!**

**(In the air over the chapel)**

Yori holds on tightly to Hana as the ninja pilot takes the craft into a dive so as to cut down the time spent in the air.

Tom and Anna hold each other's hands as they watch and prayed that everyone is alright.

Anna didn't want Kim and Ron to never be able to be married. She knew that if any two deserved to be able to live a happy life together, it was those two.

Tom says to his wife, "You'll see… they will be ok." While adding in his thoughts, "They better be or whoever's responsible for this will pay."

Tom feels Anna squeeze his hand and he responds back reassuringly, feeling her hand ease up as he knew she felt his reassurance through their touch.

The pilot begins coming out of his dive as he nears the ground not one person, even the baby was worried about the pilot's skills. Everyone was focused on the chapel below and just as the pilot begins to land near as he can, another explosion rocks the chapel, blowing out the doors to the front of the place and sending them flying!

One of the two doors flies off and smashes headfirst into a parked car across the street, smashing through the window of the passenger side. The second door flies a shorter distance as its flight path is interrupted by it slamming into a mailbox and sending all of its contents all over the sidewalk and street!

The ninja pilot presses a button, which opens the cockpit door so that when they touch down a moment later, everyone can disembark immediately.

Yori hands Hana to Anna and very quickly says, "I will see what happened." Before she quickly leaps out of the door and starts running towards the chapel. She didn't want to bring Hana along as there are some things no innocent should ever have to see. Especially if what she feared was going on inside was happening.

Yori is not surprised to see the Possible clan at the scene already as they had been closer but what she saw inside did surprise her.

As Yori cleared through the smoke, she saw that Kim was in a ruined wedding dress along with Ron in a black rental tux that had also seen better days and neither one of them looked very happy at the moment.

Yori could see that the ruined wedding dress actually made it easier for Kim to move about as the skirt of the dress was cut and scorched up with holes to the point where the dress once, long was now above knees in length.

She was relieved to see that aside from the clothing damage, neither Kim nor Ron appeared to have suffered any sort of injuries.

Another explosion rocks near where she is standing and she turns to see Shego with her hands glowing and shouting, "Stand still you little…"

Yori tosses a knife at Shego who sees it coming her way and blasts it with a plasma blast, destroying it in mid-air.

Suddenly from behind Yori is tackled by something with furry hands and an immediate "Ook! Ook!" follows to let her know that she was being held by a monkey, not just any monkey from the way it managed to hold her down but a ninja monkey!

Yori whispers in surprise, "Monkey Fist!"

Sure enough Monkey Fist appears out of the smoke a moment later and says, "Do you REALLY think I'd let the two of you get married? Do you think I am not aware of what the legends say?"

Ron shouts, "Dude! I don't know and I really don't care! This is our wedding day that you are ruining!"

Even as the room became clearer of the smoke, Yori could see that Shego was trying to blast monkeys as they jumped around like crazy trying to get a chance to get her and keep her from using her powers on them.

Yori was wondering what she was going to do when suddenly the monkey is lifted off of her back. She turns and her eyes widen briefly as she sees a young girl holding him by his arms, pinning them to his sides.

Joss says, "A little help 'ere?"

Yori nods and delivers a stunning punch to the monkey, instantly making it slump in Joss's arms.

Joss drops the unconscious monkey before she smiles at Yori and says, "Yori… right? Welcome to the free fer all at my cousin's wedding."

Yori looks at Joss with confusion and says, "I'm sorry… do I know you? Perhaps you can explain to me what is happening here?"

Joss karate chops a monkey that runs past her and says, "Easy… First, I know everything about every one of Kim's adventures, including the time she was jellin' over you when you were looking for Monkey Fist after he kidnapp'd your Sensei. Second…" The two of them duck as a chair goes flying over their heads.

Joss says, "Second, Monkey Fist showed up to wreck things. He was babbling about something he'd read about. Makes no sense to me and for some reason Shego's helping us all."

Kim charges Monkey Fist as she says, "What are you doing here Monkey Fist? Can't you see I'm trying to have a wedding?"

Monkey Fist says, "That's exactly what I am _trying_ to prevent! I know what will happen if he marries you!"

Kim shouts at Monkey Fist, "What are you talking about? What will happen?

Monkey Fist says, "As if you aren't already aware! It is the only sane and logical reason that someone like you would ever say yes to marrying the buffoon!"

Ron shouts as he struggles with a ninja monkey, "Hey! I heard that!"

Monkey Fist goes head to head with Kim, their strikes and blocks almost seem for the first couple of attacks before Kim does a super fast, strong punch that sends him flying backwards!

Monkey Fist hops back up to all fours quickly enough and says, "You are good but not good enough and without any powers it is just a matter of time before you are defeated!"

Suddenly in a voice that sends chills through his spine he hears, "Oh, it is powers that will defeat you? Why don't we see if mine will be enough?" He can see a bright green glow from behind him casting his shadow in green.

Even knowing who and what he would see, Monkey Fist turns his head and sees what he feared he would. He saw Shego with both hands flaming, her tight green jumpsuit with a few nicks and tears in it from fighting his monkeys, which only enhanced her dangerousness.

What made Monkey Fist start to really sweat was that instead of the usual look on her face, which was boredom or mild frustration, she had a snarl on her lips and furrowed eyebrows, telling him that she was in a really foul mood.

Monkey Fist says, "What are you doing helping her? Isn't she your arch rival or something?"

Shego growls, "That's right! So no one tries to destroy Kimmie but me! Got that? That's MY job!"

Monkey Fist says, "B-But the scrolls indicated…" before Shego raises her hands in front of her and blasts him, sending him far across the chapel where he lands on the other side of some knocked over seats.

Kim says to Shego, "I never thought I'd see you helping out at my wedding Shego… Thank you."

Shego nods to Kim and says, "After this is dealt with, you and I have got to have a talk Princess."

Kim says, "Ok, it is a deal. You help us with Monkey Fist and we'll talk."

Shego sends a blast at Kim which she dodges and the blast strikes a monkey ninja in the face, sending it flying backwards.

Kim looks behind her and sees what Shego had done and then looks back her before she says, "Thanks Shego."

Shego says, "I'm only helping you until we get our talk."

Kim nods as she says, "Understood." She then leaps forward and kicks a monkey that was going to attack Shego from behind.

Shego says, "Now we're even. I can handle things from here so why don't you go help your fiancée?"

Kim turns her attention to Ron and sees that three monkeys had managed to pile up on him and with but a nod to Shego she races towards Ron.

Meanwhile Joss and Yori were proving to be a formidable duo against the monkey ninjas. The two were back to back while they were surrounded by four monkey ninjas.

Joss says, "Funny huh? I always wanted to go on an adventure with cousin Kim and now I'm in one fighting for m'ah life."

Yori slowly smiles and says, "You bring great honor to your family name. I consider it my honor to fight alongside you."

Joss looks out at the surrounding monkeys and says, "Ah' sure hope that it isn't the last thing we ev'r do."

Yori hoped for the same thing and thinks, "I must see to it that she survives. Even, if at the cost of my own life. It would be dishonorable to allow one such as her to fall." She readies herself for battle, raising her hands up and putting all her concentration on helping Joss.

At the same time, Anna holds Hana in her hands as she watches the intense battle raging within the building through the holes in the wall.

Hana watches the fight as well and she looks up when a brick falls to the ground, unnoticed by any others in the group and her eyes widen as she can see the building leaning, reading to collapse!

Hana looks back to the hole, seeing everyone still fighting along with Kim and her big brother!

The tweebs sneak up behind one of the monkeys surrounding Joss and Yori before they grab at it from behind. One of them pins it to the ground and using some curtain rope they had found from the chapel, the other hog-ties it just like they had learned while working at Slim's ranch.

Anna walks over to the Possibles just watching while Monique and Felix stand beside them and says, "Shouldn't somebody do something? They are going to get hurt!"

Tom puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder and he says, "Honey, they do this kind of thing all the time. I'm sure they'll be ok" He adds in his thoughts, "I hope they don't make a liar out of me."

While Anna and Tom talk to each other, Hana leans over to the baby bag that Anna carried with her on her shoulder and pulls out a few items from it. She takes five baby bottles, ties their rubber tops together before she then takes some small toys from the bag as well.

Moving quickly Hana puts the baby bottles in her place in the blanket that Anna had wrapped around her quickly as they exited the aircraft and with a ninja-light touch she crawls down to the ground and begins to head towards the chapel.

Felix watches Kim grab one of the black-shrouded monkeys that he'd heard from Ron as a monkey ninja employed by Monkey Fist and toss it hard over handed towards the back of the chapel. He was impressed by her strength even though he knew from the stories and some limited first hand experience that she was a strong, tough girl but even he had no idea that she was capable of doing something like that when motivated.

Monique says, "That girl is laying some serious smack-down on those monkeys, I kid you not."

Felix nods as he says, "Yeah, I guess someone ruining your wedding will put you into that kind of mood."

Monique's eyes wander away, looking to see what else was going on as she says, "True enough." By chance she spots Hana crawling fast towards the chapel and whispers, "What the… Hana?"

Monique runs off quickly with Felix saying, "Monique? Where are you going?" She ignores him as her only thoughts are for the safety of the baby walking… er, crawling into a dangerous situation.

Hana notices Monique running towards her and speeds up in her crawling, scooping up a bit of dirt with one hand in her crawling and tossing it up into the air between her and Monique.

Monique pauses to throw up her hands in front of her face and mutters, "Oh no she didn't just throw dirt in my face!" before she shakes her head and thinks, "Get a grip on yourself Monique, she's just a baby. There's no way she did that on purpose." Even though a part of her wasn't totally convinced.

Hana crawls up the side of the chapel, not a big challenge as she was used to crawling even on the ceiling back at the Stoppable home. She is stopped halfway up when Monique grabs her and says, "Oh no you don't! That is too dangerous for a baby to be doing."

Hana points and makes crying sounds towards the roof of the chapel as she tries to point out the urgency of the situation.

Monique says, "What is it? Is there a bird or something that you want from up there?" She looks up at where Hana is pointing and gasps loudly even as Hana's crying attracts the attention of Ron.

Hana is still crying and pointing up when Monique shouts, "KIM! RON! GET OUT OF THERE! THE PLACE IS GOING TO COME DOWN!"

Ron's eyes go wide as he looks up at where Hana is pointing and turns towards Kim, shouting, "Kim! Look out!" Moving quickly to try and protect Kim.

Hana stops crying and begins to toss a few of the toys that she'd brought with her. However, before she can see the results of her tosses Monique turns and begins to run away as the chapel makes a rumbling creak before collapsing with Kim, Ron, Monkey Fist and the others still inside!

Everyone still outside the chapel cry out in one voice, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All Kim's parents could do is hold onto each other, praying that Kim and everyone else were all right somehow. Slim takes a few steps towards the collapsed building and then falls to his knees as he cries out, "J-Joss… No… not her…" before crying as he falls forward and gripping the dirt in his hands.

* * *

**AN:** Pretty exciting chapter huh? Could this be the end of the story? Could this be the end of Kim and Ron and the others in the chapel? The next chapter could be the epilogue or more of the story, which would you prefer? So now for the real questions. What did you think of the Stoppables as they approached the chapel? Poor Kim and Ron, it appears they just can't wear nice clothes without some kind of damage happening to them can they? Did you like the pilot's flying? What did you think of the Joss/Yori team up? What did you think of Monkey Fist being there? What did you think of Shego actually helping Kim, even if it was for her own reasons? Shego power versus Monkey Fist's monkey power, care to speculate what the outcome would have been? Lol! What did you think of Felix and Monique in this chapter? What do you think of Hana and what was she trying to do? What do you think will happen next? Sorry for all the questions.

As usual all reviews, thoughts on any parts of the story or characters, feelings, PM's and more are always welcome.


	19. Chapter 19: Coming?

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 19: Coming?**

_**(In the air over the chapel)**_

A news copter is flying over what used to be a normal wedding chapel in a somewhat private sector of the Nevada wedding district.

The reporter says, "This is Estella Casas, reporting to you from the sight of a mysterious chapel collapse. Already there are people at the scene and it appears that the fire and police are already approaching the scene." The cameraman shows both firetrucks and police cars racing towards the collapsed chapel.

Estella and her cameraman look over towards the crowd of people outside of the chapel with him zooming to view them. The pilot nearly jumps in his seat when the cameraman says, "Hey! That's the Stoppable family! Isn't their son marrying Kim Possible?"

Estella looks over to a mini-monitor so she could see what the cameraman is seeing and her eyes widen in surprise before she shouts at the pilot, "Land this thing now! We have _GOT_ to get to those people before everyone else!"

The pilot nods and says sternly, "You don't have to shout you know, I can hear you just fine in the headset."

Estella says, "Sorry about that Sam, now will you please land this thing… and quickly? My guts tell me this is going to be a huge story."

Sam nods and puts the helicopter into a steep decent, which allows them to reach the ground before either police or fire engines can reach the chapel. Even as the helicopter touches ground, Estella and the cameraman are already out and running along the ground towards the family outside the chapel.

Estella says, "I'm Estella Casas and I'm here to report on the chapel collapse. Can any of you tell me what happened here?" She is met with silence from everyone before she gets a big pit in her stomach and says a little more softly this time, "Was anyone inside when it collapsed?"

No one answered her immediately and so Estella says, "Kim Possible wasn't in there was she?"

This time it is Monique who says, "Yes… they both were inside when it started to collapse." She sniffles and says, "It… It just all happened so fast… there was no time."

Estella turns to look at the chapel and sees the mess that it is and says, "I… can't believe it." She didn't want to believe it. Savior to the world countless times, on the verge of marriage and a happy life and it all ended with a roof collapse in a place of god? What kind of cruel fate was that?

Estella wanted answers and that everyone else in the world would want them as well. She turns back, fighting back a choke and clears her throat before she says, "What happened here? Why did the chapel collapse? What were they doing inside?"

Monique says, "The chapel collapsed from damage sustained during the battle with Monkey Fist and Shego."

Estella eyebrows shoot up and she says, "What happened to them? What were they doing here?"

Monique looks down as Hana babbles in her baby talk for a moment before she says with fresh tears in her eyes, "It all… just happened so fast. No one had a chance to get out." She closes her eyes with tears flowing down her cheeks as she says, "They were afraid that the villains would try to wreck their wedding so they both decided to have a secret wedding first just in case and then a more public one for the media and everyone."

Estella says, "How did Shego and Monkey Fist find out if it was all supposed to be a secret?"

Monique opens her eyes and says angrily, "I don't know! I wish I knew so I could strangle the people who caused this to happen!" She shakes her head and says, "No… I wouldn't do that but I'm still so angry."

Estella says, "I don't blame you. This is a terrible tragedy. The world has suffered a great blow today."

Monique nods and says, "You've got that right girl." She adds in her thoughts, "And I lost my best friend…"

The cameraman says, "Hey Estella, the police and the fire department have arrived. Shouldn't we do some reporting now?"

Estella nods to him and says, "Yes, bring up the camera."

Estella looks at the camera with the mic up in front of her and says, "This is Estella Casas reporting from Las Vegas, Nevada where a chapel has just collapsed. According to witnesses, Kim Possible and her fiancée along with the villains Monkey Fist and Shego were inside when it collapsed and there are no news yet as to the state of the brave heroes and the others that were inside."

A fire chief runs up and says, "Do you know if anyone's inside?"

Slim weakly moans, "My little girl…"

Estella says, "According to them, Kim Possible and…" She is cut off when the chief shouts, "Kim Possible's in that wreck??" She nods and says, "Along with the guy she was going to marry and some others."

The fire chief turns and begins to run towards the chapel as he turns on his walkie talkie on his shoulder in order to shout, "We've got people inside the chapel! Kim Possible is trapped in there! Get everybody over there now!"

The police officer in charge, a Lt. Disher says in shock, "Did he say Kim Possible? Oh man, this is not good!" He turns on his shoulder unit as well and says, "We've got people trapped in the chapel, including Kim Possible! I repeat! Kim Possible! Send backup! Heck, just send everyone!"

Within a short amount of time, extra people were showing up from different police stations, firehouses, more news stations, and even the Mayor of Las Vegas showed up to help.

Dogs were brought in to sniff for the survivors in the debris of the chapel and it wasn't long before the whole situation started to look there were more people at the scene than there were ants crawling from an anthill.

Carmen says to Anne, "I don't… I don't understand. This is way too much of a response for just a couple of people. What is going on?"

Anne says, "This is what I've been trying to tell you. Kim has been touching lives, making the world a better, safer place for everyone."

Carmen looks at her daughter with a little confusion and says, "But still…"

James says, "But still nothing! Each and every one of those people out there know that they owe their lives to Kim and Ron. Plus, they're too important to the world. They're heroes that they can count on to do what no one else wants to even do, save the world from enemies bigger and scarier than they can imagine."

Carmen says, "You've never spoken to me with such fire before! Where is all this coming from? Are you sure that they're out there for that blond boy? Because it sure sounded like they're looking for just my granddaughter."

James firmly says, "I admit that I'm not usually one to stand up for things but that is my Kimmie-Cub out there and her fiancé. They _risked_ their lives today and all you can quibble about is who they're looking for! That is incredibly narrow-minded of you! Can you for just one moment think of something or someone **other** than yourself?" He turns his back to her and walks over to his brother Slim whose daughter Joss was also caught up in the collapse.

Carmen flops her mouth open and closed a few times as if trying to say something but unable to before she finally is able to say, "Why… I never! No one has spoken to me like that in years!"

Anne says, "That's because you've isolated yourself for years mother, I think you are way overdue for such a talk. And quite frankly, I think James is right. You haven't thought of anyone really but yourself and the image of what people will think or say about you." She turns halfway away from her mother before she says, "You know what? People really don't care about you as much as you might think."

Carmen's jaw just drops as Anne walks over to join her husband and Slim. She just couldn't believe what she'd heard! Still, she once she closed her mouth and began to really think about what she'd been told. She had to admit that there was some truth in it.

Suddenly a pair of firemen go past her as one says to the other, "We've got to hurry! Kim Possible and her fiancé could be hurt under all that rubble!" The other says back to him, "I know! I don't want to go home until we find them! They're too important and my kids would never forgive me if I didn't give it my all!" Anything else they might have said was lost as they went out of earshot.

Carmen sighs softly as she thinks about what they'd said and then looks up at the sky and says, "Henry, what have I done?" with no answer coming back but then a small breeze stirs and she closes her eyes, nodding as if she could hear the answer in the wind.

Carmen looks out at the scene as men, women, dogs, and special equipment were scouring over every inch of the collapsed chapel. She just stands there watching them, hearing an occasional shout of some order or something.

Carmen clenches her hands into fists and if pushed, she starts to quickly walk towards the chapel.

Anne calls out to her mother, "Where are you going?"

Carmen stops and turns her head to shout, "What I should have done in the first place! I'm going to go get my granddaughter and that fiancé of hers out of that pile!" Without even waiting for a reply she storms off towards the chapel.

Carmen doesn't get so much as a curious look as she begins to toss piles of wood out of the chapel, digging in with much fervor and is surprised when trying to move a heavy piece she helped by a pair of hands that she very much recognized.

Anne says, "She is my daughter, I'm helping." James steps up and says, "Ditto here, I'm not going to give up on her just like she wouldn't give up on me."

The three of them work hard, removing things but also being careful in case one plank was what was keeping them from being crushed.

Monique was still holding Hana in her arms as she watches and wishes that she could be out there helping as well but someone had to watch over the baby and everyone else was already busy looking. Still, she says a prayer in her thoughts towards the safety of her friends and quick rescue.

James pauses and looks over to see Slim digging in the spot where Joss had last been seen. He says to Anne, "I'm going to help him. I think he knows where Joss is."

Anne nods with a serious look on her face as she says, "I'm coming with you."

Together they go over and begin digging while the Stoppable parents, following the Possible lead take over for James and Anne as they search with Carmen for Kim and Ron.

Carmen takes note of the intensity of emotion on their faces and work before she thinks, "Maybe… the blond boy really is worthy of my granddaughter if his parents are like this."

They all work hard until suddenly from where Slim is working there is a loud clattering and a small crashing sound.

Slim looks around frantically as he shouts, "Medic! I need help over here!"

The response was immediate as everyone nearby quickly rushes over to discover Slim holding Joss in his arms and crying happily at having found her, alive but barely conscious. Yori was also pulled out, injured and unconscious as she had tried to shield Joss with her own body during the collapse.

Joss weakly says, "H-Help… Yo-ri…" to her father. She tries to reach out, to find that her father grabs her hand as he says, "She's getting looked at even as we speak. Now try to lay still so the doctors can look at you." She nods and falls asleep, relieved that Yori was going to get the help she needed.

Slim looks over at Yori even as they put her onto a stretcher and says softly, "You have my thanks little lady, you saved my daughter. Ah won't forget it, ever."

Even as Anne and James watch Yori, Joss and Slim leave they can only hope that somehow Kim and Ron survived as well.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know this is a suspenseful place to leave off. What do you think happened to everyone? So what did you think of how quickly the news found out about the collapse? Did you like Estella's conversation with the family? What did you think of how once the word about Kim Possible being trapped, everyone showed up? What do you think of Carmen in this chapter? Did you like the way Henry answered in the wind? (remind you of a movie?) The way the family pulled together to help? What did you think of everyone's role in this chapter? What did you think of the moment when Slim discovered Joss and Yori? 

As usual many reviews, all thoughts, suggestions for the story, and ideas as to what happened to our favorite heroes, how they might be discovered and more are always welcome.


	20. Chapter 20: Hot Surprise

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 20: Hot Surprise**

**(At the chapel)**

While Anne and James resumed their search, more and more people arrived, many of them just spectators and others just wishing to know… know if Kim Possible, the woman who'd been the focus of the news lately was going to be ok or not.

With so many people arriving, it was beginning to look difficult for the police to hold back the lines when, as tiny specs in the sky at first, they appear as hoverjets by the dozens from different directions.

The GJ hoverjets land and begin unloading armored people and they quickly reinforce the line that the police had begun to find overwhelming.

From one of the hoverjets steps a woman with an eye patch, her posture is straight and strong but her one eye showed sadness and concern.

The other hoverjets that land from another direction have the letters "WEE" imprinted on the tails and wings. Causing Betty to wonder what her brother was going to do now, go back on his word about helping?

Betty Director had scarcely been able to believe when her parents told her to work with her brother and that it had been **his** idea for them to work together in the first place. She didn't blame everyone for pausing as they stared at each other, enemies in the same place and not fighting but actually trying to 'help' each other towards a common goal.

Betty thinks, "Somehow through the chaos and order that those two bring, they managed to get us to work together. It is nothing short of a miracle." That very thought only reinforced her desire and will to help Kim and Ron, as she knew they were the best hope for the world.

Sheldon Director walks out of his hoverjet and starts to walk towards his sister with Pepe in his arms. As a good measure of respect, Betty also begins to walk towards him with her hands by her side to show that she was unarmed and eventually they meet somewhere in the middle.

Betty says civilly, "Sheldon… it is good to see you again."

Sheldon clears his throat and says, "Same here Betty." After that, there was a long silence before he says, "Strange isn't it? I have no idea what to say to you without trying to argue about something."

Betty tilts her head just slightly forward in a nod and says, "Yes… when do you suppose was the last time we talked civilly with each other? Without it turning into some kind of silly argument over who did what?"

Sheldon strokes his beard for a moment and he says, "You know… I don't know. Probably when we last worked together."

Betty shakes her head and says, "No, remember the when mother and father renewed their vows?"

Sheldon nods and says, "Oh yeah… that was just a couple of years ago wasn't it?"

Betty says, "Yes, about 4 years ago."

Sheldon shakes his head at a thought and says, "You don't suppose… nah…"

Betty says, "What is it Sheldon?"

Sheldon says, "They renewed their vows around the same time Kim Possible did their first big time rescue. You don't suppose they…"

Betty's one eye grew wider and says, "Renewed their vows after that incident? Why would they do that?"

Sheldon shrugs and says, "How should I know? You know how hard it is to figure them out. I just realized the dates are pretty coincidental. That's all."

As the two stand there in thought about this fact, they turn their heads towards the chapel and wonder in true twin shared-thought about Kim and Ron's fate.

**(Meanwhile at the Las Vegas Hospital)**

Slim is at the small hospital room, holding Joss's hand as she sleeps peacefully with Yori, sleeping as well after being cleared since the injuries weren't life threatening. He looks over at Yori with her short black hair a bit of a mess and asleep as well with bandages on various parts of her body.

Joss stirs and brings Slim's attention back to his daughter and as he sees her eyes open he says, "Welcome back Joss…"

Joss smiles as she sees her father and says, "Hi daddy" before she remembers what is going on and says, "Where's Yori?"

Slim says, "Easy now girl, you're just had a chapel collapse on you. You need your rest and besides…" He moves his attention over to the next bed over and says, "She's fine too, tough girl she is."

Joss looks over at the sleeping Yori and says, "I owe her daddy, when th' roof started to coming down. She moved to save me."

Slim nods and says, "She is a brave girl and a good friend to you. Ah saw how the two of youse was fighting. You made a good team."

Joss nods with a small smile as she says, "Noticed that too daddy. I've been thinking, do you think she'll be my partner? All've the best crime fighters have a partner."

Slim sighs and says, "Before you go picking out team names and uniforms, why don't you ask her what she wants?"

Joss softly says in a clearly disappointed tone, "Ok daddy…"

**(Middleton)**

Bonnie and the cheerleaders were all watching a TV show together when suddenly it switches over to a news broadcast, causing them all to groan collectively.

Just as they grabbed for the remote the announcer says, "This is Estella Casas reporting from Las Vegas, Nevada where not long ago the collapse of a chapel trapped Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monkey Fist and Shego, Joss Possible, and Yori."

Tara shrieks, "Leave it on! Leave it!" to Bonnie who'd just picked up the remote. She didn't need to worry about it as Bonnie drops it to where she'd picked it up in her shock at the news.

As one, the girls all move closer to the big screen TV as if that would help them hear the reporter better.

Within a moment the screen shows the devastation of a chapel completely collapsed from the sky with so many people crawling around that they looked like ants from the height that it was being shown from.

Tara softly says, "Oh no…! It looks horrible!"

Bonnie thinks, "This… this is all my fault! If I hadn't taken that stupid ring they wouldn't be buried in that chapel!" She didn't dare say this aloud for fear of what the others would say or do to her.

Estella appears once more, this time with Monique on the screen and she says to Monique, "Can you please tell us what happened here?"

Monique nods and somehow all the girls watching nod with her before she says, "Kim… and Ron… wanted a nice little wedding in case the villains tried to wr-wreck her wedding." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before finding the strength to continue as she says, "Shego and Monkey Fist showed up… and before anyone knew it, the whole place had been wrecked enough to… to… make it collapse on everyone." She starts to cry and says in a softer voice, "I… I tried… I shouted at them that it was coming down… but it happened all so fast… so fast…" Unable to take any more she buries her face in her hands and turns away, but the sobs could be heard even muffled as they were.

There wasn't a dry face in that living room as all the girls were crying as well, even Bonnie was crying.

Estella pulls the mic away and the camera returns to her face as she says, "This is Estella Casas and I've just been told that Joss Possible and Yori have been the only ones recovered from the collapse of the chapel. Their conditions are not life threatening and they have been taken to the hospital for further examinations.

Bonnie surprises everyone in the room and says, "We've got to do something!" Still, there was no one in the room who could disagree with what she said.

Tara says, "What… what should we do?"

**(Meanwhile back at the chapel)**

Everyone was working hard to clear the debris of the chapel, even the Director siblings were getting their hands dirty as they worked together in silence to try and discover what had happened to Kim and Ron.

There was still a lot of building rubble to go through and progress was very slow as no one wanted to create a collapse that would hurt Kim and Ron worse that whatever shape they might be in.

The memory of how Joss and Yori had been found was still fresh in everyone's mind and everyone feared that Kim and the others might be in a deeper, more painful situation.

There is a little clattering in an area of the chapel that had yet to be fully searched yet. No one noticed it as with everyone busy searching, such noises were fairly common.

The clattering noise happens again before a small piece of plank moves aside as if pushed somehow.

Silence follows for a few moments before a small pink head pops out and starts to look around.

The eyes see so many people and animals walking around and so it disappears back down the hole it had just come from before reappearing again a minute or so later.

It scampers across the floor, looking for someone it might recognize and spots Kim's parents working on the far away section of the chapel. Wasting no time, it zooms across the floor in a direct path towards the Possible parents.

One of the search dogs notices the pink creature scurrying over the floor along with the scent that it had been trained to detect heavy on it! The dog starts pull on its leash, barking loudly, immediately catching the attention of everyone within earshot as the dogs had been silent ever since arrival.

The handler whose nametag on his chest read, "Garfield" looks at his dog and looks over at the direction his dog was barking like crazy in. He didn't see anything in particular but he knew that "Hotstuff" wouldn't be barking like that unless he detected the scent he'd been told to search for. He takes the dog off the leash and says, "Go find them Hotstuff."

Hotstuff the dog bolts immediately from his spot with Garfield chasing after him, with Hotstuff barking every step of the way.

Only making it halfway to the Possible parents before the dog gets in front of him and growls in a menacing way to keep him from going anywhere.

Garfield catches up to his dog and says, "What do we have here? Some kind of naked rodent?" He leans down and picks the small pink rodent up in his hands as he gives the verbal command for Hotstuff to be quiet, which silences him immediately.

Garfield says, "What's that you've got in your hands little fella?" He takes from him a piece of black fabric with a little blood on it. His eyes go wide as he recognizes the fabric as one might wear for pants.

The pink rodent squeaks as it points at Kim's parents and Garfield looks over at the direction it was pointing at, spotting the parents and says, "You were trying to get to them were you?"

The little head bobs up and down in confirmation. Not knowing what else to do, Garfield walks over to them with the rodent in hand and he says, "Excuse me, but do either of you know…"

A loud gasp and cry of "RUFUS! You're alive!" comes from Anne and she holds out her hands as Rufus hops into her hands, giving her cheek a happy squeeze.

Garfield softly says, "I guess you do know him."

James says, "Good to see you Rufus! Do you know where the others are? Are Kim and Ron ok?"

Rufus bobs his head in confirmation and leaps from her hands to begin running but he doesn't go far before he collapses on the floor.

Garfield says, "Poor guy must be tired." Before Hotstuff makes a soft 'Wuff' and noses at Rufus. He smiles and says, "You want to help boy? Ok, how about you carry him?" An enthusiastic bark is his reply before he gently picks up Rufus and puts him on the back of Hotstuff's head.

Rufus squeaks and points in the direction he'd come from and within moments was holding on for dear life by one paw as Hotstuff runs in that direction with Anne, James and Garfield following.

Garfield loudly says, "Wait up Hotstuff!" causing the dog to slow down to a crawl.

While waiting for everyone to catch up he begins to sniff the ground, catching Rufus's scent as it had scurried across the ground.

Garfield says, "What is it? Do you have the scent?" Hotstuff barks once in confirmation and moves quickly over the ground until he stops at the hole where he'd come crawling out of.

Rufus slides off of Hotstuff with a soft "Oomph!" and squeaks as if say to say "I'm never doing that again."

Hotstuff begins pawing at the hole while Anne picks up Rufus and says, "Are they down there Rufus? Are they ok?"

Rufus nods and points down at just past the hole he'd crawled to where a dense collection of the wall that had not come apart completely was resting.

Anne says, "Call everyone, I think Kim and Ron are over there!" She points at the wall with boards resting upon it.

Garfield clicks on his shoulder unit and says, "I think we've located them. Repeat, I think we've located Kim Possible and the others."

Everyone who had a unit suddenly had their heads up scanning for where Garfield was. A voice comes over the speakers on Garfield as it says, "Confirm your location, and how you know."

Garfield says, "Coordinates are Sector S2-4B and we found a small pink hairless rodent that the Possible parents have identified as Rufus. He has led us to these coordinates."

The voice of the Captain says, "Stay there, we're coming!"

Garfield looks around after he confirms the transmission and is not surprised that when his Captain had said they were coming, that it meant **everybody** in the chapel.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, sorry to be a tease about the fate of Kim and Ron but you'll just have to wait and see. So, what did you think of this chapter? Were you surprised to see GJ and WEE working together to help find Kim and Ron? That they were able to be civil with each other? Amazing the effects that people can have on others isn't it? Do you think it is a coincidence about their parents renewing their vows at that time? What do you think of Joss and Slim's conversation in the hospital? Could there be a team up in the future? What do you think of the cheer squad in Middleton? Did you like their reaction? What do you think they will do? What did you think of Garfield and Hotstuff? (two names I borrowed from comics, dunno if anyone will remember Hotstuff tho.) Now that Rufus has once again helped Kim and Ron saved the day (partially in thanks to a reviewer who pointed out that I wasn't using the little guy enough) what do you think will happen next? What will be discovered under all that debris? Will it be a Kim and Ron pancake or will they be ok? Thoughts and opinions welcomed by all.

As usual all reviews, thoughts of the story, opinions of any characters, types of medals Rufus should have, and more are always welcome.


	21. CH21: Never say Impossible to a Possible

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 21: Never say Impossible to a Possible!**

**(At the chapel)**

Within a very short amount of time, a very large amount of people had descended to the coordinates to help.

The search and rescue dogs were all sniffing at the ground, pawing at it as if confirming that there was indeed someone underneath all of the debris.

Anne shouts into the hole that Rufus had crawled out of, "Kim! Are you ok? Please answer me!" as she hopes against hope that somehow Kim would hear her and then listens close to the hole.

Silence follows for a few tense moments before a small voice that was too faint to make out the words to could be heard.

Anne shouts, "They're down there! Someone get my Kimmie out from under there!" She looks around frantically for some magical person to help that could get her child out from under there.

The Captain says, "Calm down Mrs. Possible. We have already cleared most of the debris but there is still a large portion of solid wall in the way and we can't lift it up without special equipment."

Anne grabs the Captain and says, "I don't care! Get everyone to lift it up! There must be a hundred people here! Use them!"

Carmen says, "Anne calm down! Getting hysterical isn't going to help! You're a grown woman and you should know better!"

The Captain says, "I would do as you suggest but I think it is impossible to lift that much weight even with a hundred people."

Anne and James both frown at the Captain as they say in stereo, "Nothing is impossible for a Possible!"

Jim and Tim both say, "Yeah! That's telling him Mom! Dad!"

Anne lets go of the Captain and walks over to the wall, trying to lift it up with James trying a moment later right alongside her. Jim and Tim stand on either side of their parents trying to lift as well.

There are a lot of stares as the four of them continue to grunt as they try to do the impossible. Slowly and surely more and more people join them in trying to lift the wall; even the Captain joins in as they try to lift it. 

Time seems to pass slowly even as little by little it seems to shift, surging hope and adrenaline that it can indeed be moved from where it rests.

More people join in as the wall begins to lift just a few inches on one side where the stronger people are. The Mayor of the city is even helping on one end with the two bodyguards on each side.

More and more hands join in on the lifting even as the special equipment arrives, yet no one wants to move, to give up while Kim's parents and brothers are still trying. No one says a word for one look at Anne's face told them all that with every last ounce of strength, she would try. No one wanted to be the one who would give up or even suggest giving up when Anne and her family would not, could not give up on Kim and the others trapped below.

Still, the weight of the debris was very great and adrenaline would carry only so far. It would not be long before everyone could not hold onto the wall and judging from the look on Anne's face, if it came down to her being the last one holding the wall. She would hold onto it.

As more hands join, Anne hears a man's voice that sounded familiar but she didn't immediately recognize say, "Fear not, we shall assist you in rescuing Miss Possible!" before moments later the whole wall starts to have a light blue aura around it.

Anne finds that it suddenly has become much more lighter and more manageable. She looks over at the source of the voice and sees a man in a blue and black costume with a couple others dressed like him only in purple, and red. The red ones remind her of Jim and Tim since they were twins and she spares a moment to look down at her own boys just to make sure they were still there.

The wall surely begins to lift up higher and higher until the wall actually begins to let in light for the ones below. 

Suddenly a male voice says, "Thank god you found us! I am glad that Rufus succeeded as I don't know how much longer I could have held everything up!"

Monique says, "Is that you? What are you doing down there?"

Hego says, "_Nnngh_ Excuse me, but do you mind if we finish things up first? Then we can_ uuugh_ talk."

The voice under the wall says, "I think I can help too" before the weight of the wall begins to shift and the people holding it move to the side, carrying it over inch by inch until the hole is completely exposed.

Everyone slowly lowers it down and no one moves faster than Anne the moment the wall is down back over to the hole.

Monique says, "Now how'd you get down there? I've been wondered where you disappeared to boy!"

As he scratches at the back of his head with his hand he smiles up from his wheelchair with three of the cyber-robotic arms clearly dented and damaged as they fell from where they had helped push the wall to end up laying around his feet. He says, "Heh, sorry… as soon as I realized that there was no way that Kim and the others were going to get out in time, I put the chair in turbo and flew in to protect Kim and the others." 

He is still smiling as he shrugs and says, "I didn't expect to get trapped for as long as we were but the arms were damaged when the wall fell. We were just lucky that it fell as one large block and not in a hundred pieces or we would have been goners for sure."

Hana cries out happily, clapping at the survivors who lay on the ground with Kim and Ron cuddled up against each other. Even Shego sat with her back up against some debris that made up a wall and waved.

Someone shouts, "They're all right!" Before a huge cheer erupts around the hole from everyone and the loudness of the noise wakes up Kim while makes Ron mumble, "Just five more minutes mom…" as he swings his hand around blindly until his hand is grabbed inches from accidentally bonking Kim on her head where Ron in his sleep thought the alarm clock's snooze button was.

Kim shouts, "Ron! Wake up!" while pulling him up into a sitting position by his hand.

Ron blinks and says, "Huh? Whaaaa? I'm up! I'm up!" He looks up and says, "Hey, when did we get free?"

Everyone just begins to laugh at Ron's silliness before ladders were lowered and medical teams were sent down to check how everyone was.

Estella Casas turns to the camera with a huge smile that she felt as well in her heart and begins to make her news broadcast about the discovery of Kim Possible found alive!

While the medics were checking out Kim, Ron, Felix and Shego one of the arms on attached to Felix's arm starts to shake and move about as if something was pushing against it.

**(Meanwhile on the Senior's island)**

Junior cries out with as much indignity as he can muster, "I can't believe it! She tried to have a secret wedding!"

Senior walks into the room and says, "What are you yelling about now my son?"

Junior points at the large screen and says, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable tried to have a secret wedding father!"

Senior frowns and says, "I thought I told you to leave them alone and focus on something else."

Junior says, "I was trying to do that father but the news broadcast interrupted my show to tell that Kim Possible just now being rescued after being buried alive in some chapel collapse."

Senior's eyebrows bounce in surprise and he says, "What? They were buried alive in a chapel? How did this happen?"

Junior waves his hand dismissively as he says, "Oh something about Monkey Fist and Shego battling them. I did not really care to listen all that much."

Senior sighs and says, "Well I am relieved."

Junior says, "Me too father! Maybe this will help my blue fox realize where she truly belongs. In my arms!"

Senior thinks, "Oh for the love of…" before he says, "Not quite what I meant my son. I simply meant that it would not be good for our arch-foe to defeated before we have a chance at defeating her."

Junior says, "But father!"

Senior stomps the end of his cane down onto the hard floor, making it echo in the room and he says, "Enough! Find another girl, any girl! I don't care but you will **not** be dating the enemy and that is my final word on the subject!"

Junior slumps and says softly, "Yes father…" He sighs as he watches his father turn and leave the room before picking up the remote and changing the channel in hopes that he could find some channel not affected by the news of Kim Possible's rescue.

**(In Middleton)**

Tara says, "I am so happy that they were found alive!" Tears were streaming down her face as she held onto Jessica, who was also crying in joy.

The rest of the cheerleader girls were in a similar state as they had all been supremely worried about Kim and Ron's fate upon learning about what had happened to them.

Bonnie was in another room, tears flowing down her cheeks as she whispers, "Thank god…" She thinks, "How does she do it? How does she keep managing to get through one scrape and not be driven insane that the next one could be her last? Is this why she said yes to the L…" She stops herself even in her head and shakes her head before she resumes her thought, "Maybe she knew that her luck was catching up to her and that is why she said yes to him? To have that life and family she wanted to have?" Bonnie had a million more questions that followed after that and none of them had any easy answers to them.

Fortunately Bonnie didn't have much time to ponder on any of those questions of their possible answers for much longer as Jessica knocks at the door and says, "Bonnie? The squad wants to know if you want to pitch in?"

Bonnie opens the door after wiping up her face of any tears and says in her usual irritated voice, "Pitch in for what?"

Jessica says, "We're going to buy some flowers a big for Kim and well… I wanted to know if you were interested in pitching in."

Bonnie stares at Jessica for the longest time before she closes the door.

Jessica sighs and whispers to herself, "You could have at least said no…" She begins to walk away when the door opens up again and Bonnie walks up to her quickly, grabbing her wrist and twisting it palm up before she slaps a wad of cash into her hand.

Jessica just stares at Bonnie in shock even as she says to her, "Be sure to put my name on the card, that's all I ask. Got that?"

Jessica nods and says, "Y-Yes, I got it."

Bonnie walks off without another word back into her bedroom, leaving a stunned Jessica with at least a hundred dollar's worth of cash in her hand.

**(Back at the chapel)**

The fourth arm of Felix's chair is moved enough to not be in the way any further and just as Kim and everyone were all finished being examined, all of the monkeys and being carried by them was Monkey Fist!

All the monkeys screech and run past everyone and climb up the ladders quickly and somehow with hundreds of people and news crews around, they manage to disappear using their ninja techniques and escape.

Felix says, "I wondered if they had survived the collapse…" before realizing just how stupid that sounded aloud and says, "Heh, nevermind me."

Surprisingly everyone just goes back to what they were doing as if he'd never spoken and he relaxes in his chair.

The police are the next to crawl down the hole and one of them pulls out his handcuffs as he walks towards Shego before Hego and Mego land in front of the officer's way.

Hego says, "Fear not, we'll take it from here officers. We know how to best handle Shego."

The police officers didn't recognize Hego or Mego standing before them and begin to pull out extra handcuffs.

Kim almost shouts but somehow manages to keep from doing so as she says loudly, "Wait! Don't arrest them!"

The officers turn their heads to look at Kim with lots of questions in their eyes before she says, "Shego helped save my life and those other two are superheroes from Go City."

The doctor says, "You really shouldn't be doing this Miss Possible."

Kim ignores the doctor before the one of the police officers says, "If you say it is ok Miss Possible, we'll let them off for now." and the other says, "Have a good day Mrs. Possible." To Kim before they start to walk off. One of them pauses as he spots what looks like a baby toy, totally wrecked but embedded in the wall's corner that just barely sticks out over the hole. He is grabbed by his partner and he resumes walking thinking that it is just one of those things that got crushed when the wall fell.

Shego grumbles, "I hope you don't expect a thank you from me Kimmie."

One of the medics softly says, "I would…" before being elbowed by another medic and having whispered to him, "Idiot! That's Shego! She'll hurt you if she hears you!"

Shego **had** heard him and it angered her just a little but given that she was just rescued she didn't feel in the mood to go blasting anyone. Especially with her brothers there since she knew they'd just reprimand her and there was nothing worse to her than having her brothers say something like that to her.

Hego turns to Shego and picks her up, giving her a big hug as he says, "I thought we'd lost you! It is so good to see you alive!"

The Wegos jump down and join in on the hug as they say in twin stereo, "Ditto!"

Even Mego sighs and joins in on the hug before he says, "Well yeah… I guess I would have missed you too Shego."

Shego was an evil, cranky, angry woman but some part of her still cared… even loved her brothers as annoying and stupid as they could be but they were still her brothers and heaven help her. She wouldn't want anyone or anything taking any of them away from her either even if she would never admit it.

Shego mentally sighs with some happiness as she takes all the hugs from her brothers while saying or displaying nothing that would say otherwise in front of all the others that weren't her family around. But one look at Kim told her that somehow she knew what she was thinking and feeling which surprisingly didn't anger her like she thought it would.

Finally Hego and the others let her down and a medic hesitantly approaches Shego and says, "Um, are you injured? Do you need attention?" His eyes going over her body and noticing the few cuts that he could see that had blood on them on her tight jumpsuit.

Before Shego could answer the medic, Hego says to her, "Don't try to deny it sister, you just had an entire chapel fall on you. If you're hurting you should let him treat you."

Shego sighs as she rolls her eyes and says, "Fine… I've got a few cuts from debris that hit me but nothing serious. Just go ahead and disinfect them but try to watch the hands buddy." She ignites a hand to show that she meant what she said before she says, "Or you'll be the one hurting more than me."

Kim rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she turns to Ron, thinking that some things will never change. She wraps Ron in a big hug as she says, "Well Ron, it looks like we survived our first run at being married. You still want to marry me?"

Ron grins big at Kim and as he wraps his arms around her in return he says, "Are you kidding me? More than ever KP! Just think of how boring my life would be without you in it." 

Together they laugh and end up kissing each other passionately, and even with all the hundreds of people around them, each busy in doing many things. The two of them were in their own little world in the kiss where they had just each other and that would be all they would ever need.

Watching Kim and Ron was Carmen from the edge of the hole with a frown as she thinks about things and where to go from there.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. A lot happened in this chapter and I'm sure that there were a number of surprises in it. What did you think of Anne in this chapter? Did she prove a mother's love or what? What did you think of Team Go coming to help as well? Did they come to the rescue and provide the extra muscle at the last second or what? Did ANY of you see Felix being the one to rescue Kim and the others with his cyber-robotic arms from his wheelchair? Did you enjoy the Kim and Ron scenes? What did you think of the Senor's reactions? What did you think of the reaction from the girls in Middleton? Was anyone surprised that Monkey Fist survived and was able to escape? Did you enjoy Shego and the moment with her brothers? What do you think will happen next?

As usual all reviews, thoughts on characters, feelings that the chapter gave you, analysis of anything, and more are always welcome.


	22. Chapter 22: New Times

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 22: New Times**

**(Outside the ruins of the chapel)**

Kim sits outside the chapel with a blanket over her shoulders provided by a medic with Ron by her side in a similar situation and she couldn't be happier. Out in the open air, with her family and friends surrounding her and a nice hot drink in her hands. It didn't get any better for her in her opinion.

The mayor of Nevada walks up and she says, "Hello Miss Possible, first off I just want to say that I hope this experience hasn't soured your feelings towards our fair town and I just want you to know that…" She stops when Kim raises her hand and smiles at her.

Kim says, "Don't worry, I know what happened isn't your fault or anyone in Las Vegas. It is just our luck that things turned out the way that they did. To be honest, once I would have been a bit surprised if something didn't go wrong."

The mayor says, "If you want to try again at another place, I can arrange for another chapel or church with much better security this time." She didn't add that this suggestion had come from nearly all of the police already at the chapel.

Kim shakes her head and says, "What I think I really want to do… is just go home with Ron and everyone and get some sleep."

The mayor says, "It is already so late, at least allow me to put you and your family up at someplace."

Ron yawns and says, "Hey KP… why don't we take her up on it? We can go home tomorrow."

Without even waiting for Kim's answer she says, "Excellent! I'll set everything up right away!" She walks off quickly and Kim thinks about chasing her down but she was too tired and she realizes that neither of them were in any shape to be driving the car the long drive home.

Kim thinks, "What… What was that?" before she hears a voice say, "Get used to it…"

Kim turns her head towards the source and says, "What?" even as Ron yawns and smacks his lips tiredly.

Carmen says, "Once you're married, people will not always take your decisions as a priority anymore."

Kim frowns as she was getting real tired of the way she kept trying to push her away from Ron. She had accepted that things would change, but what she didn't need was anyone practically shoving them into her face, family or not. She says, "I know that, we'll be making decisions together and when one of us can't, the other will. We'll do what we've been doing already for years, acting like a team."

Ron nods off and instinctively falls in Kim's direction, landing with his head upon her shoulder. He nuzzles into her soft hair that brushes his cheek and mumbles, "Kim…"

Kim hears him and smiles at him as she didn't know how, but even in his sleep Ron was always thinking of her and being there for her. He didn't know it but he had made her stop long enough to cool down and become more clear headed.

Kim looks back at Carmen and says, "Ron and I are as one in our hearts, and nothing you can say will ever change my mind."

Carmen shakes her head and says, "I am not trying to do that, I just want you to be sure because you two are so young."

Suddenly a new voice comes out from nowhere and sounds very much like Kim's mother even as it says, "You just can't stand to see anyone happy can you? Just look at them, they're exhausted after their ordeal and you are still the selfish person you always were."

Both Kim and Carmen turn their heads with the small motion making Ron on Kim's shoulder shift just a little. Standing, not too far away was another woman with hair as long as Kim's and eyes very much like her mother's except hers were blazing in their intensity at that moment.

Carmen says a bit angrily, "Jane! What are you doing here?"

Jane walks forward and says, "What am I…? What are you doing here bothering her? Come with me mother. You and I have got to have a talk." She grabs Carmen by the wrist and pulls a struggling Carmen away.

Kim looks at the two as they disappear in the crowd and says softly, "Aunt… Jane?" She doesn't get a chance to ponder this much before a voice that she_** did**_ know very well says in a sneering voice, "And I thought my family was bad."

Kim looks in the direction of the voice and sees her nemesis Shego standing not too far from her with a big bandage over her leg where she'd been hurt from a falling beam. She says, "Shego? What are you doing here? I thought you were with your brothers?"

Shego rolls her eyes as she says, "Puh-lease! The day I can't give them the slip is the day I retire for good. Besides Kimmie, I wanted to come and see how you were doing. We never did get to have our talk."

Kim nods and says, "You're right about that. So what did you want to talk about Shego?"

Shego says, "About your marriage."

Kim frowns and says a bit harshly, "You're not going to try and talk me out of marrying Ron are you?"

Shego shakes her head and says, "No princess, you forget that I know you two better than anyone. If anyone worked well together it is the two of you." She looks in the direction Carmen had gone and says, "But if you want… I can try and persuade someone to back off."

Kim had a feeling about Shego's tactic for persuasion and while she wanted Carmen to back off she didn't want that kind of help… yet. She says, "No thanks Shego, I don't need that kind of chaos in my life right now."

Shego smirks and says, "Yeah, I can understand but my offer still stands in case that old bat gets to be too much."

Kim waves her hand in the air and says, "Thanks but I really hope it doesn't come to that Shego."

Ron lightly snoozes on Kim's shoulder, mumbling something unintelligently every now and then.

Shego says, "Actually, what I wanted to talk to you about well…" She hesitates for a moment, which gets a eyebrow raise from Kim before she says, "How come you kept your engagement from me?"

Kim says, "I… honestly... Shego I was just worried that you and the other villains might try to wreck our wedding." She only has to glance at the ruined chapel to make her point.

Shego says, "I guess I can understand that but that isn't my style." She begins to fidget on the spot and says, "And… well…"

Kim says, "Is there more Shego?"

Just then Mego's voice says, "Ah there you are! So did you talk to her yet about being one of the bridesmaids?"

Kim's jaw just drops clear through china! She hadn't thought for once second that any of the villains, much less Shego of all people would be interested in that!

Shego growls as she ignites her hands and says, "Zip it Mego! I was just getting to that!" She then fires a blast at him but he shrinks and the blast sails right over his head and lands near the feet of a fireman, causing him to jump in surprise!

Mego turns and begins walking off as he says, "Fine! I'll just go tell Hego where you are. Maybe he can talk some sense into you."

Kim overcomes her shock and leans forward quickly as she says, "Shego! Do you really want to be one of my bridesmaids?" Her quick motion makes Ron fall off her shoulder and he falls headfirst into Kim's butt where he bounces off and lands onto the hard that they'd been sitting on.

Ron wakes up quickly and says, "I'm up! I'm up! Um, what just happened here?" He can see the look of shock on Kim's face and an unusual expression on Shego's face. It was the look of embarrassment on her face and that was not a common sight. At least without it Drakken being the reason for it and he was nowhere in sight.

Kim incredulously says, "Ron! Shego wants to be in the wedding! As one of the bridesmaids even!"

Ron simply says, "Oh, is that all? I thought from the way you two looked it was something that was big."

Kim shakes her head and says, "Ron, she is arch-nemesis and…" before he says, "Yeah and if she wants to do join our wedding in that role doesn't that mean she'll have to behave herself?"

Kim's mouth just opens and closes like a fish as she processes that thought. She turns to look at Shego who was starting to tire of standing there while waiting for an answer when suddenly as if a light came on in her head it all made sense to her.

Shego says, "I can see this is a big waste of time. Sorry to waste yours and mine Kimmie. I'll see you around." She starts to walk off before her arm is grabbed suddenly and she does a move to twist out of it by reflex and turns, slipping into a combat pose before Kim out of habit.

Kim doesn't respond in kind and says, "Yes Shego, you can be a bridesmaid."

It was Shego's turn to be shocked and she says, "What? Really?" Her hands begin to slowly lower down to her sides.

Kim says, "If it is ok with Ron, then it is ok with me. You can be a bridesmaid but on one condition… no fighting."

Shego does something that she had not done in all of the time Kim had known her. She does a pleasant, happy smile at anyone before she says, "You've got it! Thank you! You don't know how happy you've just made me!" She runs forward and picks up Kim in a big bearhug before lowering her back down onto her feet.

Shego turns to Ron as he cries out, "Don't hurt me!" and she gives him a big hug just like the one she'd given Kim and says as she puts him down, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Ron opens his eyes as he feels his feet touch ground again and says, "Huh? I'm alive? You're not going to hurt me?"

Shego says with a mixture of annoyance and softness, "No, I'm not going to hurt you." She steps back and says to Kim, "You won't regret this."

Kim thinks, "I hope I don't…" before she says, "Uh, you're welcome Shego."

Just then Hego's voice comes from behind Shego as he says, "There you are sister, what are you doing over here?"

Shego scowls and she says without hiding any anger in her voice, "I was just talking to Possible, not fighting Hego."

Mego says, "I don't know, it sure didn't look like that to me."

Shego says, "Zip it Mego!" as she ignites her hands in a threatening gesture.

Mego grumbles and crosses his arms in front of himself, not saying anything further.

Hego says, "I hope that Shego's not bothering you Miss Possible."

Kim says, "Oh no… She wasn't bothering us at all. In fact she was just telling us that she was happy about our engagement."

Hego just stares at Kim for a minute before Mego says, "Yeah right, no really… what was she doing?"

Ron says, "It is true! She even gave us both hugs! She even smiled and it was freaky because I've never seen one from her before!" Rufus sticks his head out of Ron's pocket and says, "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

Hego and Mego both look at each other before Hego says, "Is this true Shego?"

Shego just stares angrily at the two of them, "What? I have smiled before." She knew what they were thinking.

Both Hego and Mego look at each other again blankly and Mego says to Hego, "Hey, what about on her 7th birthday… was that a smile?"

Hego shakes his head, "I don't know, it could have been her on the verge of throwing up…"

Mego says, "Oh yeah… she got sick from eating too much cake." He thinks for a moment and says, "What about at the twins birthday before we got our powers?"

Hego rubs his chin in thought, "I think… that might have been a smile. Hard to say as I wasn't close enough to get a good look."

Mego says, "We could ask them, they should have been close enough to see it."

Shego shouts, "ENOUGH!" She turns to Kim and Ron as she says, "Good luck on your wedding you two but whatever you do, keep me away from them!" She then storms off in another direction.

Mego says, "NOW what do you suppose her problem is?"

Hego says, "Maybe we offended her somehow? If that is the case, maybe we should apologize?"

Rufus puts a paw on his head and squeaks, "Oh-ho boy!"

* * *

**AN:** Ok everyone, you've seen the rescue and the shocker of Shego wanting to join in on the wedding. What did you think of the mayor of the city? What did you think of the sleepy Kim and Ron scene? So, did anyone foresee another aunt showing up? Should be interesting to see what happens doesn't it? What did you think of Hego and Mego's role in this chapter? They embarrassed poor Shego pretty well didn't they? What do you think will happen in the next chapter?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions and opinions are always welcome. 


	23. Chapter 23: Try Again?

**Car Alarm Surprise **

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 23: Try again?**

**(In Las Vegas, Nevada)**

Kim and Ron were laying in a Queen sized bed in their own private room courtesy of the Mayor with their families in other rooms within the same hallway. They didn't have to worry about security as it was being provided by Las Vegas's finest on the ground level, GJ on the floor and WEE on the roof. So, in short there was no way any paparazzi or anyone else was going to bother them.

Even Shego and her brothers were in a room, separated of course as Kim didn't want to have to risk worrying about one of them annoying her to the point where she'd start blasting.

Rufus was sleeping on a small pillow that lay on a chair in the hotel room with a small blue blanket tucked over him.

Even as tired as they were, neither of them could sleep just yet while they lay on the bed facing each other.

Ron says, "Hey KP?" with Kim gazing into his eyes as she says, "Yes Ron?" Neither noticed that their blinks had become synchronized. He says, "I've been wondering, do you think we'll have better luck with our big wedding?"

Kim sighs softly and wonders how Ron knew what she'd been thinking before she says, "I don't know but I certainly hope so. I love you and want to spend the rest of our loves together. Just you, me and our children." She quickly adds with a blush then, "Um, that is if we decide to have children at some point…"

Ron's eyes never waver from Kim even as he dreamily says, "Yeah… All that sounds great KP. You, me, and our children Mary and Sam just living together happily in one big house."

Kim looks at Ron in surprise as she had never heard of Ron even speak of children and here he was, telling her that he was imagining them with a daughter and son already? She wasn't sure about the names but she loved the fact that he could already see them as a family of four at least already.

Kim's smile slowly grows on her face as she reaches out to caress his cheek slowly even as she says, "You can really imagine all that Ron?"

Ron reaches out to brush his fingers through her hair, something she loved to have done and she almost shivers as he brushes her ear and then feels it slide down the back of her neck. He tilts his head forward until his forehead is close to hers as he says, "Kim… I'd be silly not to have imagined the day we were married and having kids of our own since becoming your boyfriend…"

Kim blushes softly with her smile still on her face as she had done the same thing ever since Ron became her boyfriend. She'd imagined such things with other past crushes but none of them ever got so far as to where she had daydreamed them still together in their old age at some old folk's home with their children coming by often to see them. With Ron she had imagined that scenario many times. It was things like this that had cemented her feelings that marrying Ron was the right thing. Out of everyone else she'd ever met, he was the only person that she could imagine having around in her life up to that point and beyond.

Kim tilts her head towards Ron and says, "That is so very sweet Ron… I had no idea you felt that way. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Ron says, "Well… I didn't want to jinx our relationship Kim plus I wasn't sure if you loved me like that quite yet. You know how I imagined us being a couple even before that whole moodulator incident? Well, you remember how well _that_ date worked out. I didn't want anything to mess up the daydream of us being married with kids."

Kim knew that incident was painful for the both of them but that had also been wonderful for her in many ways. It was the first, real passionate kiss that she'd shared with him and it had been better than anything she had ever imagined. She had longed for a long time afterwards for more such kisses but always remembered him breaking up with her and that pain alone was enough to keep her from acting any further.

Kim nods a little at Ron as she says, "Yeah I know about that incident but… I have to admit that I've daydreamed about us as well being married with kids and… the two of us still together in our very old age."

Ron slowly smiles at Kim and he says, "Heh, KP… I've been daydreaming of us being friends to our old age even before puberty hit. I never doubted for a second that we'd make it any less further than a senior citizen's home."

Kim feels her heart swelling in her chest many times as she hears that and says tearfully in joy, "Oh Ron… Really? How long before that?"

Ron leans in closer as he whispers, "Ever since that day we became best friends Kim… ever since…" His words cut off as he brings his lips to Kim's, kissing her with love and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into a more passionate kiss quickly.

Their lips part and they share a duel of equal terms with their tongues between them while Ron pulls Kim closer to him until the only thing between were their clothes.

Ron slowly pulls back from the kiss with Kim nibbling on his lower lip and he opens his eyes just as Kim does to look at him. He could see that she wanted to make love to him, to share with him all the feelings that she had for him while knowing that he'd return them in kind.

Ron gulps hard as he says, "Kim… can you imagine that you almost went from being KP to KS today?"

Kim smiles at Ron with a twinkle in her eyes as she says, "Yes… I was so looking forward to that moment."

Ron nods with a distant look in his eyes as he says, "Yeah… me too." He smiles back in kind at Kim as he caresses her warm, smiling cheeks. He then says, "It is just a shame that Monkey Fist had to show up, babbling about some mystical monkey legend that he read about."

Kim runs her hand up over Ron's chest as she says, "Yeah… and then he had to go and scare off everyone before either of us could get to the "I do's" part. She pouts a little at the memory.

Ron smiles at Kimsays, "Well believe me when I say that in my soul, mind, and heart that I was already ready to say those two magical words in a shout."

Kim smiles at Ron and lightly giggles, "Oh Ron… I wanted to shout my "I Do" loud enough for the whole world to hear it." The fact that Ron had said the "Heart, mind, and soul" line backwards was endearing in its own way to her as it reminded her of just how very "Ron" it was.

Ron smiles at her as he continues to caress her cheek, "Just think… when you have your big wedding. Everyone in the whole world will be able to hear you do just that and everyone will know just how much you love me and I, you…"

Kim sighs happily and nuzzles her face into his chest, smelling his scent and taking it in as she never wanted to forget him. She says, "God… I love you so much Ron…" even as Ron wraps his arms around her. There was something about being so close to him, feeling how his warmth seemed to flow into her and the closeness of his heart to her ears that seemed to make her so drowsy…

Ron looks down at Kim as he hears her slow, steady way of breathing whenever she was asleep. He knew that sound pretty well as the two of them had fallen asleep on many planes while the way to a mission or coming back from one. He wonders if she even knew the times he just watched her sleep, just thinking of how beautiful she was.

The memories and the closeness of Kim resting upon his chest make him so drowsy that he eventually falls asleep with his arms still around Kim.

**(Meanwhile)**

Shego was in her room and was glad that she had some privacy away from her brothers as they had become almost overwhelming even if most of it had been of nice words that warmed her heart.

Shego sighs and recalls what had happened in the church. She was just entering the room where Kim and Ron were already at the altar with the priest. She was a bit surprised to see that the priest was one who could do both religions but she supposed that in Las Vegas, marriage center of the country it was good to be able to cater to as many different religions as possible.

Shego moves forward with intent on talking to Kim when she notices Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas moving towards the two of them. So even without realizing it at the time, just as the priest had said the line with "Or forever hold your peace" part, she had yelled, "Leave them alone monkey boy!" Alerting Kim and Ron to Monkey Fist's presence.

Shego had been so angry at Monkey Fist from the way he had responded to her, that she had fired a plasma ball much more powerful than she usually did right away. In hindsight, she knew that her doing such powerful blasting is what had caused the chapel to come falling down but at the time she'd been so angry she didn't care about the chapel.

Shego knew that Kim was no dummy. Kim had to have known that it was primarily her fault that the chapel collapsed for overly blast out the walls. If anyone knew just how powerful and destructive her powers could be, it would be her (and Kimmie.) Plus on top of that, she was Kim's arch-nemesis and had been since the beginning.

The part that left her restless was that even though she had hoped for a yes, she hadn't really been expecting her to put aside all the times she'd tried to kill her, hurt her, all their battles, name callings, and more to actually allow her to be in wedding!

Shego had heard the phrase "Always the bridesmaid, never the bride" but in her case because of her life she had never even been the bridesmaid before and now she was in the wedding as one!

Shego lets out an uncharacteristically girlish squeal of joy as she squirms in the bed, twisting up the sheets around her body before she stretches her arms out as she goes "Aaahhhh!" and thinks, "This is going to be fun!"

That is, until a thought unbidden came to her and reminded her of why the chapel had become so wrecked up in the first place. There were villains out there that were willing to try and wreck Kim's wedding and the last thing that Shego wanted was to have her first (and probably only time) as a bridesmaid to be ruined by some revenge-happy villain or villainess.

Shego grinds her teeth and turns to the side, twisting the blankets over her body in the bed before she says, "No…. it won't happen again. There's going to be a lot of security the next time around." She closes her eyes tightly as a gut feeling told her that despite the security, Monkey Fist might still try again.

She sighs as she rolls onto her back and says sadly, "Never the bridesmaid… never the bride."

She pulls the blankets up to over her head and growls loudly under the sheets before quickly and sharply pulling the sheet downward to reveal her face.

Shego's eyes flared brightly with anger to the point where if one looked close enough, one might see dancing flames in them very much like the ones her hands were capable of creating moments before her hands flared to life, burning the sheets in her hands.

Shego gets up and says, "I need some fresh air…" before she puts on her clothes that the Mayor had somehow gotten for her in the green and black style she enjoyed to replace the jumpsuit that was in repairs at the moment. Once she was dressed she goes out the door, remembering to keep her cool and powers off as she passed the GJ guards outside.

Other than a brief look at Shego coming out of the room as they had strict order from Betty Director herself not to say anything or bother her in any way that would provoke her into using her powers.

The guards simply remain silent to her with only one of them watching her walk down the hallway and thinking, "Wow, she's hot!" and he makes a low "Rowwwr!" before the other elbows him for staring, as she didn't like the way her partner was staring after Shego.

The guard was embarrassed and he whispers to her, "Sorry Sheryl…" before she whispers back angrily, "Just keep your eyes and mind on your duties Jason!"

Jason nods and returns to what he was supposed to be doing, feeling Sheryl's eyes still watching him to make sure his eyes didn't wander again to where they weren't supposed to be.

Sheryl however had taken a moment to stare at Shego with some hatred that Shego got that kind of attention from her partner before Shego enters another room on the same floor and disappearing from sight.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this wind-down chapter. So, what did you think of the Kim and Ron scene? Looks like they still love each other very much don't you think? Did you enjoy the final moments where they fell asleep? What did you think of Shego and her thoughts? Do you think Shego has a right to be worried? What did you think of the role Shego had in the chapel? What do you think of the brief scene with the guards? Anyone sense anything with them? Hehe! What do you think will happen next? Any guesses?

Anyway as usual all reviews, thoughts on the story or characters, ideas for the future, suggestions on who you'd like to see pop up, comments, guesses on what will happen, Super Brawl tips, and more are always welcome.


	24. Chapter 24: Siggghhhh!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

_**Chapter 24: Siggghhhh!**_

**(The Next Day in Las Vegas, Nevada)**

It was a new day and a new start for everyone. Kim was enjoying a nice meal with Ron beside her. Ron along with Rufus were eating and going for extras since it was free. Kim's parents and Ron's parents were at another table, eating and talking amongst themselves. Even Shego and her brothers seemed to be quietly eating and causing no trouble at the moment.

Ron finally has enough to fill his belly and he says, "Ahhh… the I tell you KP, we should get treated more often like this. The food was so good!"

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Yeah, but not as good as anything you can cook up."

Ron smiles softly and says, "Heh, thanks KP…" He looks at Kim and begins to lean in for a kiss when suddenly Carmen says, "Kim, blondie, I'm glad the two of you survived." Which causes the two of them to straighten up and back up in the shock.

Kim looks at Carmen and thinks, "How'd she get so close? What is she, part ninja?"

Kim growls a little and says, "His name isn't blondie, it is Ron! And of course we survived, we've gotten out of trickier situations than that."

Ron says, "Kim, it is ok if she wants to call me blondie, I do have blonde hair."

Kim shakes her head and says, "No, it is one thing for strangers to not get your name Ron but she's family. If she's going to be in the wedding, I want her to learn your name."

Jane walks up and says, "Mother! Are you harassing the two of them again? What did I say about that?"

Carmen looks over her shoulder and says, "What? I'm not harassing them. I'm just telling them that I'm glad they survived."

Jane points at Kim and says, "Then why does Kim look so upset, huh?"

Carmen jerks a thumb at Ron and says, "It is just because I didn't call him by his name."

Jane palms her own face and the sighs before she says, "That's because he is the one she's marrying! Show some respect for them and start calling Ron by his name!"

Carmen takes a stand towards her daughter as she says, "Look, I admit he has some good characteristics but until I know more about him I'm not certain about calling him 'family' yet."

Jane frowns at her mother with flames practically leaping from her eyes as she says, "Mother, Kim is going to MARRY Ron whether or not she has your approval. That makes him practically family already."

Carmen frowns and says, "Now that's one opinion but I…"

Jane says, "No mother… it is of the opinion of just about everyone but YOU who seems to think that there is something wrong with having him for her husband when they've been together since childhood and that should say something!!"

Kim looks at Ron and jerks her head in that silent speak that they'd gained in the many years of fighting superfreaks and crawling through air ducts. She smiles a little as Ron nods in agreement and the two quickly and stealthily make their way away from the table to leave Carmen and Jane alone to argue. Then, with her Kimmunicator she launches a grappling hook into an air duct and with one arm around her fiancé, the two of them fly up into it and disappear.

Anne sighs from her table and whispers, "Lucky…" which was heard by James but no one else. She looks at her husband as he puts a comforting hand on hers before giving a tender squeeze as his way of saying, "I understand."

Anne says, "Times like this, I wish my father was here."

James nods sagely and says, "I know, so do I. He was quite the guy."

Kim smiles at Ron and gives him a big kiss on the lips with Rufus going "Awww!" from here he was.

Ron caresses Kim's cheek as he says, "I love you Kim. I just wish our wedding had happened yesterday."

Kim gazes at Ron with love shimmering in them as she says, "I know Ron, so do I. You know we could still do the justice of the peace option the mayor suggested. With all the security in this building we could be married by noon."

Ron shakes his head and says, "Uh-uh… if anything, the fiasco has shown me that when we try to have something in private it tends to screw up. My lady is going to have the most lavish wedding we can afford."

Kim catches the 'we' part of his sentence and knew that in Ron's heart they were already married. She cups his face and kisses him on the lips before she pulls back and says, "Thank you Ron." She looks around in the air duct and says, "What do you say we get out of here and go see her?"

Ron does his 'Ron smile' at her and says, "Sure thing KP."

Meanwhile back in the dining room, the Stoppable parents knew that from all appearances the two women were going to be arguing for quite some time. So the mother of Ron decides to try and get a conversation going by saying, "So… what was he like? Your father I mean. I don't think I ever met him."

Anne looks up, apparently having forgotten that they were even there before she looks over at James who nods to her. A slow smile forms on her face as she says, "Well, he was actually a lot like Kim to be honest."

It was impossible to miss the eyebrows that shot up from the Stoppable parents in surprise at that statement.

Tom hesitantly says, "Really? In what way? Does she have his eyes or something?"

Anne smile grows a little bit more as she says, "Well, she did have his freckles when she was young before she grew out of them but she was more like him in spirit than anything. They shared the same 'you can't stop me' drive."

Anna leans forward a little as she becomes more interested and says, "Really? I'd love to hear more about him. In what other ways were they alike?"

Anne chuckles a little and says, "Well, he was quite the adventurer. He was always traveling around the world and doing amazing things. Oh, if he were here right now I can only imagine the stories he'd share with you right now. Sometimes I wonder who has had the more amazing adventures, my little Kimmie or my father."

Both Tom and Anna raise their eyebrows skeptically and look at each other before leaning a bit and asking in stereo, "What kind of adventures?"

Tom grins as he chuckles and says, "Here we go…"

Anne says, "Well I remember how even his visits were a bit of an adventure. My father came to visit shortly after Kim had met Ron and they'd become friends." She leans back and her eyes glaze over in her memories to the point where she didn't even hear the loud arguing of Carmen and Jane still going on in the background.

Anne slowly lets out a happy sigh and says, "He took one look at the way Kim and Ron played together and acted around each other and told me later when they weren't around that those would be friends together and he wouldn't be surprised if they got married."

Anne shakes her head a little and says, "I think he would have been very happy to see them getting married." She then looks at the Stoppable parents and says with a smile, "Of course he was also the only one who my mother actually listened to, mostly because she was madly in love with him I think."

Tom says, "Were things different back then?"

Anne nods as she says, "Oh yes, because back then my mother was actually more nicer and easier to get along with. It wasn't until he died that she became the mean-spirited recluse that she is now."

Anne shakes her head and says, "Anyway, we're getting off topic. My father traveled the world doing just about anything and everything, often taking my mother or all of along with him." She smiles big at some of the memories and says, "The ones he took us along were supposed to be the safe trip and sometimes… they didn't turn out that way and while they were scary at the time we always managed to come through them just fine. Well, mostly fine." She looks over at her sister arguing with her mother.

Anna fidgets in curiosity and says, "What do you mean?"

Anne turns back to Anna and says, "Well, my sister Jane developed a big fear that would rival Ron's fear of monkeys."

Tom says, "What fear is that?"

Anne says, "Well, to explain the fear better I'd have to tell you the story of how it came to be so you can understand it otherwise it wouldn't make any sense as to why she became afraid of… cats."

Tom says, "Cats?"

Anne nods and says, "The younger, the scarier they are to her. Especially kittens."

Anna says, "What could be so frightening about kittens? They're so adorable and beautiful and…" Anne says, "the most terrifying thing ever if they yawn or meow at her."

James says, "I think we've gotten off topic again hon."

Anne nods to him and says, "Well, anyway… my father was sort of a jack-of-all trades kind of person. He'd been in the military and he traveled around the world after the war trying to help anyone who needed help. He even joined the Peace Corps for a while. If person radioed, phoned, telegraphed, or sent him a letter, he would go there and help them or as Kim would say, if they called him, beeped him or let him know he was there." She smiles at that last part.

Anna says, "That part sounds like your Kim, but in a older time."

Anne smiles at Anna and says, "Yep, that was my father. He couldn't resist helping people in need. Whether it was to help someone locate a missing father in the jungle or to rescue people being held by some mad dictator or to stop some evil 'take over the world' kind of person. He was there and on the trips where he didn't take us he always came back with souvenirs and the most incredible stories for all of us."

Tom says, "Wait, there were people trying to take over the world back then?"

Anne nods a bit at Tom as she says, "Oh yes, but it was much harder back then because of the limits of technology. I remember one villain tried to conquer all of China and the only one who could stop him was my father. Fortunately, he was able to stop the villain and stop him from becoming the next ruler."

She pauses as she thinks for a moment and then says, "Oh, and another time there was a villain… I think his name was Samuel Lipsky, he had these big plans to conquer America by a hypnotizing ray gun that he was going to use on the President and make it so that he was given the power over the military and then use his power to start wars and take over those countries once they'd destroyed themselves. It was a good thing though that he found out about his plans and stopped him from doing that or I doubt any of us would still be here."

Tom says, "What about your mother? I bet she didn't like all of the traveling and excitement."

Anne laughs a little and says, "I can see how you'd think that based on the way she's acting now but it was actually quite the opposite. She loved to travel, she loved the excitement and truthfully I think she was more than a bit of an adrenaline junkie. In fact, I think that's always been her problem with James and now Ron."

Anna and Tom both blink at the same time and then Anna says, "What do you mean?"

Anne lets out a soft sigh before she says, "Well, James isn't anywhere near as adventurous as my father was and that always gnawed at her. She thought her girls would be as addicted to the lifestyle my father had brought into our lives as she was and so she always looked down at any man that we chose that didn't measure up to that standard."

Anne holds up a hand as she sees Anna and Tom about to say something and says, "Wait, I know what you're going to say… Ron's had a big life of adventure beside Kim but my mother doesn't know any of that and the news media never really showed Ron in any kind of light like that. So I can see how she can assume that he either didn't go on the missions with her or that there was someone else with her."

Anna says, "Well surely if she knew how much Ron's really helped Kim on all those missions she would be more happier about your daughter's choice, right?"

Anne looks down at the table for a moment and feels Jame's hand hers giving it a supportive squeeze before she looks up at the parents and says, "Before her seclusion, I would agree with you but now… I don't know. After my father… she just seemed so angry… so hurt about the lifestyle for the longest time. I'm worried that learning about it would only further her feelings to keep them from marrying each other so that Kim won't have to face the life and pain that she had to at the end."

No one knew what to say for the longest time after all that before suddenly Shego's annoyed voice says, "Well, that's her problem then! She can't be upset if the life that she enjoyed for so long suddenly turned sour on her and that her granddaughter who already has that kind of life wants to share that risk with the buf- I mean Ron." Shego shrugs and says, "Sorry, been around Dr. D. for too long I guess."

Anne says, "That's ok, that's not why we're staring at you. When did you come over here?"

Shego does a slow wicked smile and says, "About the time the princess and her fiancé took off into the air ducts. I'm stealthy as a ninja, what can I say?"

Anna says, "So you have heard everything?"

Shego crosses her arms in front of her and nods, "Yeah and no offense Mrs. Possible but your mother seems so uptight that I'm surprised that she doesn't shit diamonds."

James just about cries out, "Shego!"

Anne says, "It is ok, she's right… I just wish there was some way for her to see just how great Ron really is so she won't try to ruin the wedding like she did for me."

Shego uncrosses her arms and her hands flare up as she says, "Well, I could put her in the hospital for the wedding."

Anne and James share a look as the contemplate her offer before Anne says, "No, that would be too mean to do to anyone, even her. We'll just have to find another alternative."

Shego's hands flame out and she grumbles, "Spoilsport…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. What did you think of this chapter? Well it looks like Carmen and Jane are at it again. Will there ever be any peace for Kim and Ron as they try to have this wedding? Where did Kim and Ron go? Will Carmen prove to be worse than any villain? What did you think of the stories from Anne? Can you imagine anyone being that afraid of cats or kittens? Are you interested in learning more about the Anne's father? Sounds like Anne had an interesting life growing up didn't she? Do you think Carmen would be more accepting of Ron or not if she learned more about Ron? What did you think of Shego's comments and role in this chapter? Shego's a sneaky woman ain't she? Lol!

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, spiritual guidance, the power of castle grayskull, and more are always welcome.


	25. Chapter 25: Family Rules

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

_**Chapter 25: Family Rules**_

**(The Next Day in Las Vegas, Nevada)**

Anne turns her head to look at her mother and sister fighting when a man walks up and gets between the two quarrelling women. She says, "James, look! I think that is Harold! I haven't seen him since they were married."

James looks over and says, "You're right, it is him. Boy, the years have been kind to him. I swear he looks ten years or so younger than he is."

Anne smiles at James and says, "Well that's just how he is. He has always looked young for his age."

James looks a little miffed as he says, "Still, I would have thought that he'd look like he was at _least_ older than my daughter."

Anna says, "Oh, he looks older than her… I think he looks pretty good for a 28 year old man."

Anne laughs and says, "He's 48 but I think he'll be happy to hear you said that."

Anna's jaw drops and she says, "What? No way… he looks much too young to be 48!"

Anne smiles as she says, "He hears that all the time. Personally, I think he's found the fountain of youth and isn't sharing it with anyone." She laughs at her own joke.

Tom says, "It really is quite astonishing how young he looks, what is his secret?"

Anne says, "If I knew that I'd try to package and sell it after using it for myself. He says it is just his genes and I think he might be right. His mother is twice his age and she looks a little above the age where he should be."

James grins at his wife and says, "You don't need it because to me you'll always be the beautiful woman I met and fell in love with."

Anne blushes as she playfully pushes at Jame's chest and says, "Oh you… If I didn't know any better I'd think you were just teasing me."

James shakes his head while still smiling and says, "I'd never do that. I know what you would do to me if I ever lied about how breathtakingly beautiful you are to me."

Anne's blush deepens while the others at the table chuckle, except for Shego she was too busy thinking.

Shego thinks, "I wonder if DNAmy or Dr. D. could crack the secret. I sure wouldn't mind staying young looking if what they're saying is true…"

Anna says, "Really? That is amazing!"

Shego says in a distracted voice, "Yeah… that's amazing all right…"

Just Carmen turns away and notices that Kim and Ron are missing so she storms off in search for the missing couple.

Jane and Harold walk over to the table and Jane says to Anne, "Hi Anne, will you apologize to Kim and Ron for me when they come back? I didn't mean for them to feel like they had to leave because of me."

Anne waves a hand at a nearby seat and says, "Don't worry about it. I am sure they're happy that you played interference for them. You know how difficult mother can be."

Jane sighs as she sits down and says, "Yeah… I hear that."

Harold sits down as well in a seat next to her and waves his right hand as he says a friendly, "Hello everybody" to everyone to which gets a friendly and collective 'Hello' back.

Jane says, "Do you think they'll come back?"

Anne looks up at the ceiling and says, "I think they will when they're certain it is safe to do so. In the meantime, it'll be nice to do some catch up Jane."

Jane smiles at her sister and says, "Yeah, it will be. So, how are things going with your boys?"

Anne says, "Oh they're fine. They're in the room right now cooking up some new invention. I think they are going to make sure that Kim's next wedding goes a bit more smoothly than this one."

Jane grins and says, "Well at least they're not focused on making trouble for her like they usually are."

James chuckles and says, "I think nearly losing their sister has made them decide to go easy on her for a little bit."

Jane laughs and says, "I guess any port in the storm is a good one."

James says, "Right you are."

Jane looks around and says, "I thought I saw Slim around earlier at the chapel? Where is he?"

James looks down for a second at the table before he looks up at her and says, "My brother? Well… his daughter was also caught in the collapse with another one of Kim's friends and they're in the hospital right now. At least the good news is that Joss has woken up and appears to be fine."

Jane looks at James with sympathetic eyes and says, "I'm glad to hear that she's ok. What about the friend?"

James says, "She's woken up too though she was hurt some because she saved Joss in the collapse." He chuckles a little bit and says, "Although last I heard, Joss and the ninja girl were talking about forming some kind of team. I don't know if they have or not but knowing Joss, she won't take 'no' for an answer easily."

Jane laughs and says, "You're probably right about that."

Harold chuckles and says, "Joss fits in perfectly with this family, always full of action and courage."

Jane smiles and jabs her elbow at Harold and says, "Says the bravest and best firefighter in all of Chicago, Illinois."

Harold grins at Jane as he rubs his side and says, "Hey there, be careful… I might need to rescue someone."

Jane leans over and kisses him softly on the lips, "Does that make it better sweetie?"

Harold grins at Jane and says, "I don't know… I might need another one just to be sure."

Jane smiles as she says, "Oh you… come here you." She gives him a bigger kiss on the lips this time and when they finally part, Harold says, "Oh yeah… that kiss will get me through the next big fire."

Jane smiles with a soft blush as she says, "Oh you…"

Shego rolls her eyes and begins to walk off as she says, "Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick." The last thing anyone hears before Shego is out of earshot is her saying, "And to think it was bad enough when those two did that…"

Monique just walks in then with little Hana in her arms as Felix wheels up beside her and she says, "Hana is so adorable, I really appreciate you letting be baby-sit her for a while."

Anna takes Hana from her with a smile and says, "Are you sure she didn't give you any trouble? Hana has a reputation for being difficult with her babysitters."

Monique smiles as she leans over and brushes Hana's cheek with a finger and says in a cutesy voice, "Awww… who'd ever believe you could be difficult for anyone. Everyone just loves you, oh yes they do! Who loves you?" To which Hana laughs and pats Monique's hand before Monique who was still in her goofy voice says, "That's right! That's right! Monique loves you, you adorable little baby…"

Monique suddenly stops when she feels a tugging on her sleeve and looks at the source, which was Felix with some irritation.

Felix says, "Um, you're making everyone stare…"

Monique looks around and sees that she indeed was drawing attention. She says to Felix, "Thanks" and he replies, "You're welcome."

Monique looks around the room and notices that Kim and Ron aren't in the room. She looks over to Anne and says, "Where are the lovebirds?"

Anne gives Monique an apologetic smile as she points up at the air vent and says, "I don't know where they exactly went but you could try the air vents."

Monique looks up at the aforementioned air vent and mumbles, "Great… make it hard for a girl to find you why don't you…" She turns to Felix and says, "C'mon, we better find them before those two get into any more trouble."

Jane watches as Monique walks off with Felix and chuckles before she says, "That girl just loves her babies. I bet she'll be a wonderful mother when she grows up."

Anna smiles at Monique for a second and then looks down at the happy baby in her arms before she says, "I think you're right and Hana sure seems to like her a lot. Normally Hana just gives all our babysitters so much trouble that the only one we can secure for any length of time is her older brother, Ron."

At the mention of Ron, Hana shriek-giggles and says "Brother!" while clapping her hands together softly.

Everyone at the table goes "Awwww!" at Hana's cuteness even as Shego bites her lower lip to keep from doing the same in front of her brothers.

Shego wished that someone, anyone would come and take her away from her brothers. Even an annoying villain from her hero past would have been a welcome distraction. At least until she remembers her plan to make the next wedding better for Princess.

At the thought of the nickname for her foe whose wedding she was in, something that she would never have believed could happen in a million years. She had to admit that for the first time since coming up with it, Kim was truly living up to it in how she was even if she wasn't an actual princess. She was the sweetheart of the world and as such she was a princess in a land that had no official royalty.

Shego growls at her brother Hego as he annoys her with the way he is eating his meal and gets up to leave from her seat when suddenly Jim and Tim run into her, knocking her down on her green tush.

Shego shouts, "Hey! Come back here!"

The sound of tires screeching can be heard as Jim and Tim come to a stop quickly.

Jim hunches into his shoulders as he says, "Did we just…" with Tim in a similar pose as he finishes the sentence, "Just knock down Shego?" The two of then turn their heads slowly to see Shego getting up to her feet and grumbling as she rubbed her bottom and together they say, "Oh man… we are so dead!"

They could tell that Shego looked pretty upset even with one of her brothers trying to soothe things out for them.

**(Meanwhile)**

Drakken looks around one of his lairs and sees all the cobwebs that have invaded since the last time he had visited. He lets out a big, heavy sigh and says, "Ever it be so humble, there is no place like home."

He runs into a spider's web on the way the cleaning closet and grumbles, "Where is Shego when you really need her… she could just blast all these webs in no time."

He gets out a vacuum and starts to suck up most of the webs, rejoicing as spiders would get sucked in along with the webbing by saying something like, "HA! Now you know the folly of spinning your web in Doctor Drakken's lair!"

After cleaning up the place some he decides to take a break and catch up on what has been going on with his arch-nemesis, Kim Possible by turning on the TV.

Drakken doesn't have to search for long as the story of the day seemed to be about Kim Possible having to be rescued when a chapel collapsed on her because of one of her foes that traveled with monkeys. The moment this part of the news was mentioned, Drakken frowns and growls, "Monkey Fist! I bet he was going after the buffoon again."

Drakken continues to listen to the news, amazed that even Kim Possible or anyone for that matter could survive the collapse but what **really** surprised him was when he saw Shego being unearthed with Kim.

Drakken throws his arms up in the air as he shouts, "Great! Is she out to destroy Kim Possible too?"

Drakken pounds his fists into the armrests and growls, "This will not do! I won't put up with it! Shego shouldn't be acting out against Kim Possible without my…" He suddenly stops when he sees Shego standing in front of Kim as if _asking_ her something instead of demanding it like she usually did.

Drakken couldn't hear what was being said but judging from her reaction where she started hugging it was something shockingly good for her!

Drakken runs his hand through his hair as he asks himself aloud, "What is going on? Has the whole world just gone crazy while I was locked up?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it is so late coming out. I've been so very busy with classes lately. So what did you think of the discussion about Harold? Kinda silly huh? Did you find Shego's thoughts amusing about her plans for Harold? What do you think of Harold? At least Yori seems to be ok for now, though whether or not a new team is formed for now is still being left a mystery. What did you think of Monique and Felix's scenes in this chapter? In character? What did you think of Shego's response to being knocked down by the tweebs? Could this mean that Kim will be having two less family members attending her wedding? What did you think of Drakken's reaction to what he learned on the TV? Has the whole world indeed gone crazy while he was locked up?

As usual all thoughts reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, new musical lyrics, pictures of B'loonies that look like Kim, Ron or Shego and more are always welcome.


	26. Chapter 26: Soothe the Beast

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 26: Soothe the Beast**

_**(In Las Vegas, Nevada)**_

Shego was indeed pretty pissed off as the tweebs made their way back to her. She wanted to know just what was so damn important that they'd knock HER down in the first place. Depending on their answer and whether she liked it or not, it would be then that she would decide if they merited a blast or two.

Then Shego remembers her promise that she'd made to Kim and if she wanted to be in the wedding she had to admit to herself that blasting Kimmie's younger brothers probably wasn't the best way to go about it.

After giving a very irritated sigh and tuning out her brother Hego's advice about going easy on them because they were just kids and that he was sure they meant no harm as well him saying that it was an accident along with a bunch of other things she knew perfectly well she turns her attention back to the tweebs standing in front of her.

Jim and Tim give her their best puppy dog pout that usually worked for them on their sister as they stare up at the taller, violent, flaming-hand person that usually tried to beat up their sister in the not-so distant past.

Shego rolls her eyes as she thinks, "They're trying the cute tactic…" but a moment or two of seeing the double whammy from them she mentally growls, "Damn! It worked!" She decides to not let them off too easily though and growls, "What do you think you're doing knocking me down!"

Jim says, "We were just in a hurry looking for" Tim says, "our sister, Kim because we have big news for her!"

Shego becomes curious as to what the big news could be that they'd risk knocking her down and facing her fury. She angrily says, "What big news? What are you two talking about?" She was used to her younger brothers the wegos talking like that so it didn't bother her as much as other normal people might be bothered by such talking style.

Jim looks at his brother with some trepidation about what to say next before getting a nod from Tim. He says, "We just learned that the next wedding" Tim says, "will be a big one for our sister!"

Hego smiles as he says, "That sounds like excellent news!"

Jim says, "Yeah! Some guy just called the room and offered his" Tim says excitedly, "Whole Island as a place for Kim's big wedding and security to boot!"

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Monique looks out the balcony of the hotel with Felix by her side and she lets out a heavy sigh.

Felix looks up at her and says, "What is it Monique?"

Monique says, "Oh, nothing…" Her eyes still distantly staring outward at the scene and though the chapel was as far away as the mayor could arrange, it was still a scar upon the otherwise beautiful scenery of Las Vegas.

Felix turns on the hover feature of his chair and floats up as he says, "I don't believe that. Why don't you tell me what's really going on in your mind?"

Monique continues to stare outward as she says, "Kim and Ron… they're on my mind if you really must know."

Being a smart one like his mother, he had had already a feeling that Monique's thoughts dwelled upon the couple. His own head had been abuzz with thoughts of the newly engaged couple.

Felix says, "What are your thoughts?"

Monique pauses to collect her thoughts and her feelings before she says, "You know for as long as I've known them. They seemed to be already like boyfriend and girlfriend even before they officially became one."

Felix nods as he says, "Yes, I noticed that too. They were practically inseparable."

Monique sighs as she says, "Even Bonnie said that once, of course she was trying to keep Erik from dating Kim at the time…"

Felix makes a low, disgusted sound before he says, "Erik… now there was a guy I can't believe we all fell for. That was a pretty good plan Drakken had that almost succeeded."

Monique turns to look at Felix as she says, "In a way, I am actually glad Drakken did it. It forced Kim and Ron to look at each other and realize the feelings that they had for each other. Feelings that I'm sure that Kim realized she had ever since the moodulator incident."

Felix hmms in thought for a moment before he says, "I remember Ron mentioning that once before. It was when they had their first mutual date."

Monique nods softly as she says, "Yes, but what I doubt Ron knew is that Kim's eyes were opened and her heart hurt."

Felix looks at Monique and with a blink he says, "Kim? The girl who can do anything? Did she ever know about Ron's feelings?"

Monique frowns a little and says, "What feelings? Kim seemed to think Ron didn't want a relationship with her and that's why he broke up with her."

Felix shakes his head and says, "Oh man… If they'd only talked about it. Ron-man was hurting pretty badly, he wanted her but he didn't feel he was ready or worthy of her. That's why he broke up with her."

Monique rolls her eyes and says, "Oh brother, those two were practically made for each other. He may not have felt he was ready but he was already 'unofficially' dating her with their best friend status. Besides, he already proved his worthiness a hundred times over."

Felix shrugs and says, "Maybe so to her, but not in his eyes. Remember, he was on the bottom of the pole at the school. Mediocre grades, unable to use his power anytime he wanted to help her, and he pretty much saw himself as a coward but what I think really held him back was that he thought Kim deserved better than him because she would be miserable with him."

Monique shouts, "What? I can't believe I'm about to say this, but that boy was thinking way too much!"

Felix chuckles and says, "I agree with you, even my girlfriend could tell that there was a bond between Kim and Ron that she knew she'd never be able to have with Ron. I think she knew that apart from each other, those two would be truly miserable because when she was dating him… guess what the number one topic of conversation was?"

Monique smirk-smiles at him as she says with confidence in her voice, "Kim…"

Felix nods as he chuckles again, "Right! She tried to keep the conversation away from her as much as possible but it got tiring. The only luck she had was whenever they talked about the game that they played. At least there, he had to admit that she wasn't into games like he was."

Monique nods as she knew that much about Kim as well, although she remembers that Kim did say she did surprisingly well at some zombie basher's game for a little while. She says, "Yeah, and I bet that's why they broke up."

Felix smiles a little as he says, "Yeah, but at least Ron was nice enough to introduce her to me and we hit it off right from the start. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have Zita as my girlfriend."

Monique looks down at the ground as she thinks, "I wish I had a boyfriend…" She looks up and meets Felix's eyes as she adds, "Felix is such a nice guy, I wish he was my boyfriend at times." She says, "She's a lucky girl to have you but we're straying from the topic."

Felix nods a little as he says, "Our friends, the happy couple." He looks out to the chapel and says with a kind of softness in his voice, "You know I truly wish them a long, happy life together. I'd give anything to ensure that they could live the rest of their lives together…"

Monique can sense it coming and she says, "But… what Felix?"

Felix says, "But I'm worried about our friends. When the chapel was coming down… all I could do was react, there was no time for me to even think about what was going on or what to do. All I could do was hope that I could somehow save them."

Monique places her hand upon his shoulder softly as she says, "And you saved them both, you should be very proud."

Felix nods before turning his head to look back at Monique as he says, "I am but during that time we were trapped it wasn't my robotics that I had faith in but those two. Somehow the faith that they shared in each other gave me the strength and I'd like to think, the strength of my robotics to save everyone against the impossible odds."

Monique smiles a little as her eyes become watery just a little, "Yeah… those two somehow have a way of making you believe that you can do anything."

Felix nods, "Yeah, and believe me that's why I can believe that those two can make this wedding happen. That they can make their marriage and life a good one no matter what the odds, despite whatever may come in their path."

Monique nods and pulls Felix into a hug as she whispers, "Yeah, me too…" tears flowing down her cheeks.

_**(Drakken's Lair)**_

Drakken works furiously at his workstation, alone except for the few henchmen that he had in his lair.

Ever since the TV broadcast he had been working like a man possessed. He had already used his considerable resources and research to find out exactly what had happened and what Shego was doing out there. Ok, so he cheated and called up Monkey Fist on the phone and called Team Go with a voice changer to find out about Shego becoming a bridesmaid but he still considered the voice changer idea to be pure genius.

Still, Drakken knew that he had to do something! He grumbles, "This was so much easier with Shego around to steal things for me…"

Drakken finishes his invention and he says, "Finally! After all that hard work I have finished my greatest invention ever!" A henchman walks up and taps him on the shoulder, thus surprising him and causing him to drop it where upon it hits the ground and shorts out with a little puff of smoke.

Drakken shouts angrily at the henchman, "Look what you made me do! What did you want that couldn't wait?"

The henchman says, "Sorry sir, but Bob at the communications board wanted me to tell you that you've got a call."

Drakken grumbles in frustration and says, "Fine! But clean up the mess you created in the meantime!"

The henchman looks down at the sputtering, sparking device on the floor and mentally sighs before he answers, "At once Dr. Drakken, Sir."

Drakken walks off still in a bit of a fit and he doesn't even really notice that after the henchman picks up the device it blows up loudly in the henchman's face. Nor does he even notice the sound of an unconscious body hitting the ground.

Drakken grumbles, "Who could be calling me now?"

_**(Back in Middleton)**_

Mr. Barkin was sitting in his home and reading the newspaper when he hears the doorbell being rung.

Letting out a heavy sigh as he'd just gotten settled in for a nice, peaceful time in his chair with nothing to do but read the newspaper and then perhaps settle in with a nice book until bedtime.

He walks over to his door and prepares his 'annoyed' face before he then opens the door and practically shouts in his irritated voice, "What is it?" without even looking.

Standing before him was his troop of little pixie muffin girls.

Blinking his eyes a few times in surprise, Mr. Barkin instantly feels bad about using such an attitude towards his own troop, as he was still their leader.

One of the little girls, a new one to join the troop looked like she was on the verge of tears with the way her eyes were starting to tear up and her lower lip was quivering.

Smacking himself in the face, Mr. Barkin instantly drops the attitude and says, "Please don't cry… um…Mint, was it? I'm sorry for shouting at all of you. I was just… oh never mind the reason."

The little girl with brown hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes sniffles a few times. She pulls back the tears somehow and nods to him before she softly says, "Ok" and pulls the little stuffed toy that she carried everywhere with her more comfortingly closer to herself.

Mr. Barkin mentally sighs and really hoped the little girl, the youngest member of the troop would be less emotional but despite that she was a very talented little girl as her badges on her vest could attest. In fact, he hadn't seen anyone so naturally talented since Kim, even if she was more like Ron in the fear department.

Switching to his most pleasant voice as a form of apology he says, "Sorry about that, so what can I do for you girls? It isn't time for our weekly meeting yet."

The oldest girl in the troop and the official troop leader when he wasn't around steps forward and says, "We want to talk to you about Ron and Kim."

Mr. Barkin raises his eyebrows in surprise and then being mindful of Mint he slowly says, "What about them Cindy?"

Cindy says, "Well, we were wondering if we can do something for them. They are members of the pixie girls after all."

Mr. Barkin frowns a little and says in surprise, "What? I'm not following you."

Another pixie girl named Tammy says more shyly than Cindy, "Well, you see… Kim Possible mentioned that she was a pixie girl that time we rescued her from that villain and you made Ron an honorary pixie girl."

Mint steps forward in small steps as she says in a meek voice, "Once a pixie girl, always a pixie girl… plus pixies stick together! Isn't that what you've always told us?"

Mr. Barkin nods as he says, "Yes, that is what I've always said but I don't see where all this is going. What is it that you want me to do?"

All the girls look at each other as if they're thinking, "Isn't it obvious?" before they turn to him and all say in a mixed chorus of voices, "We want to help with her wedding!" before Tammy adds, "Or at least be flower girls in her wedding…"

Mr. Barkin's jaw drops for a minute before he shakes his head and says, "What? How do you expect me to do that?"

A girl not much taller than Mint named Valerie steps up to the front and says, "Well, since you know them so well… we were kinda hoping you could ask them for us."

Cindy puts her hand on Valerie's shoulder as she says, "On our behalf… the whole troop's behalf."

Mr. Barkin was quite stunned at his little troop and he knew that they didn't ask lightly. He lets out a heavy sigh and says, "Fine, I'll ask them if you can help or be in the wedding.

All the girls break out into dancing and cheering, feeling like they were all guaranteed to be in the wedding now.

Mr. Barkin shouts above their loud cheering, "I said I'd talk to them! That doesn't mean they'll say yes!"

This gets them all to stop cheering before he says in his normal voice, "Now if there's nothing else I'd like to go back inside."

Tammy smiles up at him and says, "Thank you, and let us know soon please!"

Mr. Barkin nods and says, "You're welcome."

All the turns turn to walk away and Mr. Barkin watches them go before Mint stops suddenly and walks back to him.

Mr. Barkin looks down at the little girl and he says, "Yes? What is it?"

Mint holds out her toy and says, "Kiya wants to say thank you"

Mr. Barkin kneels down before her and even on his knees he was still taller than her eye level before he says, "Ok, you're welcome Kiya."

Mint surprises Mr. Barkin by jumping forward and giving him a big hug around his neck and a whisper, "Thank you" is barely heard in a tone that made him question whether it came from Kiya or Mint.

Mint lets go and waves quickly as she runs off to rejoin the troop girls who'd been waiting for her at the end of the sidewalk.

Mr. Barkin turns back into his house as he says, "How do I get roped into these things…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been very busy lately. What do you think of the Shego and tweebs part? Do you think of the 'cute' tactic? Who do you think is offering to help Kim and Ron? Maybe the Mayor of New York? Lol! What do you think of the Felix and Monique scene? I felt I was kind of leaving them out of the story too much aside from a finding out and the first wedding attempt, which didn't really have big speaking roles. What do you think of what they talked about? Can you imagine such a scene where Ron did overly think about things? What do you think of Drakken's scene? Was it funny with what happened to the henchman? Who do you think is calling Drakken? What did you think of the Barkin scene? Was it funny or what? What do you think of their chances of joining/helping out with the wedding? Did you like the troop girls? What did you think of the final scene with Mint and Mr. B?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, feelings, free movie tickets, and more are always welcome from everyone.


	27. Chapter 27: This Stinks!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 27: This Stinks!**

_**(In Las Vegas, Nevada)**_

Shego narrows her eyes as says suspiciously, "An whole island? What island? Who?"

Hego says, "Now Shego don't you think you're being just a bit too nosy? After all, what does it matter?"

Shego growls as she spins at Hego and says, "Argh! How stupid can you be? Kimmie's got enemies who OWN entire islands! Even Dr. D has his own island lair!"

Jim hesitantly says, "Well…" with Tim adding, "um…"

Shego growls as she leans over them with her hands on her hips, "Well? Who is it?"

Jim nervously says, "It was some Senior guy…" Tim says, "We didn't catch his full name."

Shego straightens up with her hand going over her eyes as she growls, "ARGH! I knew it!"

Hego says, "Calm down Shego, it'll be all right. After all, they're supposed to be getting married. It is a time of happiness, peace and goodwill towards all."

Shego turns and shouts, "Shut it!" before blasting him in the chest with enough force to knock him off his feet and land on his back. She then storms off as she mutters, "No WAY am I letting this happen. I've got to find Kimmie now."

Jim looks over at Tim who does the same to his brother and they say in stereo, "What was all that about?" before they shrug at the same time.

_**(Meanwhile in yet another part of the hotel)**_

Kim smiles as she lets out a happy sigh, leaning against her fiancé with whom she loved with all her heart and it seemed that ever since the engagement, that love had grown even more so somehow.

Ron smiles with one arm around Kim's waist as he runs his other hand through her silky, long red hair and says, "Remind me to thank her for creating that sitch someday, otherwise we might not have fallen where we did."

Kim giggles and says, "Well that's what you get for trying to use my laser lipstick as a flashlight after the light went out. Next time let me use it, I have more experience with it."

Ron grins and leans to kiss her softly upon her lips with a soft 'mmm' coming from Kim after he does that. He says with the grin still on his face, "You got it KP."

Kim shakes her head and says, "Call me the other name… I want to hear it."

Ron looks at her questioningly before he says, "What other name? I don't… oh, ok" He realizes what she meant and then leans close to her ear as if whispering the most secret of secrets before he whispers, "Kim Stoppable… my beautiful KS…"

Kim shivers in delight and whispers back, "Thank you Ron." She then turns her head and wraps her arms around his neck to pull him into a very deep, passionate and loving kiss.

After the kiss ends Ron smiles at Kim without saying a word as no words were needed. Their hearts, minds and souls were all thinking the same thing. The words 'I love you' echoed in all three parts equally and both of them were waiting for the day where they could do the forth part and bring an end to the wait.

After some time passes a door opens and a janitor says, "Oops! Sorry! I just came for the mop bucket."

Kim smiles and says, "No big. We were just leaving. Right honey?"

Ron chuckles and says, "Yep, we'll get out of your way." He doesn't look where he's going as his eyes were on Kim and accidentally steps into the mop bucket and in trying to get his foot out he slides out into the hallway with a loud "WHOOOA!" He slams into the wall and falls backwards onto the floor where the bucket miraculously pops off his foot to fly through the air and land at the janitor's feet.

Kim cries out, "Ron! Are you ok?" as she rushes over to his side.

Ron's eyes are closed as he says, "I don't know… I might need some cpr."

Kim grins down at Ron and then whaps him on his shoulder playfully as she says, "Don't frighten me like that Ron!"

Ron opens his eyes and says with half joking and half disappointment, "So… no mouth to mouth?"

Kim leans down as she says, "No… I never said that." And kisses him as he lay on the ground.

The janitor quickly gets what he needs and notes that they are still kissing when he wheels the bucket down the hallway. He thinks, "Those two sure are crazy in love." It isn't until he's cleaning up a mess in the bathroom that it dawns on him where he'd seen them before! They were the VIP's for the hotel! He says, "What were they doing in the closet?" before remembering the show they'd put on the floor and thinks, "Aahhh… couples… it makes me wish I was in love like those two."

_**(In Drakken's Lair)**_

Drakken walks up to the communications board and presses a button as he says, "Yes? What is it?"

Dementor's face pops up and he says, "Hello there!"

Drakken was less than pleased to see his mad scientist rival and says, "What do YOU want Dementor?"

Dementor says, "Oh, I'm just calling to see what you're up to. By now you surely must have heard about the engagement of Kim Possible?"

Drakken nods as he says, "Yes I have! Is there a point to this?"

Dementor chuckles and says, "Then I suppose you already know about your side-kick Shego having a role in their engagement?"

Drakken growls and says through clenched teeth, "Get on with it…"

Dementor smiles as he says, "Well your side-kick also owes me one hovercraft."

Drakken waves his hand dismissively in the air, "Not my problem. Shego steals stuff all the time and we're both villains, remember?"

Dementor shrugs and says, "True enough…" He then leans in so that more of his face fills the screen and he says, "So what are you going to do? Sabotage the wedding because it looks like Monkey Fist has already tried that."

Drakken growls and says, "That's for me to know and you to find out! Nyah!" He sticks his tongue out at Dementor, which makes him back up in surprise.

Dementor's face changes as he says, "By the way…have you gotten any invitations yet?"

Drakken blinks and he says, "Invitations? What? No! Er… did you?"

Dementor rubs his chin in thought and says, "Very curious… Well, I must go now. Work on some real world domination plans that actually have a _chance_ in working." He grins at Drakken at that last part, pleased to see Drakken growl in frustration and shout, "Zip it Dementor!"

Drakken presses a button very hard, which terminates the connection and removes Dementor's face from the viewscreen.

Drakken turns away and takes two steps before he shakes his hands in anger as he says, "The nerve of that guy… I've come just as close as he has to taken over the world! If it weren't for Kim and the buffoon I would already be ruling the world!"

Suddenly the board starts to beep with another incoming call and Drakken spins, thinking it is Dementor calling to bug him some more.

Slamming the button with his fist the call picks up and he shouts, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

However it wasn't Dementor's face on the screen it was his mother!

Mama Lipsky frowns at her son and shouts, "Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

Drakken cries out, "AH! Mother! I didn't realize it was you! I thought it was an annoying person calling again!"

She says, "I sure hope you don't treat all your callers like this or you'll lose viewers and be out of the job!"

Drakken remembers that his mother thought he was a radio talk show host and nervously says, "You're right, sorry mother."

Mama Lipsky says, "That's better. Now, you must be so proud. That girl we met on the train is getting married! Your therapy sessions must have really paid off for her."

Drakken blinks as he remembers the time his mother had actually met Kim Possible during a Mother's Day time and says, "Um, yeah… those sessions really helped her get in touch with her feelings."

Mama Lipsky smiles as she says, "Oh, I wonder if she's sent out the invitations yet? I bet you're invited since you helped her so much!"

Drakken's shoulders slump as he wonders what his mother would say if she knew the truth behind the Kim and himself. He feared the tongue lashing that his mother would give him would be even worse than what she might say after finding out he was evil and trying to take over the world.

Drakken says, "I don't think she's done the invitations just yet mother. They just got engaged, remember?"

Mama Lipsky nods and says, "Oh, I suppose you're right. They probably don't even have a location picked out yet. Well when then send you one, let me know because I'd love to go if you can take me."

Drakken nervously says, "Uhhh… right, I'll be sure to ask if I can bring you along."

Mama Lipsky smiles at her son and says, "What a good boy you are. Not like Eddie in the least. Well, ta-ta… I need to go before my food burns." With that she hangs up and leaves Drakken muttering, "I can't believe this…" with the henchman trying to repress a snicker and not exactly succeeding which earns him a harsh glare from Drakken.

_**(Middleton)**_

Bonnie and Tara are chatting at Middleton Mall about what to do when Kim gets back when Zita walks up in the uniform for her job.

Tara waves Zita over to sit as she says, "Zita! Hi! How's it going at Game Goonies?"

Zita smiles as she sits down and says, "Great! I so love the job. It is much better than when I worked at the movie theater and gave out tickets."

Tara laughs and says, "I understand. Hey, do you have a minute? Bonnie and I were talking about ideas for Kim's wedding."

Zita leans forward as she says, "Kim's wedding? How about this? She has it in Middleton so I can see my boyfriend again." She pouts a little as she says, "I miss him."

Bonnie frowns as she says, "Typical Possible! Always thinking of herself."

Tara says, "Bonnie, Zita listen to yourselves! One our friends is getting MARRIED and all you can complain about is a little inconvenience?"

Zita looks down, feeling a little guilty now while Bonnie just crosses her arms in front of her and looks away as she mutters "Whatever!"

Zita looks over to Tara and says, "You're right Tara. It is just so hard to be away from Felix and he took off so quickly without telling me where he was going. Then I had to find out that Kim and Ron were buried alive under the chapel along with my boyfriend!"

She sighs and softly says, "It was enough to make a girl wish that her boyfriend wasn't the best friend and best man in their wedding. I just wanted him safe holding him in my arms."

Bonnie's face softens as she recalls her own problems where she was dumped by Brick and understands how Zita feels. She doesn't say anything but she does think to herself, "Zita is _so_ lucky to have a boyfriend right now. I feel like a loser not having one while Possible is marrying Stoppable, a guy she's known since before me!"

Zita wishes in her thoughts to be able to ride on Felix's chair as they fly through the air, her arms around his neck with his arms around her waist and laughing together in their fun.

Zita looks at Bonnie and Tara as she says, "So what are some of your ideas?"

Tara smiles as she sees that Zita is getting into it now and says, "Well, one idea was to talk Monique into having a bachelorette party for Kim before her next wedding."

Zita nods in understanding before she says, "That's a good idea but what about Ron? I don't want Felix planning a bachelor party."

Bonnie does a wicked grin as she says, "That's where the squad comes in…"

Just then Zita's watch beeps and reminds her that it was time to go back to work. She says, "I've got to go back to work, my break time's over but I want to hear more about that plan. I'll call you later ok?"

Tara waves as she says, "Sure thing, Bye Zita!"

Bonnie waves her hand and watches Zita walk back off to the store. She then turns to Tara and says, "Do you think Zita will really go for the idea?"

Tara turns back to Bonnie and says, "I think so, but do you want to talk about some other ideas?"

Bonnie leans back in her seat and says, "Yeah, in case Kim doesn't go for these two we will need others."

So the two of them return to talking and planning for a little bit until some of their other friends spot them in the mall and convince them to go shopping for shoes.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, here is another chapter and to my one reviewer. Sorry about the lack of exploding, action things in this chapter. Maybe next time! What did you think of Shego's reaction? Looks like everyone was right and although I could have pulled a fast one on you all and had it be someone else, I decided not to do that. What did you think of Hego? What do you think Shego will do? What do you think of Kim and Ron's scene? Full of love isn't it? What did you think of Dementor AND Mama Lipsky calling Drakken? Funny scene or what? What do you think of the Middleton scene with Bonnie, Tara, and Zita? Did you like their ideas? What other kind of ideas do you think they'll come up with? What ideas could YOU come up with?

As usual all reviews, answers to questions, ideas, awwww's, repair tips for flickering backlight laptop screens (in which I write this story on), and more are always welcome.


	28. Chapter 28: Possibly

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 28: Possibly**

_**(In Las Vegas, Nevada: Days Later)**_

Yori was in her hotel room after having been dismissed from the hospital and talking to Sensei over the phone with the other ninja who'd flown the aircraft for the Stoppable family laying on the other bed with his eyes shut.

Yori nods as she says, "Yes Sensei, everyone is ok except for a few cuts and bruises but they'll heal quickly." She left out that she was a bit more bruised than anyone else but aside from having been knocked out and having to deal with Joss until she gave in and agreed to join her 'team' which she would later mention to Sensei but with the other in the room it was not the time to bring it up.

Sensei says through the phone, "Very good. Please pass on my best wishes towards the happy couple. They will be in my thoughts."

Yori smiles a little as she says, "I shall."

Sensei says, "Now, there is another matter we must discuss."

Yori says, "Yes Sensei?"

Sensei says, "Monkey Fist has tried to stop their wedding and it is a good bet that he will try again. He is not one easily dissuaded from his goals no matter the obstacles in his path."

Yori grips the phone tightly, almost to the point where the phone would begin to crack under the pressure before she stops and says, "What do you wish to do about it Sensei?"

Sensei says, "I am already working on a plan to keep Monkey Fist busy until the wedding can happen. Until then, the both of you should stay by them and guard them from any future attacks."

Yori bows a little as she says, "It will be my honor, Sensei."

Sensei nods as he says, "I know you will do your best. You do the Yamanouchi school proud."

Yori says, "Thank you Sensei"

Sensei says, "Now I must go. I have much to do. I will check in again later. Goodbye"

Yori says, "Goodbye Sensei" and with that she hears the 'click' of a terminated phone connection.

Yori stands there with the phone in her hand for another minute before lowering it back down into its cradle. She walks over to her bed and sits down on the edge of it, deep in thought before the ninja guy on the bed says, "So what are the orders from Sensei?"

Yori looks over at him, notes that to anyone else he looked like he was asleep with the way he was laying and breathing but she knew she had not imagined the voice. She says, "We are to stay and protect them from Monkey Fist until Sensei can make other plans."

One eye opens and looks at Yori as he says, "So in short, we continue to do what we've been doing all along."

Yori nods silently and then says, "We almost lost them before. We must not fail this time."

The guy sits up, with both eyes open this time as he says, "It wasn't our fault. We were too far away when it all started. Plus we were still guarding the parents and baby as per our orders."

Yori nods a little as she says, "I know, but that does not make me feel much better."

A soft sigh comes from the guy and he gets up, placing a hand upon her shoulder as he looks down at her. He says, "Then let us redeem ourselves by ensuring Monkey Fist does not get a second chance."

Yori again nods and says, "You're right. I just hope that Stoppable-san does not blame us for what happened."

The guy raises an eyebrow questioningly before he says, "I'm certain he doesn't. I never met him but from what I've heard about him, he does not strike me as the kind of guy to place unwarranted blame upon others or upset that easily."

Yori smiles up at him and says, "You're right. You are very wise, like Sensei. Thank you."

The guy smiles at her and says, "You're welcome. Come, now let us go get something to eat."

Yori nods and together they leave the room.

_**(Meanwhile in another room)**_

Joss has a big grin on her face as she squeals in delight like a pig on her farm might. She says, "Ah can't believe it daddy! Ah've got my own team now just like cousin Kim!"

Slim sighs and says, "Now just because you were able to talk that nice girl into joining up with you don't exactly mean that you've got yourself a team like your cousin."

Joss is still smiling as she says, "I know, but the rest will come. I just know it!"

Slim shakes his head, knowing that there is nothing he can do to persuade her otherwise once her mind was made up. He just hoped that she knew what she was getting herself into.

Joss bounces up and down on her bed excitedly as she says, "I wonder what our first mission together will be like? Oh, I can't wait!"

Slim says, "Call down, or there won't be any missions until I say so."

Now this has an effect on her and she stops bouncing on the bed and pouts as she says, "Aw daddy…"

Slim says, "Come on now. This is our first and last day in the hotel. C'mon, it is time to go down to eat."

Joss regains her smile as she says, "Do you think my partner will be there too?"

Slim mentally sighs and knows that he will have to get used to living with her like this now that she's started on the hero path. He says, "There's a good chance of it. Everyone's going to be there to hear what Kim and Ron will have to say."

Joss loses her smile as it becomes one of curiosity and she says, "What do you think they'll say?"

Slim shrugs and says, "I don't know. I doubt anyone knows except the two of them. I asked Squirt and he didn't know either. The only way to find out Ah suspect is to go down and hear what they have to say."

Joss hops off the bed and says a bit excitedly, "Then let's go! I can't wait!"

Slim chuckles and says, "Alright then, let's go to breakfast." With the two of them leaving the room.

_**(In yet another room)**_

Anne says, "Honey, I'm not comfortable with this. It isn't like Kim to keep secrets from anyone."

James nods as he says, "I know but I'm sure she's got a good reason."

Anne sighs and says, "I hope the news isn't that they are divorcing. I'd feel like it was all my fault."

James places a hand on his wife's shoulder and says, "Now there's no need to talk nonsense. If was truly anyone's fault it would be your mother's fault."

Anne cries out, "James! Is that supposed to make me feel any better because it isn't working!"

James says, "Sorry, I just meant that it couldn't possibly be your fault."

Anne sighs and says, "I know… it is just that with all that's happened since the rescue from the chapel… I just…"

James pulls her into his arms as he says, "Now don't you worry your pretty little head. I'm sure that Kim is going to marry Ron no matter what. You know how stubborn she was in the kitchen back when all this started and I doubt her resolve's weakened any since then."

Anne smiles softly as she hugs him and says, "You're right. Thank you honey."

James smiles while nodding and he says, "Anytime. Now let's go downstairs and go find out what they have to say ok?"

Anne nods and then the two of them walk out of the room with the door softly clicking as it closes behind them.

_**(The GO Room: (Hego named it))**_

Mego says, "I don't get it, why are we still hanging around here? We rescued them already."

Hego says, "It is our sworn duty to stick around. Remember, we promised the cops that we'd watch over our sister while she was hanging around Miss Possible and her fiancé until they've left Las Vegas. Would you have us go back on our word?"

Mego grumbles and says, "You made that promise, I didn't so I still don't see why we've had to hang around for as long as we have."

Hego says, "You know as well as I do that I'm still the leader of Team Go and when I made that promise, it was from the entire team."

Mego frowns and says, "Yeah… Yeah…"

Wego says, "I hate to say it, but he reminds me…" Weego says, "Of someone else in the hotel."

Hego says, "Oh? Who?"

Shego sighs loudly and says, "They are talking about Princess's grandmother, Carmen. Doy!"

Mego says, "Really? I don't see the resemblance."

Shego shakes her head and says, "I'm actually not surprised that you haven't noticed."

Mego says, "Hey! Is that an insult?"

Hego says, "Let's try to be professional about this. We are still Team GO after all."

Shego ignites her hands as she says, "Listen Hego, I am not on your stupid little team. I haven't been for years! So don't go lumping me with you idiots."

Hego says, "You may have quit the team Shego but deep down you'll always be…" That's as far as he gets before a green blast strikes his chest and sends him flying across the room and into the wall, causing it to crack under the impact.

Shego angrily says, "Anyone else want to say that I'm still part of your lame-o team?"

One look at Hego as he groans and shakes his head is all it takes for the other three to begin stammering in agreement that Shego wasn't part of their team anymore.

Just then there is a knock on the door and the door opens to reveal Dr. Director. She takes one glance around the room as she walks in and says, "Fighting again with your brothers Shego? I swear, I don't know what's worse. The damage you and Drakken do fighting Kim or the fighting between you and your brothers."

Hego stands up and says, "Hey now… that's our sister you're talking about and a member of…" He stops when a green blast creates a small crater to the left of his head. He looks over to see Shego with her hands lit and an angry expression on her face.

Dr. Director lets out a heavy sigh and says, "I would appreciate it if you didn't wreck _another_ room Shego. After all, your staying here is on the good graces of the Mayor who is trying to stay on Kim's good side."

Shego's hands go out and she says in a very irritated voice, "Fine! I'll try to tone it down."

Dr. Director says, "Well then, let's go. Kim and everybody else is waiting for us."

Mego says, "Do I have to go?" to which Shego answers by igniting her hands and causing him to raise his hands defensively as he says, "Ok! Ok! I'll go already!"

Without saying another word, everyone leaves the room with only the cracking wall dropping a few pieces to the floor unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little leading chapter. What could Kim and Ron be about to do? Any guesses? Stay tuned to find out! Since this is the world of the cartoons, give me a break on the healing rate of people ok? Anyway, what did you think of Yori's conversation with Sensei? I know it isn't their usual method of conversing with each other so why do you think it was by phone? What do you think of Joss? Was anyone surprised that Joss was able to win Yori over to join her team? What did you think of the conversation with James and Anne? It looks like James put his foot in his mouth at least once didn't he? What did you think of the 'GO Room' scene with Shego and her brothers? At least they left the room more intact than the PREVIOUS room (don't ask… but a green girl with glowing hands that is hovering by me says it was **not** her fault).

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and advice is always welcome.


	29. Chapter 29: Future Rumble?

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 29: Future Rumble?**

_**(In Las Vegas, Nevada)**_

In the Room where the Stoppables were, Anna and Tom were just about done getting dressed while Monique took care of Hana in her room just across the hallway.

Felix was in his wheelchair in ground mode where he was talking on the phone to his girlfriend Zita after having called his mother to tell her that he'd be coming home soon.

Anna says as she puts on her earrings, "Hon, do you think with all that's happened lately that they have decided not to continue getting married?"

Tom shakes his head as he waits for his wife, "No, I can't believe for even one moment that those two won't be getting married."

Anna sighs in relief and says, "I'm so glad to hear you say that. So what do you think they're going to tell everyone then?"

Tom shrugs and says, "I honestly don't know, I guess we will just have to go and find out."

Anna nods as she stands up and says, "Well, I'm ready now. We should go and get Hana from Monique. She's been a lifesaver the way she's been babysitting Hana for us. We really should increase her pay."

Tom nods as he says, "Yes, she's been really an amazing girl with Hana. I swear I've never seen anyone so good with Hana."

Anna smiles as she says, "I know, she's just been so good with her." She looks at the time and says, "We better go honey. We don't want to be late."

Tom walks over to the door, opening it for her together they walk over to Monique's room where they pick up Hana.

Monique goes with them while Felix continues to talk to his girlfriend in Middleton.

Felix says, "I just don't understand why you're acting this way Zita."

Zita says, "You're 20,000 miles away from me, sharing the same room with Monique and I'm not supposed to be upset?"

Felix says, "I didn't ask to be her roommate, they just ran out of rooms on the floor because Shego kept getting into fights with her brothers."

Zita icily says, "And you're telling me nothing happened?"

Felix says, "That's exactly right! Monique is just a friend, and more than that she is Kim's best friend next to Ron. I'd have to be insane to even think of her. Plus we've got a 24 hour, 7 days a week security all around us!"

Zita says, "What about when you change?"

Felix sighs before he says, "There is a bathroom connecting to the bedroom. Anytime either of us needs to change, one of us goes in there and the other watches TV."

Zita says with uncertainty in her voice, "So you haven't even seen her? You're not interested in her in the least bit?"

Felix nods at the phone as he says, "That's right. I haven't seen her and I have not even thought about looking. It is you I love. Do you really think I'd risk that? You love me enough to stay loyal right?"

Zita says, "Oh yeah, but you've got to admit… you've been gone for so long and I miss my flying wheels." She smiles at him through the phone even though he couldn't see it hoping that the use of the nickname for their favorite activity together would help things between them.

Felix could feel the smile through the phone as he says, "Yeah, and I've missed my gaming queen as well. At least I'll be home soon."

Zita softly says, "Not soon enough for me honey."

Felix says, "Same here… well I better go. Everyone's already left to go to the big announcement that Kim and Ron are going so I'll call you when it is over ok?"

Zita says "Ok, be sure to tell me when you're arriving. I want to be the first person you see back in Middleton, ok?"

Felix chuckles and says, "You've got it." He then hangs up the phone and uses his controls to peel out of the room and fly down the stairs in hoverchair mode as he knew it'd be faster than taking the elevator which he had noticed was already on its way down.

_**(Elevators)**_

Sheldon, leader of WEE (Worldwide Evil Empire) was walking towards the elevator when coming from the other direction was an elderly woman. He didn't know her but was respectful of those older than him at least as his parents had taught him long ago. He presses the button and holds it for her and is surprised by the suspicious look that she gave him as she walks by into the elevator.

Sheldon walks in and notices that the button had already been pushed for the floor that he was going to. He says, "Are you with the Possible or Stoppable group?"

The woman looks at him in surprise before giving him a look that, if he hadn't been evil might have given him the shivers. Instead he grins and says, "No need to worry, I am part of the task force that is helping to protect the families."

The woman stays where she is and says, "Yes, I am with the Possible family. I'll have you know I am the grandmother of Kim."

Sheldon tilts his head as he says cautiously as something didn't quite make sense to him, "Are you Nana Possible?" He isn't terribly surprised when she does a derisive snort and then says, "Her? No! I am Carmen the mother of Anne before she married that boring man of a husband, James Possible."

Sheldon is intrigued as he thought he had called up all the information about the Possible family. Apparently the information was less thorough than he'd thought and knew that a certain henchman was going to be disappearing soon. He says, "Oh? I was under the impression that there was only one grandmother."

Carmen turns away from him as she says, "Well I've had little to do with the family ever since they married so it isn't a big surprise to me that no one knows." She shakes her head as she says, "I still can't believe that they allowed Kim to go out on such reckless missions. Sure she may have helped people here and there but what has it gotten her aside from a pile of ungrateful people, enemies, and that… strange fiancé of hers."

Sheldon chuckles as he says, "I will admit that the boy is fascinating because he is unlike anyone I've ever met."

Carmen turns her head to look at him as she says, "You know him?"

Sheldon nods as he says, "You could say that we've… crossed paths before. I once tried to hire and even bribe him to come work for me but he has a strong will."

Carmen says, "What? Are we talking about the same odd, little man? Why on Earth would you want him working for you?"

Sheldon raises an eyebrow and says, "Long story… how well do you know him?"

Carmen turns towards Sheldon and approaches him as she says, "Oh no… I'm not taking that answer! I know next to nothing about the boy and I want answers!"

Sheldon smirks as he makes his metal fingers suddenly sprout tiny tail fins before he decides to humor her. He says, "Very well… have you ever heard of the Ron Factor?"

Carmen looks at him with confusion upon her face as she says, "Ron Factor? What is that?"

Sheldon leans forward with a sly grin as he says just barely above a whisper, "Well it is…"

_**(Yet in another place within the hotel)**_

Kim and Ron were standing in a room, kissing each other deeply with passion while their arms were wrapped around each other. The continue to kiss each other for some time before they pull back and just gaze into each other's eyes with a smile on their faces.

Kim smiles as she says, "Just think Ron…" She reaches up to caress his cheek with her eyes still gazing into his eyes. "Soon we'll be telling everyone."

Ron smiles at her as he gazes into her beautiful big, green eyes and says, "Yes, and I just know…" before the Kimmunicator beeps on her wrist and by force of habit, Kim looks away and activates the device immediately.

Ron wasn't upset in the least, as he knew that it was all part of loving the whole package that was Kim.

Kim says, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade smiles softly at Kim as he says, "Well, there have been a lot of requests lately and they're not for help but instead they're requests to help you. Oh, and I've also got the website set up with the latest info about your wedding as soon as you've made the announcements."

Kim looks at Wade as she says, "Are you handling all the offers to help like we talked about earlier Wade?"

Wade nods as he says, "Yeah, but it isn't easy. Some of them are very generous in their offers."

Kim sighs softly as she says, "I know Wade but if we don't watch ourselves, we'll soon have too many people tripping over each other trying to be helpful and then pretty soon no one will be helping."

Wade nods as he sees the wisdom in what Kim is saying before he says, "I know… I know… It just seems unfair is all."

Ron says, "I know buddy, but Kim's right and it is hard to argue with my fiancée." He smiles at that last part especially big. Rufus crawls up to Ron's shoulder and makes a "mmHmm!" sound as if agreeing with Ron.

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Thank you Ron." Before she gives him a quick kiss on the lips that Wade doesn't miss seeing.

Wade thinks, "I guess I better get used to that. That's what married couples do."

Kim says, "So any other news Wade?"

Wade nods, "Well, there is one thing…"

Kim says, "What is it Wade?"

Wade looks away and says, "Mom wants to be in your wedding… Sorry, I sorta promised that I would ask."

Kim and Ron both look at each other in surprise before smiling and then directing it at Wade, "Of course you and your family are invited to the wedding. It wouldn't be a wedding without you and your mother there."

Wade looks at them in surprise before he says with a touched smile, "Thanks guys"

Ron leans in and says, "Hey Wade, how do you feel about standing up there with me in the wedding?"

Wade's smile becomes a grin as he says, "I'd love it."

Ron says, "Then consider yourself one of the best men, er… teens at my wedding."

Kim says, "It wouldn't be right to have a wedding without you Wade, you've helped us for so long. Without you, there wouldn't even BE a Team Possible to save the world."

Ron says, "Hey, I wonder... are we still going to be Team Possible after we're married?"

This gets a simple shaking of the head from Kim as she thinks, "Oh Ron..." before she says, "We'll talk about it some later."

Wade chuckles at Ron and says, "Thanks Ron…" He then looks at Kim and says, "Thanks Kim, you two are the greatest."

Wade taps at his keyboard and says, "Well, it looks like just about everyone is there or on route and should be there shortly."

Kim smiles as she says, "Thanks Wade, and I know I've said this lots of times before… but you rock Wade."

Kim and Ron look outside and sure enough, everyone was standing or sitting in the big room. One of the staircases lights up at the bottom before some dust flies through before a moment later Felix, with his chair back in ground mode goes through the door.

There is a soft 'Ding' that catches their attention and a moment later the elevator opens up to reveal Sheldon of WEE along with Carmen and they appear to be heavy in chat, and dare they say… getting along with each other.

Ron frowns as he says, "This can't be a good thing."

Kim looks at Ron and says, "Ron! She's family!"

Ron is still frowning as he says, "I know… I know… but she is talking to WEE, Kim. Who knows what evil stuff he's telling her?"

Kim become perplexed as she has to admit that Ron has a point and remembers that Carmen has been less than helpful since she showed up. She shakes her head and says, "I know, but no Possible is truly evil."

Ron says, "Ok Kim… we'll deal with it later. Let's get ready for our announcement." He adds in his thoughts, "I really hope you're right KP." Hoping that Carmen wasn't truly bad road.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this little chapter. What do you think of Ron's parents and their conversation? What do you think of Felix and Zita? Could Zita be feeling just a teeny bit insecure with Monique around and not her? What do you think of Sheldon and Carmen's talk? Does anyone foresee any future trouble that might come from their conversations? Ron's side of the wedding group is growing and will probably continue to do so. However, the question now remains. Is Ron right about the talks between Carmen and Sheldon or is Kim right to have faith?

As usual, all reviews, thoughts about the story, suggestions, and ideas for a blueprint on the future home of Kim and Ron.


	30. Chapter 30: The Future Starts Here

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 30: The Future Starts Here**

_**(In Las Vegas, Nevada)**_

Kim steps out with a slightly nervous smile with Ron's hand in hers before he too steps out and together they could feel every single eye watching them.

All the eyes were looking at the two of them with a variety of different looks and expectations but all of them were sharing one thing. The question about what they were there for and why.

Kim knew that all her family, extended family, friends, and even enemies were all out there just waiting for her and her fiancé to make some big and earth-shattering news while she knew that it wasn't going to be much more some good news.

Kim takes a deep breath as she looks around and says, "Hello everybody. Thank you all for coming. Ron and I really appreciate it." She hears some murmurings that sound like, "You're welcome" to her and she waits until they fade away before she looks over to Ron and nods at him ever so slightly.

Ron says, "I'm sure a lot of you have been wondering just why we asked all of you to come here."

Everyone stays quiet, waiting for them to continue and then someone's impatience finally breaks as a female voice says, "Get on with it!"

Hego says, "Shego? Was that you?"

Shego shakes her head, "That wasn't me for a change. Look over there." She jerks her thumb in a direction and all the heads, which include all of her brothers and Betty to see Carmen squirming in her impatience.

Betty gasps as she says, "What is she doing sitting over there by my twin brother?"

Shego eyes the one eyed man with a goatee and then looks over at Betty before she says, "Fraternal?"

Betty blinks her one eye and says, "Yes, now what should we do to get them away from each other?"

Wego says, "Why? They're so much alike…" Weego says, "They probably get along with each other!"

Before anyone can anything further on the topic, Kim says even as Shego gives Carmen and Sheldon a suspicious glance, "Ron and I have decided that we're not going to let this chapel fiasco ruin our wedding attitudes. Plus, we're going to get married the before high school graduation and have our honeymoon after graduation."

Ron smiles as he says, "We kind of wanted graduation to be extra-special in our lives. It'll be a day of new beginnings for us, as we'll be starting new lives, looking forward to college together, and more. What more of a Booyah worthy thing could we hope for?"

Kim says, "This gives us months to plan that perfect wedding I… that is, **We** all hope that you'll all be a part of it."

Shego thinks, "Yes! The dream lives!" and actually smiles which unnerves her brothers since they weren't used to seeing her smile very often and the times that she HAD smiled in the past were usually because she was about to do something very cruel that she was going to enjoy.

Kim then turns towards Monique and says, "My two bridesmaids, Monique…" even as a spotlight comes from somewhere to shine on her before a second one starts to shine on Shego just as Kim finishes saying, "and Shego will be up there as they've each had a big impact upon my life."

Monique looks over at Shego as she thinks, "Somehow I think in that girl's case, it is meant to be more literally." She then redirects her attention back to Kim and Ron as Ron clears his throat nervously.

Ron says, "I'm certain that many of you don't even remember my name or right even, but that's ok. I know that the two guys who'll be by my side do." He smiles and hears some light laughter from the audience before he says, "One of them is my best friend Felix Renton who also helped to save the lives of Kim and myself when the chapel collapsed."

A spotlight turns on Felix and there is applause as waves a hand weakly and says in a voice that he knew only he could have heard, "It was nothing… anyone else would have risked their life for them…"

When the applause and a few whistles for Felix finally fades down to a manageable level, Ron begins again as he says, "The other person couldn't be with us but he is no less valuable to us in friendship or as a member of our team. Wade, will also be joining us."

Again there is some applause before it quickly fades away as everyone else wants to hear what else the two have to say.

Kim smiles as she leans a little against Ron's shoulder and says, "There will probably be others to join us up there on our happy day as well but we have talk to them first. Until then, I want to thank you all for coming and now we'll take questions."

A hand goes up and Kim says, "Yes, what's your question?"

Mrs. Stoppable says, "Why wait so long for your honeymoon? Why not do it before you graduate? Why even go to your graduation ceremony?"

Kim says, "We talked about that but we decided that we want a long honeymoon. So we're going to wait a few days and give our friends the chance to see us up on the stage." Ron smiles as he says, "We want to go to the graduation ceremony because neither of us can imagine a more perfect place to be to start our new lives."

Shego sarcastically shouts, "Why not just get married on the graduation stage then? Save yourself some time."

Kim and Ron are both surprised, as that thought had not even occurred to them. Kim looks into Ron's eyes as she says, "Do you think…?" With Ron finishing her thought, "That Mr. Barkin will go for it? Maybe… we could ask."

Kim says, "It would be original, I don't think anything like that's ever been done before."

Shego slaps herself in the face and then shouts, "I was KIDDING! Geez!"

Monique shouts out to the happy couple, "Where are you two going for your honeymoon?"

Kim grins as she says, "Sorry Monique, but that's classified information." She can see the look of disappointment on her friend's face and says, "Don't worry, I'll tell you later in private" which makes Monique smile.

Mr. Possible says, "Just how expensive of a wedding are you two planning on?" He is quickly elbowed by his wife before he hears a "Shush honey!"

Ron chuckles and says, "Not to worry, we've got that all figured out. You won't have to pay a cent, Mr. Dr. P."

Another question was about to be asked by Kim's father when Yori says, "Pardon me Stoppable-san, but I was wondering what you are planning on doing until the wedding?"

Ron confidently smiles as he says, "Well Yori, KP and I plan to continue school, keep going on missions and work on planning more of the wedding together. So things won't change."

Kim says, "That's not entirely true Ron… remember?"

Ron blinks in surprise and says, "What do you… ooooh! You mean that?"

Kim smiles as she nods and then turns to everyone and says, "We're also going to be looking for a place of our own so that we can move in together as soon as we're married."

Anna says, "What about college?"

Kim looks at Ron's mother and says, "We're still going to college but since college doesn't start right away… we've decided to have our own home away from the college."

Tom says, "So is it going to be a local college then?"

Kim says, "Our home will be wherever we end up going to college at for a time. Since we have not finalized on a college yet. We can't answer that question yet."

Everyone looks around as they wonder where their friend will end up and wonder what will become of that friendship.

Kim says, "We don't really expect to lose touch with any of you. All of you have been so important in our lives."

Ron smiles a little goofy smile as he says, "Yeah, none of you are getting rid of us that easy. If a building can't do it, then a little thing like distance will."

This gets a bit of light laughter from nearly everyone in the room.

Carmen says, "What about children? Will they be normal or mutants?"

The shocked silence that followed after the question could have filled the Grand Canyon.

Kim is so surprised that she stutters for a moment, "E-excuse me? I don't think I quite heard you."

Carmen frowns as she says, "I heard some very interesting stuff about your fiancé from the gentleman here." She points at him and all eyes immediately go to him with angry, accusing looks.

Carmen resumes as soon as she lowers her hand to say, "Ron factor, childhood mutants friends, and more! I'm surprised you've both managed to keep your DNA intact!" She pauses to stare at Ron and says, "You _HAVE_ been able to, right?"

Ron squirms visibly as he tries to answer, "Um… er… I think so… that is…"

Carmen throws her hands up into the air as she looks up and loudly says, "Wonderful! My little granddaughter is marrying a guy who doesn't even know if their children will be little mutant fish-people!"

Kim almost growls as she shouts, "Ron is 100 percent fine! They were able to completely reverse any harm from the mutations!"

Shego is frowning and scowling during their verbal battle while her brothers Mego and the Wegos back up, sensing great danger in the visual anger from her face and posture.

Hego could see that his sister was close to losing her top as well and says to her, "Calm down Shego, this is not our battle. This is a family issue and we shouldn't interfere because we are defenders of truth, honesty and justice so therefore…" He is cut off by a plasma blast to the face, which sends him flying backwards to land hard on his back.

Shego angrily says, "Zip it Hego!" She turns her attention back to Carmen just as the woman says, "I'm still not entirely that the gangly looking boy up there is right for you and…"

Before Shego could move into a position to fire plasma blast at the woman, Monique storms over to her and gives such a hard, loud SLAP across the face that it was already red by the time Carmen's brought her hand up.

Monique shakes her hand for a bit in the air as her hand really _stung_ but in her eyes, the woman had it coming! She stares with fury in her eyes as Shego lowers her hands, smirking even as she thinks, "Hmm… looks like Princess isn't the only one with spunk. I think I like her style."

Monique says, "Oh no you don't! I don't care who you are! No one talks to my best friend and her man like that!" She jabs a finger in Carmen's face as the older woman stares up at her and says, "I don't know you, which means that you don't squat about their lives so you are in **NO** position to go about judging them! If you had any kind of sense in you, you would apologize to them right now! Especially if you want to continue to have **any** kind of hope in staying in the wedding!"

Shego nods with the smirk still on her face and thinks, "Oh yeah, I think I definitely like her style." She starts walking over to the two to see if she could get in on the fun.

Carmen glares at Monique and says, "How dare you strike me and tell me what I should do! I don't have to take this!" She is frowning as she turns as if to ignore and she takes a deep breath before she suddenly turns and swings her hand hard to return the slap.

Monique sees it coming but since she wasn't a fighter like Kim, all she could do was close her eyes and brace herself for the slap. After a moment she begins to wonder if Carmen had stopped short and can hear a low grunting sound, like someone is struggling so she open her eyes and is shocked to see that Shego had caught the hand just shy of striking her!

Shego says, "Uh-uh! You deserved it, take it like a grown woman and apologize to Kimmie already."

Carmen shouts, "Why should I? I don't want my grandchildren to grow fins or start glowing or some other weird thing. Would you?"

Carmen didn't know it, but she'd just struck a really nasty and hidden chord within Shego.

Carmen cries out as Shego tightens her grip on the hand enough to begin really hurting as Shego ignites her other hand and brings it up close in front of Carmen's face as she growls darkly and, "You mean… LIKE THIS KIND OF GLOWING?"

Carmen's eyes grow wide with fear, her normally calm and strict composure beginning to collapse under the threat of Shego's glowing hand. She could even feel the intense heat emanating from the plasma glow as it danced so close to her face that she could swear that she could feel the flames licking at her skin.

Shego shouts, "If I had children, I would not care if they had glowing powers or not! My family doesn't care so why… should… YOU?"

Carmen struggles hard as she can but Shego's grip was just too tight on her hand and she says, "Let go of me! Please!"

Kim shouts, "Shego!" causing Shego to glare at Carmen as if to say, "You got me in trouble!" to her before she turns her head to look at Kim and says, "Yeah Princess?"

Kim puts her hands on her hips as she says, "Let go of her! Remember your promise?"

Shego lets go of Carmen's hand, which she draws close to her body and rubs at it, trying to get the blood flowing back in it. She grumbles and says as she begins to walk towards the exit, "Yeah… Yeah… I'm going now. It was a nice thought I guess."

Kim softens her voice as she says, "You can still be in my wedding Shego, just try to control any further outbursts ok?"

Carmen shouts, "I can't believe you're letting this horrid woman be in your wedding! I strictly forbid it!"

Shego turns her head back to Carmen, both her hands in flames now before she says, "Zip it! It isn't good for old women like you to go about calling themselves horrid." She then smirks and puts out the flames of her hands, pleased to hear Carmen sputtering in anger at the indignity of being called a horrid woman in front of so many people!

Carmen turns and walks very quickly until she has left the room, with her daughter Anne sighing as she softly says just loud enough for her husband to hear, "I better go talk with her."

Even as Anne reaches the doors, she can hear someone starting to clap which quickly becomes a roaring applause for Shego!

Shego just stood there shocked, surprised and more than a bit embarrassed as she hadn't expected anyone would applaud her for just being herself and there she was, surrounded by Kim and Ron's friends and even some of her enemies as they applauded her!

Shego looks over and sees that even Kim and Ron were applauding with everyone. She just spins around in the spot, seeing who was applauding the hardest or most enthusiastic for her. She notes that even Monique, whose hand had to _still_ be stinging and the one that started the whole ball rolling with her slow clapping was still clapping as loudly as anyone there. She thinks, "I definitely like that girl's style."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I know the big 'announcement' was probably a bit of a letdown but remember what can happen from now and up to graduation. Wink! So, what did you think of the whole chapter? Did you enjoy Kim and Ron's roles? Was there anything that you felt was too unbelievable in this chapter? Do you think Betty has a right to worry about Sheldon and Carmen? What do you think of the questions asked of Kim and Ron? What did you think of Carmen in this chapter? Was she being a pain or what? Did you like Monique's role? What did you think of Shego and what she did in this chapter? Was she in character? What did you think of Shego's wedding suggestion? What did you think of the 'button' that Carmen pushed in Shego? Does anyone think Carmen got what was coming to her? Did you like Monique's style?

As usual all reviews, thoughts on the characters or plot, questions about the story, ideas for the story, and more are always welcome.


	31. Chapter 31: To The Future!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 31: To The Future!**

**(Middleton, USA)**

_**(Flashback)**_

Some time has passed since the chapel incident and almost everyone's gotten to thinking of it as another normal event in the lives of Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron had each resumed their normal school lives as best as they could given the craziness about their engagement when they arrived back in Middleton.

All the girls in the high school had pressed Kim hard for any information they could about her plans for the wedding while the guys in the school had all smacked Ron on the back in congratulations or hi-5'd him while passing him in the hallway. Even the hugest guy in the school, "Tiny" had given Ron a congratulatory pat on the back (which had also sent him flying into the girl's bathroom accidentally. Fortunately for him, only Tara was in it at the time putting on makeup and she let him escape unharmed.)

Kim had been surprised to discover that both Ron and her were on the cover of the 'Humans' magazine and that it was all about their wedding with a surprising amount of insider details. She wondered who gave away so much info to the magazine and immediately became concerned. (Given all the mutants and other variants on Earth, it only made sense to call it Humans while the others were given their own magazine as well.)

Naturally Ron had been psyched to actually BE on the cover of a magazine without being chopped off in some way even if it _was_ just a stock photo from the chapel collapse. He didn't mind as much as Kim though that it was showing them during a kissing moment. He didn't even so much as blush while Kim blushed a lot at first until Ron had reassured her that no one would think it bad of a beautiful fiancée and fiancé kissing each other. That reassurance earned Ron a boo-yah worthy kiss from Kim.

The biggest surprise for Kim had been she saw Bonnie at the school after the magazine hit the stands and other than a somewhat snide "Congratulations Kim" from her. Nothing more had been said, not even an insult or teasing, which had really surprised her.

The days had gone by so quickly for that first week alone with everyone wanting more of her time than usual with no missions popping up at all, which she found very odd as she thought that at least _one_ villain would try to take advantage of everything that had happened and attempt a take over the world scheme.

Most of the mission calls at first had even been fakes from news reporters since none of them could even get anywhere _near_ her house or Ron's house for some reason. Not that she minded as it gave her peace of mind while she tried to plan her big wedding, do her homework, and still spend some time with Ron.

After about the fourth news reporter popped up at the staged mission, she lost her temper and threatened to send Shego after the next one to stage another mission since the reporter popped out just as she was rescuing someone and nearly made her miss. Apparently the threat had worked as the rest of the missions after that had been apparently genuine enough without some reporter popping out of the woodwork.

What Kim wouldn't learn for some time until she accidentally eavesdropped on Joss and Yori talking was that Shego had been stealthily knocking out the reporters as she'd been angry at them putting Kim in danger. So before the reporters could pop out at the inopportune times, Shego would sneak up behind them and knock them out.

The new Joss and Yori team was even helping Shego. It could have gone worse though for when the two had crossed paths with each other initially. The three of them almost had a fight before Joss and Shego recognized each other from the Crooked D ranch and in the course of events Joss revealed what they'd been trying to do to Shego. A short explanation later, they had teamed up on Kim and Ron's behalf.

Kim was so touched by what the three of them were trying to do, that she simply let them be and didn't even tell Ron as she didn't want him to accidentally say anything.

_**(End Flashback)**_

Kim looks over at Ron as they sit together in Bueno Nacho for their date and she smiles at him. He was totally oblivious it seemed to her just staring at him or for the reason that she wanted to get out after the hectic month they'd had. She had just wanted a normal date with Ron to distract from the planning of their wedding, school, and reporters trying to pop up every minute or two.

Kim was looking forward to Homecoming as she stares at her fiancé and plays with the ring on her finger, a new habit that had become a message to all their friends that she was thinking of Ron.

Kim thinks, "Sure, has been an interesting month… Ron even tried out for the football team just to keep me after Bonnie's complaint about cheerleaders needing to hang out with football players." She remembers how proud she had been when he earned the running back position with her there to watch at the tryouts.

She knew that Ron was a skilled runner and dodger from their many missions where he had to run away from many bad guys but then only she and Shego really knew just how skilled Ron could be at dodging as she remembers the time Drakken had put on a mind control chip on her and ordered them to attack him. Not only had he been able to get free from his bonds but also managed to evade the both of them long enough for Jim and Tim break the mind control.

Kim would never admit it to the tweebs but the _real_ reason she hadn't gone after Drakken like Shego had was because she was very happy that Ron hadn't been hurt. She would never have been able to live with herself if she'd been able to hurt him while under Drakken's control and still remember everything that happened.

Kim just stares at Ron and lets out a happy sigh about how it had all worked out good for her in the end as Ron still kept going on missions with her. He had even saved her cute tush more than once before he finally had the courage to ask her out.

She loved being with him and it only was made all the better for her that he was going to be all his, forever. A happy memory for her was the time when Ron in no uncertain terms told Carmen that as far as he was concerned, they were already married couple until the times of end, or something like that. She giggles inwardly at the memory, as such things would annoy most people, while she found them very cute. Even though Carmen had taken the time to correct him, it still didn't make the memory any less wonderful to her.

Kim becomes aware of a snapping sound and her name being called before her attention is brought out of her daydreaming to the sound of Monique's voice calling out, "Kim? Yo girl! Are you there?"

Kim blushes a little as she looks at Monique and says, "Yes, sorry about that Monique."

Monique grins big and looks over at Ron as she says, "I think I know where your mind was girl and I don't blame you. It isn't everyday a girl gets engaged a fine boy like him."

Felix says, "Hey Ron-man, what's the secret?"

Ron is confused as he says, "Huh? What secret?

Felix says, "The secret to making Kim zone out like that while thinking about you? I want Zita to be like that about me." He chuckles at his teasing of Ron and is surprised when Ron leans forward and says, "You could try _proposing_ to her Felix."

Kim smiles and says, "Oh! We could have a double wedding! I think that's a great idea! Let's call her up right now and get her over here so you can propose. I am sure she'll love it!"

Felix pales with his smile disappearing, "Hey, getting married before college is fine for you two but I plan on…" He suddenly notices the way Kim and Ron are grinning mischievously at him before he gets it and says as he points an accusing finger at Ron, "Oh-ho… I get it. You two are getting me back for my teasing. You two are getting very good at that 'sync' thing."

Monique nods as she says, "He's right. You two didn't even have to talk about it before doing it."

Kim smiles as she says, "What can I say Monique? Except that the engagement…" with Ron finishing for her, "was the best thing that ever happened to us. Our clickage has reached a whole new level."

Felix looks over at Monique and says, "Have they been doing that a lot?"

Monique nods and says, "You mean talking like the tweebs? Oh yeah. More than you now." More than anyone else in the wedding part with the exception of actual family, she was around Kim the most as she was helping with the wedding plans and the wedding dress. However, where Kim was… Ron was sure not to be too far away.

Suddenly the two communicators on the wrists of Kim and Ron both go off at the same time, causing both Kim and Ron to activate them and say in stereo, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

Felix hesitantly says, "Ok-ay… now that was just creepy."

Monique says, "I'd say run of the normal for those two. It is just a good thing you only have one class with them or you'd see just how often they answer questions together."

Wade says from the communicator, "Hey guys, are you ready for the big Homecoming game later?"

Kim smiles and says, "Yes, but I'm sure Ron will help the team win."

Ron grins as he says, "Oh, I know I will. I can't afford to let my beautiful lady down can I?"

Kim beams her smile at him, looking away the communicator as she says, "Win or lose Ron, you'll always be a winner in my book."

Ron leans towards her as he says, "Thanks Kim… but I'd rather prove to the school that we're both winners."

Kim leans towards him as well as her eyes start to close and her voice softens to the point of a whisper, "I know I'm a winner just for having you in my life Ron…" With Ron whispering back, "Same here Kim…" before their lips meet in a passionate kiss with their arms wrapping around each other.

Monique slides into the booth across from them and says, "Hey, what about Wade? Yo!" She has to shout that last part before they break the kiss and Kim blushes as she says, "Um… Sorry about that Wade."

Wade chuckles and says, "I'm getting used to it. Good luck at your game later today."

Kim smiles and says, "Oh don't you worry, Ron's going to get all my support at the game."

Ron grins and says, "Thanks Kim. I just know your cheers are going to give me that boost to get through the game."

Felix says, "Boy, if they're like this before the wedding. Can you imagine what they'll be like _after_ the wedding?"

Monique flatly says, "Don't even go there… Trust me, you do _not_ want to go there. I still can't get the image of those two married as senior citizens and still acting like this out of my head."

Felix gets a brief mental flash of those two talking and kissing each other a lot as seniors and chuckles as he says, "Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be accurate."

What Monique didn't say was that she had also pictured herself alone at the same senior citizen's home. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever find a boy for herself as she still hadn't found a guy that she wanted to take to Kim's wedding.

Wade closes the connection as he could tell by the way that Kim and Ron were looking at each other that they'd forgotten all about anything but their private little world.

Wade walks out of his room and goes out to the living room where he sees his mother and father just watching TV together. He didn't wander out of his room very much but he was making an effort to do more as he'd been inspired by his two friends to do so.

Wade's mother, Jolie is the first to notice him as he nears the couch and says, "Wade? What are you doing out of your room? Do you need something?"

Wade shakes his head and says, "No, I just felt like being with my family for a change. Is it ok that I join you two?"

Wade's father, Lontaine scoots over and makes room between him and his wife as he says, "Come on over here and sit by us."

Wade smiles some as he nods and walks over to sit between his parents, feeling his mother wrap an arm around him affectionately.

Jolie leans over and whispers, "Thank you for joining us sweetie."

Wade looks up at his mother and whispers, "You're welcome mom."

They sit together as a family, enjoying the TV show that they are watching and laughing as one at the funny moments.

This goes on until a small robot comes out of Wade's room and starts beeping at the young creator's feet.

Lontaine says, "What is it son? A new mission for Kim and Ron?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, a new chapter in the life of Kim and Ron… what more can happen? What did you think of the flashbacks? Also, what did you think of the Kim and Ron scene at Bueno Nacho? There was some pretty good teasing going around wasn't there? What did you think of Monique's thoughts? She really needs a boyfriend doesn't she? Well, with homecoming coming up, who do you think will win King and Queen? Anyone want to guess what will happen next? What did you think of the scene at Wade's house with him being with his parents? What do you think of the names for Wade's parents? I know that Lontaine is from the show (cupid episode) and unless someone knows the name of Wade's mother, I think Jolie is a decent enough name (such as Jolly Load which makes sense if you think of her name that she had before marriage).

As usual all reviews, thoughts on the chapter, ideas for improvement, suggestions for who Wade should take to the wedding, and more are always welcome.


	32. Chapter 32: Homecoming's Game!

**Car Alarm Surprise **

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 32: Homecoming's Game!**

**(Middleton, USA)**

_**(Flashback)**_

Ron was holding onto Kim's hand as he stood by her, their rings shining as if they were brand new and given that Wade usually built his stuff to last, he had a feeling the rings would continue to be new looking for probably the rest of their lives and maybe even beyond that. As far as he was concerned, their love was eternal and he wanted their rings to be eternal as their love.

Ron tunes in to Bonnie saying, "Or will you be way humiliated?" with Kim answering in confidence, "I'll take my chances Bonnie."

Ron thinks, "Ah, some things will never change… I wonder they'll ever consider each other friends?"

Ron then pays attention as Mr. Barkin's voice says, "For Middleton King, we have… Ronald Stoppable!"

Ron had almost never felt so happy or filled with pride at that moment when he heard almost deafening cheering erupt from the stands and even the players. The only time he could remember a more wonderful feel was when he looked into Kim's eyes and saw her happiness and how proud she was for him.

Ron was so amazed though by the loud cheering that continued right up to the moment he got the crown. He turns to smile at Kim and sees the way she smiles right back at him and knew that she was thinking, "I'm so proud you Ron. You really deserve all of this. I love you." All of which only made him even more happier to receive the crown.

Ron turns as Barkin gets the sheet that would reveal the Queen of Middleton High and he had no doubt that however the vote would go, Kim would always be much more than a Queen in his eyes.

Barkin starts off by saying, "Why bother reading? We all know that it is going to be Kim Possible." He reads the paper and says, "And it looks like I'm right! Your new Queen of Middleton High is Kim Possible!"

Another deafening cheer, somehow even louder than the one for Ron erupts as Kim walks up to stand beside Ron, with her eyes filled with tears being held back in her walk and it wasn't because she'd won but because Ron was being the loudest one cheering for her.

Ron was cheering so loudly for Kim that he knew his throat would be sore for some time but his Kim was oh so definitely worth it.

Ron wraps his arms around Kim and says in his normal voice as a whisper would be lost in the loud cheering, "I love you Kim."

The cheering stops as Barkin gets the tiara from a student and then Ron leans towards her as she does the same with tears streaming down her cheeks and they kiss each other even as Barkin just smiles at the pair with the cheering erupting once again.

Ron steps back with his eyes gazing into those beautiful, shiny, wet green eyes of Kim's as Mr. Barkin puts the tiara on top of Kim's head. He notices how Kim, by act of reflex moves a hand up to straighten out the tiara on her head and keep it from falling off of her head. He reaches out to her hand on her tiara and the moment his hand touches hers, he feels her hand stop and relax under his touch.

As the cheering slowly fades into the background, Ron slides his hand down from hers to caress her cheek and he says with all his heart, "I love you Kim. You are always going to be my Queen."

He knew he'd never forget the way Kim leaned her cheek into his hand and says, "Oh Ron… I love you so much."

Mr. Barkin holds up the mic to his face and waves a hand at the two of them, "Middleton, I give you the King and Queen of Middleton High!"

**(End of Flashback)**

The rest of the night was a blur of fantastic moments for him. Monique had told him later that the two of had danced the night away the Homecoming Dance with their eyes never seeming to leave each other.

Ron knew that when Monique had told him that, there was a very good reason why everything but Kim was a blur that night and he gives a big, happy but definitely Stoppable smile.

Kim says, "Ron? What are you thinking about?"

Ron slowly smiles, "Oh, I was just remembering when we won homecoming."

Kim squeezes his hand in hers and she says with a smile, "Yeah… I am so happy we both won."

Ron nods as he squeezes hers back, "Me too but you know what? I barely remember it except for the fact I was with you all night."

Kim giggles and says, "Don't let my dad hear you say it that way, he'll think you've slept with me."

Ron panics for a moment before Kim tenderly touches his cheek and says, "Don't worry Ron. He didn't hear you and even if he did… it doesn't matter because he told us he accepts us as a couple, remember?"

Ron still had a bit of nervousness, as it was hard to unlearn years of knowing how Mr. Dr. P dealt with boys around his daughter. Still, just looking at her calm face was enough to relax him the way.

Suddenly Bonnie's voice says, "Ugh, can you two **be** any more sweeter?"

Kim turns to look at Bonnie with her new boyfriend Junior and says, "Why? Jealous that you and Junior aren't that sweet on each other yet?"

Bonnie scoffs and says, "As if! I just don't want to lose my lunch from watching you two."

Junior says to Bonnie, "Anyway, I think our love will outlast theirs! Ours was destiny! Yours was just an accident!"

Ron and Kim look at each other with knowing eyes, each other knowing that their love was eternal before Kim says, "Whatever you two say…" and turns away from the Bonnie/Junior couple.

Ron shakes his head as he remembers how Bonnie had been found crying in the gym and after Kim translating some girl-hysterics talk for him. They found out that Brick had dumped her and he wasn't at all surprised that Kim offered to help Bonnie as a kind of way for thanking Bonnie about the ring-revealing incident.

Fortunately their mission with locating Ricky Rotiffle had lead them to Senor Senior Junior who at the same time was using the Massive Data Digester (M.D.D) to look for the girl of his dreams after finally becoming too frustrated and feeling very lonely after seeing and reading about Kim and Ron in the news in both the normal news and the villain newspaper.

Kim decides to just enjoy her Sunday afternoon with Ron by ignoring Bonnie and says to tease her, "Be sure to invite us to your wedding when the day arrives Bonnie, we'll be happy to come."

Bonnie says in a surprised voice, "Really? Thanks Kim!" and surprises both Kim and Ron as she gives Kim a quick hug.

Kim look was stunned speechless as Bonnie says, "I know we haven't been the greatest towards each other Kim, but I was wondering if we could go to your wedding?"

Junior says, "Who is this 'we' you're speaking of?"

Bonnie says to Junior, "You and me, now let me hear her answer." Without missing a beat, Bonnie turns back to Kim and Ron for her answer. Junior just nods and looks at the couple with curiosity on his face as well.

Kim and Ron both look at each other even as they share the same thought, "This is soooo awk-weird…"

Kim hesitantly starts to say, "Um… thing is Bonnie…" until she sees the look of sadness on Bonnie's face and despite all the mean stuff that Bonnie had done over the years to her, seeing the strange, sad face on her High School rival was enough for her to cave in and she says, "We had already planned on inviting you. It wouldn't be the same without you there."

Kim knew she could feel Ron's questioning eyes from her side and she also knew that she'd have to explain later to him how they'd have to make room at the already huge list for two more people.

Bonnie smiles as she says happily, which was a weird sound from her, "Thank you Kim! I was so worried that you weren't going to invite me."

Bonnie turns as she says, "Well, we've got go do some shopping! See you two later!" She begins to drag Junior off even as he says before they became out of earshot, "Why are we going shopping? I thought we were going to go…" the rest was lost as she pokes him in the side.

Ron questioningly says, "Kim…?"

Kim does a nervous little smile before she says, "Well… honey, we aren't done with our wedding preparations yet… and she is kinda, sorta like a fr…" She is cut off when Ron places a finger on her lips softly. She looks at him and notices that he's smiling, not upset like she thought he'd be.

Ron says with a loving but amused smile, "I think it is a great idea Kim. Just promise you won't try to surprise me with any more sudden guest list additions?"

Kim's eyes dart to the side and says, "Well… there is one more thing I've been thinking about that we haven't talked about."

Ron chuckles and says, "I knew there was more to this than just inviting Bonnie. Ok, spill it my soon-to-be-wife… what else prompted this?"

Kim pauses for a moment as she considers what to say and decides that she might as well go on before she says, "Well, Mr. Barkin came up to me earlier in between classes and asked me if we could possibly let the girls from his troop be in our wedding."

Ron blinks and surprises Kim as he excitedly says, "Really? That's a cool idea!"

Kim says, "Huh? You're not upset?"

Ron waves his hand in the air as he says, "What? Pfft! No! I had a fun time with the Pixie Troop girls. Oh, I know! How about if they are flower girls?"

Kim says, "I thought we agreed Hana was going to be the flower girl?"

Ron smiles as he says, "She's still going to be the flower KP, and she will just be the cutest one of the bunch!" He looks at Kim with the pride of an older brother about how cute his sister is.

Kim smiles as she shakes her head and thinks, "He's so strange, surprising and lovable… is it any wonder we're getting married?" She is still smiling as she says, "Sure thing Ron. Hana can be the cutest flower girl."

Ron shouts, "Booyah!" and then pulls Kim into his arms for a quick kiss, which is in turn made longer when Kim pulls him back for another more longer kiss.

Suddenly a throat clearing itself is heard and they pull back from their kiss. Together they pull back and turn to see who it was and they see Zita and Felix standing there.

Kim smiles as she says, "Hey Zita, Hi Felix! How are you two doing?"

Zita walks up to Kim and gives her a big hug, "I was just about to ask you that same thing! How are your wedding plans coming along?"

Felix wheels up to Ron and says, "Hey there Ron-Man, how's engaged life going for you?"

Ron says, "Oh, it is going great! I tell you, the time I get to spend with KP is just super!"

Kim grins at Zita and says, "Oh you know… a thousand and one things to do and so little time." She pauses to look over at Ron before she says, "Or help…"

Ron whiningly says, "Aw come on, you shot down nearly all my suggestions Kim!"

Kim's eyebrows go as flat as her voice as she says, "No Ron… we will not have Bueno Nacho serve nachos at my wedding."

Ron says, "Aw man!"

Felix chuckles as he says, "What happened to the 'great and super times' with Kim?"

Ron smiles and says, "Hey, no big… it ain't the food that makes the wedding special. It is the leading lady in a wedding dress that is sure to be booyah!"

Felix grins as he says, "I hear you, I hear you…"

Kim smiles big as she says, "Oh Ron… that's so sweet." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

Zita smiles and goes "Aww" before she turns to look at Felix while still smiling but not saying a word.

Felix notices her staring at him and nervously says, "Um… why are you looking at me like that?"

Zita is still smiling as she says, "No reason…"

Felix decides that she's waiting for her own compliment and says, "Um… I think you'll be the most beautiful lady next to Kim at the wedding."

Zita knew a covering compliment when she heard one but she still liked to hear that she would be thought of as beautiful. She leans over and kisses Felix on the lips before she says, "Thank you, that was very sweet of you."

Felix smiles and says, "You're welcome…" He thinks, "Boy, those boyfriend rules that Ron shared with me really came in handy."

Zita says, "Hey Kim, I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress. I bet it'll be the talk of the millennium."

Kim blushes at the compliment and says, "I hope so… there have been just so many dresses, different designers wanting to give me one for free, and of course there are some people who think I should just wear what my mother or grandmother wore."

Zita smiles as she says, "The classic traditional style? That doesn't really sound like your style Kim." She looks over at Ron with a playful smirk as she says, "I think something classy, yet bold and daring as you are on the missions I heard about from Ron on a few of our dates would be more your style."

Kim says to Ron, "You told her about our missions?"

Ron smiles as he says, "Heh, sorry… sometimes I didn't know what to talk about and we were always going on missions."

Zita giggles and says, "Don't feel bad Kim, I knew that from the way his eyes lit up about the missions, that they were important to him. Besides, some of them were pretty neat and your life is so much more exciting than any videogame."

Kim blushes as she says, "I… I guess so. I just always thought of myself as an average girl."

Felix chuckles and says, "Trust me Kim, your life is plenty exciting and the lovely Zita is right. Ron does get more excited when he talks about you. Even before you guys hooked up you were the number one thing he talked about with videogames a close second."

Kim looks over at Ron with a smile and sees him nod, confirming what Felix says. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a big hug as she says, "C'mere you…"

Zita says, "Well, we are going to be late for the movies if we don't leave right now. Bye Kim. Bye Ron." She grabs Felix and pushes him away from the two of them.

Zita softly says, "Do you think they've even noticed we have left yet?"

Felix twists in his wheelchair to look and sees that Kim and Ron are still gazing lovingly into each other's eyes before watching Kim lean into a kiss. He sits back right in his wheelchair and says, "I don't think so. With all the goo-goo eyes that they make at each other, I wonder when Kim finds the time to even plan her wedding."

Zita looks down at her boyfriend as she continues to push him towards the theater and says, "Oh, didn't you hear? They got some wedding planner to help them. The way I hear it, they needed it because Kim was stressing big-time over every detail and really showing what Ron called her 'Kimness'."

Felix laughs and says, "Oh yeah… I remember Ron told me a story about how she once went overboard with that when she tried to coach her little brothers soccer team after her father, the coach injured himself."

Zita grins as she says, "You'll have to tell me that story sometime, honey."

Felix looks up at her and says as he grins back, "Only if you will give me something in return."

Zita slows down as they approach the line to the theater and says, "What do you want?"

Felix says, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe a story or two that Ron told you while the two of you were dating or… a promise to kiss me after it." He winks after that second part at her.

Zita giggles and says, "You've got a deal." She walks around since they were in line and slips into his lap as she says huskily, "Why don't we practice that reward for a bit? Just to get it right?"

Felix slowly smiles as he says, "Practice makes perfect." He closes his eyes as Zita leans forward and kisses him on the lips in a series of small kisses and light nibbles on her lower lip.

Only when a woman from behind says, "The line's moving" do they break up the kiss-fest and continue on to watch the 'Pouch Park II: Fartman the Anti-Easter Bunny' movie.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since Kim got to do a flashback last time, I figured in the spirit of 'teamwork' it was Ron's turn for one. What do you think of the flashback? Yeah, some things changed and some things remained the same but wasn't this much better than Bonnie being put in the hospital for kissing an engaged Ron? What did you think of Bonnie and Junior in this chapter? What do you think of Kim and Ron in this chapter? Did you like Zita and Felix's little conversation in this chapter? Did anyone get the 'Pouch Park' being a renaming of the 'South Park' series?

As usual all reviews, ideas, suggestions, cash, analysis of story, thoughts, bio reviews and more are always welcome.


	33. Chapter 33: Lessons

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 33: Lessons**

**(Middleton, USA)**

_**(Inside one of Drakken's old lairs)**_

Shego was standing with her hands on her hips as she watches Joss and Yori train together, getting that 'sync' thing that partners needed in order to be effective against the villains and after the latest fiasco that the pair had been through, along with some puppy dog pouting from Joss… she is not thinking for the millionth time, "How do I keep getting roped into these idiotic things?" with no answer that she liked forthcoming.

Shego starts to shout, "No! No! No! You're doing it all wrong Joss!"

Joss and Yori stop their sparing to look at the green woman as if she'd lost her mind.

Joss says, "What ah' talking about?"

Shego walks towards them and says, "You're fighting too politely. The villains you'll face out there won't be fighting like you're in a dance competition. They'll be out there trying to **hurt** you. Oh, let me show you…" She rudely pushes Yori out of the way and immediately starts to punch and kick at Joss.

Joss manages to dodge or block all of Shego's attacks as she thinks, "So far I don't see anything diff…" before the next moment she finds herself flat on her back.

Joss blinks as she thinks, "Ow!" before she says, "Ow… I think. What just happened?"

Shego frowns at the younger girl and says, "You got careless. You were expecting me to fight you like miss ninja over there, all fair and everything. That's what led to your downfall."

Yori frowns at the comment from Shego but otherwise says nothing.

Joss rubs the back of her head as she gets up from the mat and says, "What'ya even do? I never even saw it."

Shego says, "That's why you lost. You weren't expecting it and I was able to slip past your defenses. Remember, a villain will do just about anything to win. Pull out blasters, use traps, sneaky tricks, play mind games…"

Yori says, "Or use their powers" which gets a glare from Shego that read, "I think she gets the picture."

Joss says, "Is that what ya did? Used your powers?"

Shego nods as she says, "Yep, a quick blast and you were down. You didn't even notice when I turned on my powers because you were so interested in blocking my kicks."

Joss pouts as she says, "That ain't fair!"

Shego frowns more as she says, "Get used to it kiddo, the world isn't a fair place."

Joss nods as she says, "Yah, tell me about it…" She then remembers something and says, "You haven't been in the news for a while, have you given up evil?"

Shego's eyebrows jump up in surprise and the she gets into her classic angry pose with her hands in a claws up position and powers on at full power to look menacing as she growls, "I…am… EVIL! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Joss boldly says, "Ok… you're evil but then why are you helping my cousin and me?"

Shego puts out the flames from her hands and sighs before she says, "Because I want to be part of a wedding."

Joss looks at Shego with confusion and says, "Why? Don't you think you will have your own wedding someday?"

Shego turns away and walks quietly out of the room, not answering Joss and leaving her further confused.

Joss is baffled as she says to Yori, "What? What did I say?"

Yori just stares at the doorway where Shego had disappeared through and says, "Best not to bring it up again. I think, sore topic it is for her."

Joss nods a little as she says, "Ok, but I still wish I knew what just happened."

Yori says, "The answer will come in due time. Come, let's continue sparing. I shall fight like Shego suggested."

Joss shakes her head to clear herself of the thoughts about what had just happened with Shego and then gets into a fighting position before she says, "Ready when you are partner."

Yori says, "How many times do I have to tell you that this is just a temporary thing?" She then begins throwing some punches and kicks without waiting for an answer to see just how alert Joss is. She is pleased to see that Joss had not fallen for the verbal ploy but also that her reaction time had increased slightly.

The two of them continue to spar for another hour at high speed, with Yori noticing that despite the drain that their high level of sparing was surely taking on the two of them. Joss was keeping up with her in every sense of the word.

Yori thinks for a moment, "Sensei would be proud of her if she were one of his students." She then stops herself as she remembers that this wasn't a fellow ninja in training but a Possible and one who had as much promise in her future as Kim Possible… future Kim Stoppable, herself had. It was a future that strangely enough, had somehow placed itself into smack dab into her lap. She could not but feel somewhat humbled by this somehow.

As if on cue, a ghostly shape starts to form between Yori and Joss, forcing them to leap back away from each other.

The ghostly form changes until it can solidify itself as a glowing, ghostly form of Sensei and he says, "Yori… I am sorry to disturb you and your partner but I have a matter that I must speak with you about."

Yori says, "I apologize but this is just a temporary deal until I have made up my mind Sensei. I am still fully aware that I have duties to the school."

Joss says, "As long as you are my partner, it **we** who have the same duties."

Yori opens her mouth to say, "You are not my ninja partner" when Sensei says, "As long as the both of you are together, then I see no reason why not to discuss matters in front of the both of you."

Yori blinks and says, "Sensei! She is not of the school! There are things…" She is silenced with but a look by her Sensei. She looks down as she says, "Forgive me Sensei, I misspoke."

Sensei nods slowly before he says, "It is all right, you and the young Possible are a young team. There is much to do before you can feel comfortable." He floats away a little and then says, "Now for the reason I have come before you. Monkey Fist is up to no good."

Joss excitedly says, "Yes! Monkey Fist!" This gets a look from the two of them and she titters as she says, "Heh… I'm excited because this is my first mission with my partner against one of Kim's foes?"

Sensei says, "Be that as it may, the power that Monkey Fist seeks is very dangerous. The signs say he could soon acquire it."

Joss says, "What is mystical monkey power is he after this time?" She gets another look from the two of them again before she says, "What? Ron told me that Monkey Fist is always after that kind of stuff in his goal to become the monkey king and rule the world."

Sensei says, "Then you know that should Monkey Fist ever acquire such power, he would become almost unstoppable. Not even Kim and Ron together may be enough to stop him."

Joss says, "Cool!" She quickly adds as she realizes that it would be a very _**bad**_ thing, "Ok… shutting up now."

Yori says, "Please continue Sensei"

Sensei says, "I have already done all that I can to ensure the future of the world. I am calling to ask you to come to Yamanouchi and help me prepare the school."

Yori bows as she says, "Of course Sensei, it would be my honor."

Joss squirms on the spot as she is just burst with excitement and when Sensei turns his head to her and says, "Of course, your partner is also welcome to come." She bursts out with a loud "YEEE-HAW! I'm going to a ninja school!"

Yori closes her eyes for a moment as she tilts her head just a hair and thinks, "I can only pray that the school survives..." Her thoughts are interrupted as Joss slaps her on the back excitedly and says, "Monkey Fist won't know what hits him!"

Yori smiles at Joss a little as she says, "That, I am most certain of."

Meanwhile in Shego's room within the lair that had been the most untouched by the last 'visit' from Kim and Ron when they had stopped Drakken and her from another plot. She had been through enough lairs to know to put her room in the farthest room from wherever Drakken planned to put the really explosive stuff.

Shego walks over to pick up one of the little souvenirs that had been part of the package that came with working for Dr. D. She places the little bottle of shampoo away as she was glad that Kim had not given her any orders while under the mind control other than 'Stay there until the police arrive.' Which she had done and after that, she returned to normal.

She just does a slow walk in her as she looks around, and sighs. She walks over to a box that was sitting in one corner before she opens it and reveals the perfectly preserved cupcakes. She picks one up and after a careful sniff of it, she takes a small nibble before finding that it was just as delicious as it always was.

Shego picks up another as she finishes the one in her hand quickly, finding herself hungrier than she had realized. She closes up the box for later and walks over to her Queen sized bed with the green and black sheets and matching 2 pillows, one in green with the other in black. She knew that flipping the pillow would simply reveal the opposite color on it.

She pulls back the blanket and shakes off the light dust on it before she slips under the covers. She flips over a pillow and closes her eyes as she thinks, "I am evil… but I also want more than just the respect ruling the world will get me. I want someone who will love me…"

She thinks about all the people she had come to know in her good and evil careers as well as the life she had before even getting her powers which all seemed so far away to her.

Turning to lay on her back, she looks up at the ceiling, which was painted in black with little green stars on it that actually glowed whenever she turned off the light. It had soothed her as a kid and it still did the trick even as an adult.

Shego that despite how incredibly annoying her brothers were, they were her family and from the tabs that she kept on them, she knew that Mego a girl who was totally crushing on him at his workplace. A small smirk appears on her face as she also knew that Mego was too wrapped up in himself to see it and thinks, "Men… why are they always so clueless about women?"

It fades quickly enough as her thoughts turn to Kim and Ron. She knew that they had also been totally clueless about each other as well but somehow found a way to finally notice what the other had been feeling. She had seen how well they worked together, that they even often hung out like they were dating but somehow never saw what was in front of their noses.

Thinking about the happy couple only served to remind her of the innocent, yet no less stinging words of Joss, "Don't you think you will have your own wedding someday?" She makes twists up the corner of her sheet in frustration as she thinks, "I don't know… I wish I could but…" She didn't want to admit that her pickings for a guy were pretty slim but the facts were the facts.

She didn't know that many guys and all the good guys from when she was a hero was already married and some of them had even had their own rugrats running around. She lets out a deep sigh as she thinks about the guys she'd had brief dates with on her vacations.

While the huge, muscle-bound idiots were nice to have hanging around her as they were usually too stupid to realize just how dangerous she was and it was nice at times to have people around that were not afraid of her. It made her feel special, like there was a chance for a normal life.

However, the thoughts of men too stupid to realize how dangerous she was also popped in vision of Eddie, aka Motor Ed. She brings her hands up to the air, moving them into place as if to choke the sight of Eddie before igniting her hands as she could hear him calling her the 'Green Babe'. A thought that angered her very much as she thought that title was so demeaning and woefully ignorant that it always pleased her to blast him. If there was one thing she hated, were men who treated her like a piece of meat or property.

She extinguishes her hands and lets them fall down onto the sheets as she thinks, "Sure, he's got an 'ok' body but the rest… UGH!"

Shego thinks about Dementor for a few moments but shakes off those thoughts as she'd seen him without his helmet and was glad he wore it, beauty prizes were not something he'd be winning and probably the reason why he surrounded himself with huge bulking, good-looking henchmen so that no one would ever suspect that he was a runner up for the phantom of the opera guy in the looks department.

Shego just couldn't see herself with a guy who wore more skirts than she had ever owned in her life as she thinks about Duff Killigan for a few moments.

She knew Monkey Fist might be a contender if it weren't that stupid obsession about how monkeys were _**so much better**_ than humans. He had the drive to take over the world that she liked and could respect, and the monkey henchmen thing wasn't really all that different than the losers that Dr. D. would jokingly employ for henchmen.

As soon as she thought about the blue skinned guy, her thoughts grew more quiet than before and her heart beats at a different pace than before. She knew that the real reason she hadn't struck out on her own after losing so many, many times under Dr. D's employ was that despite all the idiotic plans, all the times he'd made her angry over something stupid enough for her to blast other guys into ashes over, was because she respected him and given how her heart beat, she even cared about him.

Out of all the guys from her past and present, she could see herself hooking up the most with him. Despite the fact that she knew Eddie would say something stupid like "Dude! You got the green babe! Good going cousin Drew!" She couldn't vaporize him because he was her guy's family…She quickly changes that to her boss's family in her thoughts.

Shego knew that the two of them weren't really an item. Even if Dr. D had said a few times that he considered her like family, even coming to her aid like how she knew her real family would. A quiet part of her considered him practically like family to her as well and well… someone had to watch over him to make sure that he didn't get into too much trouble.

Shego had been hurt when he had rejected her during the moodulator time, yet glad that she had not seriously hurt him in the end as the chip running at 1000 times power the usual power like that couldn't last for very long and so it eventually burned itself out by the time she'd chased Drakken all the way back to the lair.

In the quietness of her thoughts though, she had to admit that she hadn't released everything at him. If she had, he wouldn't have ever survived the night. She still cared about him and she could still remember the love… she had to admit it that she'd loved him during that time. Even thought the burn marks in the wall were long gone, after having been blown up and repaired… she could still remember writing it and holding nothing back as she had done so.

It was after that time, she had decided that she would wait as long as she could to see if he ever was capable of returning the love she had displayed. She also knew that other people would have called it quits after embarrassing themselves like that in front of their boss but she had put her heart out and had a convenient excuse to push it aside and continue working for him.

Two tears flow down her cheeks as she remembers just how hard and painful it had been to hide it under her tough exterior. To even treat him coldly and harshly as she had for a while as an excuse to pay him back for the pain her own heart was feeling.

Eventually she had forgiven him though but she had never been able to display her heart again like that. She knew that in order for her heart to begin moving forward again, she would need her blue boss to take that first step.

She wipes at her tears and frowns as she whispers as she turns, "Dr. D… you idiot!"

Meanwhile at that same moment in another lair, Drakken sneezes and grumbles, "I better not be coming down with a cold… Blast it, I really could use Shego about now." He pauses and says thoughtfully, "I wonder if she misses me?"

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Joss and Yori in this chapter? What do think of the lessons Joss has learned so far? What did you think of Yori's thoughts? What do you think of Sensei's appearance and role so far? Does Joss have a lot of energy or what? What did you think of Shego? Amazing how one little comment can affect a person huh? Did you like the way Shego went through the list of possible guys for her? Did you enjoy the ending?

As usual all reviews, thoughts on any parts of the story, suggestions, ideas, phone numbers of single girls for me and more are always welcome.


	34. Chapter 34: Time to Build

**Car Alarm Surprise **

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 34: Time to build**

**(Middleton, USA)**

Ron was driving Kim's car with the said owner sitting in the passenger seat with a blindfold on over her eyes.

Kim says, "Ron, where are you taking me?" for like the fourth time since putting on the blindfold.

Ron smiles as he says, "Uh-uh! It is going to be a big surprise Kim. So no peeking ok?"

Kim says, "Ok honey but remember we've got to meet up with the wedding planner in while so I hope this trip doesn't take us too long."

Ron chuckles and says, "Kim, we're in a car that can fly… I could take you to Paris and we could still be back by suppertime."

Kim smiles as she says, "Oh Ron! Are you taking me to Paris?"

Ron says, "Why? Do you want to go there for our honeymoon?"

Kim is still smiling before says, "I'd love to but if we're not going to Paris, where are we going?" She begins to raise her hand to her face before Rufus bats at it with his paw since he was sitting on her shoulder.

Ron is smiling as he says, "We're almost there KP. Just hold on a bit longer. I promise you that the surprise will be totally worth it."

Kim feels all warm inside as she hears him call her KP and says softly, "Ok Ron… I trust you."

Kim somehow manages to stay quiet in her eagerness to know what was going on. She could _feel_ Ron's sense of pride that this was going to be something she really enjoyed and she knew that he wasn't going to disappoint her.

She can feel the car finally start to slow down, hearing a subtle change in the way the road changed from street to cement before the car comes to a complete stop.

Kim anxiously says, "Can I take off the blindfold yet Ron?"

Ron says, "Not yet, just wait until we're out of the car. I promise you'll love it."

Ron gets out and walks around to open the door for Kim. He guides her around to the where she can feel the ground turn from cement to what she'd guess was grass.

Kim can feel Ron's hands on her shoulders as he says, "Ok… you can take off the blindfold now." She moves her hands up with slowness to the back of her head where the tie was loose so she wouldn't have any trouble removing it when the time came.

She pulls it down and blinks as her eyes adjust to the suddenness of the sunlight and then looks at a house with a SOLD sticker across a realtor's sign.

Kim says, "Why did you bring me here Ron? All I see is some house that's… been… sold?" Her eyes grow wide as it hits her and she quickly brings her hands to cover her mouth as she turns to see Ron grinning as big as she's ever seen him before.

Ron says, "Remember when we were looking all those houses online and you said you liked this one? Well… I bought it for us. Surprise!"

Kim cries out, "OH, RON! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU!" before she immediately plants a big kiss on his lips with her arms wrapping around his neck.

It is a full minute before the kiss is broken and Ron softly says, "Mmmm, that kiss made it all worth it Kim."

Kim smiles at him before she turns to the house and says, "I can't believe you did all this! How could you ever afford it?"

Ron smiles and says, "Remember how I botched things up with my Bueno Nacho check the first time?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes, and your parents took over all financial dealings to make sure you never did it again."

Ron says, "Well ever since I proposed to you, they knew that I'd need access to my money for bigger things and so when I told them that I wanted to do this… they gave me full access to my money so I could not only buy you a house but all the stuff to go with it too."

Kim's eyes go very wide as she says, "Really? When are you going to buy all the furniture?"

Ron's smile never leaves his face as he says, "Don't you mean when **did** I buy the stuff?" He pulls out a key to the house and says as he twirls it on a finger, "Want to see your fully stocked, new home?"

Kim smiles as she nods, speechless at just how great her guy was being to her at that moment. She just nods with the biggest smile on her face and wide eyes looking into Ron's eyes.

Ron grins as he says, "Come on then… let me show you our new home." He wraps an arm around her and together they walk up to the house.

Ron says as he unlocks the door and opens it, "Everything you said you wanted in your new home, you got. I hope you'll be happy."

Kim steps forward as she looks around in awe, still wondering if she is dreaming. She notes that Ron wasn't kidding when he claimed the house had everything she'd ever wanted.

Kim walks around from room to room, with Ron explaining things each room they entered but even she was amazed when they walked into the kitchen that impressive enough to be the envy of any 4 star chef.

Ron proudly says, "I'm going to need a good kitchen if I'm going to make my KP the kind of food that she deserves all the time."

Kim looks at all the chrome and says, "I haven't seen this much of a kitchen since the time we took that kitchen class Ron."

Ron does that infamous goofy smile of his and says, "Just think of all the stuff I can create in this kitchen, Kim."

Kim says, "What about school?"

Ron says, "Not a problem Kim. Follow me." He starts walking and leads her upstairs to where there a balcony and he says, "There are two takeoff/landing pads here so we can take off in rockets and fly them to whatever school we go to."

Kim smirks as she says, "The tweebs?"

Ron suddenly looks nervous before he nods his head as he scratches the back of his head and says, "It was their idea."

Kim leans forward and kisses him on the cheek before she says, "You're so sweet Ron. I can tell you put a lot of effort into this place."

Ron smiles at her and says, "You know me Kim… anything for you."

Kim looks at him softly with a smile as she says, "I know hon and now there's something I want to do for you."

Ron says, "You don't need to do anything for me Kim. Just to see that happy expression on your face made all this worthwhile."

Kim says in a sultry voice, "I think you'll like this one Ron…" She then leans forward and starts to kiss him very slowly and with her hand rubbing over his chest before wrapping that arm around him and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

_**(Meanwhile at the Possible Home)**_

James Possible says, "That's weird…" before his wife says, "What is it honey?"

Frowning he says, "It… is difficult to say, but to use a movie term, I'd have to say I felt a disturbance in the force."

His wife giggles and says, "Oh, you say the silliest things…" She then pauses as she thinks, "I wonder what would cause him to say such a thing? Surely Kimmie wouldn't…. no, she is a good girl."

**(Elsewhere)**

Drakken was in his lab, looking at a picture of Shego blasting him in the butt and causing him to jump. The picture's timing had been just as he was in mid-air with his hands covering his butt and a ridiculous expression on his face.

He had taken it from Shego's room and wondered why it was her favorite as it had been taken around the time of the emotion chip time by one of the henchmen.

Drakken sighs and says, "I really wish Shego would come home but I guess she can't until that Kim Possible finally marries the buffoon!" He shakes his fist in anger as he wanted the whole thing to be over with already.

Just then there was a knocking at the door and he goes over to take a peek, gasping loudly as he recognizes the visitor. He tries to jump away in time but Motor Ed crashes through the door on his bike, slamming Drakken into the wall before it slowly swings back to reveal him in a Drakken-shaped crater.

Motor Ed yells, "YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Motor Ed is in the House! Seriously, I rock!" He looks around for his blue-skinned relative and doesn't see him.

Motor Ed gets off his bike and removes his helmet, placing it on the seat before he says, "Yo! Anyone home? YO DREW! Seriously! I want to talk to you man!" A small sound of creaking leather catches his attention as Drakken raises a club over his head to clobber his cousin.

Motor Ed turns and smiles as he says loudly, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you man! Seriously!" He steps in another direction just as Drakken swings down, missing him and falling down in the process.

Motor Ed says, "Hey, where is the green babe?" Raising a hand up to his mouth he shouts, "YO GREEN BABE! COME ON OUT! SERIOUSLY!"

Drakken gets up and as he dusts himself off he says, "Shego's not here! She's been spending time with Kim Possible to help her with her wedding!"

Motor Ed says, "What? Green babe is hanging out with Red? Doesn't she live here anymore dude? Seriously!"

Drakken says, "No, Green… I mean Shego doesn't or if she does, she has been hiding out from me."

Motor Ed slaps Drakken on the shoulder, causing him to stumble as he says, "Dude, why don't you go get her? Isn't she like your partner or something? Seriously Man!"

Drakken grumbles for a moment as he rubs the sore arm before he says, "I would but Kim Possible has more security around her than Fort Knox! I couldn't get to her even if I wanted to!"

Motor Ed says, "Why don't you do what I did to get the wedding invitation? Contact the computer nerd! Seriously!"

Drakken's jaw drops and he shouts, "What?! You have been invited to the wedding?"

Motor Ed smiles as he says, "Yeah, though I had to promise not to cause any trouble and sign an oath not to. Not that I was planning to anyway. I want to see how the skinny dude will like my present! IT ROCKS! OOOOOH YEAH! Seriously!"

Drakken's eyebrows bounce up as he says, "You? Gave Kim Possible and the buffoon a gift? WHY?"

Motor Ed grins as if were the most obvious thing in the world and says, "Dude, they're getting MARRIED! What more totally awesome reason do I need? Get with the program! Seriously!"

Drakken jabs a thumb at himself as he says, "I've known them far longer than you! I should be the one giving them the most awesome gift! I've spent a lot of time and energy coming up with something to give them!"

Motor Ed shakes his head, flapping about his mullet from side to side as he says, "Nuh-uh! I've got the ultimate gift for the dude! A whole new bike that is way better than that joke he drives around now! Seriously!"

Drakken says in disbelief, "THAT is your gift? A motorcycle?"

Motor Ed grins big as he says, "Oh, this thing ROCKS! It makes the Doom V 2.0 look like yesterday's news! It can fly for starters man and that's just the tip of the iceberg! Seriously!"

Drakken laughs for a minute before he says, "I thought I had something to worry about! A motorcycle! Oh this is rich!"

Motor Ed frowns as he says, "Cousin dude, I am serious! It even has a sidecar for Red to ride around in! Seriously!"

Drakken imagines Kim in a sidecar and Ron at the controls of a flying motorcycle and begins to laugh hysterically, covering his hands over his stomach as it begins to cause him pain. He falls down onto the ground as he continues to laugh all the while Motor Ed just fumes and glares at him.

Motor Ed suddenly remembers something and says, "So where is your invite to the wedding? Seriously!" This causes Drakken to stop laughing in mid-HA so quickly that he starts coughing for a few moments.

Drakken frowns as he gets up and says, "It… Um… got lost in the mail."

Motor Ed grins as he knew his relative was lying and says, "Well then contact the computer nerd for a new one. I'll help you. Seriously!" He walks over to a computer and begins typing as Drakken runs over to stop him as he says, "Wait! No! Get away from there! I can do it myself Eddie!"

Motor Ed manages to hit 'Enter' causing a signal to open up while Drakken's got his back to the screen which causes the almost instant picture of Wade to appear on the large monitor.

Drakken shouts, "Eddie! Get away from the computer! I tell you, I am certain that the wedding invite got lost in the mail! They wouldn't have a wedding without me there after all we've been through!"

Wade says, "Actually, we _have_ been looking for you but you have been keeping yourself hidden better than usual Drakken." He grins at the blue-skinned mad scientist as he hears Drakken gasp loudly and turn around in surprise.

Drakken says, "Um…er… that is…"

Motor Ed points at Drakken as he says, "Cousin Drew here wants an invite and he has a gift for Red and the Blonde dude as well. Seriously! Any way you can hook him up computer dude? Seriously!"

Wade looks at how Drakken is blushing and says, "Sure thing, I have had one for him ever since Shego became part of the wedding party. I just didn't know where to send it ever since he escaped from prison."

Wade says to Drakken, "Just promise on the villain's oath that you won't cause any trouble or the punishment…" He is cut off by Drakken as he says, "Yes, I know… I'll be looked down upon by the villain community for a year and kept out of all the fun villain parties."

Wade blinks as he hadn't known that before he says, "Actually, what I was going to say was that the punishment will be dealt by Shego herself. I think you know what kind of punishment that Shego will do if you break your word to her."

Drakken pales as a low, yet high-pitched 'EEP' escapes his mouth before he shakes his head to recover and says, "Fine! I promise to behave for Kim Possible's wedding to the buffoon."

Wade says, "Oh and another thing… Shego wanted me to pass on a message." He pulls out a 5 x 8 card and reads, "Drakken, for the thousandth time… his name is Ron Stoppable! You better learn it because I'm not going to blast you if you get Kim's name wrong after she marries him! Kim Stoppable! Ron Stoppable! Learn it or fry! Your partner in crime, Shego."

Motor Ed laughs and says, "Yeah! Gotta love that green fire from the green babe! Seriously!" He slaps Drakken on the back hard enough to knock him forward some.

Wade says, "Oh, Shego also had a message for you too Motor Ed." He hits a few keys on the computer and a video image pops up with Shego on the screen and hands flaming dangerously before she says loudly, "My name is Shego! Not 'Green Babe' SHEGO! Got that? Get it right by wedding time or you'll spend their wedding in the hospital like a mummy!" The video cuts off quickly after that.

Motor Ed yells, "OOOOOOOOH YEAH! I think she is starting to like me! I've got the Lipsky magic! Seriously!"

Both Wade and Drakken just stare at the clueless Motor Ed for a few moments before Drakken shouts at him, "Idiot! Shego's going to fry you like an egg and put you in traction if you don't stop calling her 'The Green Babe!' Don't you care?"

Motor Ed laughs and says, "Oh she is just kidding! She loves the way I am with her and my nickname for her, after all what woman can resist me and my way awesome mullet? Seriously!" He looks back and forth between Wade and Drakken before he says, "Heh, right…?" When he gets no answer other than a 'How stupid ARE you?' kind of look he slumps over and says, "Aw man… this stinks worse than living in a city dump! Seriously!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of what happened in it? What did you think of Ron's little 'surprise' for Kim? Do you think Kim did that with Ron? What did you think of the Possible Home scene? What did you think of Drakken and Motor Ed's scene? What did you think of Shego's message for the two them?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, spin-offs, letters of appreciation and more are welcome.


	35. Chapter 35: Monkey Crazy Days

**Car Alarm Surprise **

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 35: Monkey Crazy Days**

**(Middleton, USA)**

Kim was laying in the arms of her fiancé when her Kimmunicator goes off and for the first time she didn't immediately reach for it. It wasn't until it went off again that she pulls herself back and pulls it out of her pocket, turning it on with her thumb as she says, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade says, "The wedding planner just called to see if you were held up in a mission or something. I told her I'd check on your E.T.A. and get back to her."

Kim's eyes go wide as she gasps and grabs Ron by the collar of the shirt as she says, "Ron! The wedding planner! We forgot about the appointment!"

Wade says, "Kim! It is ok! You aren't that late and the wedding planner is still there and I'll just inform them that you're on your way ok?"

Kim says, "Thanks Wade, you rock!" before she closes the connection, running out of the house with Ron following her the best as he can while being tugged by his shirt.

Kim hops into the car and activates the GPS within it so as to know where and how to get where she needs to go.

Ron is barely in the car seat with the seatbelt in his hand before Kim activates the turbo for the car and is pressed into his seat for a moment at the zero to 75 in 3 seconds. As soon as the initial boost is over, he quickly straps on his seatbelt and cries out, "Kim! Aren't we going a _**little**_ fast?" Looking outside the window as speed limit sign they pass wobbles back and forth.

Kim says through her teeth, "Ron, we are not going to miss this wedding planner! Do you have any idea how many sleepless nights and how much stress the planner has saved me from? I don't want to start going through it all over again!"

Ron just sighs and grips his chair tightly as he knew that Kim wasn't going to stop until they got to their destination right outside the door, or through it. He wonders which Kim would opt for giving her hurried state.

**(Meanwhile at the Yamanouchi School located somewhere in Japan)**

Yori walks through the gates along with her 'partner' Joss Possible and they are greeted to the sight of many ninjas moving about in the large courtyard.

Joss says, "Wow, I have never seen so many ninjas before! This is cool!" Her eyes shine in awe before she finally notices something and says, "Hey Yori, what's going on here? Why are they all running around like that?"

Yori is calm on the outside as she says, "I do not know, perhaps Sensei will enlighten us when we meet him."

Joss smiles as she says, "Cool! I finally get to meet him in, like person! This is totally great!" She tugs on Yori's arm excitedly until Yori is able to break the grip.

Yori says, "Please calm down Joss. Pleasant visit, this is not. We are here on a mission."

Joss nods quickly as she says, "Yes, yes… I know that and I promise to be totally professional when we meet him!"

Yori highly doubts it and says, "Um… thank you." She leads the way to where she knew Sensei would be and observes the actions of her other ninjas and notices that they seemed to be securing and packing things up as if preparing to leave.

Joss nearly squeals with joy as they enter the main temple where Sensei would often train his best and brightest students.

Yori glances at Joss, remembering for a few moments when she had been much younger than her, eager to prove herself to the world and to surpass her limits. What she had found was a lot of falls to the mat as she learned the hard lessons she would need to become the skilled and graceful ninja that she was today.

**Flashback**

A very young Yori is led by hand up to the doors where she meets Sensei for the very first time. Her eyes are wide in awe with her mouth hanging open as she watches a man in red robes with gold trims of a master. He had black hair that was already turning white. The white hair did not make him old just yet, but more distinguished.

Yori is led right up to the man and says excitedly, "Who is that man? Is he my new teacher? Oh! I can't wait to start!" She is quickly shushed, causing her to pout with her lower lip jutted out as she thinks, "I just wanted to know!"

The young Yori tries to wait but it isn't long before she becomes fidgety. Fortunately, Sensei claps his hands together and says, "Very good everyone. Now if I can have attention please. We have a new student, her name is Yori and I want you all to give her a warm welcome so that she will feel at place here."

Yori's eyes grow wide as she makes an "Ahhh!" sound when almost as one, the entire class turns to face Yori, clasping their hands together as they say, "Konnichi wa Yori, Irasshai!" (Hello Yori, Welcome!)

Yori smiles and waves a hand happily into the air since her other hand was still being held by the adult and surprises everyone with the level of volume as she shouts, "Arigatou!"(Thank you!)

Sensei beams proudly at his students and their willingness to accept a new student. He turns to the young Yori and kneels to her level before he says, "I am sure you will enjoy your time here and that you will become a great ninja."

The adult smiles at Sensei and says, "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me."

Sensei stands back up and says, "No need to thank me. Here at the school of monkey kung fu, we are always happy to accept new students. Especially promising ones such as Yori here."

The adult smiles more and says, "Yes, she is most gifted but she still has much to learn."

Sensei looks down at the young Yori with a pleasant smile as he says, "I agree, she has much to learn but at the same time she will be teaching us as is the way of all my students."

The adult lets go of Yori's hand and kneels down, giving her a big hug before saying, "Now you be a good girl, practice hard and become the best student the school has ever seen. I will be monitoring your progress."

Yori nods and says, "I shall! I promise! Will you let me come home then?"

The adult says, "We shall see… We shall see…"

**End of Flashback**

Yori couldn't remember who the adult was as she had been so young at the time or even the gender. To her, the person was just as mysterious as any other fully dressed ninja. She only knew that she never did meet the person that dropped her off again so she guessed that she wasn't good enough yet.

Yori walks up to the steps where the Sensei was waiting and some part of her smiles as she thinks, "Matters not, I have a family here. Sensei has taken care of me and raised me as if I were his own daughter. I owe him much."

Sensei smiles at the two of them for a moment as he says, "Ah, it is good to see that you both have arrived safely." His smile disappears in a ninja flash as he says, "I only wish it were under more happier times."

Yori inwardly braces herself for the next overly eager word to come out of her "partner's" mouth and is surprised when Joss does nothing but stand there, waiting patiently.

Yori says, "I understand Sensei. If I can ask, what is going on Sensei? How can we help?"

Sensei bows his head and says, "Unfortunately there is little anyone can do. Monkey Fist is close to unearthing a great mystical power and the only thing capable of defeating it may not be ready yet."

Yori glances at Joss who just remains quiet with a smile upon her face but otherwise weirdly out of character for her as the girl was normally a ball of neverending energy and frankly the silence was beginning to more than unnerve her.

Sensei says, "I wish for you to assist in the evacuation of the school. I shall remain behind to face the Yono and try to stop it."

Yori shakes her head before she says, "Sensei, please allow me the honor of staying with you and helping to defend the school."

Sensei softly hmms in thought before he turns his attention to Joss and says, "What of you? Do you wish to leave or stay and help defend the school with your partner?"

Yori thinks, "Here we go…" She is very surprised as Joss bows formally to Sensei and even though the smile never leaves her face, she still manages to keep a calm and steady voice as she says, "Yes honorable Sensei, I would consider it my honor to stay and help both your school and my partner in this time of need."

Sensei smiles once more as he says, "The two of you are an excellent team. Permission granted to the both of you to stay and help."

Yori is both touched and honored at Sensei's words and she bows to him before she says, "Thank you Sensei, my partner and I will not disappoint you." She misses the look of surprise that flashes on Joss's face for a second even though Sensei did not.

Sensei says to Yori, "Go seek out Hirotaka, is the one who is in charge of the evacuation." He then turns to Joss and says, "Before you join your partner, I would like a word with you in private if I could have a moment of your time."

Yori nods with a small smile, pleased at how professional Joss was behaving.

Joss bows and says, "Of course Sensei, whenever you are ready."

Yori says, "I will start right away Sensei."

Sensei nods and says, "You can find him in southeast end of the courtyard."

Yori nods and with ninja stealth she runs off towards the courtyard with her feet making no sound.

Sensei says, "Joss, if you will follow me please…" and turns around before he starts to walk. He doesn't even bother to glance back to see if she is following, he can tell by the sound of her less-than-stealthy footsteps that begin following him almost immediately.

Sensei walks at an even pace, leading the both of them into another corridor and eventually to a room where he calmly sits down. He gestures with a hand silently for Joss to sit across from him.

Joss sits down across from Sensei and waits for him to say whatever it is that he wished to discuss with her.

**(Meanwhile)**

Far away in his ancestral home, a mutated man that was once known as Lord Monty Fisk to the world, now known as Monkey Fist was currently reading the first half of an ancient scroll once more as his monkeys searched the internet for the location of the second half of the scroll.

Monkey Fist chuckles evilly and says, "Soon… Soon I shall have the ultimate mystical monkey power and I will rule the world!"

All of the monkeys begin to make screeching noises in approval as they would be happy to see their master get what he desires the most in the world.

Monkey Fist grins at his loyal monkeys, waiting for the location of the next scroll to be found.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you can see, a lot of stuff was going on in this chapter. Kim's in a rush and apparently for good reason, what do you think the end result will be? What did you think of the Yori/Joss team visiting Yamanouchi? Did you like the flashback? Who do you think it was that dropped off young Yori and never came back? Why do you think her memory is so fuzzy about it? What did you think of Joss's 'professionalism' that she displayed for the Sensei? What do you think Sensei wants to talk to Joss about in private? Anyone have any idea what is going on at the school and why? What do you think of the brief Monkey Fist scene?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, people you'd like to see, people you would like NOT to see in this story and more are welcome.


	36. Chapter 36: Yono You Didn't!

**Car Alarm Surprise **

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 36: Yono you didn't!**

**(Middleton, USA)**

Ron walks beside Kim and says, "Did we _really_ have to drive through the doors and right up into the room to make it on time KP?"

Kim looks at Ron as if he was the one who had lost his mind and says, "You make it sound like it was a bad thing that we made it on time Ron."

Ron looks away and thinks, "Ok… I can tell this is one of those things I should not argue with her about."

Ron notices that they weren't headed to the florist and says, "Hey Kim, where we going?"

Kim says, "Well, the meeting ran with the wedding planner ran so long that the florist is closed now so…"

Ron looks at his fiancée with a raised eyebrow and says, "What are you up to Kim?"

Kim blushes a little as she says, "Well… I thought I'd reward you for being so sweet with thoughtful house surprise…"

Ron blushes a little as well and says, "We're not heading back to the house for more of _that_ are we?"

Kim blushes a little as well while she shakes her head and says, "No, but I think you'll enjoy it almost as much."

Ron shakes his head to clear his mind and looks at her with confusion on his face as he says, "What do you mean Kim?"

Kim just smiles and says, "You'll see…"

Ron just stares at her, still confused but he trusted her and remains quiet for the rest of the ride.

Kim drives over to the Middleton Convention Center and pulls up to the front door before she says, "Here we are Ron."

Ron looks at the huge banner hanging over the front doors and says, "Why are we here Kim? The big sci-fi/fantasy convention isn't for another two days."

Kim smiles at him, with her smile growing bigger every second. She gets out of the car and says, "Follow me Ron…" She walks up to the door with Ron walking up to her, totally baffled even as she knocks on the door.

Ron says, "Let's go Kim, there isn't going to be anyone here…" He stops as the door slowly opens just a hair, with an eye popping out to see who was there. The door pops open and a man in a suit smiles at Kim as he says, "Kim Possible! It is so good to see you! Come on in, everything is ready for the both of you."

Kim smiles as she says, "Thank you Mr. Richard Donner. Come on Ron…" She walks through the door with Ron silently following them.

Ron's eyes bulge out as he follows the two of them into the main room where all the stands with the stuff they were selling were fully set up. The decorations hung with perfection from the ceiling and there were big signs that, when the doors opened to the public would be aiming at every convention fan to come to their aisle.

Ron softly says, "If there ever was a heaven Rufus… I have found it." His eyes getting all watery even as Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pocket and squeals in delight.

Kim says, "Thank you for letting Ron and I get in early to the convention Mr. Donner."

Richard Donner says, "Please Kim… Call me Rich or Richard, after all I owe you for saving my movie the way you did."

Kim smiles as she says, "Oh, it was no big… anyone could have put back all those pieces after your secretary accidentally shredded the only existing copy of the movie. It was just like putting together a puzzle with Ron."

Richard chuckles, "Well in any case, I am pleased to allow the both of you early access to the convention."

Kim looks over at the wide-eyed, drooling fiancé of hers and smiles for a moment before she says, "The both of us thank you very much, Richard." She adds in her thoughts, "Especially Ron, if he could think right now."

Richard grins as he says, "I've prepared a special treat for your guy. I couldn't resist since you told me how much he's been wanting to come here."

Kim looks at him with a puzzled expression until Richard pulls out his cellphone and activates the walkie-talkie function on it and says, "Ok everyone… come on out now."

Suddenly a lot of people stood up from behind their booths with grinning faces and say, "Hello!"

Kim turns back to Richard with a question on her lips which is answered before she can even say it as he says, "In honor of all that the both of you have done and been through, I got everyone to open their booths early so that if either of you want to have the first crack at buying anything… you can."

Ron cries out in joy, "WHOOO-HOOO! Thank you very much Richard!" He starts to move to the nearest booth as he says, "Come on Rufus, let's see what they have!"

Kim smiles at Richard and says, "Thank you, you didn't have to go through all of this."

Richard just smiles back and says, "It was my pleasure Kim."

Ron suddenly returns and takes Kim into his arms in a really huge hug and gives her one of his soul-aflame, body-melting kisses for a long time. He lets her go and says, "You're the greatest KP!" before running off.

Kim numbly says with a goofy smile on her face as she slightly wobbles on the spot, "MMmmm, plea-sure is allllll mine."

Richard catches Kim by the shoulders before she can fall over and chuckles as he says, "So I can see…"

**(Yamanouchi School)**

Joss says, "What did you wish to speak to me about Sensei? Did I do something wrong?"

Sensei smiles softly as he says, "No, you have done nothing wrong. In fact, quite the opposite for you have performed admirably and honored your partner with your quiet respect."

Joss smiles and says, "Thank you, I wanted to show her that I can take all of this serious."

The smile disappears from Sensei's face as he says, "It is good to know for the situation ahead is most serious."

Joss says, "Is it about the Yono you mentioned earlier?"

Sensei nods slowly and says, "Yes, and there is more that I need to talk to you about as well for it involves your future family to be."

Joss looks at him with confusion for a second before she says, "Ron? What about him?"

Sensei sits down and motions for Joss to do the same before he says, "This involves more than Ron. Far more and when you learn all of what I am about to tell you, I fear your reaction."

Joss sits down with her expression clearly showing that she is puzzled.

Sensei says, "You see young one, I have been aware that Monkey Fist has been seeking the Yono for quite some time. I knew he would see it long before he even knew he would go in search of it."

Joss tilts her head a little as she says, "How did'ya you know that?"

Sensei tilts his head forward as he says, "I knew because the Hand was born and the only reason why the Hand would be born is to battle the Yono."

Joss says, "The Hand? What is that?"

Sensei sighs softly and says, "Let me explain… Many centuries ago when the original master of the Lotus Blade carved out this school out of the mountain, he did it more than to create a school. He wanted to have a place for where his wife and child could life in peace and be raised with the skill to defend themselves from the dangers of the world."

Joss silently nods as she pays attention to the story.

Sensei says, "However, there was a evil one of great power who sought revenge against him and hatched a plan to make him pay through his family."

Joss slowly opens her mouth a little, wanting to say that wasn't right but she remained otherwise silent with her eyes a little bigger as she continues to listen.

Sensei says, "The evil one found some ancient scrolls of power and with the kidnapping of the wife when she was away from the temple one day. The evil one cast a spell meant for controlling his wife so that he would be able to destroy his enemy with the one person the evil one knew could never strike for doing so would harm his wife and their unborn child."

Joss's hands ball up into fists as her eyes show a bit of fire as she shows that she realizes where the story was headed.

Sensei thinks, "I know your reaction, I too felt the same when I learned of it. Seeing you have it only confirms to me that you are a good soul." He says, "However, he learned of his wife's fate and gathered up powerful magic of his own before rushing to her. He was able to stop it from happening but once magic has begun, it is most difficult to stop."

Sensei looks Joss in the eyes as he says, "The scrolls evil one were never meant to be used to for simple control, they were made to bind one's spirit to them and through that, control them. Since the spell was interrupted with Yamanouchi's own spell to turn the evil one into a monkey, it created a unique and all together different spell."

Joss raises her hand and Sensei nods as he says, "You may speak child."

Joss says, "I don't understand. Why just turn the guy into a monkey?"

Sensei says, "Because even though our way is of the ninja, he did not want blood spilled before his unborn baby. So to transform his enemy into a normal mindless monkey, one that would never be able to harm his family seemed to be the better choice."

Sensei says, "Anyway, as I was saying… the combination of the linkage of spells created in a sense the very thing Monkey Fist wishes to be. A monkey with the mind and soul of man, but since the evil one's spell was no longer aimed at his wife, the other end struck their child in the belly. Instantly and forever linking the two."

Joss gasps and shakes her head in despair before Sensei says, "Do not worry. The child was unharmed. In fact, the child gained all of the evil one's innate ninja skills and power but none of the evil."

Sensei waits for Joss to calm down before he continues to say, "The wife gave birth to a beautiful child that day and on that day, the monkey creature that would come to be known as the Yono, the dark destroyer was also born. It was to some time before Yono would come to learn all about his power that he had been reborn with so the child was raised with much love."

Joss raises her hand up again and Sensei nods before she says, "Sensei, what does all this have to do with what Monkey Fist is up to now? Surely the Yono can't still be around… right?"

Sensei says, "I am getting to that, but to truly understand the answer, one must know the history or as they say in your country… Those who do not know history are doomed to repeat it."

Joss nods a little as she says, "Please continue Sensei."

Sensei says, "The child grew up happy and because it knew much love and happiness, the power and skills, which were the very opposite of the darkness and anger within Yono flourished greatly. However, like all things… a boiling point was reached and the Yono struck the school very hard. Many lives were lost that dark day."

Sensei sighs in sadness for all those who had perished that day and says, "Not even the master of the Lotus Blade nor his wife stood a chance. The only one who was able to stop the Yono was the one who came to be known as the Hand."

Sensei looks down for a second as he says, "It came at a great price though for the only way to defeat the Yono was to bind him and all his power to one who must free the Yono first. You see young Joss, the path of the Yono is one of immortality and the Hand's path is like that of the Phoenix, to be reborn from the ashes. Their fates are forever bound to each other, yet always trying to defeat each other so that the eternal cycle will be ended."

Joss's eyes grow wide as she realizes something, "Then when the Hand was reborn, you knew it was only a matter of time before Monkey Fist discovers the location of the Yono and he would see his revenge against the school."

Sensei nods and says, "Yes, and while the school could have trained Hand in the way of the ninja… there were no families here that could have taken the Hand on and raised her with much love, allowing the one key element to unlocking the power within."

Joss says, "Wait… so you sent this Hand away from the school to keep it safe in case the Yono was released early and destroyed the school?"

Sensei nods slowly and says, "Yes, and you already know the Hand."

Joss says, "How could I know the Hand? You're not saying I am the Hand are you?"

Sensei chuckles and says, "No child, the Hand is Japanese like myself."

Joss frowns in thought as she says, "But that makes no sense… the only Japanese that I know is…" She gasps loudly as it hits her like a train going 80 miles an hour and says loudly, "Hana! You mean SHE is the Hand?"

Sensei only slowly nods his confirmation to her before Joss loses all sense of decorum and says as she leans forward to grab him by the shoulders, "Why did you put her with Ron of all people?"

Sensei says, "Because I knew that she would be raised with much love and that Ron would protect her like any big brother would. Additionally I knew she needed to be raised in a loving family to fully unlock her abilities, and the greater the love, the better she would be able to deal with the Yono when the time comes."

Joss lets go of Sensei and slumps back into her sitting position with her head spinning as she goes over everything that Sensei had just told her. She eventually just looks across at Sensei and says, "Does Ron know that he has a super ninja for a baby sister?"

Sensei says quite simply, "This is my way of telling him."

Joss sighs and says, "Let me guess… I can't tell Ron about all this until the time is right?"

Sensei says, "I leave that decision up to you as to when he shall learn of this. It is why I have revealed all of this to you."

Joss sarcastically says, "Great… absolutely _no_ pressure there." She leans back a little and says, "I… I need some time to think about all this."

Sensei stands up and says, "Take all the time you need. I will go see how Yori is doing with the evacuation."

Joss says, "Wait! Does Yori know all of this?"

Sensei nods as he says, "Yes she does, now if you will forgive me. I have matters to attend to." He then leaves the room, leaving Joss with a lot to think about.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. What did you think of Kim's little surprise for Ron? Was it very cool or what? Did anyone recognize the name of the guy who opened up the convention for them? He is a producer and director of films. What did you think of Kim's reward for doing that for Ron? It sure is handy to know the right people isn't it? What did you think of the little story that Joss was told about at the Yamanouchi school? Kind of explains certain things about the episode doesn't it? What do you think Joss will do? Or how do you think Joss will deal with learning that her cousin is about to marry a guy who has a young super ninja sister? Is this chapter named good or what?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, corrections and more are always welcome.


	37. Chapter 37: Car Alarm!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 37: Car Alarm!**

**(Middleton, USA)**

It had been days since the sneak peek and the official opening of the convention and everyone was still hearing from Ron about how he totally enjoyed it.

Felix says, "Ron-man, if you say another word about the convention… so help me, I'm going to use my cyber-chair to fuse your lips shut!"

Monique says, "Yeah Ron, I know you were totally psyched but enough is enough."

Ron leans back and pouts, crossing his arms as he says, "Fine! I won't say anything more about it."

Kim mouths to her two friends, "Thank you" which gets a flash of a grin from Monique as she came to realize that as much as they had heard about it, she probably heard about it even more.

Suddenly there is a call on the Kimmunicator and just as it finishes the wedding tone of "Here comes the bride" that had temporarily replaced the beep beep de beep whenever a family member from either Ron or Kim's family called.

At first, when Kim had found out that Ron changed the ring tone for incoming family calls she had been so embarrassed because the way she had found out was when she was in gym practice with the other girls and her mother called to remind her of something that she had to do after school.

Kim's blush was so bright that one could have seen it from space, and one could have just about hear Kim's shout of "RON!" from space as well almost immediately following it.

Fortunately for Ron, he had been able to explain that he had done it so that they would be able to distinguish between mission calls and family calls and he had thought that she would like the wedding tune. So after calming down, Kim kept the new ring tone and modified it so she would know who was calling by different wedding music for either her family or Ron's.

Mrs. Anna Stoppable's face pops up on the screen and she says, "Hello Kim, is Ron there?"

Ron leans into the camera's view and after a quick smooch on his bride's lips he says, "I'm here, what's up mom?"

She says, "I hate to do this but your father and I are going out and we won't be back until late so I was wondering if you and Kim could come over and babysit Hana? She seems to be so good for you and the last babysitting agency we called said something about blacklisting us due to the way she was, whatever that meant."

Ron says, "Sure thing! We love little Han don't we? Right Kim?" He looks over to Kim who smiles and says, "Yep! We sure do! What time do you need us over there?"

Anna says, "Right away honey if it possible."

Kim says, "Sure thing Mrs. Stoppable, Ron and I will be over right away."

Anna smiles as she says, "Thank you, you're such a wonderful daughter-in-law Kim."

Kim smiles back as she says, "All part of being the future Mrs. Kim Stoppable." Her cheeks going a little rosy as she still got a bit of a rush just thinking about being Ron's wife.

Anna giggles and says, "Ok, see you two soon." Before she hangs up.

Kim looks at her friends and says, "Sorry about this, I wish we could hang…"

Monique waves her hand as she says, "Don't worry about it Kim, we heard. You have to go take care of Ron's little sister. We can talk later about how your wedding plans are progressing."

Kim flashes Monique a smile and says, "Thanks Monique, you're the best!"

Monique grins and says, "What kind of maid of honor would I be if I denied you the chance to take care of that little cutie pie?"

Ron says, "Talk to you later Felix?"

Felix shakes Ron's hand as he says, "Sure thing, let's get together for some videogames later. You can try to beat me and Zita sometime." He chuckles as he knew Ron would take that as a friendly challenge.

Ron grins at Felix and says, "You and Z are going to regret challenging me."

Felix says, "I look forward to it."

After that, Kim and Ron get up from the table at Bueno Nacho where they'd been talking and leave to go to Ron's house where Hana was.

(Much later at the home of Ron's parents)

Ron's voice is whiny as he says, "The ceiling… there are footprints the ceiling!" While Hana just giggles and laughs in Kim's arms, clapping her two hands innocently together.

Kim nods in agreement with Ron as she says, "I know Ron! I think I'd like to know more about the adoption agency that handled little Hana's adoption."

Ron says, "Maybe it is a covert agency that raises super babies, like project juggertot!"

Kim's Kimmunicator does the all-familiar "Beep beep de beep", telling her that it was Wade calling. She picks it up and says, "What have you got Wade?"

Wade says, "Not much Kim, I can't even tell you who handled it. The only thing I can give you is the address where the agency is supposed to be located."

Kim frowns and says, "Anything is better than nothing. Thanks Wade."

Wade nods and closes the connection.

Just before Kim can put away her Kimmunicator, it goes off with the 'Jilted Bride' song causing her to sigh heavily and activate it.

There is no video but there is a still picture of Carmen not smiling from when the picture was taken and given the immediate tone of voice, Kim wondered if the woman was _ever_ happy.

Carmen says, "Kimberly! Why didn't you ever call me back?"

Kim says, "Sorry, I meant to call you back earlier but Ron and I got drafted for babysitting duty of his little sister Hana."

Carmen says, "So I suppose taking care of his baby by himself is too much for him as well? Honestly, if he is so inept that he can't even take of a little thing like that… then how do you expect him to take care of any children you two might have. That is if all stuff that he's been into hasn't rendered him infertile."

Kim's hand tightens around Kimmunicator so much that it begins to sound like it is on the verge of cracking with little veins appearing in anger. She says through gritted teeth, "So what do I owe to the pleasure of this call Carmen?"

Carmen says, "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, I just wanted to let you know that I am on my way to visit you and your blondie for a husband."

Kim says, "You don't really need to do that… _really_!" She puts a bit edge into her voice to strongly hint that she did not want Carmen to visit her.

Ron whispers to Kim, "You know… we could take off right now and say we got called away on a mission…"

Carmen says, "I heard that blondie!" causing Ron to wince and mouth sorry to Kim even under the glare she gave him.

Carmen says, "Anyway, I shall be there in a few hours as I am already on my way by plane. I expect to see the two of you when I arrive." With that she hangs up with a loud 'click'.

Carmen leans back in her seat on the plane and crosses her arms in front of her. The air of unhappiness was so strong about her that the people in two seats back and forward of her position fell into an uneasy silence as they felt a scary foreboding presence.

Meanwhile back in Middleton, Kim looks at Ron and says, "I already thought of that Ron… but now unless a real mission comes up we can't bail on her."

Ron sighs and says, "Sorry KP, just was trying to help."

Kim nods and kisses Ron on the cheek before she says, "I know, it was sweet of you to say that but please try to remember how sensitive the mics are on the Kimmunicator?"

Ron nods and leans into Kim's arms where she hugs him closely to her, with the two of them staying that way for ten minutes, just enjoying the cuddling time.

Then the Kimmunicator does its familiar beeping tone and Kim lets out a brief sound of annoyance as it forces her to remove her arms from her Ron to answer it.

Kim says, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade isn't smiling as he says, "Kim… Joss is missing."

Both Kim and Ron shout, "WHAT?" at the same time, bolting up to their feet and moving in closer to the camera.

Wade is about to answer when Kim says, "How could this happen Wade? When did this happen?" with Ron adding, "Yeah! What happened to my soon-to-be-cousin-in-law?"

Wade just stares at Ron, unable to believe he just said that in one breath until Kim says, "Wade? What's the sitch on Joss?"

Wade sighs as he types at his keyboard and says, "Not a whole lot I am afraid. All anyone knows is that she was last seen training with Yori and Shego."

Ron says, "Could Shego have captured her?"

Wade shakes his head and says, "No, I have already been in contact with her and all she could tell me was that Yori and Joss left together to go somewhere."

Kim hmms in thought before Ron says, "Did you try contacting Yori?"

Wade shakes his head as he says, "I haven't been able to get any info as to where she went or even if Joss went with her."

Ron smacks the palm of his hand as he says, "Ninja stealth tickets. Gotta be it!"

Kim frowns as she says, "Ron… I think even Wade would have thought…" before she is cut off as Wade says, "Good thinking Ron! I have got it! 2 tickets to Japan! It looks like they went to Yamanouchi."

Kim smiles at Ron, happy that he could surprise her _and_ get a lead on where Joss went. She kisses him on the lips and says, "That's great Ron"

Wade is still typing as they make googly eyes at each other for a while, trying to see if there was a way to reach Joss or Yori at the Yamanouchi school and save them a trip.

Suddenly a rainbow colored, ghost figure appears in Wade's room and he leaps from his chair, which was not an easy feat considering his build as he cries out "W-Woah!"

Kim and Ron both hear Wade's cry and when they look they don't see him anymore!

Kim shouts, "Wade! Are you there? What's going on?"

Wade can hear Kim but his eyes are glued on the spooky shape that looks familiar and the he smacks himself in the forehead.

Wade says, "Of course! Why didn't I see it sooner?"

Kim says, "Wade? What is going on over there? Are you ok?"

Wade is still off camera as he says, "Yeah, I'm ok. I just had a visit from the spirit form of Sensei. You know, he looks a lot more scary in ghost form than he does on camera."

The shape solidifies into the form of Sensei before he says, "Please forgive me for my sudden intrusion young one. I need you to arrange a trip for Ron Stoppable and Hana to come visit the school as soon as possible."

Kim and Ron had heard what the Sensei said before Kim says loudly, "I'm coming along! There is no way I'm letting my fiancé go anywhere without me."

Sensei floats into camera as he says, "Forgive me, I was unaware that you two were listening in. This saves me the trouble of going to where you are."

Ron says, "Sensei? What's going on? Why do you need me and my baby sister Hana?"

Sensei is not smiling as he says, "I believe that Monkey Fist will soon unearth the evil and destructive force called The Yono and Han is the counter to that evil force."

Ron says, "What? You're kidding right? PLEASE tell me you're kidding!"

Sensei shakes his head and says, "I will explain more when the three of you arrive."

Kim shouts, "Wait!" Causing the Sensei to look at her on the screen before she says, "Do you know what happened to my cousin Joss? She is supposed to be partners with Yori and I think they were heading to your school."

Sensei nods as he says, "Yes, Joss and Yori have arrived here… however, she is missing along with Yori at the moment. Please, I can not maintain this form for much longer. I promise to explain more when you get here."

Sensei then fades away into nothingness before Kim could argue that he gave her nothing to go by and in the end he only added to her worries about her cousin. She bites her lower lip as she suddenly feels some guilt about not working harder at dissuading her cousin from following in her footsteps.

Wade slides back into the chair and starts typing quickly as he knew that look on Kim's face. She didn't want to take the normal commercial airlines to Japan. He knew that she would want the fastest way to there.

Ron tries to comfort his wife-to-be and says, "Hey, look at the bright side Kim… at least they're only missing and not hurt."

Rufus just shakes his head and squeaks "Oh-ho-boy"

Kim surprisingly says, "I know you're right Ron… but what if something really has happened to Joss. I don't know if I could ever look into her father's and tell him by myself."

Ron wraps his arms comfortingly around her shoulders and says, "That's because you won't. I promise that no matter what happens, we'll face it together."

Kim nods and softly says, "Thank you Ron, that helps."

Ron smiles a little as he says, "Hey, that's what I'm here for. To be the loving and supportive husband."

Kim smiles at him and says, "Thanks Ron. You're doing a great job so far."

Wade finally finishes making all the connections and says, "Ok guys, I've got you three a fast ride to Japan. How soon can you leave?"

Kim looks at the clock and knew that Ron's parents wouldn't be home for at least another forty-five minutes. She says, "Give us 2 hours and we'll meet here at Ron's house."

Wade quickly types and says, "Done and… done! Your ride will pick you up precisely in 2 hours from now."

Kim says, "Thanks Wade, you rock."

Ron smiles at Wade, giving him a thumbs up, "Yeah! Way to go on the rides Wade!"

Kim says, "Why do you suppose Sensei wanted Hana?"

Ron says, "I don't know, do you suppose it has to do with her crazy walking on the ceiling?"

Kim looks skeptically at Ron and says, "I seriously doubt little sweet Hana can do that." She gets up and says, "Come on, let's go check on her."

Ron says as they walk towards the bedroom, "I kid you not! The last time I babysat her, she got hand prints on the ceiling! THE CEILING!"

Kim nods and makes a mhmm sound of disbelief before she gasps at the sight of Hana running around the wall horizontally before she then leaps off the wall from near the ceiling as she giggles and laughs to seemingly bounce-leap off the ground to the wall directly across from it and then does the same for the ceiling.

Kim says, "I think Sensei has a LOT of explaining to do when we get there."

Ron nods before he says, "Yeah, I agree. Like why does he think Hana can stand a chance against this Yono thingy!"

Kim shakes her head, thinking that once again, Ron missed the picture that everyone else was looking at.

The two of them just look at Hana, laughing and giggling with her chubby and cute arms flailing about as she runs upside down along the ceiling.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. It looks like I am going to skip the infamous 'pet store for super babies' and I hope no one will mind. What did you think of the Monique and Felix moment with Kim and Ron? Carmen is baaaaaack! I bet a bunch of my readers were hoping that she wouldn't come back, like ever! What do you think will happen now that she's on her way? Things are looking a bit bleak for Joss and Yori with the mystery of their disappearance. What do you think happened? Any ideas what will happen next chapter?

As usual all reviews, thoughts on the story, ways you'd like to see Carmen reform (hey anything is possible for a Possible right?), feelings about taking Hana into battle and more are always welcome.


	38. Chapter 38: Is There Honor?

**Car Alarm Surprise **

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 38: Is there Honor?**

_**(Yamanouchi School in Japan)**_

Kim and Ron make a perfect landing at the school, which was already empty.

Ron is holding Hana while Kim has Carmen with her.

Carmen complains, "Is this way really necessary? I saw steps and everything on our way down."

Ron says, "We are in a bit of a hurry to find Joss and Yori. It would have taken us hours to get up that way or do you not care about Joss?"

Carmen just crosses her arms in front of herself after Kim releases the bonds that had help Kim and herself together.

Ron walks over to Kim and gives her a loving kiss on the lips, sensing that she needed it as it had been bad luck that their flight had been delayed while Carmen's arrived early due to some tailwind.

So by the time Kim and Ron were all set to leave, Carmen had showed up and demanded to know what was going on and where they thought they were going off to in such a hurry.

They had both tried to explain Joss and Yori's disappearance but because there was little information to go on, Carmen demanded to go along and see this so-called 'mission' they she didn't believe they were actually going on and so even ignoring their words about how dangerous a mission could get. Carmen still insisted on going by saying, "If it safe enough for a baby, it is most definitely safe enough for me to go!"

So with a heavy sigh from Kim and Ron, the four of them got on board for the fast jet to Yamanouchi.

A old voice says, "Welcome to Yamanouchi. I see you brought your fiancée, Hana and a guest, Stoppable-san."

Everyone turns to see Sensei, the wise old man who ran the school for monkey kung-fu.

Carmen turns and surprises everyone as she clasps her hands together in front of her and bows respectfully. She then straightens up after Sensei does the same bow and says, "I would not believe it if I did not see it for myself, an actual kung-fu teacher in a mountain setting. I had heard my husband tell tales of meeting someone like you."

Sensei's eyebrows move an inch up in curiosity and says, "If I may inquire, who is your husband?"

Kim says, "Sorry for the interruption, but what happened to Joss?" She was really worried about her younger cousin.

Sensei blinks for a second before he turns his head to Kim Possible and says, "She and her partner Yori have disappeared. There is more that I must also tell the two of you. Please follow me."

The four of them follow Sensei to a room in the big temple where they all sit down. However before Sensei can say anything, Carmen says, "Where are all the ninjas? Isn't this a ninja school or something?"

Sensei nods as he says, "Indeed this is, but I have sensed a great danger approaching. One that could destroy the school and everyone in it so for everyone's safety and to ensure the future of the school, I have sent everyone away."

Carmen says, "What kind of threat could be so serious that a whole school of ninjas can't handle it?"

Sensei says, "A most grave one, full of monkey mystical power. He could become just about unstoppable except that you have brought the school's greatest hope."

Ron says, "I guess that would be me…" He smiles as he visibly inflates as he feels himself being very important with the great mystical threat coming.

Sensei points at Hana as he says, "Yes, that would be little Hana Stoppable."

Ron very quickly deflates in both having a hit to the ego and in shock as he says, "Huh? What was that? My baby sister is the only hope?"

Carmen snickers as she says, "I knew Blondie couldn't be it…" This gets an angry flash from Kim and a stern look from Sensei.

Kim says, "I am confused too, how is Hana the only hope to defeating the great threat?"

Sensei says, "Because Hana is the counterpart to Yono, The Dark Destroyer and she is a super ninja."

Ron shouts, "Wait! You're saying Hana is a baby super ninja of some kind? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sensei calmly says, "This is my way of telling you."

Ron shouts, "Why didn't you tell me that she'd be facing some Dark Destroyer? I would have… oh, I don't know… taught her some ninja skills!" He breaks down crying.

Kim tenderly says as she gently places her hand on his shoulder, "Ron honey? Are you ok?"

Ron looks up at Kim with his eyes full of tears, as he says, "No! No, I am not ok! My baby sister is going up against some Dark Destroyer and I'm the worse big brother in the world!"

Carmen's heartstrings were touched by Ron's actions and words as she had had her own doubts in the past about how she raised her children. She knew how difficult it was to try and ensure that those you cared about was raised in a safe and loving environment when the world was anyplace but such a place.

However, before Carmen could say anything to Ron, Kim says to her fiancé, "Don't worry Ron. We won't let anything happen to Hana."

Carmen surprises everyone by saying with a firm face, "You won't be facing this alone. I'll help as well!"

Everyone looks at Carmen with great surprise and she looks at all of them back with firm eyes as she says, "What? I draw the line at babies being threatened and she _is_ going to become part of the family. No one messes with family!" She half snorts after that last part and crosses her arms in front of her.

All Kim and Ron could do is just blink with their jaws hanging from the surprise while Sensei quietly takes note of their reactions with a little bit of amusement.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Slim paces at his ranch, too worried to do anything himself and lets the cyber-robotic stuff or his human ranch hands take care of the running of his ranch.

Once he had heard that Joss and Yori had disappeared, from a Sensei, he had put a call to Wade and asked for help. He knew that his brother would help if he could but given what he knew, Kim and Ron were her best bet in coming back home safely.

He paces in his communications room, with the big screens usually showing all of his ranch but with a bit of tinkering and some begging from Wade, he had been able to move his satellite over to the Yamanouchi school.

Slim knows that Kim and Ron are already on the scene but what concerned him the most was that he saw Carmen there!

The last thing he wanted was for the woman to cause an international incident and prevent the safe return of his daughter Joss.

He makes a silent vow that if Carmen screws up in some way and kept his daughter from returning back safe and sound and in one piece. She should just stay in Japan because if he ever saw her in America, she feeling whatever happened to his daughter.

Slim sits down as Ron walks out of the temple without Kim, carrying Hana with him and from the look of things he wasn't too happy and appeared to be walking towards a nearby lake. He smirks a little as he thinks that perhaps Hana needed a diaper cleaning and turns the view away from them as he didn't need to watch a diaper change as lord knew he had seen his fair share with his own daughter.

Panning the views back over to the school, he waits to see who will come out next. He had noticed that for a school, it seemed very empty. In fact, he had only seen Sensei and Kim's group so far. Not even any animals were around unless you counted the ones across the bridge at the jungle and all he saw there were a couple of monkeys.

Looking at his screen he notices that a bunch of the monkeys appeared to be dressed in clothes and heading towards the rope bridge which confused him. He thinks, "When do monkeys go around in black clothes?"

Zooming in a bit more he could tell that one of the black clothed monkeys was without tail and walking upright as it follows another monkey in different colored clothes. He pauses to think about how this could be and then he remembers Joss saying something about Ron, whom she talked about a lot since making him her idol and even though he had learned to tune out most of it as she tended to repeat herself. A particular memory suddenly comes to him about Ron's arch-foe, a man who wanted to be as much of a monkey as possible to the point where he had surgery on his hands and feet.

Slim says, "What was the name… Oh, yes… Monkey Fist! I remember now and those must be his monkey ninjas." He taps the screen where the black garbed monkeys are following him."

Slim frowns in thought as he touches the leading monkey and says, "Who might you be? You don't look like you belong with them…" Deciding to get some answers he takes a picture of the leading monkey and sends it to Wade to see if he knew who it was.

While Slim waits for the answer from Wade, he zooms in on the small group as it passes over the rope bridge, putting all of his screens upon them. There is enough screen space around the group that at the very edge he can see Kim and Sensei walk into it.

As the leading monkey starts to glow and float into the air, Slim's eyes go wide as he says, "No…! Kim! Look out!"

At that exact moment, Wade signals in and appears on the screen almost instantly. He quickly says, "I just figured out who it is! That is Yono, the Dark Destroyer a mystical creature who Monkey Fist has been stolen information about from the museums! Where did you get this picture from?"

Slim says, "I just got it from a satellite overlooking the Yamanouchi school."

Wade says, "We've got to warn Kim and Ron!"

Slim shakes his head as the monkey blasts the thick doors of the school to so many splinters as he says, "Too late Wade, the Yono has just knocked down the doors of the school!"

Wade says in horror, "Oh no…"

Slim says with seriousness in his voice, "I'm afraid that it is worse than that Wade. They're under attack!"

Wade says, "How are they doing?"

Slim says, "Well the old guy just delivered a blow that knocked the monkeys off their feet."

Wade smiles and says, "Sounds like things are going ok so far."

Slim shakes his head and says, "That only bought them a few moments."

Wade says, "What's happening now?"

Slim gasps as witnesses Yono return with even more overwhelming power, making Sensei's attack look weak in comparison.

Slim says, "Here, I'll patch you through so you can watch too." He types rapidly at the keyboard as his eyes never leave the scene of the battle unfolding before him with his final key sending Wade a picture of the moment the Rufus is turned to stone.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even despite the fact that it had Carmen in it. Lol! So what did you think of Carmen going along? Were you surprised by Carmen's flash of heart when Ron was all upset about Hana or when she offered to help too? What did you think of Slim's section? I figured that the worried father view would be a different way of showing off that moment in time.

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, wall-e figures, and more are always welcome.


	39. Chapter 39: Surprise!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 39: Surprise!**

_**(Yamanouchi in Japan)**_

Ron is walking back with Hana as happy as a clam, feeling confident that he _had_ truly taught Hana some skills and wanted to share the happy news with his fiancée. He gasps as he sees that the doors to the school had been blasted inward!

Ron looks at the doors and remembers in horror what Sensei had been talking about and says in dread, "Oh no…" So with Hana in his arms he begins to run, hoping that he isn't too late.

Ron runs through the gates quickly and gasps as he sees the main tower destroyed.

_**(Meanwhile…)**_

Slim presses a button and zooms in on Ron carrying Hana and says under his breath, "Get out of there… it is too dangerous…"

Wade can still hear what Slim is saying and says, "It is going to be ok, Kim and Ron have faced dangerous foes before."

Slim looks at Wade on the one screen he had him up on and says, "I know but it is one thing to _know_ and another thing to actually _watch_ it happening."

Wade nods as he says, "I know, you're preaching to the choir. I have watched them on a lot of their missions and even had to bail them out a few times but everything has always come out ok in the end. We just have to have faith that they'll come out on top."

Slim knew that Wade was a smart kid, smarter than himself and had been their partner who had undoubtedly seen them in far more tense situations than now and on some level it relaxed him but there was still some part of him that refused to let go until the situation was over.

Slim turns his attention away from Wade back to the screen below him where he sees Ron and Hana walking forward until the big temple rises out of the ground.

Slim says, "This can't be good…"

Wade says, "Look! There's Monkey Fist!"

Slim notices the way Monkey Fist is on top of the stone temple with a bunch of his ninja monkeys.

_**(Back at Yamanouchi)**_

Ron shouts at Monkey Fist, "Oh! You're going down hard dude!"

Monkey Fist just laughs and says, "Hand over the Hand boy or I promise you things will get very ugly around here."

Ron growls and says, "What have you done with my fiancée?"

Monkey Fist says, "Nothing yet, I assure you. She pulled a vanishing act with that other female ninja. Besides, I still can't imagine what she sees in you."

Ron looks at Monkey Fist with some confusion before he says, "Well you're not getting my sister!" Then it dawns on him what else was said and he shouts, "We love each other!"

Monkey Fist chooses to ignore Ron's declaration of love and says, "Fine by me, I have other ways of getting what I want." He snaps his fingers and the monkeys crowd around him almost instantly before he says, "Get the baby! I don't care what you do with him."

Ron is quickly attacked by a bunch of monkeys all at once, grabbing onto his arms and legs, causing him to topple over and out falls Hana from the pouch of the babybag onto the steps of the temple and almost delivers her unintentionally to the very feet of Monkey Fist who had come down to watch his monkeys take care of Ron and to collect Hana.

Ron manages to kick off the monkeys on his leg and hop over towards Hana, passing them up as he found it too difficult to steer his hopping with all the monkeys on him.

Ron watches as Hana bats Monkey Fist's hands away easily and he smiles at the way she does the "page turning" thing against him. However, once a monkey floating in yellow energy floats down from out of nowhere. He knew that Hana was in trouble and he couldn't let her down! He _wouldn't_ let her down, as was his duty as a big brother.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Slim tries to adjust his satellite view for better viewing but the most he could get was Hana on the steps and that Ron had disappeared into the temple while trying to shake off something like 5 monkeys off. He had been amazed that the young man could even move with that many creatures on him.

Slim says, "Come on…" when suddenly as if to his command, Hana starts to leap about while the floating, glowing monkey tries to blast her wherever she goes. He watches at first with horror that Hana is about to be blasted to smithereens but it quickly becomes apparent from watching that Hana is confusing the monkey who had so easily destroyed the school doors and more.

Just then during the leaping around, he spots a flash of red hair going around the corner and as much as Slim hated to do it, he zooms a camera (there were 10 on the satellite, 9 of which were watching the fight) to see if he could find it again.

Just as Hana was leaping around at a high point on the temple, a couple of monkeys fly out from within the temple along with Monkey Fist running out of the temple after them, looking more than a bit upset.

_**(Back in Yamanaouchi)**_

Kim rubs a gloved fist as she glowers at Monkey Fist and says, "You attack sweet Hana, and for what? To rule the world?"

Ron says, "Dude, I told you that you'd go down hard!"

Monkey Fist points at them as he shouts, "I don't think so! Monkey ninjas! Attack!"

Suddenly he hears one of the ninjas say "Look out above!" in monkey language and that's when he looks up to see Hana falling from a great height and all he has time for is "Oh no…" before Hana lands hard on his face, accidentally hitting the right pressure point to cause unconsciousness and before he falls over hard and unconscious, Hana does a small dance before leaping off to land and tumble safely just as he song ends.

Kim and Ron run up to Hana just as Yono lands and turns off his glow with his face falling into peace.

Kim says forcibly, "You're not going to hurt Hana!" with Ron adding, "Yeah! What she said and more!"

Carmen steps up as she sneeringly says, "It is over guys, the good guys have won although it was all really Hana's doing, not yours that enabled it to happen."

Yono nods as he says to Hana, "Indeed. You have defeated he who has unearthed me. So now he shall…" Before being cut off by Carmen, "learn the folly of joining forces with you mystical creatures?"

Yono looks cross at her for a moment as he considers zapping her but then he remembers the fight was over. He nods as he says, "You are right old woman. He shall learn his destiny on the path of the Yono!" He glows briefly before Monkey Fist's right hand glows the Yono symbol, causing him to vanish a few moments later.

Kim, Ron, and Carmen turn towards the temple as it flashes bright yellow for a second and all the damage that had been caused by Yono suddenly vanished with the temple looking as good as new.

Ron looks around for Monkey Fist as he says, "Where's Monkey Fist?"

Carmen says, "Up there!" as she points and that's when Sensei and Rufus walk over to join them from behind as Ron softly says as he shakes his head, "The path of the Yono… the path of the Yono…"

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Slim shouts, "Yes! They did it! Wade! They won!"

Wade smiles on the screen as he says, "I never doubted it for a second." He doesn't let Slim know just how nervous he was for them. He hated it when Kim and Ron would deal with the mystical or magical element. Science he could understand but the other stuff tended to defy the laws of science too often for his liking and as a genius in science; he hated it when there was something unexplainable before him.

Slim says, "But what I don't get is how did Hana do all of that? She just moved around hopping and stuff like she was dancing! She moved like Joss did that one time when she faced a rampaging herd!"

Wade is surprised by Slim's outburst and wonders for a second if the skill that Kim has runs in the family for a second or two.

Slim says, "Wade, have you had any luck finding out what happened to my daughter?"

Wade taps at his computer for a moment before he says, "Sorry, so far none of my searches have turned up anything. No airplane tickets to leave the country. Nothing. It is as if they disappeared off the face of the planet."

Slim looks at the screen where Kim, Ron, Hana and Carmen stand outside just looking at where the stone temple had once been. He sighs and says, "Then my only hope for Joss's safe return lies in them." His eyes looking sad but hopeful after seeing just what Kim and Ron were capable of.

_**(Meanwhile in Middleton)**_

Shego walks up to the Possible home and rings the doorbell. She was not dressed in her usual mission clothes for a change as it usually unnerved Kim's family for some reason even with the truce they were under. She had decided to dress in a more casual fashion today, which meant she was dressed in a green t-shirt with black jeans on along with black tennis shoes with green laces.

She lets out a soft sigh before putting on a smile as she hears someone approaching the door and reminds herself one last time, "This is so I can be in the wedding…" before the door opens to reveal Kim's mother who flashes her a warm smile which, as a weapon unnerved her more than anything Dr. D ever came up with.

Shego waves lamely and says, "Hey there… I'm here." Even after all this time and being accepted so quickly as a friend, especially after that botched wedding of Kim's, the family seemed to really take a shine to her.

The elder redhead just continues to smile as she says, "Come on in, sorry for calling you in like this but I could really use a favor." She steps out of Shego's way so the green-skinned woman can come in.

Shego steps in and says, "What can I do for you Mrs. Possible?"

Mrs. Possible guides Shego to the living room and motions for Shego to sit before she says, "Well, this is a bit embarrassing but with both Kim and Ron gone on a mission and the both of us are leaving as well for the evening so I was wondering…"

Shego holds up her hands as she shakes her head side to side and strongly says, "OOOOOOOO NO! Uh-uh! No way! I am not babysitting Kim's little brothers."

Mrs. Possible says, "Please Shego? It won't be for very long and I could really use someone that they would listen to."

Shego stops as she looks at her and says, "Wait, why would they listen to me?"

Mrs. Possible pauses to look at the woman before her and then says, "Well, most likely because you are as formidable as Kimmie and I think your powers will keep them from trying anything."

Shego smirks at her and says, "You don't hold back anything do you?"

Mrs. Possible smiles warmly before she says, "Yes, but aside from all that… I think they still haven't forgotten what you did for Kim at the chapel."

Shego rolls her eyes, "That was a long time ago… I fought by her side because no one deserves to have their wedding ruined."

Mrs. Possible tilts her head as she says, "Funny, Kim told me it was because you wanted to be able to ask her to be part of the wedding."

Shego groans and then with slouched shoulders she says, "So she told you about that huh?" She then turns her head and grumbles, "Fine! I'll babysit them."

Mrs. Possible claps her hands together happily and says, "Thank you Shego!"

As Mrs. Possible walks off, leaving Shego where she was sitting, she mutters to herself, "They better not try to pull anything on me. That's all I am saying or…" She ignites her hands for a moment as she imagines "Ka-Pow! They will wish they'd never messed with me after I give their butts a couple of blasts!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that I have everyone probably wondering what happened or where Joss and Yori are. I'll get to that eventually… lol! Were you surprised by the fact that Wade not able to find any trace of Joss and Yori? What did you think of the changes I made? Kim wasn't stoned so she was around to help this time. What did you think of the Shego part of the chapter? Do you think the tweebs are going to behave or risk the wrath of Shego? Would **you** risk anything if you knew Shego was your babysitter?

As usual all votes for villain (such as Carmen), ideas on where you think Joss is, impressions, feelings on Kermit the frog kissing a human girl, and more are always welcome.


	40. Chapter 40: She Goes!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 40: She Goes!**

**(Middleton)**

Shego sighs as she stands in the living room of the Possible home watching Kim's parents leave out the front door with stern warnings from both of them to the twin boys with each of them promising to be on their best behavior.

Shego really didn't care if they made promises or not, as she knew that if they got out of hand. Kim's brothers or not, they would learn just why she was a feared villain in the community world.

Shego watches as the two boys run up to her after making sure that their parents were gone and says, "Ok, here is how we are going to do this. We will all watch TV until 8 pm and then go to bed until your parents come home."

Jim says, "What? No way! Even our other sitters let us stay up later than that!" With Tim adding, "Yeah! We should be able to stay up until 10!"

Shego frowns and says, "You could go to bed right now, and if you give me trouble… there is always **my** way of spanking." She ignites her hands and gives her best intimidating pose for them.

Surprisingly the Jim and Tim just stare right back at her and cross their arms without any sign of fear on their faces.

Tim says, "Puh-leeze, who are you trying to kid?" Jim says, "We have both heard the stories."

Shego blinks in surprise as she says, "And just what is that supposed to mean?" She has a feeling that she was not going to like the answer.

Jim says, "We know how you fight our sister Kim…"

Tim says, "And we know why you want to be in this wedding…"

Jim says, "So you won't use your powers on us…"

Tim says, "Because if you hurt us, you won't be in the wedding anymore."

Shego growls as the green flames dance more rapidly and higher from her hands before she shouts, "I am a villainess! I am evil! You hear me! I will burn your little tushes from here to Canada if you cause me any kind of trouble!"

This causes the both of them to re-evaluate what they had been thinking as they knew that when Shego lost her temper, she was not one who would care about what happened. Just that she would get a little payback at whatever or whoever had caused her to be angry in the first place.

Suddenly it hits her and she says with a growing grin, "Wait… Kimmie's talked about the both of you. Stuff like how you're always launching things, blowing up stuff, and other destructive stuff."

Shego turns off her flaming hands as she leans over and wraps her arms around the necks of the tweebs and with a particularly evil grin she says, "I have an idea…" to which all they could do was look at each other and say, "Uh-oh" at the same time.

**(Later)**

The garage door to the Possible home begins to slowly open up even as a loud, yet powerful engine sound can be heard coming from within.

Shego revs the engine of the quickly made 3 seat vehicle and shouts, "Oh yeah! Listen to that engine! Your sister seriously underestimates you guys if you can put something like this together so quickly!"

Jim looks nervously at Tim and says, "I don't know…" before Tim says back, "If this is a good idea…"

Shego grins as she haunches forward a little bit and says, "You know what they say, you have to live life a little if you want to have fun!"

Jim says, "I don't know about this…"

Tim says, "Won't we get into trouble?"

Shego grins at the two of them and says, "Coming from you two? I'll consider that a compliment. Besides, you're with your babysitter going out to have some fun, so where's the harm in that?"

Jim says, "Why don't we just take your hovercraft?"

Tim says, "Wouldn't that be safer?"

Shego laughs, "Maybe, but since when have I ever cared about playing things safe? You forget that I work for Dr. D and he's a man that doesn't pay attention to danger signs." She then notices the garage door is high enough and roars out of the garage.

Jim looks worriedly at his brother as he says, "Hick-a-bick-a-boo?" with him replying, "Hoo-shaaaaaaaaa!" as they are launched forward out of the garage at high speed. The two of them hang on for dear life as Shego makes a sharp turn on the street and then kicks it into high gear to roar down the street.

Shego roars down the streets, nearly knocking over a few people with the gust that trailed her alone. She shouts to them, "Oh yeah! I am SO keeping this ride!"

Shego turns a sharp corner and hits a speed bump that launches the three of them up high into the air! She focuses on the landing while Jim and Tim shout, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA!" before they grunt as their ride comes down hard.

Jim shouts, "Where are we going?" with Tim shouting after him, "And will we get there alive?"

Shego doesn't answer right away as she turns another corner at high speed before she sharply applies the brakes, which sends their ride seemingly out of control but she stops it just in time to park perfectly at some kind of two car parking spot.

Jim and Tim both find they could not blink for a full two seconds before they both start blinking. A smile starts to creep up on their faces that turn into a grin before they say, "Can we do it again? Huh?"

Shego just gives a particularly evil little smile and says, "Of course! How do you think we're going to get back home?"

They just look at each other and say in stereo, "Cooooooool!"

Jim then says, "Best babysitter…" with Tim finishing as he grins, "we have had…" before they say in stereo, "Ever!"

Shego just couldn't help but smile at that and says, "I thought you two might enjoy that…"

Shego gets off the three seater and says, "Well boys, we're here!"

Jim and Tim take where they are for the first time and look at her with confusion on their faces.

Shego grins at them and says, "One of Dr. D's old testing labs." She puts her hands on her hips as she sees the confusion still on their faces so she adds, "I guess you don't want to blow up the stuff of one of Kimmie's arch foes… so we might as well head back to the house."

Jim and Tim suddenly realize what she's offering them and shout at the same time, "NO! WE WANT TO GO IN!"

Shego smirks and says, "Somehow I figured you two would say that."

Meanwhile in another location Kim shivers and looks around quickly, causing Ron to grow concerned enough to say, "What is it KP?"

Kim shakes off the weird feeling and says, "I just got this feeling that the Earth is in terrible danger somehow… but that's silly right? Wade would have let us know if anything was around to cause that kind of trouble right?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, that's right Kim."

Kim couldn't shake the nagging feeling though no matter how hard she tried to forget it.

At the same time, Drakken is in one of his lairs before an alarm goes off. It is a very loud one that makes him shout, "SHEGO! TURN OFF THAT ALARM!" before he realizes that Shego wasn't around to do it for him.

Drakken mutters as he walks with his hands covering both of his ears until he close enough to hit the button to silence it.

Drakken grumbles, "Now to see what caused that alarm to go off…" He taps a few keys before a picture of the old testing center from the outside appears and all he sees is a weird three seater of some kind outside it.

Drakken's eyes go wide as he sees that the door to it was open as well before he shouts, "SHEGO! INTRUDERS!" forgetting once more that she wasn't around to do his bidden.

Drakken grumbles as he spins on his heel and mutters, "If you want something done… you've got to do it yourself… Shego's no help at all… Never around when you really need her anymore…"

Drakken hops into his blue flying car and flies out to check on his old testing grounds. He wonders what about it that made him keep watch over it as most of them fell into his 'use them and abandon them' philosophy for his evil places.

Kim was unable to stand the feeling anymore and turns on the Kimmunicator to talk to Wade. As soon as Wade's face appears she says, "Hey Wade… there isn't anything critical going on in the world right now is there?"

Wade looks surprised at her for a moment before he says, "Not that I know of but give me a second to look." He puts down his drink and quickly types at the keyboard, checking both the website and doing a brief satellite scan of the planet.

Wade says, "Well, nothing out of the ordinary. Not even from any of the villains who normally trouble you." No sooner than those words flow from his mouth does his computer flash a brief alert, which is silenced by a single keystroke.

Kim says, "What is it Wade?"

Wade says, "Well Kim, I don't know how you knew but I just got a hit on Drakken. He's been spotted heading towards Middleton."

Kim frowns as she says, "Drakken? Where is he headed to?"

Wade says, "Not sure yet but it looks like to someplace just outside of Middleton near a lair he had out there when he was selling that shampoo."

Ron leans in and says, "You mean the one no one bought?"

Kim frowns as she nods and says, "Yes, I think he means that one Ron."

Ron smiles at Kim as he says, "You mean the time you looked so boo-yah in that outfit for the TV show?"

Kim's frown disappears to be replaced by a small smile before she leans over and kisses Ron on the lips and says, "Thanks for reminding me of why I said 'Yes' to you in the first place."

Ron smiles and says, "That's what I'm here for KP"

Kim leans over and says softly while staring into his eyes, "Try to get used to calling me KS… that's what I want you to call me on our honeymoon night… over and over…" She winks at him while running her finger along Ron's dropped chin before pushing it up to close his mouth before turning and realizing her Kimmunicator was still on!

Wade pretends to look busy while he was really typing "Please don't ask if I heard… Please don't ask if I heard…" over and over really fast.

Kim decides to not ask a question that she didn't really want to know the answer to, plus it would probably finish off the sexy buzz that she was still feeling in saying that to Ron in the first place.

Kim clears her throat and says, "Do you have coordinates Wade?"

Wade doesn't look at her right away before he says, "Yes, I do and I am uploading it to your car as we speak."

Kim smiles and says, "You rock Wade."

Wade looks at Kim and smiles back as he says, "Thanks Kim. Good luck with Drakken."

Kim grins as she says, "Oh, he is going to need luck if he thinks he can handle us without Shego to help him."

Wade chuckles and nods, "Ok then, I'll be waiting to hear how quickly you send him back to prison."

Kim says, "No problem Wade…" She then terminates the connection and without even looking, she reaches out and takes Ron by the hand to walk quickly towards their car. She doesn't even think about how she knew where Ron's hand exactly was or that it would be waiting for her hand.

However at that exact moment in Drakken's old testing area, a new kind of problem was starting up.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I know this story hasn't been updated in quite a while (I blame school, homework, and having a life) but here we go! Does anyone have a REALLY BAD feeling, or is it just me? What did you think of Shego having the tweebs make a ride just for the 3 of them? Did you like the wild ride? What do you think will happen when Shego, plus the tweebs, meets up with Drakken? What do you think will happen when both Kim and Ron show up? What if KP's parents learn of this little 'adventure'? The answers to these questions and more will be coming up soon! Stay tuned for more hijinks!

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, secret tweeb inventions and more are always welcome.


	41. Chapter 41: SheTweeb!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 41: She-tweeb!**

**(Middleton)**

Drakken arrives and parks in the other spot designated "Drakken" which was right next to Shego's spot was, where an odd-looking craft of some kind was there.

Drakken steps out of his flying car and says, "Oh how I miss Shego…" He then stops himself and shakes his head to clear it.

Drakken grumbles something about how this kind of break in stuff never happened to him when she was still working for him as he walks in through the entrance.

He continues to walk down the corridor and walks past a few empty rooms that had once been used to plan the downfall of Kim. There was a room with a rare type of plant that had once been used to try and make her disappear for good but it had been countered so that was busted. Another room had been used for what had sparked the idea for the Diablos where within that room some robotic toys had gone berserk due to an overload from the remote he had tried to design to control the robots of the world.

Drakken doesn't like to dwell on his past mistakes so he does his best to ignore the said rooms but there was one room at the far back where, there was a project that not even Shego knew about.

Drakken hears some loud noise like an explosion and he stops walking to shake his hands in anger and growls, "They better not be wrecking the place…" He begins to walk, unaware that more guests have just arrived outside.

Kim and Ron get out of the car and start walking towards the front entrance, which had the front doors wide open.

Ron says with some worry in his voice, "I don't like this KP… you saw that explosion just before we got here right? What if this is a trap by Drakken?"

Kim keeps an eye out for any obvious traps and says calmly, "We'll deal with his traps like we always have Ron. Remember, he has never been able to defeat us as friends or while we were dating."

Ron nods as he begins to smile and says, "You know something Kim? You're right! Drakken was never a match for us and you know something? I think he is even less of a match for us now that we're an engaged couple!"

Kim turns to Ron with a smile on her face and leans over, kissing Ron on the lips. When she pulls back from the kiss she sees a blissful smile on his face and says, "I love your confidence in us, thank you Ron."

Ron shakes his head for a moment and then smiles at her as he says, "You're welcome Kim."

They stay there, gazing into each other's eyes for a few more moments before Kim breaks it off and says, "We should find out what Drakken is up to…"

Ron grins as he says, "Gotcha back Kim!"

The two of them both resume their sneaking into the place and it is a while before the two of them make their way to the back of the place where as they approach a spot, they can hear some loud arguing.

Kim whispers, "Ready Ron?"

Ron smiles a little as he nods and whispers back, "I am ready…"

Kim gives Ron a quick kiss on the lips before they continue onward into the lair, keeping a careful eye out for any of Drakken's usual traps.

The two of them find no sign of any traps, which was odd because usually they had to avoid a bunch of them with only one of the really clever ones capturing them.

Ron looks around as he feels weird and says, "Uh… Kim? I don't get it."

Kim says, "What is it Ron?"

Ron says, "Where are all the traps?"

Kim looks around cautiously and says, "I don't know Ron but I don't like it. If Drakken was trying to trap us, he would be springing the henchmen or some traps and so far we haven't seen any signs of either of them."

Ron pauses for a moment and says, "You don't suppose that for a moment… this isn't a trap and that even Drakken isn't sure what he will find here?"

Kim looks left, then right as she considers her husband-to-be's words and hated it when he would say the most absurd things and yet, they would make perfect sense given the situation. She says, "I don't know but I think we better hurry up and catch up to Drakken so we can get some answers."

Ron says, "Sounds good to me Kim."

Together they take each other's hands and start off running down the corridor to catch up to Drakken.

Just before they reach the end, they hear can hear Drakken shouting but it was to distorted to make out what was being said so they pour on the speed.

They are about to burst through some doors when suddenly they hear Drakken shout, "No! Not that! Don't touch that!" which is then followed by an explosion!

Kim and Ron burst through the doors a moment later and that's when the biggest shock of Kim's life next to Ron's proposal happens.

Kim sees the tweebs as GIRLS and Shego was age-reduced to the same age as the tweebs!

Ron says, "Hey, what are some little girls doing here in a place like this?" He pauses for a moment to look at the green girl and says, "You know Kim… that green one reminds me of someone."

Kim is about to say something when suddenly Drakken shouts, "That's because the little green 'girl' as you put it is actually SHEGO!"

Ron says, "Whaaaaaaaa? No way! That can't be! Because if that was really Shego then she…" He trials off as he turns away from Drakken to see the little green girl with flaming green hands exactly like the kind Shego would have.

Shego looked really angry as she shouts at Drakken, "DR. D! WHAT JUST HAPPENED! WHY AM I A LITTLE GIRL??"

The tweebs shout in stereo, "Why are we girls? I don't want to be a girl! YUCK!" They both cringe and stick their tongues out at the 'yuck' point.

Drakken says, "This was not my fault! I told you not to mess with that didn't I?"

Shego runs towards Drakken until she is standing right before him and she can't help but think, "Man, I never knew how tall Dr. D looked to a little kid." She shouts angrily, "TURN US BACK! NOW!"

Drakken says, "I… I can't! You wrecked it!"

The tweebs scream together in a very girl-like way, "So we're stuck like this? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kim says, "Just what was that Drakken?"

Ron says, "Hey Kim… those little girls, they seem really familiar to me. They kinda act like…"

Tim says, "Ron! It is me! Tim!"

Jim says, "And I'm Jim!"

Ron's eyes bulge out and he cries out, "No way! The two of you are Kim's little brothers? I mean… uh… now sisters?"

Kim grabs Drakken by the cuff and throws him up against the nearby wall with fury in her eyes as she says, "How long are they going to remain like this?"

Drakken holds up his hands in surrender as he says, "I don't know! What they wrecked was experimental and I had originally designed it to shrink you so I could deal with you easier but when I figured out that instead of shrinking, it was making things smaller by making things younger… I gave up on it!"

Kim frowns and says, "Why?"

Drakken lets his hands drop to his sides as he looks back at her as if she'd asked the most obvious thing in the world. He says, "Because! A teenage version of you is trouble enough! It was almost enough to give me nightmares just thinking about what you'd be like as a child!"

Kim says, "Why did it turn my brothers into girls then if all it was doing was making things younger?"

Drakken shrugs and says, "I guess because the device was only intended to work on you, as a girl and not your dopey sidekick."

Ron says, "Wait a minute, why didn't you want to shrink me too?"

Kim says, "Ron! Now isn't the time for this!"

Ron says, "I wanna know Kim! We are a team and I play just as big a role in helping to capture him!"

Drakken rolls his eyes and says, "Because if it had worked like I planned. You would have been the one to have to take care of your mini-partner!"

All eyes look at him with disbelief before Drakken adds, "Oh come on, do you really think I'm going to spend my days taking care of a tiny person? Let the buffoon do that!"

Kim slams Drakken up against the wall again as she says, "First off, don't you **ever** call my Ron a buffoon or treat him as any less than my equal or I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget! He is going to be my husband soon and I won't put up with people badmouthing him ok?"

Drakken's eyes go wide as he can see that Kim really meant it and gulps, "O…Ok, I'll try." Suddenly a green blast creates a hole near his head and he down looks at the small Shego before she says, "You will remember it or I'll blast you! Of course I will still blast you if you don't come up with a way to fix this!"

Drakken sighs and says, "MMmgh! Fine! I will need to see how bad the damage it and then I will have to see if there is a way to reverse it. It may take some time."

The tweebs take one look at the device on the floor that is smoking a little and small random sparks erupt from some wires that are sticking out of it before Tim says, "We are in…" with Jim adding, "So much trouble!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know this chapter was a little short but you've got to admit that it is a bit funny. What did you think of Drakken as he thinks about Shego? It looks like he really misses her doesn't it? What did you think of the Kim and Ron moments in the corridor? I hope it seems like something they would do or say. What did you think when you saw the tweebs turned into girls and Shego as a little tweeb-sized girl? What did you think of Ron's reactions to the girl sitch? What do you think will happen? Will Kim's parents be upset that their sons are now daughters? Will Shego ever be left in charge of babysitting again? Will Kim and Ron be having more flower girls in their wedding? Can you imagine Jim and Tim in dresses for Kim's wedding? LOL!

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, jokes about the tweebs, artwork based on this chapter, and more are always welcome.


	42. Chapter 42: Sisters!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 42: Sisters!**

_**(Middleton: Possible Home)**_

Mr. James Timothy Possible aka Kim's father was definitely not happy to come home and find that not only was his daughter's arch-nemesis, Drakken in his home but to learn that his sons had become daughters as a result of something he had invented!

Mr. Possible shouts, "Drew Lipsky! I demand that you turn them back right this instant!"

Drakken looks up and says, "There's a statement I haven't heard already today! Don't you think I would have already if I could? I'm already being threatened with great bodily harm if I don't!"

Mr. Possible says, "Kim has every right to…" before he is cut off by Drakken as he says, "Not just her! Shego and your sons have been threatening me! So you shouting at me isn't going to help get it fixed any sooner!"

Mr. Possible looks in surprise at his sons… erm, daughters before he then looks at Drakken and says, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Drakken holds up the wrecked device and says sarcastically, "Sure… If you think you know anything about how to fix this device, then go right ahead!"

Mr. Possible ignores it and approaches him, taking a good analytical look at it for a few moments.

Meanwhile Mrs. Possible couldn't be more happy about the situation. She looks at her new daughters and says, "My, don't you two look just the cutest darlings? You know, I always wanted more children and I hoped that they'd be daughters. It looks like I got my wish."

Jim groans, "Mooooooom! Don't say things like that!" with Tim adding, "Yeah! You might jinx us into being girls forever!"

Mrs. Possible just giggles and says, "Well it is all both of your faults. You should have listened when Drew Lipsky told you not to mess with it and quite frankly I can't think of a more fitting punishment for you two."

They drop their jaws in shock as their mother adds, "Besides it might be good for the two of you to spend some time as girls and see just how the other half lives. Maybe then you'll be nicer to her."

Jim and Tim both cry out in desperation, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Mrs. Possible says, "I think you two would look so adorable… You could be in a yellow dress" She points at Jim before then pointing at Tim and saying, "And I think you'd look cute in a pink one… Oh, and with little pigtails like Kimmie did when she was little!"

Jim and Tim both turn extremely pale and run as fast as they can away from their mother and up the stairs where they slam the door, lock it, and begin shoving as much stuff as they can in front of the door that they could move in their weaker, female bodies. They are about to finish shoving the dresser in front of the door when the sound of laughter, loud and hearty comes through and that's when they knew their mother had just punk'd them!

After a good long look at each other, they continue pushing the dresser in front of the door before they work together try pushing one of their beds in front of the window in case Kim decides to try going after them.

Meanwhile downstairs the laughing was still going on as Kim and her mother could hear Jim and Tim push things around in their room with desperation.

Mrs. Possible says through laughing fits and tears, "Do you… do you think… I should… mention their… new names?"

Kim clutches at her stomach and falls down, begging for no more as she was finding it hard to breathe.

Drakken growls with his hands tight up in fists as all the laughing was really getting on his nerves.

Mr. Possible says to Ron, "Ronald, what is exactly going on here?"

Ron just shrugs and says, "I think they just pulled a joke on Tim and Jim."

Mr. Possible says, "Oh, I see… very well then." He then returns his attention to the device that Drakken was trying to work on but he kept growling in frustration at the loud and rambunctious laughter coming from the Possible women.

Drakken says, "Can someone _please_ tell them to stop with all that laughing? It is really getting on my nerves!"

Ron says, "Sorry dude, there's no stopping them when they get like that."

Drakken mumbles something about women, laughter and chalkboards as he tries to return to fixing the device so he could get out of the home of his arch-nemesis all the more quickly.

Shego sits in the living room and turns up the TV volume in an attempt to drown out the laughing even though she too found it funny for the little boys to suddenly become boys but it was countered by the fact that she found herself before puberty again and that was one thing she did _**not**_ look forward to going through again. From having her first period again to the way her body would develop if it was going to go through exactly as it had the first time.

The thing was that Shego did not want was to be gawked at because of how her breasts would grow first and have stupid boys act immature, shy, or pushy because of how they thought they were god's gift to women. That last one was _not_ something she was looking forward to.

She wanted to just blast Dr. D into next year but she needed him to fix the machine first. The blasting could wait. Plus, she actually felt a bit bad for Kim's brothers even if Kim and their mother obviously didn't.

Shego knew that Kim would later come around and feel bad for her brothers so she let Kim have her fun as such as it was. She just didn't know what to do as it had partly her fault. Ok, she had to admit it was all her fault for taking them to that place in the first place. How was she to know that Dr. D had left something as dangerous as that there in the first place? Was it really too much to be left in the loop?

She had no answers to these many questions and while she could tell that he was truly sorry about what had happened to her, she was puzzled about one thing. Why was Kimmie not teasing her like she was teasing her brothers? Was she really less annoying or threatening than her younger brothers? Or was it that her brothers were simply easier to tease than her?

Shego flips the channel and on came the show, "Middleton Blog" where a bunch of people with a lot of opinions got on the air and talked about random stuff from whatever was on the news to their favorite clothes.

She is about to change the channel when one of the women on the show says, "Can you believe that Kim Possible?" This makes her pause as she wonders, "Sounds like someone has a beef with her… I wonder about what?"

The blonde woman whose name "Alisa" shows up in a red bar for a moment, continues to talk to a brunette, "Maryann" and says, "She is supposed to be a role model for young women everywhere and here she is… getting married to her high school sweetheart right out of high school! What kind of message is that?"

Maryann says, "I know, and the way she dresses for her missions. She could wear something less revealing and still get the job done."

A black-haired guy whose name pops up as "Thompson" says, "Now wait a minute, she has saved the world countless times with that guy. I think if she really wants to marry him she should be allowed to. She has a right to her happiness."

Alisa snorts and says, "Maybe but still, I wonder if this will make more girls fall under the illusion that the one they love in high school is the only one for them. That he is there one 'true love' and all like in the fantasy stories. If you ask me, she should keep those feet on the ground and her head out of that fantasy cloud."

Maryann says, "Oh, I totally agree. She is much too young to know what is right for her. She shouldn't be marrying the first guy she meets in high school."

A redhead woman with hair a few shades redder than even Kim's slams her hand down on the coffee table in front of her and says as her name comes up as "Lisa", "Listen to the both of you! You sound like you've been hurt and don't believe in true love at all! Rather than harping about Kim Possible choice to marry right out of high school, you should go and fix your own love lives!"

Alisa snorts derisively and says, "I will have you know that I married my high school sweetheart and that didn't work out for me. I don't care though because I got a beautiful daughter for it but I don't want her to follow in my or in Kim Possible's footsteps."

Lisa frowns as she leans forward, "Now just because it didn't work out for you doesn't mean that it won't for her!"

Maryann says, "Let's face it. While it is a sweet fantasy, the majority of those who have successful marriages in or right out of high school is pretty much like five percent! So it'll be impossible!"

Thompson says, "Now I beg to differ there because in case you haven't noticed but this girl and her fiancé are extremely strong candidates for doing the impossible over and over!"

Alisa crosses her arms with an angry look on her face as she says, "Yeah, well… I bet the real reason is as timeless as every other girl who gets married out of high school."

Shego's eyes go wide as she says, "No, she wouldn't say that. Not about Princess."

Alisa tilts her head forward as if to look directly into the camera and says, "She is not as a 'pure' role model as people would have her believe. I will bet that she is pregnant with that loser excuse for a sidekick's child. Why else would he propose to her?"

Shego growls as her hands light up in anger just before she hears the Kimmunicator go off and thinks, "Oh fragging no…"

Her fears were confirmed when she hears Kim shout, "Someone said WHAT on TV?"

Thompson says, "Now that is totally ungrounded and uncalled for. Everyone knows that the two of them are…"

Kim and her mother run into the living room just in time to hear…

Alisa interrupts him to say, "Shacking it up big time?"

Thompson frowns and angrily says, "No, what I meant to say was that they are good people!"

Lisa says, "Thompson is right! All they have ever done is good deeds. There isn't anyone who she hasn't helped who could complain about her."

Kim growls at Alisa on the TV as her mother tries her best to calm her down by saying that she was just doing it to stir things up.

Alisa says, "Oh, I don't know about that. I've heard plenty of stories about how many times she's let missions get in the way of her duties as a cheerleader from my cousin Bonnie. If you ask me, she isn't all that as she makes herself out to be."

Kim growls loudly, "OHHHHH! BONNIE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" She is so angry that she can't stand the show anymore and snatches it from Shego's hand to press the power button with all the strength that her thumb could give it.

Shego stands up which isn't much of a height improvement given her knew body and says, "Just give me a few hours and that woman will be regretting that she ever said ANYTHING bad about you Princess."

Kim was very surprised and shocked by the young Shego's offer and takes her into her arms to hug her before she says, "Thank you Shego. You don't need to do that. I appreciate the offer. It is something that I imagine a sister would say to me."

Shego rubs the back of her neck and says, "Well… ah… I was raised with nothing but brothers so in a way… you are kind of like a younger sister to me."

Mrs. Possible has a small smile as she says, "Don't you mean older sister?"

Shego growls and ignites her hands until Kim puts her hand on Shego's head and says, "Calm down… she didn't mean anything by it."

Shego sighs and puts out the green flames, "Sorry… I don't know why I am acting like this. Must be the younger, hyper body that I am in."

Mrs. Possible says, "Should we tell anyone in your family what's happened to you?"

Shego's eyes go wide and as she imagines her brothers and how they would react to learning that she was a little girl again! First would come the shock, then the laughter and finally the unbearable teasing… NO! Anything but that!

Shego says loudly, "NO!" before she clears her throat and says, "I mean I don't want to bother them. Could I stay here with you guys instead?" She can see the looks of Kim and her mother as if they understood her so she quickly adds, "Someone's got to help watch over the two boys now girls because I doubt they're going to let either of you come within a mile of them after that joke you played on them."

After a big sigh from the both of them, Kim and her mother both realize that Shego was right. They had gone a little bit too far in their teasing as evidenced by the sounds of furniture still being moved upstairs.

Kim says, "Fine… you can stay and help with the tweebs."

Shego says, "They're really not tweebs anymore are they?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Well, then what do you think we should call them?"

Shego hmms in thought for a moment, "Well, since they aren't two dweebs anymore… how about twisters? Like in two sisters?" She can see the hesitation before she adds, "Just think of it as another way to tease them if they get out of hand. You know they'll hate it."

Kim shrugs and says, "I guess twisters it is but where are you going to stay?"

Mrs. Possible looks at Kim and taps her chin as she says softly, "I think I have an idea…"

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. How do you think you would have reacted if your children suddenly got their genders swapped? What did you think of what happened with Jim and Tim? Do you blame them for acting like they did after what both their own mother and older sister teased them with? What did you think of the Middleton Blog show? What did you think of the points put forth by Alisa? (who is the anti version of Lisa btw… lol!) Do you think Shego was right to worry about her brother's reaction? I mean, sure Mego might have teased her but the others? So what is the idea do you think Kim's mother came up with?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, Kim Possible books, anti-malware programs, and more are always welcome.


	43. Chapter 43: SheBother

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 43: SheBother**

_**(Middleton: Possible Home)**_

Shego couldn't believe it. If someone had told her that she would be living in the Possible home along with the boys-now-girls so that she could watch over them and help them with any 'girl' problems that they might have. She would have called them insane and blasted them halfway around the world.

Instead, she found herself dressed along in new clothes that Wade had ordered after Mrs. Possible got the new measurements for her and the 'twisters' which she had done by making a plasma laser and breaking into the room. With a little help from Kim's knockout lip-gloss to finish the job and make sure they didn't get hurt trying to fight her.

Shego crosses her arms as she pouts and even though she had a green shirt and a black skirt. She had not liked Mrs. Possible's attempt at adding some splash of color to her by giving her blue shoes. Aside from the color issue, she was not happy about the way the blue reminded her of her older brother Hego.

The last thing she wanted to do was think about her brothers because every time she did, she thought about all the humiliation that she could get if they learned about her situation or as Princess would call it, "sitch" which she never really understood.

Shego could at least take some consolation in the fact that the brothers, in all their macho-headed ego… they were dressed up in the specifications that their mother had asked Wade. She couldn't help but smile a bit at how even Kim's father didn't like how they were dressed up but after the argument that they couldn't very well run around in their boy clothes, he surrendered and went back to his paper.

Shego snickers as they tug and squirm in their little dresses made of silk and chiffon with their hair made up into soft curls that framed their feminine faces. She couldn't help but laugh as they become very red faced when their mother pulled out the camera and started to take lots of pictures.

Since she had threatened to drag them out by their hair the next time they tried to barricade themselves anywhere, the twins knew they were licked. Jim and Tim knew from Kim's stories that Shego's expertise was getting anywhere she wanted. So there was no reason to doubt that and plus even as a girl their age, she could still be plenty scary with those glowing hands of hers.

The twins were also scared of Kim's promise to make them either go out on dates with cute boys (ICK!) or to leave them as girls until _**after**_ her wedding so that she could have two more flower girls if they didn't behave.

So no matter how humiliating or degrading it was… the two of them (with complaints of course) would end up doing whatever twisted thing their mother or sister would come up with.

The twins suffered through the icky, strangely soft dresses and underwear since they couldn't very well leave their developing breasts (Double Ick! Huagggh!) without any support (so they were told by Kim and what did _she_ know?) so they were given small bras.

The make up and hair styling… even the teasings from Kim about how they'll be the envy of all the boys and girls at their school. They put up with it all even though they couldn't wait to get back to their room and change back into boy clothes.

**(Later)**

The tweebs finally manage to get back to their room and… and… the horror!

Somehow in such a short time, their room had begun to start looking more girly! The room color was still as was the furniture but the clothes and the 'necessary girl accessories' was starting to creep in and make threatening to make their room _**too girly!**_

They both stand at the entrance to their rooms, still dressed for bed in the girl pj's that they had argued was too much until Kim mentioned the flower girl thing again at which they surrendered, promising quietly not to take things laying down.

Their mother comes up behind them and says, "Your beds aren't getting any warmer. Now scoot! I want the two of you in bed!"

Together they sigh and say, "Yes Mom…" before they trudge into the room as if they were walking together to their doom. They knew that when up came the sun, they would still be in the horrible nightmare that they found themselves in.

Meanwhile downstairs in the basement, within Mr. Possible's lab, Drew Lipsky aka Dr. Drakken was busy working hard on the device but there had been a number of setbacks and yet oddly it was helping that Shego was sitting with her usual cool attitude in the room reading one of Kim's teen magazines since she didn't have access to her usual magazine material.

Drakken had missed Shego's company so much while she had been gone for Kim's wedding shindig. Still, he felt like he was forgetting something. He shakes it off as something that could probably wait until later.

At that moment though in Drakken's lair, a pair of red eyes activate and a clock reads, "10:05 pm" which is then followed by "Time for bed"

Shego finishes the magazine and shouts, "Yo! Dr. D! I need another magazine here!"

Drakken shouts, "SHEGO! I am very busy here! Can't you go get it yourself?"

At that moment, the red eyes in Drakken's lair flash as it has picked up the "Shego" shout and homes in on it quickly. So it rushes out of the lair at super-fast speed, heading straight towards the Possible home.

Shego says, "I _could_ do that but part of your punishment for turning me into a tween girl is to do what I asked."

Drakken spins and looks like he going to huff and puff and blow down the door to whatever agreement that he'd made with her before he suddenly slumps over and says, "What kind do you want this time?"

Shego ever so sweetly says, "A fashion magazine"

Drakken says, "Ok… fine…" and then mutters something unintelligently in his anger.

Just before he can reach the stairs up, a black, green, and blue blur zips down the stairs and stops in front of Drakken.

Drakken jumps back with his eyes going wide in surprise and shouts, "Shego!" before the blue-skinned robot dressed in one of Shego's black and green outfits says, "I have come as ordered Dr. Drakken."

Shego the girl's eyes went wide as she saw the robotic copy of her standing in front of Dr. Drakken. She could see that the robot had all of her curves and long black hair, which were really thousands of small black cables.

There were _**so**_ many things wrong with what she saw before her and she shouts in her angry voice, "DRAKKEN!" Even though it didn't carry the same force that it used to as when she was an adult, she could still put the fear into Drakken with the flaring of her hands.

Drakken flinches, as he knew that tone of voice all tell well. He had heard it many times and it was usually reserved for when he _really_ screwed up.

Shego shouts, "What is the heck going on? What is _**SHE**_ doing in my clothes? And why does she look like me?"

Drakken gulps nervously as Mr. Possible shakes his head and says in a low voice, "Boy, I am sure glad that is not me right now…"

Wade whispers back, "I hear you…" as he had come not long ago to try and help speed things up.

The RoboShego turns towards the source of hostility and says robotically, "Watch out Dr. Drakken! There is danger in the room!"

Shego ignites her hands and says angrily, "Oh I'll show you danger! You are about to fry robot!"

Drakken says, "Stop! Can't we talk about this?"

Shego growls, "Sure! Then we can talk about how you **replaced** **me with a robot!**"

Drakken steps back and say, "Carry on then…"

Shego leaps at the robot, doing a slash attack at the chest area.

The RoboShego moves quickly a step back to avoid the attack and says in Shego style, "Oh? So you like to fight dirty. Is how you want to play it huh? Bring it on!" Suddenly her hands start to glow green as well but in a different kind of way.

Shego's eyes go a little wider before she sends a hard glare at Drakken who says, "I was just being thorough!"

Shego says, "Let's see how thorough you are when you are picking up the pieces!" She does a small hop back to add spring to her smaller body's legs and thrusts herself forward as she slashes again but this time her glowing hand is met by the other glowing hand of the RoboShego.

Everyone is surprised that Shego's hand doesn't immediately claw through the robot and that's when Drakken says, "Interesting! So the prototype regenerative plasma I built for the hands work!"

Mr. Possible says, "Fascinating! How did you build such a small unit that could fit within your robot version of Shego?"

Drakken says, "I used a bio-regenerator like the kind I use for making people younger with a few tweaks so that it now takes normal green plasma and replenishes it because otherwise within the first minute or so she'd run out!"

Mr. Possible says, "Interesting, but then how did you solve the…"

Shego shouts, "If you two could stop talking about how it works and come up with something that could actually **help** me defeat it?"

Drakken says, "What are you talking about Shego? You're Shego! No one but Kim Possible could ever defeat you! You should be able to defeat her if you really want to."

It was just then RoboShego says, "It is time for bed Dr. Drakken. I have brought you your essentials." Just then the back of her opens and out comes a small scar-faced teddy, folded pajamas and toothbrushing stuff comes out.

Mr. Possible looks at his watch and says, "You still go to bed at this hour?"

Drakken hmphs and says, "You know how cranky I get when I don't get enough sleep!"

Shego remembers as she rolls her eyes and says sarcastically, "Tell me about it…"

Drakken shouts, "Shego!" which causes him to get the attention of both Shego and RoboShego. He can't stand the attention and grabs the stuff from RoboShego before he says, "Fine, you can continue now! I am going to go get ready for bed."

No sooner than does he turn and take a step, does a blast of green go sailing over his shoulder. He looks to see an angry Shego and he says, "Or not…"

Drakken turns back to watch Shego try various slashes, kicks and punches before he says, "Maybe I did too good a job on the robot Shego…"

Mr. Possible says, "I'd have to agree. You really did an outstanding job on her."

Drakken, never one to pass up a compliment says boastfully, "Ahem! Quite right! She is far better than even the robots I used to kidnap you with."

Mr. Possible says, "Only you didn't really kidnap me, you captured Ronald."

Drakken says, "Who is that?"

Shego struggles in hand to hand as she angrily says, "The buffoon!"

Drakken says, "Ah yes! I remember now. Well… in my defense he had fooled them with a skillfully made mask that looked like you."

Mr. Possible nods as he says, "This is true. Ronald did make a most convincing mask that looked like me."

Shego slides between the RoboShego's legs and with her small size it was a lot easier for her to avoid being grabbed than it would have if she'd been her usual size and slashes at the legs with both her hands at just above the knee area.

Shego's powers cut through the metal and down goes RoboShego! She gets back up to her feet just in time to watch RoboShego plant her hands down onto the ground and with a 'whirr' the robot starts to walk around on her hands.

Shego says in a whiny voice, "Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me!"

Mr. Possible says, "Excellent use of processing power to find a way to continue walking."

Drakken smiles and says, "Yes, I wanted to make her as tough as the real deal."

Shego rolls her eyes and thinks, "Why am I always surrounded by such geeks?" She starts to move forward again but the RoboShego turns around and starts to head up the stairs but just as she got up to the door, it opens up and slams into her with enough force that the robot is send crashing down the stairs!

Shego says, "Not the way I would have done it, but effective." She looks up and sees Ron looking horrified that he'd just possibly wrecked something important.

Drakken shouts, "You buffoon!"

Mr. Possible says, "Calm down. She can be repaired." However, before Drakken can reply there is a brilliant flash of green light and Shego says, "Not anymore!"

Drakken slumps over and sighs in defeat as he sees the melted puddle of metal that once was RoboShego on the floor.

Ron is totally confused and says, "Uh… did I just miss something?"

Shego says, "Not a thing and if Dr. D is smart he won't ever do something like that ever again. Right?" She gives Drakken a dangerous look and relaxes when he says, "N-Never again!"

Kim steps up and looks down the stairs as she says, "What's going on?"

Shego smirks and says, "Nothing, just cleaning up yet another one of Dr. D's stupid ideas."

Drakken says, "Shego! Your words hurt! My ideas are not stupid!"

Shego says, "When you decide to build a robot version of me… I'd say that is a pretty **stupid** idea!"

Drakken brings his hands up and taps his fore fingers together as he says, "Well I got lonely… it just wasn't the same around without you Shego."

Shego walks up to him and stares up at him with her hands on her hips as she says, "Really? You weren't just trying to replace me with someone who'd actually _listen_ to you?"

Drakken shouts, "Never! You are irreplaceable! Why else do you think I designed one to look, function and act exactly as you? Only you kept me going and focused enough to do my evil."

Shego was touched as she says, "Wow Dr. D… that's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Shego turns to Kim and Ron who'd just arrived downstairs and says, "Hey, is it too late to add to the guest list?"

Ron says, "Huh? Who did you want to add?"

Kim knew what Shego was subtly asking and says, "Sure thing, I think we can squeeze Drakken onto the list." She looks at Drakken and says, "Provided that he doesn't try anything."

Shego ignites her hands and says, "Oh, he won't… he owes me! Isn't that right?"

Drakken was drawing a blank as to what she was referring to but he knew better than to question Shego when she was drawing on her powers. He says, "Ok… Ok! I'll call it a truce until their wedding."

Shego turns off her glowing hands and says, "That's better…"

Ron says, "Wow, what else is going to happen before our wedding?"

Everyone just looks at him as if to say "Thank you for the thought!" until Kim just kisses Ron on the lips softly and smiles at Ron as she says, "It doesn't matter, whatever happens… I am so marrying you."

Ron smiles back at Kim and says, "Same here KP… Same here…"

Shego just rolls her eyes and thinks, "I really hope that I'm normal sized for it. Being a kid in a wedding sucks." It was then that she was forced to remember Kim's brothers had it even rougher than her with the switch of gender. She almost shudders as she envisions herself as a boy kid.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone what did you think of this chapter? Was it a bit slow or exciting? What did you think of what happened to Jim and Tim? (Or whatever my readers wants to name them. All name suggestions are highly welcome and credit will be given.) Can we say YEARS of therapy? So what did you think of RoboShego? Is that so a Drakken thing or what? Lol! Will they ever get restored back to normal? Should they? Want to find out what will happen next?

As usual all reviews, votes, suggestions, ideas, what songs you thought of for the chapter, what you think of the realistically drawn Archie comics, and more are always welcome.


	44. Chapter 44: Joss Possible?

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

_**Chapter 44: Joss Possible?**_

**(Somewhere in Rhode Island)**

Joss opens her eyes, waking up to the sight of her partner in the battle against crime. It had been some time since the two of them had gone off to do some 'Secret Santa' kind of thing where they had to defeat the bad guys and make sure that their wedding went smoothly.

Joss slowly stretches and looks around the room that they are in before leaning over to shake Yori awake, only to find that she was already awake.

Joss sits up and says, "Well this isn't how ah figured our mission would go."

Yori doesn't say a word as she knew that Joss wasn't looking for a confirmation on how much they'd messed up. She looks around and says, "We are in a cleverly designed room. It will be most difficult to break out."

Joss nods as she says, "Ah have a feeling that you're right." She sighs heavily before she stands up and starts to dust off her hands, "Well, we better get started."

Yori shakes her head and says, "They took all our gear. I do not see how we will be getting out."

Joss grins at Yori and says, "You forget, I know everything about every one of Kim's adventures. That includes where the bad guys always search and what they miss."

Yori looks at Joss with confusion before Joss pulls out a small device from her glove. It is a small, but powerful mini-lipstick laser. She says, "Cousin Kim let me have it after helping her with our first run in with that Drakken feller."

Yori smiles as she was glad for the first time to have the young cousin of Kim Possible as her sidekick. She had been out of ideas as all her stuff had been taken. She makes a mental note to hide something useful in the gloves for future captures as well.

Joss walks over to the locked door and with a swift swipe of her hand, the lock was burned away and the two were free.

Yori decides to take charge as she felt that she should take the lead so she opens the door cautiously. There is no one in the hallway but there is a camera at the end above the only exit that she could see. Turning to Joss she says, "May I please borrow your laser?"

Joss smiles and nods, handing it over to Yori as she says, "As my cousin Kim would say, 'Please and Thank you'"

Yori doesn't understand that but doesn't let it distract her from taking the laser and slicing the visible wire that ran between the camera and the wall. She grabs Joss and quickly says, "We must go quickly! They will send someone to investigate the camera."

Joss nods and silently runs with Yori past the severed camera and into the hallway. There are some more rooms and so they cautiously approach them, checking to see which ones were unlocked and not. All of the doors were locked except one and when Yori cracks it open just a hair, they could hear an angry voice shouting at someone, "Just what in the blue blazes were you thinking? Kidnapping Kim Possible's cousin and some lousy ninja!"

Yori frowns at being called a lousy ninja as she considered herself quite a good one.

The other voice says, "Ah quit your belly achin' she is too busy with her upcoming wedding to be bothering with the likes of us blokes."

The first voice shouts, "You truly ARE a moron if you don't think that she'll drop everything to rescue her cousin who saved her life when that church fell on her."

The second voice calmly says, "Well she ain't found them yet, has she? We'll get her back for stealing from us first."

Yori whispers to Joss as she tries to peer through the door to determine how many others are in the room, "This appears to be the only exit, be prepared to run when I distract them." She pauses as she looks to where she expected Joss to be and sees the hallway empty. She risks being heard by whispering more loudly, "Joss? Where are you?"

Joss says, "Up here…" She grins down at Yori from the air vent that she had noticed above the door.

Yori looks up and says, "How…?"

Upon seeing the look of surprise on Yori's face she says, "I told you, I know everything about my cousin's adventures. Including their favorite way of moving around their lairs."

Yori looks at Joss and slowly smiles as she thinks, "She's a sharp one, this one is. She will definitely be of use for escaping." She then leaps up into the air and with an assist from Joss, she climbs into the air vent just in time as the door opens fully to reveal a man in a cowboy hat. He has a straw sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he chews some tobacco in the side of his mouth with his cheek bulging out with the obvious amount that he had within his mouth.

Joss and Yori carefully watch from their position, not daring to move in any way that would give away their position.

A voice from within the room calls out to the man and says, "Well, do you see anything?"

The man carefully looks around before he turns back and says, "No… but could've sworn ah heard some Yankees."

The voice from the room says, "Well then come on back in, I am not paying you to heat the hallway." The man grumbles and turns back into the room leaving Joss and Yori free to move through the air vents.

Joss takes the lead through the air vent and stops when there is another one that shows the view into the room in which the two people had been arguing.

Yori looks through the vent after a moment and is glad that she hadn't played distraction, as there were a lot of guards and guard dogs in the room. She knew that even with all her training, she would have become overwhelmed and caught with Joss not far behind as the only visible exit was also on the other side of the room.

Joss softly says, "Wow… we would have been caught for sure doing it your way. Aren't ya glad that we tried my way?"

Yori nods her head, she was big enough to admit when she would have been wrong. She had been taught by her sensei that pride came before a fall and in this case, she would have failed in her duty to protect Joss if it had not been for Joss's quick thinking. She whispers, "Yes, I will admit that you probably have saved us but we are not out of here yet."

Joss whispers, "You're right. Let's go."

Neither of them notices that the dogs with their extra-sensitive hearing heard their voices and it got the attention of the dogs. Plus with the A/C kicking on, the scent of two unknown females drifting through the vent made two of the closest dogs to the vent leap up to their feet and start growling.

The two guards in charge of the animals are forced to get a tight grip on the leashes as the dogs start barking and growling as they look up at the air vent.

The cowboy says, "What do you suppose is the matter with the dang dogs?"

A woman walks up and pauses, looking between the dogs and the air vents before remembering the supposed voices at the door. Her expression darkens as she says, "As you might say, we've got varmints in the vent."

The woman turns to one of the guards and shouts, "You! Go check on our prisoners!" She then turns towards the two guards struggling with the dogs and shouts, "I want you two to go to the next room and see if you can grab whatever or whoever's crawling around up there!"

Joss and Yori are still stumbling through the air vent as Joss says, "This seems a lot more interesting in Cousin Kim's stories…" before she hears dogs barking and says, "Uh-oh"

Yori says from behind her, "What is the matter Joss-chan?"

Joss says, "I think they have discovered that we're up here. Ah just remembered that dogs have great sense of smell and hearing."

Yori looks at Joss as she says, "What do you think we should do?"

Joss says, "Get the heck outta dodge!" before she starts to scramble through the air vent for all she's worth and then some with Yori following just as quickly.

They both manage to get past an air vent just before it gets removed and a guard's head pops through. The guard turns his head just in time to see Yori's foot as they go around the corner and he shouts, "Someone's up here!"

The guard winces at the echo and pulls his head out and shouts again, "Someone's up in the vents!"

Another guard comes running back as he shouts, "The prisoners have escaped!"

The guard at the air vent shouts, "I'm ah going after them!" and tries climb in after them but he is so big that he immediately gets stuck in the opening. He struggles for a few moments before he shouts, "Help! I am stuck! Somebody get me outta here!" His legs kick about in the air, emphasizing his helplessness.

The woman walks up and peers at the guard dangling out of the vent through her glasses and sighs before she shouts, "Someone get that guy out of the vent and will someone go and get our prisoners out of the vents? Specifically someone who can actually FIT into the vents?"

One of the guards with the dogs says, "I think I can fit up there Granny!"

Granny says, "Then get going!"

The guard runs into another room since it looks like the one stuck in the vent was going to be there a while. She runs into the room, smashing the covering off and quickly leaps up into it, landing not far from Yori.

The female guard growls, "I've got you now!" as she reaches out towards Yori who decides to kick at the hand and then delivers a solid blow to the female guard's chin with her other foot, knocking her out instantly even as her helmeted head strikes the top, falling down with a loud noise.

Joss says, "I think we're almost out of here! Let's go!" She manages to go find a vent that lead to the main entrance and kicks it out after a quick glance to see if anyone was around, and no one was. She leaps out and lands on the floor and since there was still no one around, she gives the signal to Yori.

Yori leaps down and together they run out of the front entrance past a 'Crocket Cookies' sign and a few moments later an aircraft from the sky lands in the front entrance.

Even as the craft lands, Joss and Yori are able to flag down a passing car from the road and take off.

Even as Joss and Yori ride off with the driver heading to Boston, Massachusetts from where they were in Pawtucket, Rhode Island. Granny Crocket comes running out with the Texan right beside her.

Granny turns as she hears, "What is this? What is going on here? Why are you all so out of breath now?"

Granny looks down at the man shorter than her and says, "Sorry, we had some spies get away from us."

The short man cries out, "Ach! Did they learn of our plans?"

Granny shakes her head and says, "I don't know if they learned of your plans make everyone your evil servant by lacing all our products with a mind control serum."

The short man sighs and says, "Please tell me it wasn't Kim Possible and ze sidekick."

The Texan says, "It wasn't. It was her yankee cousin and some stupid ninja that she was with."

The short man cries out, "VHAT!! Ach! This is bad! Very bad! Kim Possible will learn of our plans and stop us! Ok! New plan! Abandon this one and onto new one! We will wait until **after** the wedding to do anything!"

The short man turns man turns towards the aircraft and cries out, "Henchmen, back to the craft! We are leaving!" He then turns back to Granny and the Texan before he says, "You will dispose of the remaining mind controlling formula and cookies **immediately!**" He takes a deep breath and then tries to calmly say, "After which you will forget ever working for me and be going back to your normal free selves. GOODBYE! We will not be seeing each other again!"

Granny says, "Yes sir Mr. Dementor, it shall be done as you ordered."

The Texan spits out onto the ground and mutters, "They're all Yankees."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now you know where Joss and Yori have been. I wonder if anyone figured it out that it was Granny before the name popped out? What did you think of the Texan? (I don't think he had a name on the show) Yes, I know that Drakken tried the mind control bit but come on… Shampoo and military snacks? At least Dementor planned on putting his formula through an already popular and commonly existing snack. Doesn't that sound more like him? What did you think of Joss's ability to remember things from her Cousin Kim's stories to help the two of them escape? I used the original Hasbro address of Pawtucket, RI as the location of one of the places that Granny had a place at and as for why Boston, MA… well, I liked the college there.

As usual all votes, thoughts, ideas and suggestions are always welcome.


	45. Chapter 45: Two For One?

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 45: Two for One?**

_**(Somewhere in Middleton)**_

Kim and Ron were at school during lunchtime, enjoying some time together at their table surrounded by a couple of their friends.

Monique is just getting her lunch on her tray when in walks in a guy who looked about her age, dressed in some sort of dark blue mission suit. His posture was ramrod straight and he walked with a most confident stride. She almost drops her tray as she thinks, "Who is that cool looking dude?"

She watches as he walks right up to where Kim is and smirks as she thinks, "Of course… she would know him. I wonder why she never mentioned him? She knows I need a date."

Monique is too far away to hear but she quickly finishes up getting the food onto her tray and starts to walk towards the table when all heck busts loose.

Kim cries out, "You found them? Where? When?"

Monique breaks into a run with the stuff on her tray bouncing about quickly with her carton of chocolate milk falling off before she can reach the table to hear the cool looking guy say, "An agent who was off duty was driving home when your cousin and her ninja friend stopped the car and begged for a ride. He did not know it was them at first but when she referred to you as 'Cousin Kim' it was obvious to even our agent that he had found your missing cousin."

Ron says, "Where are they now?"

Monique interrupts by saying, "Hey Kim… who is this guy? What's he talking about?"

Kim says, "Monique, Will Du… Will Du, Monique… Now can you please answer the question?"

Will Du answers Kim without even so much as batting an eyelash over the strangeness and says, "Of course. They were immediately taken to GJ Headquarters where the Director sent me to inform you personally that your cousin and her friend are headed back home."

Monique says, "Where were they?"

Will Du turns to Monique and says, "Apparently they'd been held hostage at one of Granny Crocket's cookie making places in Rhode Island."

Monique looks at Will in confusion, "What were they doing there?"

Will Du remains stoic as he says, "We've been able to figure out from other agents being sent in that someone had been controlling Granny and they were in the midst of destroying evidence of a plan to take over the world through the use of a mind control serum. As of right now, we have no evidence as to who the ultimate mastermind was because those affected were ordered to forget his or her involvement."

Kim frowns and says, "If you find out who it was, I want you to tell me right away Will!"

Will Du turns back to Kim and says stoically, "Of course, Dr. Director has made it very clear that she wishes to keep you in the loop."

Ron gently puts his hands on his fiancée's shoulders and says, "Amp down KP, we got back your cousin and now we can move on with the wedding."

Kim nods turns to face her fiancé, gazing into his eyes as she says, "You are right Ron, that is the important thing."

Monique says, "So is the wedding still for a go then Kim?"

Kim turns and says, "Yes, and don't worry about finding a date for the wedding. It doesn't matter to me if you have someone or not there. You can have your dad be your escort down the aisle if you like."

Monique shakes her head and says, "Uh-uh, I am saving that right for when this girl gets married."

Just then the doors leading to the outside crash open and a motorcycle rides up, making everyone scatter out of the way except for Kim and Ron. The rider of the motorcycle comes to a screeching halt not far from them and removes his helmet to reveal Hirotaka.

Even as Hirotaka greets them with a smile, Will Du ears over his earwig (a micro communicator in the ear) a message from Dr. Director. She orders him to stay close in case the villain who tried to do the cookie thing tries to strike first while her guard is down because of her wedding plans.

Hirotaka gives Kim a hug and says, "It is good to see you. You are quite the beautiful blushing bride that I have imagined."

Monique waves as she says, "Hello Hirotaka, remember me?"

Hirotaka smiles at her as he says, "Indeed I do. Thank you for the kindness you showed me during my visit here."

Monique smiles as the old feelings of attraction returned for him and his great hair.

Ron says, "Hey, I remember you! You are the guy that took my place here while I went to that other school!"

Hirotaka nods and says, "Indeed I am, I hope you enjoyed your lessons at my school. I heard many good stories about you."

Ron chuckles and says, "Really? Uh… yeah, they are all true. Yep, every one of them!" He had no idea what the ninja had been told but he remembered in time that the school's true identity was supposed to be a secret one.

Kim can see the way Monique was looking at Hirotaka and she knew her friend still needed a date so she says, "Hey Hirotaka, do you have any plans to attend my wedding? Because my friend here needs a date to the wedding."

Will had been trying to figure out how to stay close to Kim Possible without arousing her suspicion and suddenly he saw a way to do it!

Hirotaka smiles as he says, "It would be my honor to be your friend's date for your wedding."

Will suddenly and loudly says, "I am sorry, but I wish to also be her date for the wedding."

Monique is stunned to hear that not one, but two guys that she thought were very cute practically fighting over the rights to be her date for Kim's wedding!

Kim is surprised to hear Will admit to anything for when she had worked with him on her first case involving Duff, she couldn't get him to admit that she was useful at all! She says, "What? You? You want to be Monique's date?"

Will turns to face Monique, willing to do whatever it took to carry out his assignment and says stiffly, "Monique, from the moment I saw you smile. I have liked you, so will you be my date?"

There was total silence at the table other the sound of blinking if that made any sort of noise.

Hirotaka walks up to Monique and says, "Is it true? Do you wish to be this one's date instead of me?"

Monique was speechless as she looks between the two cute guys. She always had something for guys in uniform but then Hirotaka also had great hair and aside from their physical attractiveness, she didn't know who to choose. For once in her life, she found herself in what seemed like a dream and completely speechless.

Kim looks at her maid of honor and says, "Monique? Which one of them do you want to be your date for my wedding?"

Will says, " I believe would be better with me, I can speak many languages. A fact sure to be handy with all the various guests I am certain Kim Possible will be having at her wedding."

Hirotaka knew a challenge when he heard one and says, "I too can speak many languages and I know martial arts. Something sure to come in handy in case any villains try to break it up."

Will frowns a little as he thinks, "Could he be a possible saboteur?" He quickly says, "I know many forms of martial arts and have had security training. I would a far wiser choice in protecting both my date and Kim Possible's wedding."

Hirotaka steps towards Will with Monique in between them as he says, "I imagine I could get through any 'security' that you could devise. I would be able to protect my date without the use of any of your gadgets."

Will steps forward, rising more to the challenge as he says, "As top agent for Global Justice, I have the best devices for my person and for those around me. I would be the best choice to defend my date no matter what the threat may be. Whether it is one of Kim Possible's enemies or a stalker."

Hirotaka steps up close with Monique feeling the pressure of Hirotaka's chest upon one shoulder and pokes Will in the chest with a finger as he says, "Was that a shot, stiff boy? I do not believe that you have the skill or the _heart_ to truly protect her should she come under threat."

Will steps forward with his chest bumping up against Monique's shoulder and he raises his hand up to point at Hirotaka's face as he says with undisguised anger as he hated to be called unemotional for he preferred to be merely in charge of his emotions, "I have as much heart and skill as you or anyone else here! I can prove it and I shall!"

Monique tries to push the guys apart even though she had been enjoying the closeness of the two guys at first, she was starting to feel a bit too squished between the two of them. She manages to push them about an arm's length when Hirotaka shouts at Will, "I would like very much to see this proof of said skill and heart, come on, prove you would fight for your woman like I would!"

Will reaches up with his other hand, grabbing at two buttons on his watch so he could fire his immobilizer at the offending Japanese guy. His anger so great that he forgot that the very woman he was trying to get a date with, to protect, was in the middle of them and with a brief hum for charging. The watch fires two small metal rocket needles, designed to home in on the first person within a meter of the owner of the watch and immobilize them.

Monique didn't know why the guy in the suit was grabbing for his watch but both Kim and Ron had had previous experience with it, one more intimately than the other. Her eyes go wide in surprise as she sees small puffs of smoke come from the watch and something heads towards her too fast for her to really see.

What happened next for Monique happened too fast for her to really catch. All that she knew was that one moment she saw something at the watch, the next thing that she knew was that she was flat on her back, opening her eyes to the two pairs of eyes belonging to her two best friends, Kim and Ron.

Monique says, "K-Kim? Ron? What in the blue blazes happened? Why are you two on top of me?"

Kim says, "Sorry Monique, we didn't want you to…" With Ron finishing her sentence as he says, "get zapped by Will Du's immobilizer watch. It really stings, I should know. Because… well, I got zapped by it before."

Monique didn't really understand what they were talking about but even so, she looks at the two of them and says, "Ok… so what exactly happened?"

Hirotaka tugs on the wires with one hand, grunting for a moment before he says, "I think… I can clear that up in a moment." He pulls hard, sending Will Du flying off his feet and does a couple of spins to build up the momentum before he lets go to send the GJ agent flying into the container of mystery meat.

Kim winces and makes a disgusted face as she says, "Ew, he landed in the mystery meat!"

Ron says, "On the bright side, it might improve the taste."

Everyone just gives him that 'look' until he says, "Whaaat? Mystery meat tastes rank, am I wrong?"

Kim smiles as she rolls her eyes while everyone else just shrugs before nodding in agreement.

Monique says, "As much as I like you guys, is there any chance that the both of you could get off of me? I am starting to have a little trouble breathing."

Kim and Ron both quickly get off of her as they apologize with overlapping voices until Monique raises her hand up, instantly silencing them.

Monique smiles a little at her two friends before she says, "Now I don't want to hear any more apologies from you two. I know that you both wouldn't have tackled me without a good reason and it is ok with me. So I just want you both to know. No hard feelings ok?"

Kim smiles at her friend and says, "Thanks Monique" before she turns to Will Du who had freed himself from the mystery meat and made his way towards them even as he proceeded to try and clean his uniform up the best that he could and yells, "Just what were you thinking? You could have hurt Monique!"

Will says, "I can assure you that she would have been ok. All the stop watch does is immobilizes the person for a few minutes."

Ron says, "Ok? It hurts to get zapped by that thing dude! I know because you zapped me with it before!"

Will says, "Only because you were unknown to me and came too close to my person."

Ron says, "Wh-what… I don't even know what to say in response to that!"

Will dispassionately looks at Ron and says, "Are we done then?"

Kim jabs Will Du with her finger and says, "Just what were you trying to do?"

Will says, "I was _trying_ to do my duty."

Both Kim and Ron just stare at Will speechless, as they couldn't decide whether to yell at him or sock him one.

Monique walks up to him and says in an icy-cool voice, "What duty is that? You sound like you're a cop or something right? Do you normally put civilians in danger?" Both Kim and Ron both knew that when Monique used that voice, it was just the building of clouds before the devastating lightning strike.

Will says, "I can assure you that aside from some mild discomfort while you were paralyzed for a temporary time, you would not have been in any danger and to answer your question Miss Monique, it is not proper procedure to put civilians in danger."

Kim looks at the GJ agent with an angry, withering look as she holds up her Kimmunicator and says, "Did you hear that Dr. Director?"

Will's eyes grow a bit wider as he hears his boss say, "I most certainly did Kim. I must apologize, as it is partly my fault. I ordered him to stay by you in case the villain or villains tried to get to you but he apparently misunderstood."

Monique throws up her hands and says, "Wait a moment! Are you saying that suit-boy here was following orders? Fighting to win my hand in a date for my best friend's wedding and it was all just orders??"

Kim steps back under the sight of Monique's growing rage, seeing her friend turn back to Will. She had a feeling that she knew where it was all going but she wasn't going to stop it as he had it coming for toying with her friend like that.

Monique gets right up in Will's face and shouts, "Spill it agent! I want to know! Just how much of it was true of how you wanted to be my date and protect me and how much was just a lie?"

Will straightens up a tiny bit in a stiff way as he became uncomfortable and says, "While I will be the first to admit that I got wrapped up in the heat of the moment, I of course meant every word. A good GJ agent tries not to lie to the civilians unless it is in their best interests. It is also true that I wished to be your date so that I could be there as per orders but I wish to assure you that I would never allowed a civilian such as yourself to become harmed in any way."

Monique shouts at him again, "You were seriously about to get into a fight with Hirotaka just because of a mission from your boss-lady? Seriously boy?"

Will had a feeling that she might not like his answer but women were a mystery to him, something that none of his teachers had ever been able to fully help him understand. He had the greatest respect for women, but they were still confusing to him. He squares his shoulders and says, "Yes, and for protecting you against him who I was not convinced had the true intentions of being your escort to the wedding in his heart and I considered him a possible saboteur of the wedding as well."

Monique says, "Tell me the truth pretty boy, I want to know if you would have even wanted to go out with me if you weren't ordered to do so."

Will says, "I am a top agent of Global Justice, I do not have time to form relations that might compromise me in the field like some others who do have someone."

Ron winces and says to Kim, "Oooh, and I thought it was pathetic how it was that I couldn't get a single date for a dance."

Will frowns and half-shouts at Ron, "I can too get a date! I just have never needed to!"

Monique says, "Well there is only one thing I can say to that…" She suddenly punches him very hard in the face, sending him flat on his back with him sliding on the little trail of mystery meat gravy that had been on him until he comes to a slow stop just a little before the trays.

She then turns and says, "Hirotaka, would you be willing to be my date for the wedding and help me teach agent no class a lesson?"

Hirotaka smiles genuinely big and bows in her direction as he says, "It would be a honor to be your date for the wedding and to assist you in teaching him any lesson you feel he deserves."

Monique looks over at Kim and says, "I want to speak to his boss"

A voice from the Kimmunicator says, "I am his boss and I just want to say how sorry I am for what he did, it won't happen again."

Monique says, "You're right about that and I know just how to give him a lesson he won't forget."

Dr. Director leans forward in her seat, steepling her fingers together with her elbows on her desk as she says, "I'm listening…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a bit longer than normal but I think you will all agree that it was worth it. What did you think the way Will Du and Hirotaka fought over Monique? What do you think of the way I had Will Du land in the mystery meat? Did you find Ron's comment funny? What do you think Monique has in mind for the agent?

As usual all votes for my stories, ideas for new ones, suggestions, and more are always welcome.


	46. Chapter 46: Joss Preparations

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 46: Joss Preparations**

_**(Middleton)**_

Joss and Yori arrive at Kim's house courtesy of a GJ hypersonic jet where Kim's family along with her father Slim (Flown in courtesy of Wade) were waiting to see the duo after their first team escape from the bad guys.

Joss runs up to her father and gives him a big hug as she says, "Daddy! You should seen me! You would have been so proud!"

Slim hugs Joss back as tightly and says, "I am sure but for now I am glad that you're home safe and sound." He looks up and says to Yori, "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe, I am sure that you worked hard to keep her safe."

Yori looks at her Joss's father for a long moment before she says, "Actually, your daughter proved to be very useful in this adventure. She taught me much. It has been an honor to have her as my partner for without her, I am not certain that we would be here right now."

Joss lets go of her father and turns with a bright smile at her partner and moves quickly, giving Yori a big hug as well as she says, "Thank you partner! I know ah' won't let you down!"

Slim chuckles and says, "Well it looks like you two have gone and finally bonded as friends so I won't say no if you two still want to continue doing what you're doing."

Kim and Ron walk up before Kim says, "I am glad that the two of you are back safe and sound. It just wouldn't have been a wedding without the two of you."

Ron nods in agreement as he puts his arm around Kim and then says, "That's right, and I think my little sister would be happy to see you there too Yori."

Yori smiles and says, "It would be an honor, Stoppable-san." bowing to the two of them.

Ron chuckles and says, "Please Yori, call me Ron-san."

Yori just shakes her head a little in amusement until Joss says to her, "Well partner, it looks like we're both going to be working together for a long time." Her smile shrinks a little as she then says, "Yes, it appears to be so."

Joss turns to Kim and says, " Knowing everything about every one of your missions sure came in handy on this mission. It helped us to escape."

Kim says, "I am glad that my stories helped but I hope that you didn't get in Yori's way."

Yori says, "Quite the opposite Kim Possible, her knowledge allowed us to escape from our captivity and prevented me from making errors that would have most certainly ensured our capture."

Slim grins and says, "Well you know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and sometimes it lands in good company."

Kim says, "Come on, let's go on in and you can tell us all about it."

Joss smiles big and nods, walking forward with her dragging Yori along behind her by the hand.

_**(Meanwhile in Dementor's Lair)**_

Dementor sighs in his secret lair and says, "I might have failed this time, but I vill succeed next time!"

A wall explodes violently with lots of dust and debris flying about, causing Dementor and the four henchmen in the room to duck on instinct.

Dementor turns to look at the hole in the wall and through the settling debris, he could make out two _**very**_ distinct glowing green balls of fire about waist level.

Even before the dust settled enough to make out the female form of Shego, he _knew_ that it was Shego and given that she was trying to stay on the good side of Kim Possible at the moment for the wedding. He knew that he was in some deep kaka and shouts, "What are you waiting for? GET HER!"

Dementor knew that even with the odds in bodies in his favor, he knew that her edge in skills and powers would make him considerably in the losing end of the fight in short, especially if she was serious.

Two streams of green blasts twice in rapid succession quickly take out the four hulking henchmen and send them all flying back hard into the wall to the left and right of him.

Shego steps through the last of the dust that was now about knee high and snarls, "Do you have any idea what your little stunt did?"

Dementor gulps and knew both of Shego's anger and reputation for what she did to those she was angry with. He raises his hands in defense and says, "Ah do not know what sie are talking about!"

Shego's hands flare more brightly as she says, "I know all about your Granny Crockett plan. I still have connections in the evil community and when you captured Kimmie's cousin. It upset her so much that she was actually thinking of **postponing** the wedding until she was found!"

Dementor pales under his mask as he knew, the whole evil community knew just how much Shego really wanted to go to the wedding. Any villain willing to put her villain life and status on 'hold' for a wedding wanted it more than anything, perhaps life itself.

Dementor starts to quickly back up even as Shego quickly and angrily walks towards him before he says, "I did not know! I thought that that I could begin the plans that would begin after their wedding, how could I have possibly known that it would cause a postponing of their wedding!"

Shego growls, "I don't _care_ if you knew or not! The moment that you knew you had them, you should have let them go!"

Dementor shouts with fear filling his german accented voice, "I did not know! I only found out right before they managed to escape all on their own!"

Shego sends a powerful blast near Dementor's head, creating a hole the size of his head before she stops less than three feet away and says, "I don't care. You will put ALL plans on hold until her wedding, no… make that her HONEYMOON is over. You don't do that and I promise you that the next visit from me will be of the kind where you look worse than your lair."

Dementor says, "But…"

Shego shouts, "NO BUTS!" She then switches to her normal voice and says, "I want you to spread the news for me, and just to remind you of what will happen if you or anyone else cross me…"

Shego starts to blast everywhere, sending random blasts of either plasma balls or plasma streams that she would use to slice and blast at everything in the room. She yells, "YAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHH!" as she sends a long, wide blast that destroys a long portion of the wall and the corridor behind it to reveal a display room.

Dementor cries out, "Nicht! Not my collection!"

Shego powers up a big ball of plasma energy the size of a beach ball that was very concentrated and she throws it into the room where it explodes big time, totally destroying everything in the room including the walls so that even the ceiling collapses to finish off any surviving pieces.

Dementor falls to his short knees crying over the loss of his precious collection while Shego starts to walk off.

Just before Shego gets to the original hole that she'd made to get in she turns and says, "Remember, if anyone tries to stop her wedding or if you pull another stunt like that… I **will** be back."

Shego steps through the hole and fires a blast to make the ceiling over the hole collapse and plunges the room into total darkness because she had struck the primary power cables for the room. So except for the sparking of power cables on the floor and the soft sobbing of a diminutive villain, all was quiet in the darkness.

_**(Back in Middleton)**_

Joss says, "And that's how it all happened!"

Yori nods before she says, "She is correct, everything happened as she said."

Slim tips back his hat with his right hand and says, "Well Ah'll be… sure sounds like you knew your stuff."

Ron smiles and says, "Hey, what can I say? She is a Possible. They are all amazing but none more so than my fiancée. Am I right or what?"

Kim leans over and kisses Ron softly on the lips, "Thanks Ron. Even if you are right."

Joss beams at her cousin and says with no small amount of pride, "That you are, but someday Ah hope to catch up to her."

James chuckles and says to his brother Slim, "You better keep an eye on her, she just might catch up to my daughter. She might even surpass her in her own way someday."

Slim grins at his younger brother and says, "Ah reckon that you're right about that. Still, isn't that what makes this country great? The possibility to become the best they can."

Kim's mother then walks in with some snacks and drinks on a serving tray and as she puts the tray down before everyone she says, "Have you thought about what the both of you going to do from here on?"

Joss says, "Ah'm thinking I need to start training her like she has been training me."

Yori looks at Joss and says, "I am a fully trained ninja, what could you train me in?"

Joss grins at her partner, "Why the business of saving the world of course."

Yori is stunned and says to Kim, "Surely she is doing some of that famous American joking?"

Kim grins at Yori and says, "One thing you have to learn about us Possibles… we don't joke when it comes to saving the world."

Ron laughs and says, "She's got that right!"

Yori is still puzzled as she says, "But what could I have to learn?"

Ron smiles a little as he says, "Yori, the things that I had to learn as Kim's sidekick could fill a whole wing in a library!"

Yori raises her eyebrows in surprise and says, "Is this more of your famous American joking?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Sorry Yori, not this time. Note my serious face." He points at his face, while attempting to look serious but ends up looking a bit cross-eyed because he focuses his eyes on his finger.

Yori could see that Ron was making an attempt to look serious which meant that he really _was_ serious and that meant that Joss was also serious about teaching her the basics of saving the world. She didn't understand what she could learn though, she had a firm understanding on martial arts, a decent knowledge of how the world worked but… there was something about how Joss seemed to know the way the mind of the villains worked during their capture that would have just led to their recapture.

She mentally sighs as she remembers how even Sensei told her after the time Ron ended up saving her from Monkey Fist that she really needed to pay attention to her lessons that he taught her about avoidance and escape but there was a problem with that. Those were the kind of lessons that she struggled the most with because while she knew intellectually what to do and how to avoid, she never seemed to have that internal sense about how to do it and more often than not, she would have to be rescued and that kind of thing was the only real thing that kept her from becoming a true teacher at the ninja school. She was the best in everything else, surpassing a few of the other teachers as well and even though her weakness was fairly well known only by the teachers and a few students. Not one looked down at her for it because everyone had a weakness of some kind. The only problem in her eyes was that hers was the most serious of kind for any ninja to have.

Yori looks at Joss, remembering how confident she seemed and how she seemed to have that sense of avoidance that she herself admittedly lacked. She knew if she was to have any kind of successful future, she needed to be trained in it by someone who could help her in ways her own teachers could not. Then all of a sudden, it struck her like lightning. What Sensei had meant when they talked about Joss being her partner and why he seemed so accepting of their partnership. She knew that he wanted her to learn what the school had failed to teach her, what Sensei had failed at and because her strengths complimented Joss's weak spots and Joss her own. She had forgotten an important lesson that Sensei had taught her once a very long time ago when she was young and learning the basics of ninja training.

Yori remembers sitting at a tree, feeling so disappointed that she was not doing better. She couldn't even get any food from the master lunch lady. She recalls the warmth that flowed from her Sensei as he handed her some food so that she would not starve and how he said, "Do not fret, everything evolves at the right pace for it. To push it before it is ready is an exercise in futility." He had taken a seat next to her before he continues to say, "I wish for you to think about ying and yang. One day you will find that which balances you. Promise me that you will not ever fight that which offers you balance, even if it is unpleasant." She looked up at her Sensei and with earnest eyes and heart she answers, "I promise Sensei"

Yori sighs softly and slowly smiles at Joss the families around her before she says, "I see, I put myself into your very capable hands then, partner."

Joss looks at Yori with says, "I won't let you down."

Yori bows her head a little and with a small smile as she remembers her promise to Sensei, she says, "I am quite certain you will not. It is not in your nature to fail."

Joss proudly says, "Got that right!" before everyone laughs with even Yori joining in on the infectious laughter.

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the moments with Joss and Yori with the rest of the family? I am curious, did you like the part where Shego showed up at Dementor's lair? Anyone think that she let him off way too easily? A furious Shego is not a pretty picture is it? Even if an angry Shego makes for good entertainment value, wouldn't you say? I doubt anyone (who is smart) will risk any more long-term schemes even if they don't "officially" start until after the wedding if there is the slightest chance Shego will be paying them an angry visit wouldn't you say? What did you think of Yori's thoughts and promise? Looks like Joss and Yori are going to get along better now and just as Yori had taught her, it is the student's turn to teach the teacher wouldn't you say?

As usual all votes, ideas, suggestions, strange thoughts, and giant boomerangs are always welcome.


	47. Chapter 47: Lessons

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 47: Lessons**

_**(Middleton)**_

Shego walks into the room and does a classic smirk that even Bonnie would be proud of before she says to Monique, "I have got to hand it to you. Talk about unique punishment ideas."

Monique turns to Shego and looks at her with a small smile as she says, "Hey, no one messes with me and my best friends. Besides this lesson is one that he is way overdue to learn."

Shego clenches her hand as she thinks about what she heard Will Du did and says, "I still think you're letting him off too easy. Why let me teach him a lesson?"

Monique shakes her head and says, "No way, I've heard of your idea for punishment and besides… I think he might be hardened to outside punishment, even your kind."

Shego says, "So you're attacking him from within?" She stops before the teenager and crosses her arms in front of her as a slow, but evil smile grows on her face before she says, "I probably haven't told you this to your face before, but girl I like your style. But if your plan fails can I still try mine?"

Monique shakes her head in disbelief and laughs before she says, "If he still hasn't learned his lesson. Then I give you full permission to do _whatever_ you feel that you have to do to make sure it sticks in that thick head of his."

Shego raises a hand up and ignites it into green flames as she says with an evil, painful look in her eyes, "Oh I hope he doesn't so I can get a crack at him. He may think he's Global Justice's top agent but compared to myself and Kimmie, he is a teenager with two left feet just learning how to walk."

Monique laughs at that and says, " From the stories that Kim and Ron gave me about their mission with him. He sure seems to fit what you said. I am not sure that even my lesson with stick with him so you may still get your wish Shego."

Shego puts out the flaming hand and lowers it gently to Monique's shoulder before she meets with her eyes and says, "Putting the moron agent aside, I just want to thank you for convincing her to push up the date for the wedding to _before_ they graduate."

Monique didn't quite understand why she was being thanked and looks up at the slightly taller woman and says, "With all that has been happening and with the whole Joss thing. It was only natural to try and talk her into doing it earlier."

Shego's face scowls at the mention of Joss and says, "Oh, don't you worry about that. I took care of the people behind that stupid scheme."

Monique looks at her in surprise and says, "Stupid…? Was it your boss that did it?"

Shego lets out a sigh and says, "No, it was Dementor. Seriously! What was he thinking setting up long-ranged plans that would take effect **after** they were married? It was just bad luck that his brainwashed goons didn't recognize her and held onto her for so long."

Monique finally understands and says, "So… what did you do? You didn't hurt him too badly did you?"

Shego steps back, both hands flaming up while taking an intimidating pose as she says, "No, I destroyed his lair and gave him fair warning to pass on to the others that if anyone tried anything. They would have **me** to deal with and I wouldn't be so gentle next time."

Monique silently gulps as her imagination runs a little wild about just what Shego would do to the next person who tried to mess with the wedding. Little did she know that her imagination wasn't that far off from the real truth about what Shego would do to the idiot. She says to Shego, "Well, let's not keep 'Mr. Agent' waiting shall we?"

Shego does a cruel grin and says, "Go get him and if need any help with the lesson teaching. You know how to find me."

Monique nods to Shego and turns to walk into the next room where she finds Will Du in a dress, she can't help but smile at the sight. Especially since Wade was filming the whole thing with use of hidden cameras.

Monique says, "Hello there, how is the fitting going?"

Will is showing clear signs of discomfort and embarrassment as he says, "It would be going better if I was not going as a bridesmaid."

Monique couldn't help but grin at the agent and says to him, "Well you're the one who wanted to get into Kim's wedding so badly and we already had a groomsman who didn't have a date so this was the only way to get you in."

Will tugs at certain parts of his dress before he says, "I understand I guess but why did you insist on making me go through the salon and wear these?" He cups at his falsies in his dress before the fitter slaps at his hands, giving him a stern look to tell him not to do that again.

Monique rolls her eyes and says, "Because you need to learn to respect not only other people's feelings but the feelings of women and the best way to do that is to experience what we go through."

Will brings his hand up to his hair and says, "But this feels like taking things a bit too far. Hair extensions, falsies as big as yours, the girdle, the dress… and you have not even told me who the other will be yet."

Monique growls a little at the "falsies as big as yours" part before a thought occurs to her and she slowly, evilly grins at him as she says, "That is a surprise for the wedding. In the meantime, I suggest you get into the role or your cover will be blown and you wouldn't want that would you?"

Will frowns deeply in silence until Monique says, "Well… do you? If you don't want to do this, I am sure that your boss lady will be more than happy to assign it to another agent but then how will it look to the others in Global Justice? The top agent being unable to pull off an undercover protection job…" He finally says, "Fine! I will bear with this until the mission is over."

Monique snickers a little and says, "That's not the way a woman should answer, do it in your female voice just like we practiced."

Will sighs and says, "Couldn't I simply use the voice modifier?"

Monique shakes her head and says, "No, that requires a choker for you and that wouldn't look good with the dress you are wearing. Do you want me to call your boss?"

Will gives Monique that "I hate you" look even as he switches to the poorly feminine voice and says, "No, I will use the voice."

Meanwhile back at Global Justice, those who were passing the Director's office at that moment would hear some muffled laughter and wonder what she would find so funny.

Dr. Director watches from the feed Wade was giving her and she could not help but just laugh at poor Will's expression. He had always been one of the most straight-faced, supremely confident of himself, arrogant agents she had and now to see him humbled and so ridiculous looking… she couldn't help but find herself laughing at him. She knew it would take all her willpower to keep from letting so much as a snicker escape during the wedding.

She looks at the door and is glad that she had thought ahead to lock it or some agent would find her clutching at her stomach from laughing so hard that it was beginning to hurt. Every time she glanced at the screen, seeing the dour expression on Will's face or hear him do that awful female voice of his. She would laugh so hard that tears would roll down her cheeks.

She knew that there was no way she could let Will out of this punishment or let him know that she was keeping pictures of this for future laughs. He would be extremely upset at her and she could just picture his expression, which was then replaced by the feminine look that he now had and bursts out laughing once more.

There is a knock on her door and a voice says, "Dr. Director, is everything ok in there? I heard some strange noises coming from in there."

Dr. Director says, "Yes, everything is fine Agent Hampton, go on about your work."

Agent Hampton says back to her, "Yes Sir" and leave Dr. Director alone to once more watch Will Du's suffering.

Dr. Director sighs and knew that she was making too much noise so she turns off the screen, saving it all for later when she was back at her own place where she could laugh herself silly in private. Pausing to make a mental note to limit her viewing time or have a doctor on standby as her sides ache when she moves to get back to work.

Even as Dr. Director gets back to her work, Will Du, the top agent of Global Justice was seriously considering all kinds of ways to get her back for what Monique was doing to him. He had been undercover on plenty of missions before but never had he ever so thoroughly been so embarrassed by anyone, man or woman. Nor had he ever had to go without a single gadget or piece of GJ gear on his person for not even his stopwatch had been allowed as it clashed with the dress.

Will simply did not understand her reasons for doing this to him but he was a tough agent. He could and would endure the humiliation for this mission for do to anything else would be less than professional.

Even still, he wished that Monique would ease up on his walking and dancing exercises. It was hard enough getting used to the strange way his feet were arched up in the high heels that Monique said he would need for wedding but to try and dancing in shoes so high that only his toes touched the ground. It was a wonder that hadn't broken anything yet from all the falling down he was doing.

Will just wished that he understood the point of all this, it almost seemed as if she wanted to really drill in something other than his humiliation into his skull but so far he was clueless as to what it could be.

Meanwhile Ron says, "Remind me never to tick off Monique, Kim." As he watches what Will Du has to go through on the Kimmunicator.

Kim looks at Ron and says, "Don't worry honey, I won't let Monique ever harm you. If she tried, she would have to answer to ME and I think we both know who would win."

Ron gives Kim a relieved smile and says, "You're right. You would win." He takes Kim into his arms as their eyes turn completely away from the screen.

Kim can sense a kiss impending so without even looking she turns off the screen on the Kimmunicator before her guess turns out right as her fiancé gives her a very big, loving kiss upon her lips.

Kim leans back into the kiss with her heart beating quickly in her chest as a thought also comes to her about how very soon they will be kissing not as Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable but as Kim and Ron Stoppable, a married couple.

The kiss becomes more passionate between the two until their lungs burn for air and they break apart however reluctantly it may be but even then their eyes meet and the feelings shine brightly, continuing the kiss that shares their love for each other within the gaze.

The two of them remain staring at each other like that even when Wade changes the screen from Will Du to one where he is with his parents. They don't even blink for a few moments after Wade does the familiar Beep-Beep-De-Beep ring on the Kimmunicator.

Kim and Ron shake their heads, blinking in sync before both turn to see Wade on the screen.

Wade looks apologetic at the two of them and says, "Sorry to interrupt guys but Mr. Barkin wants to talk to Ron."

Kim sighs even as Ron says, "It has got to be because of that funny look…"

Wade shakes his head and says, "I don't think it is about that. It sounded like he wanted to talk to you about the wedding, something about you being the more level-headed of the pair."

Kim growls even as Ron quickly says, "Tell him I'll be right there!" and pushes the close button on the Kimmunicator.

Kim says, "I am _so_ level headed!"

Ron kisses Kim on the lips and says, "I know you are! Well, I gotta go! Can't keep Mr. B waiting or he might keep me from graduating." He then runs off even as Kim crosses her arms in front of her and mutters, "Something is up."

_**(Not soon after)**_

Ron runs up to Mr. Barkin and says, "Mr. B, you really gotta come up with better excuses. Stuff like that only upsets Kim."

Mr. Barkin raises a hand up and says, "Slam it Stoppable! We are here to talk about something most important."

Ron sighs and says, "I know. You said that before so what did you want to talk to me about that you didn't want her to know about?"

Mr. Barkin says, "It is about your special gift request. I talked it over with the others and they all seemed amendable to the idea."

Ron looks at Mr. B with big eyes and says, "And…? Does that mean? Yes?"

Mr. Barkin rolls his eyes and leans forward, still towering over Ron as he gets right in Ron's face and says, "Yes! It means yes, Stoppable!"

Ron smiles and steps back as he shouts, "Booyah!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I guess you can all guess what the lessons are in this chapter. The first and most important one being… DON'T mess with Monique. LOL! Can anyone guess what the second one is?

As usual all votes for me, reviews to me, ideas for the wedding, and gifts ideas from everyone in the KP universe (or even just you to be included by name) are always welcome.


	48. Chapter 48: Walking

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

**Chapter 48: Walking**

_**(Drakken's Lair)**_

Drakken looks at his computer and sighs for what seems like the umpteenth time as he didn't know what to do. He still had to find some way into the wedding but he also knew that the security was going to be super tight. From what he could gather, Global Justice would be there to stop Monkey Fist if he or anyone else tried to get in. He also knew that if they got by them if then there was always Shego, who he really wanted to see the most of all. The tricky part was to get in there and talk to her and it wasn't like Kim Possible was just going to let him call her up. Would she?

While Drakken had many plans and all of them ended in either failure or great pain from when he upset Shego enough to blast him to kingdom come. He sighs as he taps the key that cycled the many plans that he'd come with muttering "No… no… definitely not… I don't know what I was thinking when I came up with this one… no… no… negative… no too ridiculous… no… will never work… no…"

Drakken finally gives up and growls, slams his hands onto the computer console even as he lays his head on it a second later. Not realizing that he had started an autodial.

Drakken whines loudly and missing the "hello?" when the person he called picks up, "Why? Why can't I do it? Why can't I simply just call her up and say 'Hey, I want to go to the wedding too!' instead of coming up with all these stupid, stupid, stupid plans to break in!" He had pounded on the volume button with each time he had said "stupid" before letting out a long sigh.

Drakken hears someone say, "Are you done yet Dr. D?" before he shouts, "No! I am not quite done yet!" He raises his head without thinking to tell whoever it was in his hair that he would be done when he was done before his eyes go wide at the sight of Shego smirking at him on the giant screen. He just stares at her for a few awkward moments before saying in a downcast voice, "Yes, I am done now."

Shego rolls her eyes and says, "Dr. D… (I can't believe I am about to ask this…) do you want to come to the wedding as my date?"

Drakken jumps up to his feet and very loudly shouts, "YES!" He then stops and clears his throat with his hand in front of his mouth before he turns to his side and says, "That is, I'll see if my calendar is clear that day."

Shego could tell that her boss wanted to really go but was also trying to salvage something, which had gone out the window with his enthusiastic yes to her. Still, that didn't keep her from playing with him as she says, "Well I guess if you're really that busy I could find someone else to take…" She is cut off as Drakken shouts, "No! No! No wait! I can do it! But um… do you think mother could come along? She already asked me if I was going."

Shego glances over to the side to see Kim who nods at her before she says with a small smile, "Sure… I think we can squeeze her in but the wedding is coming up _very_ soon. Do you think you can be ready by then?"

Drakken takes a dramatic pose as he sizes himself up and points to the air with one of his black-gloved hands as he then says, "I will be ready even if I have to steal every suit in Middleton!"

Shego shakes her head and says, "Just come here, I already have a suit for you."

Drakken blinks in surprise, "Huh? What?"

Shego leans in close and says, "You were always on my list so Kimmie and I had a suit made up based on your measurements from prison."

Drakken slouches a little in defeat and says, "Oh… ok. Well then when should I show up?"

Shego says, "As soon as you can. We're going to have rehearsals but I suppose we can wait until you get here. Just don't keep us waiting too long… GOT IT?" She adds the last part with a flaming hand visible on the huge screen, which made it look all the more intimidating.

Drakken shouts, "I am on my way!" He quickly goes running off and forgetting to turn off his end of the call.

Shego closes her connection and turns to Kim before she says, "I wonder if he even realizes that he called you, not me."

Kim smiles as she takes back the Kimmunicator from Shego and says, "It doesn't matter does it? It is better than having him try to break into my own wedding."

Shego nods and says, "Yeah and we had considered that possibility. Men can be so stubborn and pigheaded, never seeing the simplest solution is right in front of their faces."

Kim nods as she says, "Well that's why they have us around to help them right?"

Shego smirks at Kim and says, "You're lucky. You already have yours trained enough." At which they both burst out laughing.

_**(Elsewhere at that moment in the church)**_

Joss, Yori, Mr. Barkin, Ron, Felix, Zeta and more were all in the church all dressed up. The priest was standing at the stand while waiting for Kim and Shego to come back from the phone call that interrupted things.

The priest says, "I do hope this won't take long."

Ron chuckles and says, "Don't worry, they're just talking to Shego's boss-dude. It won't be long."

The priest relaxes and just resumes standing there as he waits for Kim and Shego to come back.

Kim and Shego walk back in, with Shego trying to keep from laughing when they see Ron, thus earning a silencing stare from Kim.

They walk up to take their spots before the local priest who was standing in for the Pope that would be coming in for the actual day. It was fortunate that the priest was well versed in what the Pope would be coming in to say.

The priest gently clears his throat and says, "Ok everybody. Let's get into position and we will get started on the practice run."

Ron stands at the altar with the other guys by the main doors across from the bridesmaid and the bride. He couldn't help it though, even though she was not in her wedding dress. She never looked more radiantly beautiful to him in his life then she did right then and any remaining bits of fear or doubt that he might have had disappeared for good to never return as he stared at Kim.

Kim can see Ron staring at her and there is something about the way he looks at her that just made her insides melt. As a woman of action, she had been through things that would have had other running, screaming, and cuddled up in a corner sucking on their thumb during the course of saving the world and being a cheerleader. Still nothing compared to the warm, gooey way that she felt right then, knowing that Ron was giving her that special look to tell her that she was his whole world at that moment.

Time seemed to stand still for her until she heard Monique whisper, "I dare you to give him a kiss at the alter, Kim."

Kim blushes as she looks at Monique and is shocked to see that everybody had already walked up to the altar except for Shego, Monique and herself with Mr. Barkin for Shego, Hirotaka for Monique and her father for her. She remembers Monique's whisper and whispers back, "Monique! This is just a rehearsal!"

Monique whispers, "So? Give him a taste of what he's going to get at the altar."

Shego surprises them both by whispering, "I agree with her, slip him the tongue and get it over with. I know you really want to because you've been in such a daze I bet you didn't even see anything happen until just now."

Kim blushes at the two of them and then says, "Don't you have somewhere to be Shego?" Hoping to end the embarrassment for her and get back to what was important and that was the rehearsing of the kissing for Ron. She stops and shakes her head to try and clear her head.

Shego steps forward and is about to loop her arm with Mr. Barkin's when suddenly the twin doors burst open with a loud voice shouting, "I am here!" The doors fly so hard and quickly that it knocks Shego and Mr. Barkin in opposite directions with hilarious results.

Mr. Barkin flies into Hirotaka who tries to catch him but the huge bulk of the vice principal still manages to make him fall backwards right into Mr. Possible and therefore sending them all to the ground.

Shego flies straight into Monique who was unaware since she had her back turned as she was apologizing to Kim for the tease and Kim was blushing too much to notice much until the two bodies of Shego and Monique come down crashing on top of her.

Drakken steps through the door and looks around as he shouts, "I am here! Did everybody start without me?" He stops as he notices the expression of everyone at the altar area and says, "What? What's everybody looking at?"

That's when Drakken turns to follow the eyes of everyone and spots the guys first and then Shego on top of Monique and Kim. His eyes grow wide and he squeaks, "Oh snap! I am in trouble right now aren't I?"

Shego manages to get off of Monique and ignites a hand as she snarls loudly, "Gee! Ya think Dr. D?"

Drakken realizes that he is in deep trouble and screams in panic and fear before taking off towards the altar as that was the direct route away from the very angry Shego as she began to toss green blasts that would explode at his feet.

Mr. Barkin looks up to see Shego blasting at Drakken and shouts, "What is going on here?"

Mr. Possible looks up calmly says, "If I had to guess, Shego is angry at her boss for barging in and knocking all of us down."

Drakken flees behind Ron, hoping that if nothing else she would take her anger out on the sidekick before getting to him.

Shego stops a few feet from Ron and growls, "Get out the way so I can blast him!"

Ron takes one look over his shoulder to see the scared Drakken and turns his head back to Shego where he puffs up his chest and says flatly, "No"

Shego's hands flare up as she shouts, "**What? Why??**"

Ron stares Shego right in her eyes and says, "Because no one was hurt and aside from the pride, everything is ok. Besides… don't you think he's learned his lesson?"

Drakken sticks his head out from behind Ron and says in a quivering voice, "Th-that's right! I won't do it again! I have learned my lesson!"

Monique walks up and says, "Give the guy a break, he couldn't have known that bursting through the door would cause all this."

Kim walks up as she says, "Besides he was invited. Do you want to uninvited him?"

Shego clenches her hands up into a fist as she hated when others made sense like that, putting out the green flames from her hands she says, "Darn it… Fine, I'll let him go but he better not do it again if he knows what is good for him!"

Kim just smiles as she walks up to Ron and gives him a loving peck on the lips before she says, "That was very brave of you Ron."

Ron smiles back at Kim as he says, "Hey, after working up the nerve to propose to you. Standing up to Shego is easy-peasy"

Shego is about to give Ron an angry look as he just said she was easy to stand up to but then she sees that loving look in Ron's eyes towards Kim and she decides not to because it was just him being cheesy for Ms. Possible. She stops at that thought and knows that she is going to have to come up with new things to call Kim since she won't be a Possible anymore but a Stoppable.

Drakken steps out and clears his throat as he says, "Yes… well if you had just all waited for me none of this would have happened." He looks around and sees the glaring eyes from everybody in the room before says, "Ah… so do we take it from the top?"

The priest says, "Is this going to happen during the wedding too?"

Everyone just turns to look at the priest before Ron says, "Dude, I think that was as peaceful as it is going to get."

The priest became a bit shocked at that and with a look around at the others, he could see that they all agreed on that point with Ron. He suddenly became very concerned for the Pope and says, "Nothing will happen to the Pope will it?"

Shego jerks her thumb over a Kim and says, "Are you kidding? With those two around, Global Justice and a bunch of other things in place for protection. He is going to be a whole lot safer here than at his place but I think it will still be a lot more interesting than there as well."

The priest didn't fully understand what Shego meant by that but he was also fully aware of the reputations of both Kim and Ron. It did calm him down somewhat in knowing that if anyone could handle things, it would be the two of them and lord help whoever broke up their wedding.

What the priest did not know was that Shego and just about everyone else in that room was thinking the same thing about the lord helping whoever tried to break up the wedding of Kim and Ron.

Shego turns to Kim and says, "I am just glad you were able to find a way to turn me back to normal for the wedding."

Kim puts her hands on her hips and says, "I also turned my brothers back to normal too, or did you forget that?"

Jim and Tim both say, "Yeah!"

Jim then says, "I just know we're going to have…" with Tim finishing by saying, "hear Kim and mom's teasing about us being girls forever."

Then Jim and Tim both frown and shout at in stereo, "AND WE WERE NOT CUTE OR ADORABLE GIRLS!!!"

This makes everyone who'd seen Jim and Tim as girls burst out laughing except for Shego as she had actually felt sorry for the two of them. The others simply looked at the laughing party with utter confusion.

The priest had no idea what was going on. He wondered if the boys were forced to dress up like little girls for a while as punishment to something, which wasn't that far from the truth in part.

Shego turns to Jim and Tim as she says, "You're right, I was much cuter than the two of you by far."

Jim and Tim both swell up in anger, forgetting what they had both just shouted and shout at her, "Nuh-uh! We were cuter than you ever were!"

Shego half turns away from them and waves a hand in the air, "Ok… you got me, together you were cuter than me."

Mrs. Possible smiles as she says, "Oh I don't know… the three of you together were just beyond cute. Simply adorable!"

The sight of Shego, Jim and Tim blushing was simply too much for those in the room and just about everyone bursts out laughing once more.

Finally someone says, "Man, I wish I could have seen them like that."

Mrs. Possible says, "As a matter of fact, I _do_ have a picture of the three of them…" She pulls a picture out from a pocket and everybody gets a good look with Joss saying, "Aw! You three should have stayed small girls, the look worked for you guys."

Shego growls and blasts the portrait, reducing it to ashes before everybody and then shouts, "ENOUGH! Are we going to waste time looking at pictures or get _**on**_ with the rehearsal?"

Everyone can see that Shego was plenty upset and that it was unwise to push the matter any further, especially since they had all gotten clued in and had their laugh already.

Will Du grumbles as he tugs on his dress and hoped that the rehearsal would be over with soon enough. He looks over at his arm partner for the aisle walking and wished that he knew why Monique had paired him up with such an enormous person. Still, he supposed that he was beginning to understand just what a woman had to go through dressed as was and in the awkward shoes and why everything seemed to take so long to get done. It was something that he had always found annoying when around female agents in that it seemed to take them an eternity to do the simplest things from going to the bathroom to getting their luggage packed. Now after spending all day in a dress and even being forced to use the bathroom in it, he understood things a _little_ better so at least he wouldn't be so vocal in complaining anymore.

The pixie girls sweep up the ashes that littered the church floor simply because it was a civic duty to help clean up litter. All of them still managed to keep their flowergirl dresses pristine clean for they didn't want anything to get on them with Kim's wedding coming up so soon.

Cindy looks over at Tammy and whispers, "I still don't understand why she's letting her arch-foe be one of the bridesmaids."

Tammy shrugs and whispers back a little more softly in her shyness, "I think it is nice, plus she doesn't seem like she's as bad as we've heard."

Valerie whispers a little loudly, "Maybe… you know, like that saying… Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer. Maybe she is trying to keep her arch-foe close so that she knows she won't wreck her wedding?"

Shego suddenly appears and whispers loudly for the three girls to hear, "Thanks, but I really am evil. I just happen to have a weakness for weddings."

The three of them break away from each other as they cry out in fear and surprise since not one of them had seen Shego approach or even knew that she'd heard until she whispered.

Shego smirks and says in a normal voice, "If the three of you are going to try and be sneaky around me. You should learn how to whisper more softly like Kimmie can. She knows how to whisper without others noticing."

Kim walks up with her eyebrows furrowed and says, "Are you scaring the flower girls now, Shego?"

Shego says, "Now would I do a think like that? I was just explaining to the whispering trio here that I am not here to wreck anyone's wedding. More to the point, I am here to make sure it is NOT wrecked."

Kim rolls her eyes and says, "You and your stealth Shego. I have already had other guests mention how quietly and quickly you get around and just pop up out of nowhere."

Cindy says, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Having her in it? I mean isn't she supposed to be your arch-foe?"

Kim smiles and says, "Exactly, and because I know her so well. I know that when she gives her word that she won't wreck the wedding, she won't do it no matter what anyone else says."

The three of them looked confused until Mint walks up and in the meekest voice possible and says as she looks directly at Shego's face, "I trust her to not to ruin the wedding." She then raises her dressed up dolly and still says in a meek voice, "And so does Kiya"

Shego didn't know what was going on but somehow she had a feeling that Mint and Kiya were important.

Cindy nods and says, "Well if those two trust her, that's good enough for me. What do you others say?"

Valerie nods as she says, "Good enough for me."

Tammy beams at Shego and says, "Good enough for me!"

Shego looks at Kim and says, "What just happened here?"

Tammy says, "Mint there is our psychic with a doll that she claims is alive."

Valerie looks at the doll and says, "I don't know… I think it is alive. Sometimes when she's asleep, I can feel its eyes looking at me."

Shego grins darkly and kneels before Mint, even though she could have sworn that the doll's eyes followed her as well before she says, "So you can see the future huh? Then tell me, will I ever have a little girl?" She wasn't sure but it was a common enough thought that she wondered about.

The doll Kiya seems to be thrust out at Shego's face where it then dangled in the small girl's hands before a light voice that Shego could have sworn she'd heard somewhere before that did not fit the Mint say, "Yes" before the doll was pulled back into the embrace of Mint.

Shego studies the little girl Mint as something about her… it seemed like she was looking at a young version of herself with the green hair and green eyes and having actually been Mint's age very recently she had a strong memory of how she looked and the resemblance was more than creepy.

Shego says, "Who's your mother? Mint was it?"

Mint just remains steadfastly quiet while clutching onto Kiya as if it was a lifeline.

Cindy says, "You won't get answers like that out of her. She only speaks when she wants to and when she does, she is always right."

Shego looks at Cindy with her chin lower than normal as she says, "She is always right?"

Tammy says, "That's right! We don't know how but ever since she showed up for Pixie Scouts, she has never been wrong about anything that was supposed to happen."

Mr. Barkin walks over and says, "Yes, she is an unusual case. Busy parents who have never shown up for anything."

Shego says, "So you have never seen her parents?"

Mr. Barkin crosses his arms and says, "Correct but I have talked with her mother plenty of times over the phone so I have confirmed that she has parents."

Kim frowns as she says, "Something about this doesn't make any sense Mr. Barkin."

Just then the priest says, "Miss Possible, are we done here or are we going to rehearse some more?"

Kim turns and says, "We're still rehearsing! I am coming!" She waves to the priest and stops after a dozen or so steps to yell to Shego who was still standing near Mint, "C'mon Shego. I am sure it is nothing. Let's just go back to rehearsals!"

Shego narrows her eyes at Mint before the little girl pulls the doll up to her cheek and turns away to run to her position. She notices that the little doll's eyes seem to watch her before she lets out an audible sigh as Kim shouts for her to get into position and she says in a grouchy voice, "Yeah! Yeah! I am coming princess! Hold your damn horses!" She couldn't help but feel like there was more to the little girl and the doll than anyone had a clue about. She supposed that there would be time to figure it out after the rehearsals and if not then, she could trail the girl and find out who her mother was.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. There were so many characters and so many things planned that I just had to make it longer than usual. What did you think of Drakken at the top of the chapter as he agonized on how to get to see Shego? Did you like my solution? Given what happened after he arrived, it probably would have been better if he had not been invited wouldn't you say? Did you notice the significance of who I paired Shego with? What did you think of the way Ron stood up to Shego for Drakken? Did you enjoy the Jim and Tim section? What did you think of the Pixie Girls? Mysterious wouldn't you say? Any thoughts about Mint and her doll?

As usual any votes, thoughts, gifts you want to give Kim and Ron for their wedding (perhaps shown in the story), and questions are always welcome. Also I would like to say "Happy Birthday!!" to one of my friends (it is 1 am as I post this where they are so it has officially started) If your birthday coincides with my friend, Happy Bday to you too!


	49. Chapter 49: WeddOMG!

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

_**Chapter 49: WEDD-OMG!**_

**(Outside Church)**

A large crowd of people, many of whom were being held back by the local police, Global Justice, and some of the military forces (in case someone showed up that was too much to handle) were outside of Middleton's church. For even though many places far and wide, both exotic and fancy were offered as host for Kim Possible's wedding. Both Kim and Ron had decided that they would be better off with sticking to what truly mattered in their hearts. The church that Kim Possible went to ended up being the final choice.

Since security was well handled both visibly and behind the scenes with ninjas and out of uniform people, everyone figured that Kim and Ron's wedding couldn't be more protected.

Even with all of the security around for the wedding, there was still the worry that one or more of Kim Possible or Ron's arch-foes (Ron still couldn't get over that part and sometimes break out into silly giggles) that would try to break in to disrupt the wedding. It was the general consensus though by the public that anyone who did try would have to be extremely stupid to even try with all the security around.

A woman walks up to the guard at the door and says, "This is Summer Gale and perhaps you have heard of me? I was the one who broke the amazing story of their engagement."

The guard was a large bruiser type person with a gold earring in his left ear and was completely bald. He turns his attention to her and grins, flashing a gold tooth at her as he says, "Actually, I have heard of you and I have explicit directions as how to treat you."

Summer Gale smiles, as her thoughts about her popularity and fame over her discovery of the century was opening doors all over the place for her. She hears him say, "Follow me…" and so waves to the other envious reporters outside the church as she says, "Ta-ta losers!"

She follows the guard into the church and is immediately picked up by the guard before being tossed over his shoulder. She cries out, "What is going on here? Do you not know who I am?"

The guard says, "I do and my orders are to put you with the rest of the troublemakers that try to get in the front door." He carries her to one of the of the rooms used for events even as Summer Gale shouts, "What other troublemakers?"

The guard grins and says, "Enjoy!" He tosses her onto a seat and walks out of the room, locking it behind him.

Summer Gale turns as she hears another female voice say, "Great, now I understand why my disguise didn't work." She gasps as she sees a copy of herself in the room with a pink handbag.

The woman suddenly morphs into a thin and stylish blonde woman that Summer Gale recognized as Camille Leon, the disinherited celebrity with the hairless cat popping out of her handbag to angrily "Mrrrrowl" at her.

Summer Gale cries out, "What are you doing here?"

Camille Leon says, "Trying to sneak into Kim Possible's wedding. The same as you."

**(Meanwhile)**

A very nervous bride to be fidgets at her wedding dress and even though it had been adjusted to fit her perfectly, it felt tighter than anything she had ever worn and that included her supersuit that pinched at her just like it had at Ron when he had worn it that one time.

Monique walks up with a smile on her face and says, "Calm down girl, you look gorgeous. Your man didn't back out before and I can tell you this, if he backs out now after seeing you in that dress then he is the most foolish boy in the world… no, make that the galaxy. Hell, I bet there will be some girls out there who will want to marry you after seeing you in that!"

Kim blushes a deep red and says, "Monique! That isn't helping!"

Monique laughs and says, "Don't worry Kim. You know he loves you with all his heart right? You love him too don't you?" Kim nods in response to her question before Monique then says, "Well then relax, didn't you tell me more than once that you wanted to just shout out to the whole world that you loved Ron? Don't you answer that, because we both know the answer."

Kim looks at Monique and says, "I know, it is just that so many questions are running through my mind. What if we're doing this too early, what if this affects our team, what if Grandmother Carmen is right and…?" Monique suddenly says, "Now wait a picking moment Kim. If all your fears and doubts are from that _woman_ then I want you to forget them all right this moment!"

Kim sighs and says, "But she has some good points Monique."

Monique rolls her eyes and says, "Listen, for other people she might but for **you** I would say the timing is perfect." She shakes her head as she sighs and says, "Girlfriend, I didn't think I would have to say this but. Your grandmother is a spiteful, angry witch who should return to whatever hole or cave that she slithered out of instead of attending your beautiful wedding and you know I am right." She can see Kim's face so she takes a quick breath and pushes on as she says, "So whatever she said to you that put all these doubts in you. I want you to forget them **right now** because I don't want her to ruin your wedding."

Kim looks at Monique in silence for the longest time, taking in the sight of Monique's face that told her that she had meant every word before she suddenly reaches out and gives her a big hug. She softly whispers to Monique, "Thanks Monique… you always know just the right stuff to say."

Monique smiles and pushes Kim back as she says, "Hey girl, you know I always got your back just like your man. Now don't you go getting misty-eyed or you'll ruin your make up and I want you to be looking perfect for your wedding. You deserve it."

Kim still smiles at Monique and says, "Thanks again Monique."

Monique heads towards the door and says, "No problem, and just remember what I said. Put her words outta your head. You two couldn't be more perfect for each other."

Kim softly waves to Monique and says to herself, "Thanks Monique…" before she turns to look at herself in the three full-length mirrors reserved for brides at the church. She runs her hands over the dress to get rid of any imperceptible wrinkles that came from hugging Monique.

Kim runs her hands over the white gloves that covered her hands and ran up to her elbows. She really hoped that everything would go smoothly and that nothing would keep her from saying her "I Do" to Ron. Not that she had much to worry about with all the security out there but she realized that she had to stop worrying and just trust everyone to do their jobs while she enjoyed the special day that she had always dreamed about.

**(Meanwhile in another changing room)**

Ron was struggling with the wedding tux as for some reason it had fit just fine in front of the dresser but right at that moment he couldn't even get his pants on right. A fact that he realized after putting them on that he had it on backwards! He slaps his forehead with the palm of his hand and moans, "Oh man! I have got to get it together, I am going to be marrying Kim soon!"

He tries once more, taking off his pants and putting them on the right way, zipping it up and buckling the belt that had been her anniversary gift to him. He sincerely hoped that it worked better this time around than last time as he did not want to have a pants malfunction on the day of his wedding to his best friend.

There is a knock on the door and he calls out, "Please be the dresser or somebody who can help me!" The door opens and both his father and Felix come in.

Felix says, "Somehow I had a feeling that we'd find you like this." He looks at Ron who only had his pants on and a haphazardly attempt at his button up shirt. He notices that Ron didn't even have his shoes on yet and just one sock.

Mr. Stoppable walks up and picks up the missing sock as he says, "Son, I know you are nervous but you should try to relax. You and Kimberly are made for each other."

Ron takes the sock while nodding his head quickly in agreement. He uses his free hand to run his fingers a little over his combed hair and says, "Yeah… I know. I just don't want anything to go wrong, ya' know?"

Felix chuckles and says, "What can possibly go wrong? You have a literal army or two out there watching out for you guys and don't forget that Shego is out there too. She will take care of anyone who even tries to mess things up."

Ron nods so much that it reminded Felix of a bobblehead doll as he says, "Yeah, I know you're right. It is just that… this is so huge!" He throws his hands up into the air, waving about the one sock in his hand before he goes on to say, "I am marrying my best friend, who was also my girlfriend for less than a year and… and… I just wonder if Carmen is right about me marrying KP."

Felix zooms forward with a touch on his wheelchair and screeches to a stop in front of Ron before he says, "Now I understand! She said something to you didn't she?"

Ron looks away and down at the sock in his hand, fidgeting with it as he says, "Uh… yeah… she might have said something." His mind wanders back to a visit from her when the parents were out and he was babysitting Hana.

_**(Flashback)**_

Ron is holding Hana in one hand as he answers the door and standing there with an unpleasant expression on her face was Kim's grandmother, Carmen. He knew to be polite to people and says, "Uh, hello… can I help you?"

Carmen looks around as if expecting trouble and says, "Can I come in? We need to talk."

Ron nods as he pulls the door back more so she can walk in and says, "Sure, come on in."

The two of them walk to the living room where they sit on the couch with Ron putting Hana next to him. It is a long moment before Carmen says to Ron, "Look Blondie, I know that you love Kim but tell me something. Are you really ready for it? Neither of you have a real serious paying job, the two of you are going to start college which is a stressful thing in itself, then there's the fact that 90 percent of high school couples end up divorced even if they have kids." She takes a long pause as she can see the nervousness on his face before she then says, "Ok, just promise me that you'll think about this. You seem like a nice, smart kid and I think you'll do the right thing for the both of you."

Ron says, "I know what you're saying but we're covered. We have enough money to be comfortable and I love Kim."

Carmen snaps at him, "Love isn't enough in this world!" She stops and says more calmly, "You have to face reality, all the love and good intentions in the world aren't going to change anything. You know all those missions that the two of you have gone on? Tell me… what has really changed? From what I hear most of those villains had been trying since before you guys came on the scene to take over the world, how are things going to be any different without you two kids around to stop them?"

Ron didn't have any knowledge of what had been going on before they started to save the world. He had always thought that they started because they had heard about how good a job they were doing but to hear that the world was still somehow safe even without their good deeds… it was a bit on the emotionally shocking side of things.

Carmen presses a bit more as she says, "Take some time to think about things kiddo. You know I am right, and so just maybe… I could be right about you marrying my granddaughter, right?"

Ron blinks and says, "Uh… I don't know…"

Carmen can see that she has succeeded in making Ron confused and doubting. She starts to smile, planning to go in with the closing argument when suddenly a small clock hits her on the side of the head. She cries out and growls, "Who threw that?" but all she sees is little Hana clapping her hand while giggling.

Ron picks up the clock and cries out, "Oh man! My parents will be home soon and I have yet to feed her!"

Carmen didn't like the sound of that so she says, "Well I can see that you're busy so I will leave you to think about what I said. Goodbye Blondie." She then takes off out the door before Ron can say anything.

Ron picks up Hana from where she was and puts the clock back where it was supposed to be, which was right next to where she was. Even as he carries Hana, he misses the unhappy glare at the door through which Carmen had gone through from Hana.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Felix sighs and shakes his head as he says, "Ron man, I love you like a brother but you have got to learn to not to take to heart what everyone says. That woman is nothing but trouble; didn't you hear what she did to Kim's mother? Don't you see what is happening here? She is trying to have history repeat itself!"

Ron steps back and says, "Naw, she wouldn't do that to her Kim. Would she?"

Mr. Stoppable walks up and gently puts his hand on Ron's shoulder as he says, "Son, you know I rarely speak ill of anyone but your friend is right. I don't think she truly has the best intentions for either of you."

Ron takes in the words of his father and best friend but he still had the lingering doubt and worry from Carmen's words.

Both Felix and Ron's father could see that Ron was still uncertain so Felix says, "Well I guess we'll just go and tell Kim that the wedding is off. Of course she'll probably never want to see or speak to you again after this…" He is cut off as a glowing blue Ron lifts him out of his chair as a desperate cry comes from him, "No! Please! Anything but that! Kim is my life! My heart! I couldn't live without her!"

Neither Mr. Stoppable nor Felix could believe what they were seeing as the blue glow was shaped like a monkey around him with the blue tail clearly agitated.

Felix couldn't believe how strong Ron was at that moment as he found it very difficult to move or even breathe but he does manage to say, "Ok, I wo-won't say anything… to her."

Ron puts Felix back into his chair and the glow stays around him for another minute until he calms down enough for it to disappear. He realizes what he's done and says, "S-Sorry Felix. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Felix rubs the sore spots and says, "No harm done, but I know that you're definitely not going to back out of marrying Kim for sure now." He flashes Ron a smile to show that was not sore at him, in fact he was quite relieved to know that Carmen had not dug her claws in deep enough to make him give up Kim.

Ron smiles at his friend and says, "Thanks buddy, I owe you one."

Felix laughs it off and says, "No you don't, but if you really want to owe me something. Then do me a favor and forget whatever she told you, finish getting dressed and go out there and marry Kim before someone decides she beautiful enough to beat you to the punch."

Ron grins, as he knows that no one was going to do that and says, "You got it!" He immediately tries to put on his sock and ends up hoping around on one foot as he tries to get the tight sock on.

Felix looks up at the roof as he chuckles before he says, "Here Ron… let me help you." Before he extends his chair's robotic hands to help.

**(Under the streets)**

Heading towards the church on the back of some animals in the sewers was a rather heavy woman whose glasses bounced a little on her nose with each step her creations took. She wasn't alone though, for she was with her (arguably) boyfriend that she had done some genetic alterations on with his little furry friends along for the ride.

DNAmy says, "I do appreciate your help in this snookums baby"

Monkey Fist growls, "Must you call me snookums?"

DNAmy says teasingly, "I call you my rainbow otterfly…"

Monkey Fist sullenly says, "Snookums it is then." To this a few of the other monkeys start to make tease him in their monkey language while the rest laugh. He knew that DNAmy wouldn't have a clue as to what they were saying.

Monkey Fist planned on using her and her creatures to distract Kim Possible while he took on Ron Stoppable and prevented him from ushering the new destiny that would only hamper his efforts in becoming the Monkey King.

**(Above ground)**

Ron fidgets with the lace loop on his shoe before he finally succeeds and says, "Finally! Now I can go marry KP!"

Felix chuckles and says, "You won't be able to call her that for much longer."

Ron looks at Felix with some confusion until Felix says, "Remember? She is going to be Mrs. Kim Stoppable" He then gasps and says, "You're right! Do you think she'll mind me calling her KS? Or KP out of habit?"

Felix shakes his head as he smiles and says, "I doubt she mind either way Ron."

Ron lets out a breath as he goes "Whew, the last thing I need is to mess up things before I am even married!"

Felix says, "Come on Ron, the only way that you could mess up is by not showing up and I think it is safe to say you are going to do that." He looks at Ron who was so nervous that he had stopped breathing so he shouts, "BREATHE RON!"

Ron starts breathing again out of shock and says, "Whew! I thought I was going to pass out there for a moment. Thanks Felix."

Mr. Stoppable says, "Son, Do you know what the most important thing I have learned being an actuary?"

Ron looks at his father and says, "What is it?"

Mr. Stoppable gives his son a warm smile as he says, "That some things are definitely worth the risk."

Ron is confused and says, "What's the risky thing?"

Felix says, "Well if you don't get out there right now and marry Kim, I would have to say Kim's wrath along with Shego fury is risk that you run right now."

Ron cries out, "Kim!" and bolts out of the room.

Mr. Stoppable says, "That was very slick."

Felix shrugs and says, "Hey, it got him out of the room didn't it?" He then points to the back of his chair and says, "Hop on, if we go to turbo we just might catch up to him."

Mr. Stoppable nods and gets onto the back the wheelchair before Felix activates his chair's controls and together they zoom out of the room at high speed.

The two of them reach the altar just behind Ron who had outrun the two of them.

Felix whispers to Mr. Stoppable as he steps off, "I didn't know Ron could run so fast, did you?" to which a whispered, "No, I did not know" before Mr. Stoppable walks over to join his wife at the seats with a fancy card on it that read "Reserved for Stoppable."

Ron stands up at the altar and says to Rufus as he crawls up onto his shoulder, "How do I look buddy?" Rufus hmms in thought as he looks at Ron before giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Ron smiles and says, "Thanks Rufus."

The twin doors at the far end open up every head in the room turns to see who is going to be the first to step through the door.

The first to step through are the pixie girls all dressed up as flower girls in light purple sundresses and in their arms they had little baskets full of flower petals. The girls walk through, sprinkling flower petals all the way up to the altar before going off to take their spots.

Ron was nervous and somehow he saw Carmen turn her head to look at him and give him that look that silently said to him, "Are you thinking about what I said?" before she turned away to see the first person to step through which was Bonnie dressed in a light purple dress much like the flower girls but hers was much more elegantly done from top to bottom with flower patterns. She steps forward and takes in the arm of her man Junior before she begins to walk down the aisles. She had no problem that she wasn't the center of attention for once, as she knew this was Kim's big day. She wore her proudest, most genuine smile as she walked down for she was proud and happy to be able to be a part of a wedding even after how badly she had botched things up by taking Kim's engagement ring.

Before Bonnie was even halfway down the aisle, another girl walked up and it was Tara who took her boyfriend Josh's arm down the aisle.

Tara couldn't help but blush red as she felt with all the eyes, and the way she was so beautifully dressed that she was the one getting married to Josh. It was just a little fantasy that she had started to have when she learned of Kim's engagement.

After Tara came down halfway with Bonnie moving to her position and turning to watch the rest come down.

Bonnie couldn't help but stifle a couple of laughs as she saw Will Du, all dressed up as a woman and a very beautiful one at that. If it weren't for the jaw, one would think he was a natural woman from how well made over he was. She had heard the story about what he had done to Monique and that automatically put him on the 'Nottie' list for her. She starts to try to pull off her laughs as hiccups when Will Du got close enough with Tiny from the football team for her to see just how hugely uncomfortable he was even if he was trying to put on an air of professionalism.

By the time Bonnie was able to regain control of herself, the other bridesmaids had come down the aisle along with their guys, leaving just Monique and Shego left to come down the aisle. She turns her attention to Ron for a second to see Ron paying rapid attention to the doors and Bonnie rolls her eyes as she thinks, "What is he thinking? That Possible isn't going to show up? Fat chance, she loves the l-, I mean she loves him like crazy."

Shego steps through the doors and takes her man, Drew Lipsky's arm into hers before she starts to walk down. She couldn't help but feel that somehow her life was complete. She was walking down the aisle with a man she loved at a wedding, which admittedly wasn't her own but just _maybe_ someday she would have her own. Her eyes slowly drink up the sight of everyone that Kim had invited and could see the love and happiness undisguised on their faces and in their eyes. She steals a quick glance at Drew and almost gasps at the way he looked with his strong chin and the strength that emanated from him.

Shego suddenly remembers the child's words about her and a child and she then starts to walk the rest of the way in a daze, with her not snapping out of it until she sees Monique already more than halfway down the aisle with Hirotaka.

Shego pauses with the release of Drew as she feels a small vibration that most people would have missed with all that was going on and in fact a quick glance told her that she was the only one to have noticed it. She pulls Drew in and whispers, "Wedding crashers. Get ready and pass it on." She releases him and turns without even checking to see if he took his spot or not.

Shego walks over to the other girls and whispers, "We have trouble Moni-" before she is cut off as Monique loudly whispers back, "Look! It is Kim!" She turns her head to see Kim and although she had already seen the dress that Kim was going to wear, there was nothing to prepare her to prepare her for the sight of a radiant Kim.

To state that Kim was positively glowing in radiance would have been an understatement for there seemed to be a warm glow all around her like a golden halo as Kim stands there at the double doors with a mixture of pink and red flowers in her hands.

Kim just stands there looking over everybody in the room with a happy smile for she felt like that she was so overflowing with happiness that she just wanted to cry. She couldn't cry though for there was some kind of block that kept her from doing so. Her eyes met the eyes of each and every person in the room starting with the ones in the closest rows to her, making sure to work towards the altar for she knew that once she saw Ron's eyes. She wouldn't be seeing anything other than his eyes.

She feels her heart swell as the amazed expressions of her closest friends and arch's before her eyes finally meet Ron. The moment Kim's eyes, all she could see was how happy he looked with all the love just glowing in his eyes. Never mind that she could see a glow of blue from his brown eyes, she accepted every part of him from his cute three little freckles on his cheeks to his mystical monkey powers and she never wanted anything more at that moment in her life than to be completely his.

Kim feels a hand take hers with an arm slipping through hers before hearing her father whisper, "You look positively radiant Kim… I love you." She can feel the soft kiss upon her cheek as she whispers back, "Thank you dad." All without her eyes leaving Ron.

Every step towards Ron was a step closer towards heaven for her, a step closer to the purest love, a step closer to her best friend, a step closer to Ron and even though it had seemed like an eternity to her, it had also gone so fast that before she knew it. She was standing at the altar as her father sat down next to her mother.

As Ron and Kim gaze at each other, with the other barely listening to the Pope's words even though they would both remember his words very clearly for the rest of their lives.

Shego feels another slight tremor, this time it was stronger and clearly closer than before. She clenches a fist and readies herself for whatever or whoever comes to wreck the wedding and she would definitely not be holding back in her righteous fury.

**(Below the ground)**

Monkey Fist says, "Do your monsters have to wreck so much? If we aren't careful we will give ourselves away!"

DNAmy indignantly says, "They are not monsters! I already told you that they are my living cuddle buddies!"

Monkey Fist says, "Whatever! According to the device, we are almost below them. When I give the signal they are to break through the ceiling and I only pray that we are not too late!"

DNAmy rubs her hands together eagerly as she says, "Yes! Those ultra-rare cuddle buddies are mine to collect!"

Monkey Fist rolls his eyes and continues down the tunnel.

**(Back in the Church)**

Dr. Director whispers through her communicator, "What do you mean there are going to be wedding crashers? Who told you? Shego!?" She frowns and knew that Shego was not one to sound a false alarm, if she told Drakken then it was as sure as he was blue that it was going to happen but the question was **how** because they were very covered by both land and air.

Dr. Director whispers, "Ok, alert all teams and if you can pass on what you told me to the ninjas. They are our best bet for covering Kim should anyone break in. Dr. Director out."

Dr. Director frowns as she taps her chin in thought, trying to figure out how that anyone could get past all their defenses and the combined armies of GJ and WEE.

**(At the Altar)**

The Pope says, "Do you, Kimberly Anne Possible take this man as your husband and your closest, dearest friend to hold and protect, in sickness and health, and do you agree to be fully committed to the sanctity of this marriage for as long as you both shall live?"

Kim doesn't even seem to blink as she stares into Ron's eyes as she says, "I so do, please and thank you."

The Pope thinks the answer was a bit odd but then he had heard stranger in his years, noticing that the gaze that which Kim gave Ron was one who could only be described as one totally head over heels and then some in love. He had no doubt that their marriage and love would last a lifetime. He smiles at her as he says, "Please place the ring on his finger."

Kim reaches out at the same time Ron does with their fingertips touching, sliding across each other as if caressing before she takes him by the palm of his hand and whispers, "I love you Ron" as she slips the ring onto his finger.

The Pope then turns to Ron, seeing that Ron was gazing at Kim the exact same way and was not surprised. He smiles warmly as he says, "Do you, Ronald Dean Stoppable take this woman as your wife and your closest, dearest friend to hold and protect, in sickness and health, and do you agree to be fully committed to the sanctity of this marriage for as long as you both shall live?"

Ron gently squeezes Kim's hand in his as he says, "I most definitely, absolutely, and most positively do!" He looks then whispers, "I love you Kim" while Rufus says, "Booyah!" and hands Ron the ring for Kim.

The Pope says to Ron, "Please place the ring on her finger. Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever."

Ron then smiles at Kim lovingly as he slips the ring onto her finger. He smiles so hugely at her that he takes the tremor below his feet a sign that the Earth was moved by their love.

The Pope notices but decides to continue as security would handle anything before it got too close to them. He starts to raise his voice louder as he says, "And now I have the great honor and privilege of pronouncing this beautiful couple as husband and wife." He sees that they are still staring at each other and says, "You may kiss the bride now"

Kim and Ron were at arm's length one moment and the next it seemed that they were together with arms around each other's waist in a no-holds-barred kiss that seemed made 'almost' everyone call out "Awwww!" There were almost no dry eyes in the church and even the Pope himself found himself wiping away a few tears as he thought to himself, "It is days like this that really make being the Pope all the worth it."

Suddenly the ground starts to tremble and crack near the Pope and so Will Du grabs him, pulling him away to safety just in the nick of time as a small hole explodes as if hit by great force before the hole starts to cave in and coming short just a few inches of Kim and Ron's feet before it finally came to a stop to reveal Monkey Fist, DNAmy and a bunch of both weird creatures and ninja monkeys.

Kim and Ron were so engrossed in their kiss that they didn't notice any of that until their kiss ends with Monkey Fist and DNAmy crawling out of the hole as their creatures and monkeys crawl out of the hole.

Kim says, "I love you Ron Stoppable…" as she gazes lovingly at Ron before Ron also says back at her, "And I love you Kim Stoppable…" before Shego shouts, "Hello! Earth calling! We have wedding crashers!" The two of them turn to look at their enemies and do a double blink before Monkey Fist deals a good punch at Ron, which sends him flying backwards down the aisle.

Shego growls, "You'll pay for that monkey boy!" She starts to advance when Kim shouts, "Wait Shego! He's mine! He struck my husband and so he'll answer to me!"

Monkey Fist says, "What? We didn't make it in time to stop the wedding? I thought we were an hour early!"

A monkey chatters at Monkey Fist and he says, "What? You forgot to adjust for the time zone?" He sighs and grumbles, "This is what I get for allowing a monkey to be in charge of the team time."

Monkey Fist suddenly gets a powerful punch to the face, sending him down to the ground causing him to cry out, "Who did that? I demand to know…" He trails off as he watches the furious bride storm towards him, cracking her knuckles.

Kim says, "No one wrecks my wedding or hurts my husband!" She prepares to strike when Ron calls out, "Kim! Wait!" She stops and waits for Ron to join her by the side and then he says to her, "We're married, we should do this together."

Monkey Fist gets into position and says, "I am a Monkey Master! You won't find it so easy to defeat me!" He then shouts, "Monkey Ninjas, ATTACK!"

When nothing happens he looks around as Ron says, "You mean the ones already being dealt with by the ninja security?" Monkey Fist could scarcely believe his eyes as he recognized Yamanouchi ninjas directly confronting and winning against his monkey ninjas.

Ron taunts Monkey Fist, "Dude, did you think we wouldn't have like a ton of security at our wedding?"

Monkey Fist waves his fist in the air and says, "No matter! My partner's creatures are more than a many for any of your ninjas!"

Kim points at one creatures, a rhino/bunny combination and says, "You mean like that one?"

Monkey Fist turns his head to see that the creature in question was being dealt with by Hego who lifts it up over his head and then proceeds to toss it hard into a wall. He cries out, "Who the heck is that blue moron?"

Shego steps up with her fists glowing and snarls, "That's my _**brother**_ you're talking about there."

Monkey Fist's eyes grow wide and he backs up a step as he had _heard_ what Shego had done to Dementor and the rumors of what she threatened to do.

Ron says to Kim, "Weren't we supposed to be doing something Kim?" Who smiles at him knowing the game he was playing and says, "Yes, I believe we were playing Punch Out."

Monkey Fist says, "What are you two babbling about now?" before he sees Kim and Ron pull back their fists and say at the same time, "This!" He tries to block but their combined punch was too much for him and he is sent flying through the air to land by the unconscious rhino/bunny creature.

The commotion finally distracts DNAmy who had been tearing through Kim and Ron's gifts looking for the Kim and Ron cuddlebuddies that were supposed to be given to them.

DNAmy cries out, "Snookums!" as she runs as fast as she can and cradles Monkey Fist in one arm as she rubs a caring hand over the other one. She glares at Kim and Ron as she says, "You two are just the biggest meanies! All I ever wanted were your exclusive cuddlebuddies!"

Kim is stunned and says, "You broke into my wedding… for plush?"

Ron jabs playfully at Kim's side and says, "Pandaroo…?" causing Kim to blush for a moment and say to him, "So not the same thing Ron!"

Even as they stand there, another one of the animal creatures crash through the walls of the church and destroying many of the rooms even as Will Du vainly tries to restrain it a lasso from his watch which only ended up dragging him along and ruining his wedding dress.

Mego was busy dealing with a dog/crab combination that was snapping at his hands with its claws. He says to the dog/crab, "You are not going to get my fingers again dog… crab… whatever you are!" He then shrinks small enough to slip through the crab's snapping claws before growing back up with his hand on the underside of it where it couldn't get at him and the tiny crab legs were useless.

Ron smiles at Kim as he says, "Well that went a lot smoother than I thought it would." Upon seeing the look from Kim that basically said 'Explaining now?' he elaborates and says, "Well I thought Monkey Fist would make another shot but DNAmy? Yeah, that was a surprise but hey… in my head the whole church kinda blew up and it hasn't happened, yet." He decides to add that last bit when the animal dragging Will Du around crashes through another wall.

Kim crosses her arms in front of herself as she says, "I have got to admit that I thought the church would blow up too if any of the villains got past security."

Will Du shouts, "Hello? A little help here please?"

The Pope turns Kim's father and says, "I knew that they saved the world from time to time, but surely this won't be the way their life will be now that they are married, will it?"

Mr. James Possible just softly chuckles as he looks at his daughter with her new husband and says, "Somehow, I think their life will never be dull." Giving the Pope pause as he stares at Kim and Ron before deciding to give them a prayer and a blessing as extra insurance for a long and happy future together.

DNAmy calls out to the creature dragging Will Du around and quickly goes over to her, stopping beside her so she can pet it on the head.

Monkey Fist mumbles, "No… prophesy…no…" before he wakes up and shouts at Ron, "No! I am to be the Monkey King!"

Ron says, "Dude, you can have that title. I just want to spend the rest of my life making Kim here happy."

Monkey Fist shouts at Kim, "And you! Surely you know what will come of being married with him!"

Kim wraps her arms around Ron and gives him a tight hug before she says, "Yeah, an amazingly perfect and wonderful life together."

Global Justice agents arrive to arrest and handcuff Monkey Fist and DNAmy before dragging them off to prison. They also manage to take the creatures of DNAmy to a nice Zoo until a way could be found to reverse what she had done to them.

Kim says to Ron, "Are you ready to cut the cake?"

Ron smiles and says, "Cake? Boy, am I ever!"

The Pope says, "They weren't even bothered by the intruders?"

Mr. Possible says, "Nope, c'mon now let's go watch them cut the cake."

The Pope thinks, "This is one weird family" before following the new couple over to where the cake was which was miraculously in the only part that had not been wrecked by the crashers and their animals.

The cake eating, toasting, and the dancing all went smoothly even as security somehow managed to keep the crowd outside the church from doing anything more than watching through the holes in the walls.

A couple hours later it is time for Kim and Ron to go to the limo and start off onto their honeymoon.

Kim says, "I'll be right back Ron. I need to go to the ladies room."

Ron gives Kim a quick kiss on the lips and says, "Ok, hurry back so we can start the honeymoon."

Kim gives Ron a kiss and runs off quickly to the ladies room.

Once in the ladies room, Kim pauses to look at her reflection in the mirror and notices that the battle had gotten her white wedding dress dirty. She smiles at her reflection and says to herself, "It doesn't matter that you got your dress dirty. You know that Ron loves you and you could have walked out there with a ripped dress and he **still** would have married you." She pauses for a moment as she brushes her fingers over her lips and then says, "MMM, what a kisser Ron is."

Suddenly a stall opens up and Kim in normal clothes steps out of the stall and before the Wedding Kim can react the Normal Kim covers her head with a shirt and pulls her into the stall as she lets out a loud, "MMMMPH!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this mega-long chapter I wrote. Now you can see why I usually do 6 pages for each chapter. What did you think of it? Was anyone surprised by any of the characters that showed up in the story? What did you think of Monkey Fist and DNAmy showing up? What did you think of Carmen in this story, it seems that she never gives up does she? What did you think of Bonnie's part? Did you like the flower girls? Did you like poor Will Du's part? What did you think of Ron's father and Felix in this chapter? Any thoughts about the two Kim's in the bathroom? Which one was the real one and the other the fake? Any thoughts? What do you think will happen next?

As usual all votes, thoughts, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome!


	50. Chapter 50: Finally Life Begins

**Car Alarm Surprise**

**AN:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Ron hadn't lost his courage in the episode "Car Alarm?" Well, wonder no more.

_**Chapter 50: Finally Life Begins**_

**(Entrance to the Church)**

Ron stands at the doors, waiting for his bride to show up and wonders what is taking her so long.

James Possible walks up with a smile on his face and says, "Hello Ronald, I must admit that this wedding went better than the last one you two planned. You must be pleased as punch right now."

Ron smiles back at him and says, "Oh definitely Mr. Dr. P! Marrying KP was the best decision of my life!"

James Possible says, "You don't have to call me that anymore as we are family now."

Ron's smile grows a little more as he says, "I know but if you'll forgive me for saying this but you'll always be Mr. Dr. P to me.

James Possible softly laughs and says, "I see, well I suppose I don't have to tell you to take good care of my Kimmie-cub. She wouldn't have agreed to marry you if she didn't think you would."

Ron nods as he says, "Oh definitely Mr. Dr. P! Kim has top priority in my life!"

Carmen walks up to Ron and says, "You know blondie that I am still not certain that you're any good for her…" She gets interrupted by James Possible's throat clearing before she says, "but you are married to her now so I guess I will have accept that you are part of the family now. You better treat her right."

Ron could see that she was _trying_ to be nice given that he was now the situation. He also knew that for better or worse, she was also part of his family now and holds out his hand as he says, "Thanks, that means a lot to us. Kim and I, that is."

Carmen looks at Ron's hand suspiciously before looking at James who gives her a soft nod. She does a low grumble as she looks back at Ron, wondering if he is the sort to try crushing her hand or given his training, a judo toss. She decides the boy is too nice to do something like that on his wedding day and takes the hand, shaking it a bit. She narrows her eyes at him and says, "Don't think for a minute blondie that I won't ever stop testing you until I'm satisfied."

Ron genuinely smiles and says, "I wouldn't expect anything less than you to keep me on my toes."

A moment later, Kim shows up and says, "Hey Ron, are you ready to get out of here and start the honeymoon?"

Ron smiles and says, "Sure thing Kim…" he trails off and pauses to look at her.

Kim says, "What is it Ron?"

Ron just stands there, staring at her as if studying her intensely.

Kim says, "Come on, we don't have time to waste here." She reaches out for him only to have Ron slip out of her grip and she frowns at him as she says, "What are you doing?"

Ron says, "Where did you get the handbag?"

Kim freezes for a second, a tip off to Ron as Kim **never** froze before she says, "It was a gift and I was going to put it with the other stuff in the car." She shifts her standing position with the handbag coming to rest in her fingers against her hips.

Kim starts to walk towards the limo when Ron sticks his arm out to block her and says, "Why don't you just leave it with Moni? She will make sure it joins all the other presents that we'll get back to in a month."

Kim looks at the handbag and says, "A month? I want to keep it with me, is that so bad? Won't you please let me have this sweetie?"

Ron nods to her when Carmen says, "Oh, what is the big deal with her taking a handbag on the honeymoon? Don't tell me you are going to become one of those domineering men after the wedding?"

James knew Ron well enough that he wouldn't be acting like that without a reason and says, "What is going on Ron?"

Just then they heard some commotion coming their way and Kim says, "Come on Ron, that sounds like trouble heading our way. Let's go before they ruin our honeymoon."

Ron grabs Kim by the waist and says, "I will tell you what is going on Mr. Dr. P…" when crashing through the doors comes Monique, Shego, and Kim dressed in normal clothes.

Carmen cries out, "What is going on here? Did she have a twin no one told me about?" As she sees that there are two Kim's.

Monique points at the Kim in the wedding dress and says, "Don't go with her Ron! That's…" "Not really Kim, it is Camille Leon trying to take my wife's place." Ron says as he interrupts her.

Monique double blinks in surprise and says, "Um… right."

James Possible says, "Oh, now everything makes sense."

Carmen shouts at near screeching levels, "WHAT MAKES SENSE? WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Kim steps forward with blazing eyes as she says with unbridled fury in her voice, "I'll tell you what is going on. Camille tried to make off with MY HUSBAND after grabbing me in the bathroom!"

Wedding Kim tries to say, "I am the real thing! She's the fake! You've got to believe me!" She ouches as she feels Ron's grip become all the more tighter on her arm and she whines, "Ouch! That hurts honey!"

Kim says, "That's not going to hurt nearly half as badly as this is going to." She pulls back her fist and that's when Camille morphs back into her normal self as she holds up a hand in front of her face and cries out, "Not the face! Anything but the face!"

Kim grabs the raised hand and growls, "You tried to ruin my wedding, take off with my husband before I can go on a honeymoon with him and you have the GALL to ask a favor?"

Camille gulps and nervously says, "Do you even know how much the papers are offering for a picture of your secret honeymoon spot? For even a picture of the two of you?" And just then a certain hairless cat pops her head out of the handbag with a camera on a short strap hanging from its neck with a small "Mrowr?"

Carmen says, "How much are they offering?"

Camille turns her head to Carmen and says, "Up to a million dollars per photo, the more lewd the better!"

Kim shouts super loudly in thanks to her years of cheerleading, silencing everything and everyone making even the slightest noise at that moment, "SHUT UP!!"

Kim grabs Camille roughly and says, "Here's what is going to happen. You are going to give me back my wedding dress and then I am going to turn you over to Shego here." She jerks a thumb at Shego whose hands were glowing brightly with a most cruel expression on her face as she cracked her knuckles and left no doubt in Camille's mind that a hundred years in prison would be better than a minute with Shego. She then goes on to say, "Then if you are lucky, prison and I hope they lose the key because if I ever see you again… I'll make sure that whatever Shego does, will pale in comparison to what **I** will do to you."

Monique walks up and takes Camille by the arm and says, "She's letting you off too easy if you ask me." She then stops and says, "Wait! Hey Ron, how did you know that this Kim wasn't yours?"

Ron smiles at Kim as he says, "Easy… I know my own wife. She may have looked exactly like her but she didn't have that glow about her that Kim has, just look at her."

Monique turns her head to look at Kim, who even as angry as she was, still had that newlywed glow about her and she does a small half-smile and understood then that Ron eyes were truly for Kim and Kim alone.

Shego walks up to the cat and takes off the camera as Carmen walks up and says, "What are you going to do? Take pictures of the wedding to finance life of evil?"

Shego turns to Carmen with the camera held between her two hands and looks at Carmen darkly as she says, "I may be evil, but there are limits to what even I would do." She proves her point by turning on her flaming hands once more and incinerating the camera to so many ashes instantly. She takes a lot of pleasure in hearing Camille cry out, "My camera! That was a one-of-a-kind designer camera and I had pictures on there!"

Shego grins darkly at Camille and says, "Well now it is one-of-a-kind pile of ashes! That will teach you to get in the way of love."

Monique pulls Camille towards an exit and says, "Come on you, we've got to get you out of that dress."

Carmen sneers at Shego and says, "What does a evil woman like you know about love?"

Shego growls and waves a flaming fist at Carmen before she sees Drew come into the room and she pauses for a moment which is noticed by Carmen.

Carmen looks at Drew and says, "Figures, a freak would fall for another freak."

Shego grabs Carmen and says, "Watch who you're calling a freak or I'll…"

Carmen smirks and says, "You'll what?"

Shego growls and lets go of her, causing Carmen to stumble backwards a few steps.

Kim whispers something to Ron who nods to her before she turns and says to Shego, "Hey Shego, we have a gift for you for being on your best behavior for so long."

Shego looks at Kim in confusion and says, "A gift? What gift?"

Kim slowly smiles as she says, "Well we both agreed that if you're going to teach Camille a lesson, you need to be released from your promise not to fight. So we are releasing you. Go ahead and do whatever you like as long as you wait until we're out of sight first."

Shego didn't understand at first but then Kim looks at Carmen and her before waving, "We're going to go now and Monique will hand Camille back to you after I do one last thing… Bye Shego, see you after the honeymoon!"

As soon as Kim and Ron were gone, Carmen snorts and says, "Their marriage will never last and then she can find someone who will _really_ be good for her instead of that silly blondie."

James sees Shego's hands flare up and he realizes Kim's words so he smartly says, "Ah… I better go see what the others are up to." He makes a hasty retreat from the room as Carmen shakes her head at his quick departure and says, "I will never in a million years understand why my daughter stuck with that stick in the mud."

Carmen turns to Shego and says, "Aren't you going too?"

Shego looks at Drew and says, "Shut the doors when you leave will you? This won't be pretty!"

Drew was clueless about a many things but Shego's temper was not one of them and he could tell that she was about to unleash a lot of pent up aggression. He nervously says, "Ah… yeah… I think I will. Um, just remember she is still her family."

Shego shouts, "NOW!" causing him to let out a high pitched "eep!" before fleeing the room and shutting the door he'd just come from.

Carmen boldly says, "Why did you send your freaky blue guy away? Hoping for some girl-to-girl talk? Because I can tell you right now I have nothing to say to you."

Shego raises flaming green hands and says with a dark, almost joyful smile on her face as she says, "Don't worry… what's going to be coming out of your mouth in the next few seconds won't be words."

Carmen starts to back up as she says, "Now, don't forget about the promise you made to my granddaughter!"

Shego's dark smile grows as she says, "If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that she released me of that promise so now I can do whatever I want and show you just how evil I truly am."

Carmen's eyes grow very wide as a dim memory confirms what Shego was saying and without saying another word, she turns quickly and starts to run and scream with Shego firing flaming green blasts after her!

**(In another room)**

Kim slips on her wedding dress says, "Thanks Monique for helping get it off her so fast."

Monique salutes Kim and says, "It is my pleasure. She may have been able to look like you but she couldn't pull off "Kim glow" that you have."

Kim blushes and says, "Oh stop it Moni…"

Monique chuckles and says, "It is true. Now go out there and take your man to the honeymoon before some other disaster strikes."

Kim smiles and knew that in all things, it was very possible so she gives Monique a big hug as she says, "You're a terrific friend Monique."

Monique nods and says with a smile, "I try"

Kim starts to walk towards the exit when Camille says, "Can I put on my clothes now? I'm getting all cold." She stop and spins to walk towards Camille as she says, "Oh, thank you for reminding me."

Camille shivers and says, "Remind you of what?"

Kim says, "This!" She then does an uppercut, knocking Camille up into the air, punches her in the gut hard while in the air to send her flying through the air some. She walks up to Camille and says, "And this is to remind you to never mess with my Ron again!" She lifts Camille's chin since she was laying on her knees on the ground and delivers a powerful punch to the face, knocking her out in that one punch and sending her to the ground.

Monique winces, knowing that Camille was going to have a black eye after that but she had it coming to her. In fact, she thinks that Kim was letting her off way to easily and walks over, kicking Camille as she says, "That's for trying to get away with your evil picture plans!"

Kim says, "Thanks Monique. Well, I am going now. See you after the honeymoon!" She gives a wink and walks out the door.

Monique waves to the door that Kim went through and says, "Have fun, if there was anyone who deserves it, it is you who deserves it Kim."

Monique goes looking for Shego back in the last place she had seen her and the moment she opens the door a blast of green explodes inches from her head! She ducks as she cries out, "Yow!"

Shego shouts, "Sorry Monique!"

Monique looks around and gasps loudly as she sees the room a total wreck! She yells at Shego, "What are you doing? I came here to tell you that Camille is ready to go jail and you're messing up a room?

Carmen runs up to Monique, singed and smoking with a light greenness to it and shouts, "Save me from the freaky madwoman! She's gone mad! She should be locked up for life after the way she attacked me!"

Monique says, "This is what you've been doing? Messing with Kim's grandmother?"

Shego smirks and says, "Hey, I have to give her credit. She can dodge almost as good as Kim."

Carmen shouts at Shego, "Just stay away from me!"

Shego says, "You're just little fish to me now, I have to go see Camille and remind her why it is _**wrong**_ to mess with someone's wedding no matter what."

Carmen moves behind Monique as Shego walks past Monique and mutters, "Has everyone gone crazy?"

Monique steps away from Carmen and says, "No, but fortunately for you and Camille, there are good psychologists out there." She walks through the door with Carmen fuming.

**(Weeks later)**

Kim climbs out of bed and smiles at Ron, looking at his smiling face while putting his arms behind his head. She says, "I still can't believe you did that Ron and waited until our honeymoon to tell me."

Ron slowly looks over Kim's nude body, with his eyes trailing up to her eyes before he says, "What can I say? I knew our honeymoon would overlap the graduation so as my gorgeous wife would say… "It was no big" really to ask if we could still have our graduation when we get back."

Kim leans over and kisses him on the lips softly, "You are so sweet sometimes Ron. Now don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Ron loudly says as Kim walks into the bathroom, "Hey Kim? Any idea of when Camille is getting out of the hospital?"

Kim shouts back, "I hear she's getting out this week. Shego really let her have it and she is just going from a hospital to prison so she isn't really going anywhere."

Ron says, "Hey Kim, that reminds me. Your cousin Larry said to tell you that he overheard our moms talking about what our grandkids would be like. They were even coming up with names for them. Talk about not putting the pressure on us."

Kim is silent from the bathroom so Ron speaks up, "Talk about not putting pressure on us, right Kim?"

Still more silence until Kim comes out and says, "Um, Hey Ron… I've been meaning to ask you. How would you feel if we ever became parents?"

Ron closes his eyes as he imagines the future and says, "Oh I'd be all cool about it. After all, we're planning on that sorta stuff for after graduation right?"

Kim walks up and says, "Um, yeah… after graduation." She kisses him on the lips before she says, "Daddy."

Ron just continues to daydream peacefully as Kim just sits down beside him on the bed, waiting until suddenly Ron's eyes fly open as he realizes what Kim had just said. He says, "You kidding? Please tell me you're kidding me and that this is all something we can laugh about." He begins to awkwardly laugh then, "Ha! Ha… Ha… Haha… eh… erm, you're not kidding are you?"

Kim's smile and the way she says, "Well… we had always planned on starting a family… just not so soon." She looks at Ron's unreadable face and quickly says, "I am sorry! I should have told you that I thought one of the condoms was defe-MMMPH!" She is cut off as Ron suddenly kisses her full on and it wasn't just **any** kiss but a deep, loving, everything is right with the world kind of kiss.

Since she hadn't been expecting it, her mind had been a bit numbed by it and actually makes a kind of "uhhhh…" sound as Ron says to her, "I've dreamed of all this Kim and I don't care if it was an accident or planned… I love you a lot Kim and I just know whatever child we have will be amazing as you."

Kim shakes her head for a moment as helps to clear her mind and take in what Ron had just said. She makes a squeal for joy and tackles him onto the bed, "Thank you Ron!" She then looks down at Ron's face, which was so close she could almost touch his nose and her hair drapes over his as she says, "I was so nervous about telling you… I was afraid that you'd be upset at me or think I had planned this."

Ron smiles up at Kim and says, "I might have expected Drakken or Shego to slip you some bum condoms or something…" (Kim quickly flashes back to condoms being given to her by Drakken, Shego, Monique, Felix, and both her parents and Ron's parents) He continues to say, "or our friends or even my parents but I'm sure you got them at the store like anyone else."

Kim blushes, as she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she had used ones given to them first or that they might have tampered with one. She knew that she would have to scan the one she thought was defective as well as the remaining ones. Then a thought came to her… did it really matter if they gave her defective ones on purpose? The deed was already done and she didn't do abortions. She says before leaning in to kiss him and lay on top of him, "I guess anything can happen with all the lovemaking we did…"

Ron nods and says, "I guess so KP… Oh! Sorry about that… you're not a P anymore."

Kim gently kisses Ron before she whispers, "That is ok, it can be your little special pet name for me." She then lays on the bed with him, snuggling together happily with both of them dreaming of a bright future with love and their children.

**Epilogue:**

One year later, Kim Stoppable gives birth to Tira Ophelia-Patricia Stoppable. She was just the cutest, little blonde with eyes even more bright green than Kim's and even though she was just a few years apart. Hana and Tira got along great, which in the end caused no ends of trouble for both parents and Monkey Fist.

**THE END

* * *

**

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story. So what did you think of the beginning of the chapter with Ron talking to James Possible and Carmen? It looks like Carmen is going to continue to be a headache doesn't it? Did you like the way Ron got suspicious of the 'fake' Wedding Kim? Similar to the time he was trapped in a crate but this time, at least this time he didn't blow it did he? Does anyone like what I had happen between Shego and Carmen at the end? Or for Camille? What do you think of the 'daddy' sitch for Ron? Do you think that the condoms were purposely bad or that she just got a bad one by accident? What did you think of the name for their little baby girl? Did anyone notice that the initials spell "TOPS" Finally, I hope all of you enjoyed this story and the little ride from proposal to the actual wedding. I know I left something at the end that could be continued in a sequel but would any of you want the sequel? Or would one of you like to write it instead?

As usual all votes, reviews, ideas, suggestions, and more are always welcome.


End file.
